The Lion and The Wolf
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: The Roman Republic was still in power and the Germanic tribes only just beginning to move south. War and the desire to control the European continent was rife. But under all this conflict was one that none could ever guess was occurring. Julius to the West, Aldrich the North and Altan the East, all wanting to control her as well even if it meant fighting to the death. werewolf AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And a new back story as requested by Roseflame44 (who wanted to hear about Germania and Rome's back story) and Sara (who wanted to hear more about Matthias' history during the time he ran with Aldrich). You can probably expect a fair few chapters here that will also introduce Mongolia and his growing pack and Antonio before he was turned.**

**Enjoy!**

_The lion's outside of your door  
>The wolf's in your bed<br>The lion's claws are sharpened for war  
>The wolf's teeth are red<em>

_And what a monstrous sight he makes,  
>Mocking man's best friend<br>When both the wolf and lion crave  
>The same thing in the end<em>

_The Lion and the Wolf- thrice_

267 BC, Ural Mountains

The night was cold, snow clinging to the pale fur of a lone wolf that padded purposely through the woods. The animal was confident as he moved, no concern for the massive paw prints he left in his wake which was rather strange for an animal, even one of his size. Most wolves knew, even if it was merely based on instinct, that being alone was a risky prospect but this one paid it no heed. At twice the weight of an average wolf this one knew he could handle any animal that deigned to trouble him but other wildlife wasn't the only risk an animal had to face.

But perhaps there was more to this wolf than others had any non-existent witnesses cared to focus on him. Size aside there was an intelligent gleam to the wolf's eyes, eyes that were not the typical gold hued amber but a striking blue. The confidence in the wolf's tread was not misplaced for this wolf was not like others of his kind, in fact he shared little with them but his appearance. His true kind were few in number, perhaps only three or so in existence, but he couldn't be sure. As social as the creatures they resembled were, werewolves wanted very little to do with one another.

Perhaps a better way to put it was that they didn't want to give up what they had. The pale wolf held a good portion of the world in his jaws and he had no desire to change that or question it. He'd lost track of the years that had passed yet one thing he could count on was that nothing had changed. He didn't remember how he had become what he had but he thought little on it, perhaps he had been born this way, perhaps cursed to this existence, but regardless to his origin he could say that he had always been alone.

He'd met one other like him before but the response was the same every time it happened. It always ended in bloodshed. He was certain that he would always be alone and that was fine with him.

Which was the main reason why he stiffened when he caught an old scent on the ground. In all his years the wolf, or rather Aldrich, had only ever come across two scents and they'd always been separate. To the west lay the scent of a male wolf whose own scent marker held the remnants of wine and good food, the scent of a man who'd known many privileges in his society despite his true nature. Here in the east it was another scent that ruled the lands, one of a man he'd already met several times. This scent was ruled by that of livestock, that of a man who worked the lands. In his mind it was the worker and not the spoilt noble who was the greater threat and thus he spent most of his time in the east these days to keep his land his.

Two scents, one east and one west but always alone.

Yet now there was the scent of another wolf lacing with that of the eastern wolf. This one was unknown, faintly reminiscent of spices and incense but more importantly than the markers that would serve to identify him was that there was no separation between the two scent trails. These wolves had come together and they'd left together as a pack.

He growled, ears flattening against his skull as he turned to push back through the path he'd come from. Stupid was one thing no-one could accuse Aldrich of being and the eastern wolf had always been a strong opponent. He didn't fancy his odds on his own against two opponents when he had no idea how capable the second wolf would be. No, better to retreat for now and return when the odds were in his favour.

He thought about it as he loped away, intent on returning to where he'd abandoned his sparse belongings in favour of a lupine form. There was no way he could successfully take on two opponents at once but what if he could reduce the odds to one on one once more? If the Eastern wolf could form a pack then why shouldn't he be able to do the same? If lore about his kind was anything to go by (and with this turn of events it seemed the stories bore some truth) then it would be feasible.

The stories varied greatly between the many cultures that had touched on him over the years but he could cut several of them out. The tales of werewolves carrying with them the pelt of a wolf which allowed them to change for instance was nothing more than a fable seeing as he'd never once carried such a thing. Sure he had a cloak made from a wolf pelt but that was for warmth and nothing more. One common story he'd have to look into though was that a werewolf became thus by being bitten by another werewolf. He could remember no such thing happening to him but he also had no evidence against it.

There was nothing wrong with trying he supposed. If it didn't work, it didn't work and he'd try something new. All he knew was that there was no way around it anymore, the time he'd had alone was no more.

He needed allies. He needed a pack. 

.o.)O(.o. 

267 BC, Rome

Whilst Aldrich roamed the forests that made up the majority of what was classed as Germania the wolf who roamed the west was doing the dead opposite. It wasn't that Julius disliked roaming the wilderness, just that he preferred the finer things in life which could be so easily provided for when one was viewed as a brilliant soldier in the stronghold of the Roman Republic. Rome had a lot on offer for such a man and he wouldn't deny enjoying them. He'd lived life to the fullest for as long as he could remember and when the fullest included fine foods and finer women he definitely had no reason to complain.

It wasn't that he was lazy; he'd protest if accused of such a thing, merely that he saw no reason to go out of his way without something to gain. And there was nothing to gain if his scouts were to be believed.

He sent them out each year, the day after the summer solstice, each with the same quest. Question the tribes closest to the border of the Roman Republic for any rumours of large wolves.

It was a method that worked for him, the scouts he chose having some knowledge of the local dialects in the areas he sent them. They thought him eccentric at the order but didn't dare comment. Most brought back rumours that could be expected, a monster pack to the south, a black monster the size of a horse to the east, a man-eating white wolf that destroyed a tribe to the north. Those he could easily ignore, knowing them to be mere stories. No, he knew what he was looking for and it wasn't anything as fancy as that.

A large grey wolf, alone and the size of a large dog with an intelligence to match any human who crossed paths with it. He may not have met the wolf in question in person but he'd scented him, the scent of fur and pine blended with the scent of something that was neither man nor wolf but a mix of the two. And each place that bore his scent greeted him with the same description, some also speaking of a traveller passing through, a tall, blond man of Germanic descent but who had ties with no tribe, not the Celts, the Slavs nor even the Germanic's he resembled.

He'd scented him in the south and in the north, the man having travelled straight along the border of their lands even if they had never agreed on it being thus but thus far they had never met.

And it seemed fate wouldn't allow them to for a few more years. The rumours had vanished several years prior and although he'd searched (going so far as to tread the Egyptian sand and even further afield) he'd found no trace of the man's scent since. Whoever he was, he must have gone east for some reason and Julius had stopped searching.

There was no sense getting worked up over it because if he did chances were someone would get killed. His hands were far from clean and he couldn't count a time when he hadn't accidentally killed a man in his frustration at losing the scent trail of his neighbouring wolf.

Better to stay where he was and enjoy the delicacies Rome had to offer. He'd just keep an ear tuned in to the east and wait for news...

It would come eventually and when it did he would once more be on the move to handle the threat. He'd put the Germanic savage in his place or die trying. 

.o.)O(.o. 

250 BC, North Germania (southern-most territory of the Swedes)

"Not like that Søren, like this!" Matthias sighed, dropping down to correct the boy's hold on the axe in his hand. "You'll be able to control it better and get more strength behind it, now try again." He ordered, standing back to give the fair haired child space as Søren furrowed his brow and struck at the tree once more. He didn't leave much of a mark but his aim was true, actually landing where previous blows had done so.

"Like that father?" He said excitedly, displaying a gap toothed smile as he examined the mark with glee.

Matthias was quick to return the smile, not caring that the boy didn't have the strength to do more. Søren was barely eight summers and strength would come with time. "Ja, just like that! Keep it up and you'll soon be felling trees faster than even me!" He laughed, patting the boy on the back. "Now you keep that up while I get your brother to come give us a hand with the logs okay?" He ordered, eyeing what they (well mainly him) had managed to gather so far. Thankfully the wood was dry at this time of year and what logs they had would last them a few days. He would have stopped earlier but he wanted to allow his second eldest child to practice, not wanting him to get used to having everything done for him. A man who couldn't chop wood was no man at all and he didn't want to be a father to a child who wouldn't be able to provide for his family.

Søren nodded, looking determined as he corrected his grip to try and get it as his father had shown him. He didn't have to ask which brother was being referred to seeing as the eldest, Nikolas who would reach his ninth summer in a few months, was out with their uncles hunting and the younger Olaf was keeping an eye on the three goats and two horses they owned. That left Mikkel; he was only six summers and the third eldest but already showing signs of taking after their father, already taller than most other boys his age. The boy was currently helping their mother look after Astrid, the youngest of the brood who was only two.

The fair haired child paid no attention as his father left to grab the boy to help them, focussing only on the tree in front of him as he struck it once more. 

.o.)O(.o.

The campsite wasn't far away thankfully, Matthias unwilling to stray too far from where the rest of the family waited alongside a trickling stream (These could be dangerous times after all; it wasn't just the wildlife that one had to be careful of. A raiding party could so easily set their sights on his family and if they did he wanted to be nearby). Olaf was the first to come into sight, humming to himself as he attempted to braid his chin length hair whilst keeping the livestock in sight. He wasn't having much luck however, the braid framing his face tangled and scruffy in comparison to the neat one that kept Matthias's unruly hair under control (or at least out of his face, Ida often laughed and spoke of how a bird could nest in the man's hair and it would make no difference to its usual state) but the fact that he was trying to copy his hairstyle with his shorter cut brought a smile to the man's face.

He was proud of his family, that much was for sure, but he felt he had every right to be as the eldest. His parents had both passed three winters prior when the season had been particularly vicious. It had claimed many lives, that winter, not just due to the cold but how hard it had been to find food. His parents had perished first, within a month of one another and had been followed by his nephew and then his fifth child (a girl not even a year old at the time). Even his sister had fallen foul of the weather. It had been a hard year.

But since then it had been easier, the seasons not so harsh. It made him taking over from his father easier as he guided his family across the land. He had five children to his name, his brother (the elder of the two who travelled with them) had recently had a child once more, this time a girl and his youngest brother was old enough to take a wife of his own. His family were strong and well equipped to survive.

It wasn't hard to find the remaining members of his family, Ida sitting beneath the erected shelter as she patched up a weather beaten tunic whilst also keeping a watchful eye on Astrid to ensure she kept out of mischief. His sister-in-law, Halldóra sat with her, laughing softly as she nursed her child born three months prior much to Baldur's joy. Mikkel looked less happy with the situation, also bearing clothes in need of repair as he worked on a pair of boots.

"Back so soon Matthias, and empty-handed?" Ida smiled, glancing up at the sound of the man's approach. "Don't tell me you're getting too old to chop wood now?"

Matthias laughed, shaking his head. "There's still at least ten years left in me! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" He smiled, ducking down on one knee to peck Ida's cheek. "Søren is doing well out there; I just came to grab Mikkel so that he could give us a hand carrying the wood back."

Mikkel immediately smiled, looking relieved by the offer of a different chore. He was an active boy, had been since birth and this sitting around and repairing clothes was not a task he enjoyed. He'd have loved to go hunting with his elder brother but sadly someone had been required to give their mother and aunt a helping hand. He wasn't given a chance to reply however, not even Ida had a chance to nod her permission.

"Matthias! Glad to see ya here!"

"Father! Ya should have seen it!"

The man blinked in surprise at the shouts, turning to greet his returning family. He couldn't help but notice that despite the bows the bore they carried no game with them. "You're back already? What happened?" He asked, ruffling the hair of the boy who ran up to him excitedly. His eldest son resembled his mother more than his father (the only one to do so), his hair a shade of red rather than the blond that ran strong on Matthias' side of the family.

"There was a massive wolf father! Uncle wouldn't let me hunt it though..."

"A wolf?" Matthias frowned, glancing at the elder of his two younger brothers for more information. "There are plenty of wolves around these parts, what makes this one so special?" He questioned.

"The size of it for one. Massive grey monster straight from the tales of old. I thought it was a bear at first. Might be a good idea to remain close to the camp till it passes through." He explained. Baldur was hardly one to scare easily, with a similar build as his elder brother and a scar across his jaw from a raid that had occurred years ago (Matthias himself had been little more than a child at the time) he knew how to look after himself. He was far from reckless though, he knew that even an average wolf could prove dangerous to have hanging around especially since they had youngsters with them. Even the oldest of the children could be viewed as a snack if the animal was hungry enough and the youngest would certainly be at risk. He had already lost one child to the forces of nature and had no desire to lose his second.

Eirik was less cautious about the entire thing although he tried to hide it. He was several years younger than Matthias was and thus struggled to keep his excitement hidden, it was one thing for Nikolas to act in such a manner for he was still a boy but he was older and could be classed as a man. At fifteen summers and more than old enough to take a wife he was expected to act mature and he intended on proving he could do so.

Matthias laughed however, "allow a wolf to keep us huddled here like frightened rabbits?" He shook his head. "We're better than that! Just ya wait and see, I'll let you go with Mikkel to help Søren return with the firewood Baldur while Eirik can stay here with the others and by the time ya get back we'll have a brand new wolf pelt to keep us warm!"

The man was grinning, ignoring the looks of surprise he received at his idea of going off alone. What would he have to fear after all? He was a capable marksmen even if the bow and arrow wasn't his weapon of choice and above that he was in the prime of his life and strong enough to handle something as small as a wolf even were that wolf larger than most of its kind. No, he didn't have any doubt about his abilities whatsoever as he plucked Baldur's bow and quiver off his shoulder to slip it over his. "Now where did ya see this wolf of yours?"

**A/N2: The world at this point is broken up into three different territories. Julius (Rome) rules the West where the Roman Republic is in power; Aldrich (Germania) rules the central and northern lands that are held by the Germanic tribes while Altan (Mongolia) rules the East. Altan will come into the story next chapter where we learn a little about him and his pack mate.**

**At this period as well the Roman Republic is beginning to grow in power, starting to take land from the neighbouring Celtic and Germanic tribes (who are also pushing back the Celts to become another major power on the European continent). In Northern Germania however there is a clear divide forming between the Germanics (who are moving south and will become the future German states), the Norse on one side of the Scandinavian mountain range (who will become the future Norwegians) and the Swedes on the other side of the mountain range (who will become the future Swedes and Danes). Apologies if my information is inaccurate, history isn't my strong point let alone European history.**

**Notes for Matthias' family: married to Ida with five surviving children Nikolas (9), S****ø****ren (8), Mikkel (6), Olaf (5) and Astrid (2). He has two brothers, the youngest Eirik being fifteen while the middle brother Baldur is twenty one and married to Halldóra with one surviving child (a daughter).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I honestly apologise for how long this took! I am actually humiliated by how far behind I am in my writing but I am struggling to write at the moment. I've got so much on my plate with organising the cross campus mardi gras float (and thus dealing with idiots who have me drinking before noon they're that stress inducing) along with moving (thankfully almost done, just waiting on the cupboards to be installed on Monday) and dealing with uni starting up in a fortnight again. I know it's not much of an excuse but it's seriously hampering my ability to write quality chapters to the extent that writing currently feels like a chore. I don't want this to continue so I'm going to take a few weeks hiatus before returning (hopefully refreshed and full of love for writing again) to finish these stories off and start on the new requests.**

**Now onto nicer topics than me vanishing into a whirlwind of stress and alcoholic methods of calming myself down. Enjoy this chapter; it gives you guys a glimpse into Altan and Yao's relationship and also how Yao was turned. So have a nice Valentines/singles awareness day and I'll see you in a few weeks when I'm hopefully less stressed and keen to write again!**

_Guileless son, each day you grow older_

_Each day I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birth right he stole_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me_

_Mordred's Lullaby – Heather Dale_

"Where the hell did he go?" Altan snarled, angrily pulling his tunic over his head. The rough cotton was in need of repair but this far out in the wilderness it was the best he could do until they reached a village. Normally the man looked exceptionally well off but so long in the wilds of the eastern lands had left his appearance unkempt, his long hair normally kept in a neat braid was loose and tangled against the nape of his neck and his usually shaved jaw showed signs of stubble. His companion was far neater in appearance, hair neatly tied, robes immaculate, he carried himself like a lord.

"You are surprised? From what I've heard the man you seek is smart. If he caught scent of us he will retreat until the odds are in his favour once more. You were foolish to leave our scent everywhere. You underestimate his intelligence." Yao mused, not flinching when Altan snarled at him.

"You dare speak to me like that? I made you what you are. Some respect would be appreciated." The man warned, slipping on his worn pants before running his fingers through his hair to neaten it before using a leather tie to keep it back.

"You may have turned me but you also abandoned me when you learnt I would not assist you on your pointless ventures. You came to me for help, after five hundred years of silence and I accepted only because you threatened to kill everyone in the village I was based in if I didn't aru. I don't owe you anything that hasn't already been paid." Yao pointed out.

"They were worshipping you as a god; you were living easy because of it. Where is your pride? You are a predator yet you let you insist on helping those beneath you."

"I am more than just a predator Altan; I'm no better or worse than any other person on this earth." Yao offered with a shrug. "If you continue viewing yourself as better than the others based on nothing more than being a werewolf than you will fall prey to your own nature."

Altan gave a loud bark of laughter, raising an eyebrow. "And you are any better? You claim to be no better yet you were allowing them to worship you."

"I assisted them in battles and offered guidance. How they viewed me did not concern me aru." Gold eyes held a trace of cunning as they beheld the Mongolian. "You however seek only the violence that comes from being part wolf and those who seek violence, they doubtlessly find it."

"I should have known better than to turn a scholar…"

"You wanted guidance and I'll give it to you, it would be wise not to dislike what I say based simply because the truth displeases you. You went about this wrong and now the next time you meet your opponent he won't be out-numbered anymore. He isn't a fool; he'll find someone strong to back him up."

"He'll be new to this life whoever it is he turns; you don't believe you can defeat him?"

"I'm sure I can no matter how strong he is. Brute strength is no match for experience. It is you who should be worried; can you take on the leader?"

.o.)O(.o.

Yao wasn't actually sure why he was even following after Altan anymore, five hundred years had changed nothing about them and their views of the world still remained drastically different. The Mongolian was a warrior, he a scholar. Altan raced into battle with a lust for blood and no fear for his own safety that Yao found foolish while Yao's preference for staying back to analyse a situation before taking part had Altan calling him a coward.

They had even fought over it before, each trying to prove that their method was the better of the two. That had been when they had decided to split, their partnership of just three years almost killing one or both of them. Despite Altan feeling that that the man he'd turned was a coward he had chosen well and Yao was a skilled fighter despite the fact he didn't actively seek conflict.

Yao was just too fast, too crafty just as much as Altan being too strong and fearless. The slighter wolf could read the Mongolian's intentions as clearly as a book and was always there with bared teeth to meet his rushes, in the same sense Altan's continuous rushing in and hounding could throw Yao off balance were he able to get a single attack in (he may have been a capable fighter but Altan would always have more experience). It had been too risky to remain together and so Yao had gone further East with the intent of living away from the foolish aggression Altan had become known for. They remained pack in the sense of the word only, running alone and in a self-imposed silence.

Perhaps it had been a mistake on Altan's part to turn him as he had done so but Yao held nothing against the action. He had been and always would be a scholar and the ability to live on and see such change in the world was a dream come true. He had seen war and famine, life and death, even a few miracles and that wouldn't have happened had he remained mortal.

He'd had nothing to lose, as the youngest son of a lord he'd had limited power and value. He'd been unmarried and little more than a spare to his eldest brother who was the true heir to his father's power. He'd been trained in the arts of war but in the end it was his love of knowledge that proved to be more valuable. He turned out to be far more effective as a tactician rather than a soldier and thus his training in the arts of the scholar had begun. He'd studied languages, history, culture and tactics and soon earned himself a name as a successful advisor. Perhaps he would have gone on to advise an emperor had fate taken a different turn but instead he'd found himself attracting the attention of a foreign warrior who sought his advice on a battle.

He'd thought nothing of it at first until he'd looked upon the information that was requested of him.

Battle methods for a single individual on the basis of a one on one battle. Sparring wasn't uncommon but this spar was voiced as though it had the importance of a war. He'd never even heard of such a thing as a war with only two participants.

The lack of weaponry. If it was as urgent as the foreigner had voiced would not weaponry be important to ensure victory? Swords, staff, spear, bow and arrow… nothing was mentioned and the man gave a knowing smirk when he insisted that no weaponry would be necessary.

The varied terrain. Snow, mountains, fields and forest, none were spared. A battle between two individuals should never have gone on for so long that all terrains would be covered. Even should the loser come back to re-challenge (if he survived) such behaviour could only occur for a decade at most, not enough time to return and do battle in so many environments.

But he'd done as instructed, observing the notes he was given and theorising how both parties would react based on it. It was hard whilst missing information however and each time he came up with a battle plan Altan had shaken his head and said it wouldn't work. The only one he had paused on had been the idea of joining forces with another warrior or even a mercenary. One who could counter the speed and ferocity of his opponent and shift the balance of power.

That was when Yao had started questioning further; trying to find the pieces he was missing. At first Altan had been silent, refusing to answer but then he'd seen him training; attempting to put his battle plans to practice through sparring. He hadn't seen him watching at first, too focussed on his posture and movements. He moved like a snake, flexible and fast, and something about his fighting abilities gaining Altan's attention.

He brought up the topic whilst they sat down to look over the latest theories. Mentioning first the rakshasa that Yao had read a small bit about when studying the cultures of the countries that lay nearby. Next had been the kitsune, the huli jing and the creature those to the west called the 'werewolf'. It had made the man frown, suddenly unsettled by that knowing gleam in the man's eyes as he spoke of how stories of dual natured creatures who shared bodies with predators such as tigers and wolves were common throughout the known world and how the wolf was always a common idea in most.

"_Surely you have noticed a similar trend?"_

Of course Yao had, any man studying such things would notice. He believed in many things but had yet to see proof that such dual natured creatures could exist and had replied as such. He was privy to so much knowledge that he knew better than to believe superstitions.

"_And what if such things did exist?"_

It was all theoretical in his opinion at the time so he'd shrugged thoughtfully. He'd spoken truly on how with proof of their existence he would be willing to change his stance and how if that were the case he'd probably be doubtful about how much of the lore was actually true. If such creatures were as fierce as lore dictated they would have been caught long ago which meant they were either more peaceful or more intelligent than lore gave credit to.

"_But surely a balance of strength and intelligence wouldn't be feasible. Give a man power and intelligence wanes don't you agree?"_

Yao had laughed at that, shaking his head. Perhaps such a balance wasn't quite feasible for a human being, it could occur but society would make it hard to keep such a balance. To assume a dual natured creature thought in a way that was purely human would defeat the purpose of it being dual natured. From the animal would come strength and from the human would come intelligence, with time a balance could be achieved.

"_You claim that the balance would be hard to achieve yet from what I've seen you possess both. You are intelligent, why else would people trust your choices yet at the same time you possess a strength that few would expect."_

He supposed that was true to an extent but regardless he shook his head. His strength was good in practice but he wasn't foolish enough to believe it to support him in a true fight.

"_Perhaps you require a dual nature than, allow both parts to grow to their full potential."_

"_Perhaps, but all of this has been in theory and nothing more. Dual natured creatures are a myth and nothing more in my opinion aru."_

God he'd been wrong, the loud laughter the Mongolian had let loose should have informed him of the fact. He'd smiled, almost wolfish even then.

"_Perhaps you need your opinion changed then."_

He never hesitated when he chose a course and it was no different then. Skin had stretched, bone had cracked, and clothing had torn, all sending shivers down Yao's spine as he watched in morbid curiosity. He didn't shout for help though it wouldn't have helped even if he had, the pair alone for the evening for once. He couldn't help but stare, senses taking everything in. The grunts and whines of pain, the nausea inducing sounds of a human body changing its very structure, how fur as black as the ocean on a moonless night sprouted to form a thick layer across his skin. His jaw was lengthening, teeth shifting position in his jaw and growing larger and sharper into that of a creature who was a true carnivore.

His earlier doubt over such a thing's existence came under doubt itself as he stared, wide eyed and barely daring to breathe at Altan as he fell to all fours. Scraps of clothes, torn during the shift, were easily shaken off as he turned to meet the stare. Dark brown eyes stared at him as black fur bristled, Yao's eyes quick to notice the scars that lay beneath the thick pelt to mar the otherwise sleek appearance. They were clearer were the fur was shorter such as the man's, no wolf's, muzzle, ears and legs but even where it was thicker there were signs of scars too, of fur growing at an unusual length to create a scruffy look around the wolf's throat and neck.

He was in awe, no other word for it. Before him stood a wolf that had once been a human, a wolf with the gleam of human intelligence in his dark eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a wolf but the size of the animal the man had become impressed him, he stood taller than the average wolf with his head easily reaching Yao's hip. Perhaps being so impressed wasn't so smart however, as it took him several moments to notice the finer details.

The way Altan had held his tail straight behind him.

How his black fur was bristled in warning.

How his lips had curled back to reveal stark white teeth and glistening gums.

He hadn't done this on a whim Yao had been quick to realise as he took a single step back that the wolf mimicked. _"Perhaps you require a dual nature than, allow both parts to grow to their full potential." _He intended on doing so didn't he? Of fulfilling the one plan he'd approved of in gaining a partner. That was who his opponent was, what he was. Another shape shifter like he was and if he wanted to take him down he'd need another shape shifter to help him.

He had barely noticed the pain of his arm being slashed open by unforgiving jaws, instinct ruling his body as his mind slotted all the pieces together.

Just a bit too late.

"Yao. Stop daydreaming, you're falling behind."

Yao blinked, pushing his memories to the back of his mind as he raised an eyebrow at the Mongolian despite walking a tad faster to catch up. "I apologise. I was just remembering the days that followed after we first met."

"They hold that much meaning to you that you'd bother remembering them after so long." Altan questioned.

"Yes, they opened my eyes to how the world truly worked." The man mused with a small shrug.

"And that's enough to have you actively remember it?"

"Why wouldn't it be enough? The more we learn the stronger we can become after all."

"Day dreaming doesn't help anyone Yao. It's a distraction, nothing more."

"Perhaps, but that 'distraction' you speak of allows me to know exactly how you respond to situations. I know how you fight because of my memories and because of that I can counter most of the attacks you'd throw at me." Yao smiled knowingly. "You an easy man to read Altan and I fear it will get you killed one day."

"There is more to life than being able to read your opponent. I'd rather have the strength to overthrow them than the mind to see them doing the same before it happens."

"Still don't believe in a balance between the two…" Yao sighed, shaking his head. "You have no plan over how to do this do you? You intend to march over to him and kill him do you not?"

"I am stronger than he is with you by my side, any pup he turns will never be experienced enough to prove a hassle. Either one of us will be able to tear a new werewolf apart in a heartbeat." Altan sounded confident in their abilities, not slowing his pace.

"If you do that he will doubtlessly ambush you. He knows that turning someone won't give him a warrior straight away and will try to even the playing field as much as possible." Yao argued, stopping and not continuing to speak until Altan had stopped as well. "Five hundred years ago you attempted the same and you were forced to retreat because you realised I would not follow you to the death. You turned me to give you the strength to defeat him and that is what I'll do but my strength is not in my paws or in the sharpness of my fangs. If you wish to defeat him than I shall guide you."

"How so do you suggest doing this?" Altan was listening at least, perhaps remembering why they'd split. Yao wouldn't bow to his will readily and if pushed come to shove he would either try to kill him or retreat once more. He couldn't have that happen now that the Western wolf had gotten a whiff of his plan and would be rallying another to his side (it was inevitable), he needed Yao's assistance and if that meant following through with his plan rather than his own so be it.

"Let him come to us. Push far enough into his territory to be a threat and let the rumours spread. He may be far more cautious than you are but he is still a fighter and he will come to us with time. When he comes to us the battle will be on our terms and not his." Yao sighed, closing his eyes thoughtfully at the only flaw before turning his golden gaze on the Mongolian. "Question is, are you willing to be patient?"

**A/N2: I apologise for the shitty quality of this chapter and promise better ones when I return!**

**The Rakshasa is a Hindu demon that appears as an anthromorphic tiger whilst both the Kitsune and Huli Jing are fox shifters the first being Japanese and the latter Chinese.**

**Sara: Glad you're enjoying it :) It's been hard for me to write over the past month or two so the fact that people are enjoying it despite the horrific quality is nice to know. I'll return with better chapters promise! Thanks for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, I know, long wait, usual apology, usual excuse of university… Also add my phone being a dick to the list since it no longer picks up 's's properly so I can no longer write on my phone whilst on the bus. To make up for it here is Matthias again and how he became a werewolf! Also a few hints at his past which can explain why he's made the choices he has :)**

_Nothing left but a broken man  
>Terrified of everything<br>Nothing left of his foolish pride, his  
>Fond memories slowly die, then<br>As he wakes again alone  
>Still a prisoner in his home<br>Ready to allow the dark to  
>Penetrate his broken heart<br>And he's still afraid of the light  
>And a thousand voices share their<br>Laughter at his demise_

_Now if I am to survive  
>The infection must die<br>Murder the beast  
>That's been eating me alive<br>The infection must die_

_The infection - Disturbed_

His footsteps were light upon the hard ground, steady and cautious as to avoid making any sounds to alert his quarry of his location. His breath was just as steady, a regular fluctuation that showed no signs of hesitance. Matthias was no stranger to the hunt, his mind automatically scanning the land for clues and signs as he kept a close hold on his bow. The weapon, a scarred relic made from the wood of an old yew and as large as to overshadow any of the man's children, was more than capable for the task asked of it. The bow had seen many a hunt and was the pride and joy of the family where weaponry was concerned. The wood was good quality, the craftsmanship unparalleled, old it may have been but everything from the sinew of the bow string (replaced whenever it grew too water damaged to be useful) to the arrows it would shoot were good quality and well looked after.

Matthias paid the weapon little heed however, merely ensuring the tall weapon didn't drag on the ground as he stealthily followed the tracks that would appear in places where the earth wasn't quite so hard. He noted the disrupted twigs and leaves, the shallow cuts left from deer hooves as they traipsed daintily through the woods and the more relevant hollows left from massive paws. Nikolas had said that the animal was a monster but that didn't stop the surprise that arose when he crouched and examined the prints left in the soft mud at the banks of a trickle that could barely be called a stream. The spoor was larger than the size of his hand as he crouched and laid it beside the mark for an awed comparison. He knew wolves could get big and that their tracks could leave a common dog's in the dust in regards to size but this was far larger than any he'd seen before. Had he not known better he would have said it was a bear's track despite the shape being wrong (not to mention not large enough, it was big yes but not bear-big).

It was fresh too, the print so clear that Matthias could make out more than just the hollows left by paw pads and the indents of claws but also light brush-like marks where fur had touched the soft earth. He would have thought it a ruse had he not noticed a few muddied strands of fur still clinging to the edges of the print, the soft white of them standing out against the rich black of water logged soil. There was no way that his brother and eldest had had access to the resources to pull this off.

A branch cracked underfoot, making him jerk his head up to meet the sound. If he had been silent in his stalking than the beast in front of him was a ghost to have gotten so close without alerting him sooner. The wolf was so close that he could make out the pale whiskers on the animal's muzzle. The prints should have given him some warning about the animal's size but even so he was stunned to see it. He'd seen his share of big wolves in his time but they were all mere runts in comparison to the monster before him. The monster that stood as tall as any deer, almost as tall as a bear even if it wasn't as bulky. Its fur was thick, white in majority but with the typical (even if not as pronounced) wolf markings as pale as the dust that would settle on the ground during a dry spell. It stood tall and confident before Matthias' gaze and truly the man could barely breathe at the sight. Never had he seen such a proud and magnificent animal. The wolf was a healthy weight with a pelt that was paler than the norm, obviously an alpha male if he had a pack at his back. No animal in such a state of health and of such a size could be anything but a leader within a pack. Nor was it just strength, there was clear intelligence in the wolf's unusual blue eyes (Matthias wasn't going to question it too deeply considering the size of the monster. This obviously wasn't the average wolf) as they met and held the blue of the human's gaze.

The spell was broken though as the wolf gave a huff, loud in the silence that had formed as man and beast had stared at one another. The animal almost sounded dismissive as it turned away; obviously intending on fading into the shadows from whence it had come. Matthias blinked in surprise, mind working to remember what he was meant to be doing.

Protecting his family.

Protecting their livelihood.

Ensuring their continued survival to the best of his ability.

He cursed under his breath, pushing himself to his feet as his hand grabbed at the arrows he carried with him. The wolf seemed intent on ignoring him as it moved away at a steady pace, paying no heed to him as he slipped the arrow into place and drew back the string past his cheek. No thought went into the action as he focused, breathed out and released the string. The goose feathers of the arrows fletching brushed his cheek as the wolf glanced back at him with what could only be described as a scowl.

The animal yelped as the arrow grazed its mark, clipping the wolf's shoulders rather than sinking into flesh but the yelp was short lived, turning into a blood curdling snarl as it lunged forward. It was far faster and far more graceful than any animal of its size should have been, not lumbering along like a bear but as fleet footed as any of its smaller kin. Another curse broke the air as Matthias stumbled back, grabbing for another arrow despite knowing it would never even be slipped into the bow in time let alone fired. Such realities seemed pointless to his adrenaline fuelled mind, only the base instinct to survive taking hold.

The sound that left his lips as he fell backwards with the full weight of the animal on him was barely human, a bellow of rage and fear as realisation of his situation sunk in. The wolf's breath was hot on his skin as the animal snapped and snarled, fangs tearing the flesh of his arms that he'd raised in a futile form of defence.

Futile but necessary. Better his arms than his throat, better to die fighting than to go meekly. His weapon was gone, cast aside in the tumble but that didn't mean he had no hope of fighting. His heart was beating rapidly as he shouted, kicking out and driving his knee into the wolf's belly. It had little effect but to encourage the snarls to grow even louder. Pain was thrumming through his body but it took second place in his mind as he struggled, refusing to fall so easily.

He punched, kicked, elbowed and clawed at the animal trying to tear him apart as savagely as any animal. The pain of his wounds spurred him on, blood pounding in his ears as his pulse raced, his vision blurred but still he paid it no mind. Perhaps part of him realised that something was wrong, that whatever was happening made no sense but all that ran through his mind was the command that ruled all living beings.

Survive.

Blood fell upon his tongue as he bit the wolf across the muzzle, mixing with his own when the animal pulled back sharply and bit back.

Fight.

His legs jerked as pain ran through them, spasms taking hold as he stiffened.

Live.

The snarls coming from his own lips were just as savage as the curious sensation of hair sprouting at a rapid pace ran all across his body. His senses left him completely as he embraced everything and lunged with teeth as sharp as his opponents. He didn't care about the blood staining his body, he didn't care about the awkward feeling of adjusting his manner of moving, he didn't even care about the pain of putting weight on injured limbs. All he could do was race forward with bared jaws, blood trickling between impressive teeth.

Kill the enemy. Protect what's yours.

He landed hard on his back as the wolf tossed him effortlessly, air whistling through his teeth as the wind was knocked out of him. Through his sudden daze he could feel claws digging into his chest but even as he growled he could sense that anger in the other was gone as those strange eyes stared down into eyes now just as alien. Had the wolf wanted to Matthias knew that his throat could be torn out in a heartbeat but instead the wolf just stared intently at the one beneath him; blue eyes in a lupine face staring into their mirror image even if the fur was darker and the blue brighter.

_Perhaps I could work with this…._

.o.)O(.o.

"Don't touch me." The words were spat out as Matthias glared at the man the wolf had become furiously. He'd accepted the story the man had told with enough belief, after all, had he not witnessed everything with his own eyes? Had not his parents told him the stories of the creatures that stalked the night whilst he was still a babe? No, it wasn't the truth that infuriated him but the man's attitude towards him.

"And let you bleed out? You're no good to me dead." Aldrich wasted no time on softening his words. He knew that there was little chance of the other bleeding out even were he to leave his wounds unbound, but he had no desire to start carrying him around when blood loss made him weak. Better to bind wounds and aid healing further than to leave things be and up to nature. Besides, what was the loss of a single article of clothing when fur did the job just as well? Sure it was the only piece of clothing he had with him since it was awkward to carry more and actually leave it somewhere whenever he shifted but it was just clothing. Not to mention it was easy enough to trade pelts and meat for cloth in the larger towns and settlements.

Matthias sighed, not looking thrilled by the words even as he allowed Aldrich to tie worn cloth tightly around his deeper wounds. As bad as everything seemed death was considerably worse…. "I'm no good to ya period. Thanks for patching up the wounds you caused now if you don't mind, I'm going home to where I belong. I won't become some dog that'll die for you and be ordered around by you. I've got more important things to deal with." He growled, pushing the man away as he stood with a wince.

"Like slaughtering your family?"

He froze, remaining silent for several long moments before finally speaking. "I would never hurt them."

"You say that now Matthias but what about tomorrow? You were acting on nought but instinct earlier and unless you learn to channel it it will only get worse. What will you do when your child runs after something and your instincts tell you to give chase? What will you do when you lose control of yourself and lash out as a monster? You have no idea what you are or how to control it."

"I can learn, I'm not some ignorant animal."

"And if you do learn? Could you stand watching them grow old and die? You're what, twenty two summers?"

"Twenty five summers come summer."

"Twenty five summers, so if you were lucky you would have lived another ten or twenty summers and your brothers and wife the same. If you stay and somehow don't kill them you'll see them reach it and then die, you'll see your children die, your grandchildren… Could you do that? Watch everyone you have ever and will ever love grow old and die while you remain forever twenty five summers?"

Matthias stiffened, slowly turning with wide eyes to once more face Aldrich. "I'll never die..?"

"Die perhaps if you're stupid but age no. You will never grow old; never know the weakness of aging."

It didn't sound so bad at first to Matthias' ears, the idea of never growing old but then he truly considered it. He pictured Ida, red hair turning grey and face gaining lines before finally withering away completely. He pictured his youngest, Astrid who was barely out of her mother's arms, growing up into a beautiful maiden before being wed and having children of her own. There was always a chance that it would have happened but he could never be sure, to be certain of seeing it would have been a blessing. Disguised as a curse however as he would also have to watch her die.

He'd see them all turn to dust. Every single one of them.

"I'll make them what I am too. They don't have to die…"

"Cursed to live forever? Cursed to be as barren and infertile as a salted field? That's if they survive, you might kill them trying."

"But-"

"You have potential Matthias; I'd have to be blind to not see it. More than that it would be a waste for you to remain here."

"Waste for you perhaps but my family actually means something to me."

"If it meant something to you you would leave to protect them. You felt it didn't you? The rush of the fight? It will only increase tenfold wherever you get the chance to kill. And you will kill, accidently, on purpose, doesn't matter. Can you risk it being a loved one?" Aldrich could feel pangs of sympathy forming as he stared at the indecision on Matthias' face. His emotions showed clearly on features despite the long blond, albeit messy, hair and scruffy beard that hid it. His was a face that spoke of selfishness and selflessness fighting for dominance, the choice between saving them or saving himself from loneliness.

"You'll teach me how to control myself?" He asked, face turning to stone as he made a heart breaking choice. He couldn't risk it; if he ever hurt any of them he'd hate himself forever. He could see it happening too; see their bodies still and broken before him, no different to a rabbit he'd caught in a snare.

"Of course. I need you strong."

Matthias nodded, swallowing thickly as he glanced around for his clothing. His tunic was badly torn and bloodied but would at least offer some semblance of warmth until he could invest in some cloth to replace it. It was the sight of his bow however that brought further sadness to his eyes. It was surrounded by trampled earth and deep gauges from claws, the wood snapped in two where weight had fallen upon it.

That would be what his family would find when they realised he'd been gone for too long. They would track him deep into the forest only to see the land torn up with the prints of a wolf, their prized weapon broken to never be used again and blood darkening the earth where drops had been spilt. They would think him dead and lost to them…

"Leave your clothes, the earth around here is too soft and we don't want to leave tracks for your kin to follow." Aldrich ordered when he noticed the other slipping the torn remnants of his clothing on. It would mean that his bandaging was a waste of time but he had to consider the tracks they'd leave behind. As a wolf Matthias would also be able to bear the pain far better than as a human so that would work in his favour.

"What, you expect us to fly away?"

"No, I expect you to change and leave only paw prints. You would let your family believe you're still alive and give them false hope through your tracks continuing further away from home?"

"If they believe I'm dead I can never return…"

"Don't be selfish Matthias, your past is behind you now and that includes your family. If you care about them offer them a clean break of believing you dead. Now change forms, your training starts now." Aldrich insisted, stoic face hiding the fact that the training would be for both of them. He had no clue why it was so but apparently there were attributes to having a travel companion that were completely new to him. He'd had no idea that they would be able to communicate as clearly as wolves as he could as a human and although the idea was slightly unsettling to him he supposed it had its perks. He just needed to learn how it all worked, something he could do as Matthias learnt the ropes.

Matthias glared at the order but huffed as he pulled his tunic over his head and threw it aside, causing it to land in the shallow stream where the water tugged at it in a futile attempt to pull it downstream despite the meagre depth and current. The water was tinged pink in places as it ran over the cloth but the man paid it no mind as he waited for instruction. "Fine, start teaching then."

"You remember what I told you earlier to get you to change back?"

"Ja, focus on being human."

"Just focus on being a wolf. Feel the energy within you and let it take you with it. Remember how you felt as a wolf and hold on to it."

He exhaled softly, nodding as he stiffened. His entire body betrayed his intense concentration as he visualised it, visualised how fur felt covering his body and imagining what it might look like (perhaps the solid charcoal tinged brown that was typical of the wolves in the area that broke off sharply into stark white). He imagined how it felt to have long canines, remembering how it felt to sink them into flesh. In his mind he visualised his spine extending and lengthening into a tail.

He gasped in pain as the visualisations faded at a sharp tinge. It was enough to make him fall to his knees and claw at the ground as the tinge grew, making it feel like his entire body was cramping up. The first time had been painful even if the adrenaline had masked it, the second time more so due to the lack of adrenaline. This however was agonizing. It was as though someone had filled his veins with molten lead, as though he was being trampled by a herd of deer.

"Let the pain take you with it."

Matthias just bellowed in response, barely able to focus on what was in front of him. His eyesight kept flickering, going sharp or losing certain hues. He wanted to run from the pain, fight it, do anything to escape it. His skin tingled beneath the pain, growing unbearably itchy as fur started to sprout and grow across his body. Bones cracked audibly as his hearing grew painfully sensitive. This was almost too much to bear, being trapped in the agony of his body protesting every little thing happening to it.

Finally, after seconds that felt like hours and agonising minutes that felt like years he collapsed in the dirt and panted. Small whines left his muzzle as he felt overwhelmed by the sudden lack of agony. It was all he could focus on, completely ignoring the cracks and whines that came from Aldrich shifting.

_It's not that bad, deal with it. _He huffed, stretching slightly to get the feel of the different form.

_Course not, just feels like I've been trampled. Nothing wrong with that. _Matthias growled, shakily getting to his feet and wincing when he put pressure on any of his limbs that were marred with cuts and scratches. One of the bandages was still intact, digging into his skin as he gnawed at it to get it off with some difficulty. It was awkward trying to get used to new features with any great ability to utilise them and more than once his teeth nipped flesh rather than cloth.

Thankfully though it seemed that Aldrich's short patience with him was being ignored as the wolf never made any statement about the time he was taking. He merely stood there and watched him struggle until finally the cloth broke and fell to the earth. _Are you done?_

_Ja…_

The wolf nodded, glancing away. _Good, now come. I want to be far away from here before anyone comes looking._

Matthias whined softly but dipped his head in acknowledgement as the other moved away. He couldn't move as quickly as Aldrich, moving instead at a limp. Thankfully the man seemed to keep his injuries in mind as he slowed (but didn't stop) to accommodate for them. Matthias sighed at the idea, not over fond of being accommodate for. Even so he couldn't bring himself to move faster, unable to help looking back at the tattered remnants of bloodied clothing, a broken bow and torn earth that was all he'd leave behind. He couldn't even find pleasure in the fleeting glimpse he had of his reflection in the bubbling stream, of the surprisingly dark furred wolf who stared back at him. It wasn't the face of the usual wolves he'd seen before, none of the brown present in his fur, instead it was greys and blacks that formed shadows across his pelt and made the white of his muzzle and throat almost cream in colour.

_Matthias._

He sighed, tearing himself away from the reflected image he knew was the cause of the loss and grief he could feel welling up inside of him. _Ja, I'm coming._

.o.)O(.o.

The sun was already starting to set when Baldur and Eirik finally reached the shallow stream, the fading sunlight turning everything red. The growing darkness did nothing to hide the tracks from experienced eyes however, the younger of the siblings unable to hold back an emotional curse at the sight that greeted him.

Baldur, unable to keep a frown off his features, remained slightly more in control of his emotions however. He knelt, touching the earth as he traced the tracks with a single finger. "His tracks end here…" He mumbled, keen eyes noticing the dried pools of blood that clung stubbornly to the ground. It didn't take a genius to work out that something horrible had occurred here. "Looks like the wolf wasn't alone, there was another one here… Think Matthias must've wounded it, looks like it was limping."

He glanced up at rapid footsteps as his brother rushed forward to pick something up off the ground. "…This was Matthias'…" Eirik breathed, clutching at the torn and soaked remnants of a tunic. Damaged as it was he could still make out a series of rough repairs across the right shoulder that Matthias had made a week ago after it had gotten snagged on a branch. Nor did the dried blood escape his gaze. "Why would he leave his clothes..?"

Baldur sighed sadly, fingers closing on splintered yew. "His bow too… I don't think…"

"No. He can't be. It would take more than a wolf, or even two wolves to take Matthias down!"

"His tracks end here Eirik, use your eyes. His clothes are covered in blood as is the ground. His weapon is completely destroyed…"

"Then where's his body? If he truly is dead where is the proof of it?"

"I don't know…"

"Then how do you know for sure? We can't give up on him! He would never rest if it were one of us missing! My eyes are just as good as yours and I can see that neither wolf carried anything away with it. I can see that Matthias never left this area! And what of these other prints? They don't belong to Matthias! What if someone else found him and moved him to safety?"

"I know Eirik, I know." Baldur sighed, glancing down at the shattered bow in his hands as he stood up. "We'll look for a little longer, until night fall." He mused, already suspecting that they would find nothing more than they had already found. He suspected that even Eirik knew as much even if he refused to believe it. There was nothing here to suggest that Matthias had gotten up and walked away no matter how strange the tracks were. The strangers tracks ended just as their brother's did and there were clear signs that Matthias had fallen to the ground at least twice. That would be enough to put him at any predator's mercy if he were already wounded. "If we haven't found him by then we head back, inform the others and lay him to rest as he deserves. As much as we can…"

**A/N2: wow that last little bit was depressing to write… If Aldrich seems really cold to you understand that he hasn't had to deal with another person in so long that he's forgotten how to show affection or even empathy. None of them are perfect after all but with time you will see the side of him that allowed Matthias to truly respect him.**

**Review reply:**

**Sara: Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) might not be able to provide a serious Matthias in Tooth and Claw but there was certainly plenty of it here! Thanks for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And now to see some of Matthias' training as well as some of Julius' current living situation (the research for which gave me an idea for Antonio's back story). I also had to go back to chapter one and repair the dates because I forgot I was working with BC and thus the years go backwards…**

_Like a rebel in the war  
>We have seen the night before<br>And we call the morning star  
>Are you frightened all the more<br>You can't hide behind a door  
>Dead and sanctified you are<em>

_See I'm not a sacred victim in despair  
>And when the fever calls, the pack is there - so beware<em>

_This is the night of the werewolves  
>Run for your life<br>This is the night  
>Never get out alive<em>

_Night of the Werewolves- Powerwolf_

Northern Germania: 249BC

Aldrich's initial doubts about Matthias' potential (He'd looked no different from any other individual upon their initial meeting) were definitely fading with time. The man was a fast learner when he allowed himself to take orders and despite the reluctance to submit that hampered his growth it was becoming clear that he had the potential to be formidable on the battle field. He had the muscle born of living rough in an unforgiving environment to back up the bravado that was clearly forming (a good thing considering he preferred to rush into a situation unthinkingly) and he obviously wasn't a stranger to fighting even if his methods were brutish and untrained. It was growing clear that he was an individual he could work with.

Of course the working with was the hard part. It was becoming obvious that Matthias held more than a little resentment towards him and that mixed with his pride made it hard to get him to listen let alone obey. He wouldn't obey blindly, a desirable trait certainly but dangerous when he didn't understand what it was he was ignoring and refusing. In an environment where obedience was required his obstinate nature was more than a little frustrating.

_STOP!_ Aldrich snarled, baring his teeth further when the grey wolf merely growled in response and charged at him once more. Thankfully getting him to cease wasn't hard, his attacks easy to brush aside through a mixture of side stepping, dodging and using his own brute force against him. Matthias was predictable; he attacked hard and put all his energy into it with no thought as to stamina or strategy. A single shove at the right moment would send him tumbling as he lost his balance and a wolf on his back was easy to overpower._ I said enough!_ He snapped, biting the downed wolf across the muzzle to leave a deep gash and refusing to let go until he finally stilled.

_You're not the boss of me…_ Matthias muttered as he was allowed to stand, shaking his muzzle. A few drops of blood dripped from the wound as he licked some of the blood away to stain his fur somewhat. He barely seemed aware of the sting, blatantly ignoring any tenderness he felt despite knowing he would come from this bruised and battered like always.

_No, I AM the boss of you. Until you learn how to survive, how to fight and actually win that is something that won't change. _Aldrich said with a small dismissive huff._ Change back and tend to your wounds if necessary. We're done for now._ He ordered, turning his back on the indignant, younger werewolf. He doubted any of the man's wounds would need tending to, even the deepest being essentially superficial with their fast healing rate. But even if they had been deeper he imagined that Matthias would be too stubborn to attend to them.

The man growled softly at the dismissive tone but obeyed regardless, wincing slightly as he allowed himself to change back. Surface wounds were easy to ignore but the deeper pain of changing forms never lessened, it merely grew easier to shoulder. Glancing over himself once he was back to a human form he saw that he had been accurate in assuming that he would be bruised and battered, skin covered in scrapes and cuts from the sparring session he'd been put through. He sighed, brushing blood away from his cheek before heading over to where Aldrich was slipping clothing back on. They had yet to run into a camp where they could trade so were making do with pelts. They may have looked rough and ragged but any warmth this far north was a blessing.

"You're not going to fix that up?" Aldrich questioned, noticing Matthias' ignoring his wounds as per normal in favour of clothing himself.

"Just a scratch. It'll heal." The man huffed, rubbing his hand across the gash on the bridge of his nose and smearing the blood on his skin. He gave a low curse at the reddish stains, noticing how the still bleeding scratches elsewhere made to stick to the dense fur he was wearing. "I'm going to go bathe unless you have any other orders you want to give me." He growled, not paying attention to Aldrich's dismissive grunt as he made for the nearby river they were camping alongside. The water would be freezing but it would get rid of the dirt and blood at least.

It wasn't a long walk, barely a few trees away to allow for easy water access and the prey that came to drink. They were just far enough away to avoid startling any deer or other ungulates that would arrive and nothing more. The river itself was shallow, barely coming up to Matthias' waist at its deepest and as always icy to the touch. It made the man wince, skin erupting in goose bumps as he waded out to splash the cold liquid against his skin but he put up with it. He didn't even care that his teeth were chattering as he rubbed his bare skin till it was red but clean. He tried to avoid looking at his reflection as he washed, knowing he'd hate the sight of it.

He knew that his long blond hair was tangled and mattered from lack of attention just as much as he knew that his beard was even more ragged now than it had ever been, having been roughly hacked off with a sharpened stone in order to allow Aldrich to examine his jaw several days prior after a harsh blow had knocked him flat and left him clutching it in agony. It hadn't been broken thankfully, just dislocated.

He knew he probably should have been taking more care in his appearance but he couldn't find the heart to do so. After all, it had always been Ida who'd pressured him into doing. Ida had been the one who would tease him when his hair got too long to manage until he took a sharp knife to it to cut it back to a manageable length. She would be the one to tease out the knots when he was too lazy to do so.

He shook his head violently as though he could shake the thoughts from his head, splashing cold water onto his face when that failed. God knew it was one of the trains of thought he didn't want to go down.

.o.)O(.o.

Rome: 260 BC

Julius was not patient, that much couldn't be disputed. Sure he enjoyed the privileges that came from remaining in the city, the good meals, the people… but remaining there and waiting for news that never seemed to come? Not worth it. He could wait a year, maybe even half a decade but it was more than ten years now since the last time he'd heard anything of the wolf to the East. He felt as though he'd been snubbed, taking the absence as a personal insult.

Sure it may have meant that the wolf who left the scent along the edges of his supposed territory was dead but he severely doubted it. It made him wonder if the Eastern wolf was the only other wolf around. He may have been the only one near him but by no means did he have to be the only other werewolf out there. His absence made him suspect that there had to be another, at least one other. A wolf who the Eastern wolf viewed as more of a threat than him, it was insulting to say the least. An insult that needed to be rectified.

He may not have known where the wolf had gone to but he sure as hell would aim to track him down. Even if it meant traipsing the wilderness for years to come. After all, the territory to the East was vast and harsh; the towns were few and far between and generally uncivilised in comparison. Where his usual tramping ground had vast cities they had tribes of barbarians who chose to live off of the meagre offerings of the earth like animals over searching for and developing the finer things in life. But he would trade what he had for the violence of Germania.

"Sir, are you sure about this? I can go get you a horse? Your armour?" Avaro questioned nervously, watching as his master gathered the bare minimum of set of spare clothes (mainly made of fur), a pouch filled with gold and a sharpened sword. The boy (for he still was little more than a boy at only twelve years of age) knew that his master was eccentric though he would never say such aloud (his mother had stressed that in the few years he had been with her: never disobey an order and never call out on your master's flaws or mistakes even if they are truly in the wrong) but even so this was strange behaviour.

"Yes, I am sure and no I don't need any of that. This will be all I need." Julius said, winching his belt tight around his waist before affixing his sheath and sword to it. He may not have had much need for a sword but it would do well as a means of dissuading those who may think to attempt to rob him. He paid no heed to the boy standing nervously in the corner, too busy going through the list in his head of chores to sort out before leaving. He suspected it would be a long time before he returned, perhaps even a life time. Under such circumstances there was little sense in leaving his house standing and waiting for his return lest it be sold in his absence. "Fetch me some parchment and a quill. I wish to handle some final affairs before I leave." He ordered, glancing at the boy who jumped but nodded fiercely, immediately racing off to gather the writing supplies.

It amused Julius how timid the boy was, having only recently bought him. He supposed Avaro was still attempting to figure out what sort of master he was and that fear in such a situation was normal even if he did his best to treat his servants with respect (after all, a mistreated slave was one who resented his master and thus didn't work as hard). Though he suspected that what it was he intended on writing would change his view of him, after all, there was no sense in keeping his property and without a property there was no sense in having slaves either. None of the twelve slaves he owned were worth keeping if he wasn't going to be in the area.

He was forced from his thoughts at Avaro's return, the boy not only carrying a roll of parchment and a quill but also some ink and his personal seal. Julius nodded in gratitude as he took the writing supplies and took them over to his desk, unscrewing the inkwell and dipping his quill inside to start writing. The room was silent but for the light scratching of the nib on parchment as he wrote out his wishes, keeping it as short as possible before tearing the parchment in half to write upon the second half as well. The second was longer and far more detailed, obviously intended for those in a more privileged position than a slave. Both were signed and sealed with melted wax and his seal once he was finished.

"Give these to Orison. He'll know what to do with them." He explained, handing both to the slave who handled them as though they were made of gold. Julius supposed in a sense they were although the boy was unaware of the fact. After all, the instructions to Orison; the oldest of the slaves and the one trusted with Julius' affairs was explicit. Sell the house and use the money to purchase a plot of land for every slave he owned and support them until they were each self-sufficient freemen and freewomen. If Julius had no need of slaves than there was no need for the ones he owned to remain slaves after all. He had no need of money and even if he did the banks of Rome had half of his wealth in storage. "And once you are done, saddle up my horse. I shall take you up on that offer after all."

.o.)O(.o.

Western Germania: 247BC

"Focus Matthias! I'm trying to help you here!" Aldrich ordered, dodging Matthias' punch effortlessly before catching the man in the ribs with a retaliatory blow. They'd forgone fighting as wolves for the day, the older man hoping that sparring as humans would help the other get over his traditional 'run in blindly' fighting technique. He was too predictable and if he couldn't even land a single blow on him than it was obvious he wouldn't stand a chance against anyone else.

Matthias winced, backing up for a moment to catch his breath. "I am focussing!" He snapped, circling round for a moment before charging again in an attempt to knock Aldrich off his feet. The man didn't even move out of the way, merely raised his arm to block before kicking the other's legs out from underneath him.

"No, you're not. You're letting your emotions blind you, stop you from thinking." He said, watching as the man spat dirt from his mouth and got up. If there was one thing he admired it was that particular trait, Matthias never seemed to have heard of the phrase 'giving up' and even if he was beaten half to a pulp he'd still get up; ready to keep fighting.

"I'm supposed to stop hating you after you tore me away from my family?" he growled, rubbing at his wrist to erase the sting from where he'd tried to catch himself. He clearly wasn't expecting an answer, charging forward once more only for it to end exactly as before: Aldrich standing over him without a scratch as he once more hit the ground.

"Your family is your greatest weakness. You don't think when they're on your mind. If you ever want to get strong you need to stop thinking about them and start thinking about what it is you're doing. Now get up and try again, you've seen me fight before: you should be able to predict my moves just as easily as I predict yours!"

Matthias growled, getting up once more with a slight wince. He was covered in dust and dirt by this point, having lost count of how many times he'd been tripped or thrown down. He was getting sick of it, just wanting to get the man who looked at him with such a bored look on his face down for a change. He was tired of being the one who had to spend twice as long cleaning dirt from his clothes (traded for a freshly killed boar and two large hides at the last camp they'd passed, they'd also invested in a single long furred horse to carry their gear now that what they possessed was growing in size and some basic weapons) and tired of being constantly looked down on. He ignored Aldrich's frustrated sigh as he did as he'd done countless times and blindly charged forward.

If Aldrich wanted him to predict his moves then so be it. He knew how this ended: run forward, get knocked aside. He wasn't going to suddenly drop his fighting style on an order just because Aldrich found it predictable. No, this was his preferred manner of fighting: using the strength he'd been blessed with to the best of his abilities. He wasn't fast, wasn't agile, he wasn't some master strategist. But he was strong.

The older man didn't even bother thinking as he reacted, blocking the blow that was aimed at his head even as aimed a kick at the back of Matthias' knees. His eye's widened in surprise however as instead of the man's fist grazing off of his arm it caught his elbow in a tight grip as his own kick knocked the man off balance and sent them both tumbling in a tangle of limbs. Aldrich had to say he was surprised, barely able to react as the other suddenly pressed his forearm against his throat.

"Good enough for you?"

"Better. But you need to learn to keep your guard up at all times if you plan on trying that again." He stated, kneeing Matthias hard in the stomach to knock him off. He sighed however, getting to his feet as the man winced. "But that was definitely better. I want to see more of that from now on. Don't let yourself get predictable."

"Nothing is enough for you is it…" Matthias muttered with a frown. Aldrich hadn't been gentle with that last blow but he supposed he should just be glad it wasn't aimed any lower.

"It won't be enough until I can be sure that you won't get yourself killed in a fight." The man explained further before offering a small, if unusual for him, smile. "I think we've done enough for one day though…" He said thoughtfully, not really keen on beating Matthias up more than necessary. He suspected it was just causing his resentment towards him to grow even if there was nothing he could do about it. Going easy on him just wasn't an option when no-one else would ever do so. It was all or nothing. Regardless he could feel himself growing fond of the man despite his attitude.

That was something he never imagined could happen…

.o.)O(.o.

Ural Mountains: 240 BC

"We've been here for almost two years now, you said he would come yet he still hasn't." Altan grumbled with an accusing glance in Yao's direction. The man just ignored him, only responding after a few moments.

"You are surprised? He isn't like you; he's not one to run in blindly if what you've said is true. He had to change someone to stand a chance and he'd also have to train him. He'll be here in time, have faith in that. He knows where we were last and I wouldn't be surprised if he's already hunting us down. After all how long has it been since we last caught his scent?"

"Over two decades."

"Exactly. That's more than enough time to find someone and train them to be a formidable fighter. He'll be reaching the point where he'll be confident in beating you." Yao said, thoughtfully gazing into the fire. He honestly questioned how they hadn't killed each other yet, with Altan's constant complaints and refusal to let him leave it was probably a matter of time before he finally lost his patience with the man who turned him. "And since he obviously can read you easily-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've always been unable to defeat each other have you not aru? He can obviously react to your strength in the same manner as I do." Yao pointed out with a small gesture to cut Altan off when he huffed. "With that in mind he will assume you went for brawn over brains, it's what most would assume if they've only seen you fight before. Whomever he's turned, he will be strong over cunning to counter it. To beat you at his your own game and balance out his own thoughtful approach."

"You can analyse them both without even scenting or seeing him?" The Mongolian asked, obviously impressed for a change.

"Of course, I know enough about his maker to predict his manner of thinking. I'm fairly confident in that that is how he would proceed. In that, you have the advantage as I have already proven capable of predicting those who favour strength over cunning. He'll attack in a straightforward manner, limited thought behind it. I imagine his maker would have preferred one who is both cunning and strong but a man like that is rare and he's unlikely to have turned anyone like that."

"You've been thinking about it for a while haven't you?" Altan mused, keen eyes searching the darkness as though his foe was already approaching. "Maybe I didn't make a mistake when I turned you…"

"I shall prove that to you easily enough when he arrives but once this is done I will be going my own way once more."

"Still don't agree with my leadership Yao?"

"No more than you agree with my manner of following aru."

"We shall see who is correct out of the two of us in time. Till then we wait to fight."

.o.)O(.o.

_Are you ready for this?_ Aldrich questioned, claws digging into the ground as he caught the pair of scents he hadn't scented for many years on the breeze. It was almost comforting to be so close to fighting again, he'd been born for battle and now he was ready to fight once more.

_Of course._ Matthias growled, hackles rising at the foreign scents. Nothing had changed about him other than being accented. He still had that refusal to back down, still had that large bravado, his strengths had been shaped by the wolf beside him and the lust for battle now ran through his veins. He may have remained stubborn but it had been reshaped into a desire to bring his foes down. He may have remained resentful but it had been redirected towards any he viewed as an enemy.

Every failure, every success, every scrap of hatred and love, it had all been channelled into rage and anger at the world around him, at the world he found himself trapped in.

Aldrich had wanted a strong fighter on his side but even he was beginning to question if what he'd done was right. Matthias had definitely grown stronger but it was only due to everything he'd told him to let go, his strength was fuelled by emotion and emotion blinded him until he could think of nothing but killing. He truly had come to care for the man as a brother or a child but now he couldn't help but wonder if what he'd turned him into would ultimately kill him.

He wanted to have faith in Matthias' abilities just as he had faith in his own but seeing him standing there, bristling and trembling as he waited for the go ahead, so eager to draw and spill blood…

He couldn't help but wonder if he'd only trained him to die.

**A/N2: Now to show exactly what was mentioned in sleeping dogs amongst others: that Matthias isn't amongst the sanest of the werewolves. Something that is partially Aldrich's fault as he's quickly realising (to be fair he never had to worry about training people before so assumed training Matthias as he himself would prefer to be trained would work). Matthias couldn't learn in the manner that Aldrich was teaching him, he's too proud and filled with too much resentment to follow orders and as a result he would blatantly do the exact opposite as ordered and grew into what Aldrich didn't want him to be. All that resentment in him ended up culminating into a senseless rage that turned him into little more than a killing machine because killing was practically the only thing Matthias could do to quench the resentment growing inside of him. Because in the end, Aldrich was correct: his family is Matthias' greatest weakness.**

**But of course it is extremely difficult to un-teach someone so that madness still exists even to the present day even if Matthias learned with time to counter it.**

**Slavery was common and accepted in Rome with anyone from even a working class family often owning at least one slave. How they were treated is questionable as some were treated well for the same reason Julius treats his well while others treated slaves badly. Slaves could be freed (to become freemen and freewomen who had rights even if they weren't citizens though their children would be classed as roman citizens) by either their master giving them money and a plot of land so they could be self-sufficient or by the slaves saving up enough money to pay their master the price they were bought for (hard to do but some high quality slaves were paid to ensure they worked hard). The majority of slaves came from Europe including Italy, Gaul, Hispania etc. whilst those living in Roman Egypt often had Egyptian, Northern African or Middle Eastern slaves. In Rome slavery wasn't based on race but more on who have we conquered most recently. Other slaves were abandoned children as those who found an abandoned child were in their right to sell him/her as a slave or were born to slaves. A lot of slaves would actually kill their children to prevent them being born to a life of servitude.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And I'm late again… Sorry. usual excuses so you know the drill. Already started writing the next chapter so hopefully that'll be faster though I have no promises. Uni is breathing down my back as per usual. Next chapter will have a particularly interesting insight into this whole universe however :)**

_Hallelujah when the moon is up - hu, ha  
>We are werewolves, all we need is blood - hu, ha<br>Take a silver bullet for your shot - hu, ha  
>We're immortal, all we fear is god<em>

_Cantus lupus  
>Agnus totus<br>We are the werewolves of Armenia  
>We are the army of the wild<em>

_All beware the lycantrophic russ - hu, ha  
>Start a prayer, werewolves don't discuss - hu, ha<br>Warning from the bible of the beast - hu, ha  
>Never trust a werewolf from the east<em>

_Powerwolf- Werewolves of Armenia_

It was the howl that gave it away, the other (and only the other Yao noted) apparently more honourable than the man he followed who would have preferred charging in without warning. The sound was long and piercing, all but silencing the sounds of the wild. It made Altan stiffen as he listened, instinct quickly taking over from reason, the sound was a call to battle and he could do nothing to ignore the blood lust that ran through his veins at the cry.

"It's time." He growled, not wasting a moment as he stood and cast his clothes aside with little thought as to where they landed. All he cared for was the coming fight, Yao almost able to scent the blood lust now rolling off of him in waves. He at least took a moment to analyse what was going on before following suit, the howl was loud and close, only far enough away to allow them the precious minutes to change and nothing more. It came from downwind also, the logical direction to attack from even if the element of surprise was gone due to that mournful cry.

He sighed, setting his thoughts aside as he welcomed the pain of the change with bared teeth. It never got less painful, just easier to shoulder and direct. It didn't take a genius to know that the furious snarls erupting from Altan's half human-half wolf jaws were fuelled by pain, Yao however preferred other methods. Pain filled anger may have been powerful but it made one reckless in his opinion. No, he preferred to chant and recite anything that came to mind in his head. Poems, prayers, mantras, it didn't matter; so long as it served to keep his mind as human and mentally sharp as possible he would repeat it. Mind over matter worked better in his opinion.

They both were lupine when the first crunches of paws on earth appeared, two black furred wolves standing there with guard hairs raised along their spines and teeth bared in warning at the fast approaching foot falls. Something felt off though, Yao's eyes darting around as he sought to put his finger on it. The foot falls were regular, too regular.

There was only one set.

He snarled, immediately twisting on his haunches so he and Altan were practically back to back. _They were trying to trick us. Catch us off guard._ He growled, focusing his senses on the land behind them as Altan gave a soft huff in acknowledgement. Now that he was focused he could pick up on the crashing of a large animal approaching fast, making no move to disguise his scent. Had Yao not picked up on the trick mere moments ago he would have now. Even a novice would have been able to. It was a good plan he'd admit, just poorly orchestrated. This wolf wasn't subtle at all, it was as though he wasn't even trying to take advantage of the distraction being presented. He had a wolf approaching from the expected downwind direction, loudly enough to be noticed but quiet enough to still present a threat yet he made more noise than a market at midday. Whoever he was he was obviously a fool.

_I'll take the leader as discussed, you take that pup._ Altan ordered with a slight scoff, even he who preferred less than subtle methods obviously found the young wolf's attempt laughable which said a lot. _I'm sure it'll only take a few moments so assist me once you're done so we can take them out once and for all._

Yao nodded, taking his attention off of both Altan and the steadily approaching leader of the strange pack so as to dedicate all his focus on his own target. He moved silently away from the Mongolian, barely producing a sound as he tracked his loud opponent in order to better position himself. It was essentially child's play, his opponent barely constituting a challenge for him. If anything the biggest challenge was keeping his focus as a relatively large and sleek grey wolf burst from the tree line to attack Altan from the side.

His own opponent didn't have the chance to do that. Yao intently counting and tracking his foes breathing before striking as quickly as a serpent and drawing a slight yelp and furious snarl as the younger wolf almost lost his footing. He too was large, practically twice Yao's size and weight, and his thick fur did little to disguise just how well muscled he was. Perhaps he would have constituted a threat had he known how to use his strength but to Yao's eyes his attempts were laughable. He was little more than instinctual aggression, a less focused version of Altan with none of the tricks experience had produced. So laughable in fact that Yao didn't even bother attacking, merely dancing away from each of the strangers snaps and slashes. It was a rare opportunity to improve his defensive manoeuvers with little personal risk.

_Cease toying with him will you and take him out!_ Altan snarled, not missing the way Yao was essentially playing. He may have had that option but it was one Altan clearly didn't have. He was stockier than the grey but his opponent's height made them essentially even weight-wise. Both were equally experienced and as a result neither had a clear upper hand. And it showed, a line of blood ran across the grey's muzzle where Altan had managed to clip flesh and although the Mongolian's dark fur hid any wounds there was an obvious scruffiness along the back of his neck. Neither seemed keen to lose, each fighting for all they were worth though their styles differed. Altan had a tendency to favour physical strength whereas the grey clearly valued cunning despite his own strength.

He sighed grudgingly at the order, disappointed to end the chance to test his wits against a new opponent so soon though he understood why it was necessary. His match may have been stacked heavily in his favour, not so for Altan who needed a single extra boost to improve his odds in the stalemate. His amber eyes flashed knowingly as he observed the grey wolf attempting to close any distance between them. Yao didn't hesitate as he charged rather than dance away as he had done before. The other barked savagely at his changed attitude, too blinded by blood lust to think even as Yao darted aside at the final moment to bring himself alongside his opponent rather than allow him to use the only advantage he possessed. Yao may have been smaller and lighter but he knew how to use that to his advantage. He could turn on a dime; far more agile and far faster than the man he fought. Before the grey could even react Yao had slashed his side with sharp fangs and retreated in order to charge again.

.o.)O(.o.

Despite his mind being as clouded as it was it didn't take long for Matthias to realise he was in trouble. His confidence was swiftly fading as realised that he just couldn't keep up with the darting, dark furred wolf. Every time he tried to predict where the attack would come from his opponent would read his movements and attack the side he wasn't guarding. Even tricking him was futile, he didn't appear to fall for anything he tried. He was covered in gashes, only protected by the thick layer of fur that kept him from being disembowelled and sheer luck that his opponent had yet to succeed in reaching his throat. That was something both of them seemed to realise and that one of them sought to change as he charged in low, sharp teeth shearing through the tendons of Matthias' right hind leg in attempt to bring him down and render him more vulnerable than before.

_Damn it Matthias, get out now!_ Aldrich snapped, obviously not blind to what was happening and taking a deep gash along his back for his distraction. He cursed softly when Matthias merely growled and snapped in response. Confidence fading or not the fool was still too stubborn to back down. A second of thought was all he needed, taking advantage of his opponent's charge to dart past (not completely free of consequence as he received a blow to his flank in retaliation) and interrupting what would have been the final blow as Matthias finally lost his footing. His attack must have surprised the dark furred wolf, who yelped as he stumbled. Wounded as he might have been it didn't change the fact that Aldrich vastly outweighed him and his rush had easily knocked him aside.

_I said get out of here! _He snapped, baring sharp, bloodied fangs at the disgruntled wolf he'd attacked who hesitated. The change of behaviour seemed to have thrown both of them off, offering mere seconds for Matthias to growl and reluctantly obey, his pace slowed from his unresponsive hind leg. Aldrich followed suit, not keen on sticking around while both the others recovered their wits. Two against one were not odds he cared to face.

Thankfully it appeared the newest addition to the pack his long-time rival had created seemed uninterested in giving chase despite his leader's obvious refusal to give up until it became clear that Matthias' and Aldrich's longer legs (despite the former lacking use in one and having to rely on a head start) gave them too much of an advantage when it came to speed. God only knew he would have gladly torn them both apart had he the chance. Regardless of how quickly their pursuer fell behind Aldrich refused to slow until he was a hundred percent certain they were safe, ignoring both of their discomfort and exhaustion to ensure they took whatever measures they could to erase any obvious scent trails. He had to hand it to Matthias though, he didn't complain, too much running through his mind.

.o.)O(.o.

_We can stop here._ Aldrich panted after a while slowing cautiously to check for danger. All he could scent was the sharp tang of tree sap from trees damaged by recent storms, the scent overwhelming and all but masking everything else. It would do for now, at least giving them time to recover before retreating to rethink their plan.

Matthias didn't need to be told twice, gladly collapsing in exhaustion. The fur around his legs, where not darkened by dried blood, was scuffed with dirt from the amount of times he'd stumbled whilst attempting to run with only three of his legs. His tongue lolled from his jaws as he panted, too tired to even bother changing forms. Then again perhaps that was for the best, at least this way he would have some ability to move if the need should arise. _Don't change back. Not until I've had a look at your leg. _Aldrich ordered, merely getting a distracted grunt in response. He took it to be an affirmative though considering Matthias made no move to disobey.

The shift felt more painful than usual, the aches and pains of Aldrich's wounds adding to the standard agony of bone and muscle breaking and reforming. Shallow cuts immediately reopened where they were too deep to heal outright, those that were too deep to have scabbed over bleed further. He suspected he'd be feeling tender for more than a few days and half envied Matthias for being able to remain in a lupine form, at least as a wolf pains were less apparent and better handled.

A few seconds of envy were all he felt though as he stretched now human limbs tender as they were. Matthias had taken much more of a beating whereas he at least could easily defend himself. How much of a beating was the question. Matthias growled softly at his approach, eying him warily even as Aldrich raised an eyebrow. "Behave." He warned, dropping to his knees only to sharply rap his knuckles against his muzzle when the warning growl increased in volume, lips pulling back to reveal long canines. "I said behave! Or do you want to walk with a limp for all eternity?" Matthias huffed in response but lowered his head submissively, eyes still wary as they watched Aldrich's every move. He flinched when long fingers probed at the deep gash across his leg, pushing torn flesh apart in order to get a closer look despite the risk of aggravating the wound. He doubted there were wounds worse than this one for their kind, Aldrich mused with a frown as he gazed at it. "Tore straight through..." he muttered, poking at the firm, white though bloodied fibres of the torn tendon. Some parts seemed to have remained intact but it was only the minority. Most had been jaggedly sheared through, even torn from the bone. It wasn't an injury he was used to treating...

"Might be able to stitch it back together with some luck... though getting them out will be a challenge." He said, more to himself than the wolf who cringed at the concept. If his skin and muscle healed up whilst the stitches were still in the wound would have to be reopened. But if it wasn't treated chances were it would heal badly and render his leg useless. It was a long shot but any chance to fix the tendons was one they would have to take. They both knew it.

"I want you to stay here and keep the wound open. I'll double back to where we left our gear and bring it here, got it?" Aldrich ordered, waiting until Matthias nodded before shifting back to a lupine form. The man seemed to have something on his mind but whatever it was he wasn't sharing nor did the elder want to pry. He was too concerned with mentally retracing their steps through enemy territory to where they'd abandoned their gear. It was at least a quarter of a day away when traveling as a wolf, the return journey likely to take twice as long at best considering he'd be traveling as a human, provided he didn't run into trouble on the way. But he had no other choice. "Behave and don't do anything stupid. I'll be back soon." Aldrich warned.

.o.)O(.o.

Though never one to enjoy solitude Matthias had to admit he was glad when Aldrich finally reached the grove where they'd abandoned their gear and shifted back to a human form, ending the uncomfortable silence between them. Normally Matthias would be overly chatty in this form, not one to keep his thoughts to himself but for once he barely spoke unless it was to curse whenever he agitated his wound to keep it open. Partly his silence was due to how lightheaded he felt from all the blood he'd lost but mostly it was from all that weighed on his mind. The sudden solitude was welcomed even if it was just so that he could work through his thoughts in peace.

He knew he should be dead, without assistance he never would have left the battle alive. His opponent had just been too strong, too fast, too skilled. It was humiliating that he'd lost so spectacularly considering how Aldrich had trained him to be able to hold his own. Should he have listened more? Not been so headstrong? It was against his nature to submit, too used to being in charge but had he swallowed his pride would he have been stronger for it? He was not sure when he'd grown so accepting of his fate, when he'd embraced the killer he'd been trained to become.

He sighed, wincing as he pushed himself to his feet in order to limp to a nearby pool of water to quench his thirst and wash away the taste of iron that clung to his tongue. He could vaguely make out his reflection in the ripples as he lapped at the chilled pool, fur clumped together by the filth of battle and blue eyes strangely distant, and growled bitterly before turning away to limp back to the spot he had lain. What use was his acceptance of his fate if he was as useless as he was? Had not he failed in the very thing that Aldrich had turned him for? He was surprised that he'd bothered saving him at all, in fact he half questioned whether or not he'd return for him as it was. No sense saving a failed experiment after all. That's all he was, a means to an end and one who was no good for what Aldrich wanted.

What reason did Aldrich have to be loyal to him when he barely possessed any to Aldrich beyond the fact that he could teach him?

Family was his weakness after all, Aldrich had shown him that. And loyalty and family were one the same. He sighed as he lay his head on his paws, perhaps it would have been better had Aldrich left him to perish at the jaws of another wolf. God only knew that it would have been easier to die fast and with some honour than to lay here with only confusion and bitterness his company, not knowing whether or not he'd even be breathing come sun rise.

If he was though something would have to change. They couldn't continue like this. Not unless they wished to repeat their mistakes.

Though perhaps even if they did change it would remain the same, his wound wasn't a small one. He remembered seeing a fox in his position, having caught his leg in a snare and lost use of the limb in his attempt to escape. He'd only gotten a few feet away, unable to navigate the thick undergrowth and had been pressed against the back of a small nook in the rocks when he'd tracked him. His fur had been fluffed to make him look larger and his feet had been bared in fear of his approach. And his eyes... the fox had known his fate and it showed in the narrowed, pain and fear filled amber slits. Was that his fate too? To exist as nothing more than a cripple? Unable to run, hunt, or even survive? Completely reliant on the mercy of others?

It would be a fate worse than death.

.o.)O(.o.

"We could have finished them once and for all."

"No, you merely would have had to somehow catch up aru. You know as well as I do that both of them would have out run you and had you managed to catch up to the one I wounded you would have had to fight against two cornered individuals. If your rival wouldn't abandon him to me than he surely wouldn't abandon him to you. Besides, with a wound like that he's unlikely to be able to fight again soon if ever again. Your rival is alone again." Yao pointed out rather smugly.

"For now, how long until he tries again with more wolves in tow? Our ways have already changed once, what's to stop them changing again." Altan snapped, wincing slightly as drew a slim bone needle through his skin. He and the grey wolf who had long been his enemy had been too closely matched and a fair few of his wounds needed to be sewn shut to help the healing process.

"If he does than it'll still take a while to do so. They would need time to set up some sort of bond to prove a threat. Even we don't have that aru, we just fight well together."

"Having that sort of bond is impossible." Altan snorted, snapping the rough thread he was using with his teeth in order to tie it off.

"Oh? I don't believe so. I think we just witnessed a sign of it being possible. After all, had our places been switched and it was I who got hurt would you willingly give up your fight to save my life?"

"You know what you're getting into and the risks so no. Better to win one battle than to lose both."

"Yet we just saw it happen."

"So he didn't want to lose the one thing that evened the odds. Doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does and I'll prove it. I'm returning home." A sharp snap broke the silence as the fragile bone needle shattered between suddenly tense fingers.

"What!?"

"You heard me, I'm leaving. I've done what you requested of me even if it didn't go to plan and now I plan to head east and prove to you that with a more patient leadership style and an actual bond you can create a more powerful partnership than we ever had. If you need me I shall return but I feel it best we go our separate ways."

"You're a fool."

"And you refuse to adapt. You said it yourself Altan, our ways are changing and we need to change with it." Yao sighed. "Look, if it works you'll have more allies when you need them. If not, well we'll have extra numbers at the very least. Perhaps the time of the lone wolf is coming to an end, maybe we need to embrace the ways of the wolves we resemble..." he smiled at the thought, ignoring the incredulous disbelief on Altan's face. "We can't know until we try."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And finally updated with not one but two insights, one into the backstory of another character and the other into a backstory that affects them all. I'm going to start trying to update regularly again, ideally every Saturday morning so please help me out by getting on my case about it? I want to get Lion and the Wolf finished, start on the Asian pack back story, finish Wolfsbane off and also go back and edit the already complete stories to erase the plot holes forming (I've worked on this series for over two years so there are a fair few). So yes, bug me about writing: Poke me with questions, get on my case, curse at me for procrastinating, tell me to get my thumb out my ass in whatever language you can think of etc.**

_And I  
>I do not dare deny<br>The basic beast inside  
>It's right here, it's controlling my mind<br>And why  
>Do I deserve to die?<br>I'm dominated by  
>This animal that's locked up inside<em>

_Evolution- Korn_

In retrospect it probably would have been better to rethink his strategy. 20 years of wandering, from the frozen northern seas to the blistering deserts of the south and even further to the forests and jungles of the east had all amounted to nothing. So much nothing in fact that he had finally had enough and started to return home. Sure he had caught a few different scents on his travels but all had been ignored in favour of dealing with his rival first. Though it had surprised him to be honest, he had not believed that there were so many of their kind around yet he had caught the trails of at least four new individuals in his obsessive search for the Germanic wolf.

Julius sighed at the thought, more individuals meant more people he would have to fight if he wanted to extend his reach. Not to mention the fact he knew nothing about any of them, he couldn't be certain if they were stronger or weaker than he was. It would be dangerous to say the least.

The sound of people drove him from his contemplations, having been unaware that he was so close to a village. It wouldn't hurt to rest in comfort for a change he supposed, after all it had been a long journey and returning to Rome as he was; dirtied and ragged from his travels, was not a situation he desired. At least here he'd be able to use some of the last of his funds on food and a bath, perhaps even a room to spend the night in.

The village was a small one, its inhabitants gazing upon him with a mixture of distrust and curiosity as he reached its borders in short time. Julius suspected they must have been used to raids from the nearby Germanic tribes who had been known to infiltrate this far into the Roman Empire. He may not have looked Germanic but in areas this remote the right amount of caution was the difference between life and death. At least the village would be better than another night of roughing it even if no-one dared trust him over the course of his stay.

The villagers may have been wary but they clearly weren't cowards, one immediately tying a tired, old workhorse to a post to confront him. "What business have you here?" The man barked, voice hoarse and rough.

Julius raised his hands to ease their minds, smiling kindly. "I'm unarmed, merely seeking food and board for the night. I'm returning to Rome but the journey is long as you'd imagine."

"We have nothing for you so you better get on your way. The Romans are no better than the eastern savages! Acting as though they own the place. .."

"Fool! Is that how your mother, gods bless her soul, raised you!? She'd be rolling in her grave to see her only son treating a guest like this!" The man actively cringed at the voice, Julius immediately scanning the area for its owner who definitely was not what he was expecting.

She was as small and hunched as a weather beaten tree. Her hair a brilliant silver from the years she'd walked the earth. Despite her age she emitted power, something not even the polished cane she walked with could diminish. The main surprise however was when she turned her gaze from the villager to Julius. Her eyes were just as white as her hair yet still seemed to see. "I wondered when you would return home Julius." She rasped before returning her blind gaze back to the villager. "Make up a meal for our guest Augustus, and while you're at it get that wife of yours to prepare a bed for him. He can stay with me for the night."

"But-"

"No buts. Do you remember what happened the last time you displeased me? I'm sure your wife would love another month of your inability to use your manhood!" Augustus flushed as laughter rang out, not hesitating any longer. "Now come wolf, there are questions you have that would be better answered elsewhere."

He was speechless at her words, the questions she'd accused him of possessing racing through his mind as he thoughtlessly followed. He had no idea whether this was a trap or not but he needed to know how this ancient woman knew him (and really knew him by the sound of it). Not to mention why she believed he was from here when he'd never even been here before. "The power of suggestion is a wonderful thing." The woman chuckled once they were out of earshot.

"So you didn't render his manhood useless?" Julius questioned with a shiver at the thought.

"Course not, the power to bless and curse others has never been mine. I'm merely a seer. I always have been able to see people as they truly are, past and present, fears and dreams. Doesn't matter, I see it."

"...but you can't see?"

"Don't be a fool. With all you've experienced do you still believe that everything is as simple as most believe? There is more to seeing than just what your eyes tell you." She pointed out, only turning aside at a loud pitched meow that swiftly turned into a hiss as a large tabby cat caught scent of Julius. "Hush. If you're going to pester me for food the least you can do is be polite to our guest."

"Yours I take it?"

"Cats belong to no-one much like your kind. But I feed him a few times and he's come to associate me with food. Now come inside, I'll put some tea on and we can talk."

.o.)O(.o.

"My family has lived in this town for generations, each of us using our gifts to assist those who live here." The old woman who had since introduced as Cassandra began. "I am the last of my line to do so. Our gifts vary according to each person, I can see the finest details of a person's life. My mother could heal the gravest of wounds and my daughter. ..." her voice softened sadly at this. "She could- can- see the future in the same detail as we see the present."

Julius frowned at the grief in her tone, unsure of how to respond. "I'm sorry, how long has it been since-"

Cassandra laughed bitterly. "She still lives wolf. Others heard of her gift and she was taken for it fifteen summers past."

"The German savages?"

"No. The Roman ones. There is a reason why we here trust the Romans less than those of Germania, for often those who proclaim others savages are more savage than those they condemn. When they could not convince my daughter to leave willingly they forced her to and when we fought they killed and enslaved many of us and called it justice. The Germanic tribes may subscribe to different laws than us but at least they don't call a kick merciful for not being a stab."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry for an old woman's bitterness."

"It was still my people who hurt you though."

"No it wasn't. For you were never Roman."

The look on Julius' face at her words was priceless, confusion, disbelief and even some outrage fighting for dominance on his features. "Of course I'm Roman! What else would I be!?"

"You insist that to be true rather excessively for someone whose memory only goes back for a few centuries to the moment in which you woke up alone, bloodied and naked in the depths of the forest. You may have been born in Roman territory but you were never Roman until you woke up that day."

"And you would know all that?" the man barked, thoughts reeling from what she had said.

"I would know it even if I couldn't see it. The story has been passed down in my family since the days of my grandmothers, the story of the wolf turned man."

"Wolf turned man... you mean-"

"You weren't born human Julius. You were born out there, 'neath the shades of the mountains and the sweeping oak trees where wolves have thrived since long before the moment when the she-wolf took pity on two lost boys. It was shortly after my family had moved to this area, eight summers after the long line of magic wielders and seers had begun."

"The Romans had been making further moves on the Germanic tribes as has occurred for centuries and likely will continue for centuries further. Our village has always been a stopping point for soldiers during wartime and even our attempts to let the roads in and out fall into disrepair have failed to change that. This time the incursion had been successful and it was with the blood and battle lust still strong in the soldiers' veins that they returned. War turns men into beasts as you would have witnessed wolf. All sense and reasoning leaves them when they get like that. One of them laid eyes on my ancestor's daughter, a girl of only nine and all he felt was lust."

Hatred immediately raced through Julius as he understood what she was getting at. It was something he'd often witnessed but that didn't mean he approved. He may not have been the most moral of individuals but even so he frowned upon the practice of forcing oneself upon an unwilling individual. Sure he may have kept trying to convince those he was interested in but to go beyond flirting and complementing in such cases was unthinkable to him. "He raped her..." he breathed, voice scathing.

"He tried, he convinced her to come into the shade of the trees with him; away from prying eyes. She was naive and agreed but when she realized what was going on she screamed and she cried." She sighed, blind eyes staring into the distance as though she could still see the tall trees that dotted the landscape. "It was spring and the wolves nearby had just had a litter of cubs so perhaps that's why what occurred occurred. The cry of a wolf cub is not so different to that of a scared child so perhaps the wolf heard her and came to her aid thinking she was one of his pack, one of the cubs he instinctively needed to protect. A wolf is faster than a man and by the time my ancestor came to her daughter's aid her would be rapist was bleeding out on the forest floor. The wolf had torn his throat out."

Julius was barely breathing, suspicions rising as he listened intently. "He was still a wolf mind you, and wolves are always cautious around humans. So he did not remain for long, a few seconds perhaps. Just long enough for my ancestor to see him, his dark brown fur laced with blood as he snapped and bolted."

"She owed the wolf a lot, though the wolf was not aware of this. Animal minds are different to human ones, they remember things differently to us. Take that cat for instance," she suggested, jerking her head towards where the cat still sat with a thrashing tail as he stared at the man in the room. "He remembers I occasionally feed him but not in the same way a human would. He knows it through association only not a physical memory like man does. If I died tomorrow and he were to witness my body he would still be here the following day for food. The memory and understanding wouldn't stick. Animals remember sensations not moments. That's why you remember nothing before waking up. If you thought back hard enough you might get some sensations but nothing concrete."

"I was that wolf..."

"Yes."

"But how-"

"Magic runs through my family as I've said. And my ancestor was grateful to you for saving her daughter. She was capable of blessing and cursing those she wished to and she took advantage of her gifts to show her thanks. But blessings are funny things, a blessing is oft a curse in disguise just as much as a curse can be a gift. You had killed and that was a crime but at the same time you had spared a life. And thus your crime became a strength. You were gifted with the ability to gain human sentience and thus a human form but at a price. You would be a killer forever more until you learnt to balance the wolf you were with the human you'd become. You would be forever alone, neither human nor wolf, until you gained control over the instincts that caused what you had become. And your very existence would cause you pain. But as you had spared a life you would be stronger and faster than either species you represented. You would never die by mortal means nor would you enter the world with no knowledge of it for you would take on the knowledge of the last one you'd killed with none of his memories bar a name you'd take on as your own. To ease your loneliness others, also man killers though their reasons would differ, would also gain the same blessing. They too spent a moon in pain and confusion as my ancestor's magic worked on your very being. They too were suddenly ostracized by their packs where they had one for the other wolves picked up on the change in your scents. They attacked all of you and chased you out and in your madness you once more drew blood and sealed your fate. When the moon finally set on that final night, in all parts of the world where wolves exist one or more rose, neither wolf nor human but the best and worst of both. There were thirteen of you in all, one for every full moon of the year."

"There are thirteen of us?!"

"More or less. Some died early on, the moon that controlled them also bringing about their deaths through metal that gleamed with all the light of the full moon. Others were unable to control their instincts and killed one another. But their blessing was transferable through the bite that placed them above other mortal wolves. Where you bite and do not kill the blessing will be shared."

Julius' eyes widened at the revelation, though uncertainty also filled him. He'd killed many over the years but now he was no longer positive that all were dead. Had some survived? Were there survivors roaming his territory, protected from detection by the sheer vastness of the land? It suddenly seemed likely... "We can create others like us? Others who would challenge us?"

"Perhaps they might challenge but perhaps they could be something more. Wolves cannot work alone after all, and even the human wolves can succumb to loneliness."

Packs. She was talking about the possibility of creating groups of werewolves, of strength in numbers. "We needn't be alone do we." He stated.

"It was never my ancestor's intention to curse you. With control will come happiness. And perhaps there will be more than just the companionship of pack, for your kind have another gift on top of strength. That to recognize your soul mate the instant you meet."

"I can see your future Julius and perhaps that day is not far off. Your blessing spreads like the madness that dogs may succumb to and the day when you find your happiness is approaching fast."

He was speechless, not able to even picture such a thing. It just seemed so farfetched, so false. Yet what reason did she have to lie? She obviously could see such things, she knew too much about him not to, and although she bore a knowing smile at the corners of her lips as though she had not revealed everything there was no trace of a lie on her face. She either was brilliant at hiding the truth or she spoke no lies.

All he could do was nod in awe.

.o.)O(.o.

He didn't remain for long despite his hosts' hospitality. It was too obvious that he wasn't welcome and Cassandra's insights were just too unsettling for him. Perhaps this land had been his once but it no longer belonged to him in the same way as it had. Truth was he missed Rome, he missed the lifestyle there no matter how freeing the wilderness was. At least there he didn't receive scathing glances (much, he would occasionally get caught bedding the wrong people). Not to mention he still had a task to complete. The Germanic wolf was still out there and now he had the means to track him and finally remove the threat he presented. He just needed a pack to back him up.

It gave him something to consider on the trip back at least, he couldn't go with just anyone after all. It had to be someone he got along with, some strong enough and resilient enough to prove formidable in battle.

A soldier ideally. Someone used to following orders.

Of course that was not what he got. Far from it.

.o.)O(.o.

He was awoken by the crackling of earth beneath the hooves of over a dozen horses and the shouts of their riders. He wasn't sure why he was startled at first (he was travelling along a busy road after all, one of the many that developed as one approached the capital) but eventually chalked it up to so long in the wilderness. That would do a number on anyone's nerves.

"Hold!" The shout made everyone pull to a stop, some of the horses pawing at the ground nervously as they did so. Some of the people in the group looked thankful for the stop however.

Not the riders who looked vaguely annoyed by the disruption mind you, but those who followed behind. They weren't given the luxury of a horse, but instead had to walk, hands changed and skin bared to the elements. Many had bleeding feet, torn to shreds by the rocks and thorns that littered the ground. These weren't soldiers, or even civilians.

They were slaves.

At first he thought they were freshly caught and due to be sold but then he realised that their appearances were too varied to be such. He could see the sun kissed skin of some who must have come from Hispania, the paler skin (though now a bright red from the harsh sun) of those from either Albion, Gaul or Germania and even the dark skin of those from possibly Aegyptus. Despite their differences however each had some similarities with their kin.

A brand, still raw, across their hip or hand. Wounds from where they had been punished and a look of utter hopelessness that almost all possessed.

Almost all.

Green eyes flashed with fury as Julius' gaze fell on each of the slaves in turn. That one still had fire in him apparently. He was tall and built like any other slave used for labour. Hispanic by the look of it. Whatever his crime, his pride had not been beaten out of him by the punishment, not the branding on his upper thigh, not the flogging (his back was torn to ribbons, how he still stood was anyone's guess) and not even being given the harshest sentence available. The gladiators may have been lower than even slaves but at least they still stood above those sentenced to fight animals.

"Who are you, state your name and purpose!" Julius tore his gaze away hesitantly from the man who refused to drop his gaze as most slaves did to look at the commander of the troop and salute.

"Julius Romulus, son of Julius Romulus of the third regiment. Returning from a scouting trip from the border on orders of the emperor himself." It was a good thing he had friends in high places, if anyone checked they would receive the same information and get scolded for disbelieving his words.

Though he doubted anyone here would check. His name made them immediately straighten and stammer out apologies. The name was well known even if most thought his deeds came from his father and grandfather. It made rising through the ranks easy even if he had forgeries and lies to fall back on.

"I apologize sir! We did not realise, Remus Brutus at your service."

The poor guy looked stressed and positively scared by his presence. He was not highly ranked so Julius supposed it was fair and grinned to soothe him. "Destined for the coliseum? Who did they annoy?" He questioned, jerking his chin towards the bound slaves.

Remus hastily nodded, still uncertain. "They rebelled against their master, that one started it apparently." He pointed out, nodding towards the still glaring Hispanic Julius had noted before. "Killed two men before being subdued. He'll attract the crowds at least, built like an ox with all the strength of one, almost feel sorry for the lions. Then again they plan to send him out alone since he was the instigator. Should even the odds."

He could believe it. He didn't look like someone who would go down easily. Alone however without others to fall back on for aid... he wouldn't stand a chance.

Julius had seen his fair share of fights at the coliseum and the lions they possessed were some of the blood thirstiest he'd ever seen. Half-starved and used to the blood of man they were one of the most formidable beasts the Roman Empire owned. The standard bears, wolves and boars just didn't compare, it was the ferocity of those savage and exotic cats that truly got the crowd's blood pumping.

The man's death would be far from quick and painless. Pity though, for there was something about him. His words immediately came back to him: we don't need to be alone.

Perhaps it was not a soldier he needed...

"You are headed to Rome correct?"

"Yes sir, we should be there within a week."

"Then I suppose I shall join you if you don't mind? Doesn't hurt to have company after all!"

.o.)O(.o.

Antonio glared fiercely at the man handing out their daily rations before grudgingly accepting the stale bread and tearing into it. He hated accepting the charity but it would do him no good to starve. He'd heard stories about the arena and if they were to be believed it was one way to earn back his freedom.

Course he doubted it would be a fair fight, he was a disgraced slave and a murderer after all (both the terms leaving a bad taste in his mouth that wasn't from the too old bread). But even if the odds were long they were still a chance. He was lucky they didn't just publicly execute him for what he did.

His back ached at the thought, sending anger racing through him. They may not have executed him but public humiliation hadn't been avoided... he couldn't even remember how many lashes they'd given him, enough to knock him out when the pain got too much. Of course the bastards had waited until he'd woken up to brand him with that accursed mark.

Noxii. His mother would have burst into tears at the thought. At least he suspected she would have, he had not seen her since they'd been taken captive by Roman soldiers when he was merely a boy. He didn't even know if she was still alive.

Perhaps he could have grown to accept his place as a slave had he been lucky enough to have been bought by a kinder man. But that had not been his fate and years of abuse had finally taken its toll. He'd been starved, beaten and overworked whilst his so called master grew fat on his suffering. Had it been surprising that he'd finally snapped to try and earn his freedom?

And for what? To be placed in more chains? He refused to bow again, refused to be the property of another man again. If fighting and killing was what it took to earn back the freedom he'd been born to so be it. He would fight tooth and nail to remove the chafing manacles that bound him.

Even death was better than being the property of another.

**A/N2: Some notes for this chapter:**

**-Mammals seem to instinctively recognize the cries of other young mammals and will often come to their aid despite species differences. There was a case in Ethiopia where a group of lions chased of a rapist in a similar situation. It has even been observed within animals themselves with animals adopting orphans from other species both in captivity (we've all seen the pictures of surrogate moms) and in the wild (a lioness adopted a gazelle fawn whose mom was killed, there's a documentary on it if you're interested though it is rather sad).**

**-The pre-Julian calendar is a pain in the ass to figure out so thirteen moons may or may not be correct for the period. In the current calendar there are 12-13 moons in a year but the pre-Julian calendar, although it tried to follow the lunar calendar and the seasons only had anywhere between 306 to 350 days in it and almost never followed the seasons accurately to the officials frustrations. As a result the length of a year depended on the Emperor who changed it to suit his whims and would add a month or so every few years to get them back on track (origin of leap years). Those who actually had to live by the seasons however would be a tad more aware of the lunar and seasonal cycle so it is possible they'd be fully aware of the fact that there were 12-13 moons in a year.**

**-Noxii: literally the hurtful ones. These were the people condemned to the arena who in all likelihood where going to die. It was essentially an execution. These where the people who broke the law, disgraced slaves etc. Often their deaths in the arena would be humiliating, they'd be forced to kill each other, reenact mythological scenes or fight against animals and they were the lowest of the low. Gladiators had very little social standing but the noxii where the lowest of them all. They were often branded on the leg, face or arm (soldiers were branded on the hand) though facial branding was eventually outlawed. Gladiators who won a certain number of fights were granted freedom however.**

**Interesting fact: Rabies actually literally translates to madness.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look at me, I'm on a roll! On time update yet again, in fact I'm early! And that is despite school visits (got my second placement coming up next month, going to a special needs school this time) and the standard essays, art projects and exam that comes with the end of semester. At least this way I might be able to finish this off before I head home to South Africa at the end of the year. It'll make keeping on top of things easier if I'm not in the middle of writing when I do so and then I can upload new stories when I return in Feb.**

**Two 'new' characters being introduced this chapter, can you guys guess who?**

_On the day of rockoning  
>It's who dares, wins<br>You will see the jokers soon'll be the new kings_

_All we need is lightning  
>With power and might<br>Striking down the prophets of false  
>As the moon is rising<br>Give us the sign  
>Now let us rise up in awe<em>

_Hard Rock Hallelujah- Lordi_

"Change back Matthias, it'll be easier if I can actually see past all your fur." Aldrich ordered as he threaded a small bone needle. He was still uncertain as to whether or not he could even repair the damage but there was no turning back now. Success or failure, he had to ensure that Matthias could walk as easily as possible. He didn't know why or when, but somewhere along the line it had changed from fixing his leg for his fighting ability to fixing it for Matthias' own sake. He'd grown fond of the man somewhere along the line despite how much he dug his heels in against orders.

Something he wasn't doing now for some reason... there was no growling as he stubbornly refused but instead merely a guarded nod as fur receded and bones cracked in protest. Flesh knitted back together neatly where it had the chance and Aldrich cursed at the sight, quickly placing his fingers against the gash he had to keep open making Matthias flinch slightly though he didn't attack in self-defence.

It was an odd sensation, actually feeling flesh change in comparison to merely seeing it or experiencing it personally. Muscles writhed beneath his fingers like hundreds of tiny worms beneath a thin covering of skin as they reattached to lengthening bones, the thick fur quickly gave way to the less dense human equivalent that truly was nothing in comparison. And the wound itself... no longer was the long and deep gash blindingly obvious as Matthias' leg hung limp. Instead it was hidden and small across his ankle, still bad but no longer as in your face as it had been. It amazed him sometimes just how different the two forms they wore could be.

"Doesn't look so bad..." Matthias chuckled heavily, the lie dripping off his words as Aldrich nodded half-heartedly.

"Ja... should be able to fix it up." He said, tone more confident than he truly felt. The man hissed when he tried to part the wound a bit more to get a better idea of what he was dealing with.

"Get on with it." He forced out, forced humour absent as he fought not to tug the limb away from the elder man. Blood had long since dried around the gash and muscle had started healing, both breaking readily and easily beneath Aldrich's prying fingers. He wanted it done with.

"Bite down on this. I don't want to have to reattach your tongue." Aldrich ordered, tossing a thick branch at Matthias who caught it without complaint.

"Going to be that bad huh..." he mused, looking at the wood distastefully. The dirt covering it he could handle but he wasn't looking forward to the splinters he'd doubtlessly receive. He didn't protest though, the look Aldrich giving him making him sigh before sinking his teeth into the wood. Apparently it would be that bad...

Aldrich tried to be gentle as he parted skin and muscle again. "Whatever happens, try not to move." Matthias gave a terse nod, sweat already beading in his forehead as he stared at the needle hovering just above his flesh.

It was a promise he couldn't keep no matter how much better it was to do so. The needle digging into already tortured flesh ached and every time the thread drew taught to bring the torn fibres of his tendons back together it was fire racing across his skin. But when he unintentionally flinched away, when the needle was driven into unharmed flesh as a result of the jerk that was even worse. The wood between his teeth deadened the cries and curses but even so he was obviously hurting. His skin was tensed and soaked with sweat as he fought to control the base instincts of fight and flight.

All he could do was etch deep grooves into the thick stick that kept him from lashing out or biting his tongue clean off. He could taste blood as he did so, sharp splinters breaking off to stab at his gums and tongue. It felt like an eternity had passed when Aldrich finally pulled away and sighed. "We'll have to see how that goes. Best I can do."

Matthias spat the stick aside, rubbing at his now numb jaw before glancing at Aldrich's handiwork. His ankle throbbed but the stabbing pain had ceased which was something he supposed. "No offense but it looks like a mess." He pointed out, breathing heavily. It wasn't a lie, his ankle seemed to be little more than a network of knots that looked as though they would snap if he so much as flexed his little toe, a fact he wasted no time in pointing out.

"Then don't flex anything! Maybe I should have let you bite your tongue off..." Aldrich muttered, just a tad affronted. He may not have been a physician but he didn't think he'd done that badly. The tendons had all been reconnected where they'd been severed or torn and now all that had to be done was for Matthias' rapid healing rate to connect them back together properly so he could remove the thread currently doing that job. Hopefully it would be enough to ensure they reconnected correctly without forming too much scar tissue. They needed to be able to flex so any scar tissue would only serve to restrict movement. "Just don't move for a while and I'll remove the stitches once they start connecting again. Hopefully before the wound closes..."

"If I'm limping after this I'm blaming you."

"If you're limping you won't be the only one blaming me, I'll blame myself also."

Matthias immediately stopped lightly touching his stitches, surprise on his face as he stared. "That so?"

"Ja. I pulled you into that mess and it was my misjudgement that got you injured. If you're limping after this it'll be due to my mistakes. And I have no doubt now that I have made my fair share of mistakes over the past years."

Something akin to empathy passed over Matthias' face. "We all make mistakes I suppose... and I suspect I will be partially to blame if this doesn't heal..." he unwillingly admitted before pride could hold him back from admitting his flaws. It was something he'd mulled over enough to realise its truth. "I should have listened more, I let my pride rule me and I paid the price for that. Had any of my children done what I had done to you, I would have tanned their hides." He chuckled.

"Respect is something you have to earn. I realise that now. Perhaps I pushed you too hard from the beginning, we need to start again. Figure out where we stand before anything else. Are we in agreement?"

"Ja. As soon as I can move again."

Aldrich nodded, glad to have made some headway even if he was unsure as to what would come of it. Change was approaching fast, and although he could feel the tugging of fate he had no clue what she held in store.

Fate may have held the potential for all manners of wondrous events but she had teeth and claws just as he did, ones she did not discriminate from using.

.o.)O(.o.

The north was colder than Altan remembered, the wind's chill biting through his furs no matter how tightly they were wrapped around him. Vision was minimal in this sort of environment, what little light there was reflecting off the swirling snow that moved to settle on his shoulders or his path in a thick blanket of white. He was no stranger to snow fall but even so the sheer amount of it here surprised him as he struggled through the stuff that climbed as high as his calves in places.

Why he was here he didn't know, having taken to mindlessly wandering since Yao had left. What he was looking for he didn't know, all he knew was that he hadn't found it yet.

He cursed as he suddenly sank up to his thighs, hitting a soft patch of snow and having to scramble out to firm ground again. He'd lost count of how many times that had occurred, or the opposite of walking into a rock or boulder hidden beneath the falsely calm surface. He'd even considered forgoing human form altogether at one point, a wolf's paws were far better suited to this terrain after all. They at least allowed for a better weight distribution that prevented sinking so long as the surface was somewhat firm. But had he gone with that route he would have had to deal with carrying his belongings with him something that was never fun. Had the weather been kinder he would have considered it but carrying thick furs was too much to do easily.

He sighed, pushing his hood back to stare at the dancing masses of snow that fell from the silver coated sky. Everything was white out here, white ground, white sun, and white sky. It was hard to tell what way was up sometimes. He'd gotten used to the glare though, enough to at least somewhat reliably navigate.

At least that's what he thought until he took a single step forward only to hear an ominous crack.

It was cold personified, the sound of trees dying from the inside out as the sap inside them froze solid, the sound of mountains giving way to ice, it was winter at its harshest.

He froze, trying to track the sudden creak of bending ice. Moving would either bring him closer to peril or further and although he doubted that the water would kill him it was not something he wished to check. He didn't know the logistics behind what he could and couldn't survive, he'd survived falls before but drowning? It wasn't something that could be fixed, it wasn't a break or a gash that would heal within a set timeframe.

But where to move... he couldn't stay where he was without falling through when the ice broke but he couldn't see where the ice was thickest beneath the blanket of snow. He had to guess, no other choice.

Taking a deep breath he slowly shifted his weight away from his right foot, wincing at the way the ice groaned at his movement. Slowly. No unnecessary movement. He slowly backed up, hair standing on end with every noise the frozen river he must have stood upon made.

He was close to giving a sigh of relief when the ice once more protested his weight, no longer groaning but screeching, actively bending beneath him as he instinctively froze. There was no time to move this time, the snow and ice apparently angry at being thwarted as it gave way beneath him, Altan yelping as he scrambled for purchase.

The winter may have claimed most of the land as his own but apparently the river was having none of it. It still rushed, the underwater current moving too fast for it to freeze despite the icy bite that immediately stabbed at any exposed skin. Altan could barely react before the current tugged him under, making him fight to return to the surface. He could have cursed had he the air, scratching at the thick ice now above him as he was pulled away from where he'd slipped through. The current was relentless, forcing him away from the air promised by the solid surface. His lungs burned in the darkness as he fought the current, screaming for air.

But still the current pulled unrelentingly at him, pulling him further and further downstream as the world grew ever darker.

The winter was indeed cruel. ..

.o.)O(.o.

The next thing he knew he was choking, water pouring from his mouth as he shivered. The air was cold, even colder than the water had been, but it was air. Air that stung as he finally could breathe it in but air none the less.

"That was quite a fall you took, I was sure you were dead." The voice made him start, having been too unaware of anything other than the fact he could breathe again. At first he thought it was a bear kneeling over him, what with the size and the thick white fur that covered him but second take revealed him to be as human as- well human. The dull roar in his ears made thinking hard.

"The hell happened?" He coughed out, voice hoarse. Remind him never to take another swim in an ice covered river again... last he could remember was being trapped beneath the ice.

The man shrugged, "you must've fallen through the ice up river, it gets thin in places. I saw you just as you came down the waterfall there. Thought you must've drowned but the minute I pulled you out you started coughing up half the river. Pretty impressive actually!"

Altan blinked before glancing at where the man was pointing, it explained the dull roar at least. The waterfall was neither the largest nor the most impressive he'd ever seen but it was still moving fast enough that it was unable to freeze. The current must have carried his unconscious body straight through it.

"The gods must really like you, not many would survive such a thing! I mean you're barely shivering! Though that might be because you're so cold you've stopped shivering and are actually dying..."

"That so." Altan stated not entirely sure why the man was still speaking to him. He was alive wasn't he? He was well within his rights to walk away. Unless he was after something. "What is it you want?" He questioned. "You obviously must want something for saving my life correct?"

The man merely blinked. "Eh? I just wanted to make sure you're alright? You're not a local so I doubt you have anywhere to go and dry off or warm up... wandering around with wet clothes in this weather will finish what the rivet started."

"What makes you so sure I'm not a local."

"No offense friend but the locals are smart enough not to walk across that river in winter. We don't have a death wish." He grinned. "Come with me, I have hot food and drink and you can rest up a bit before heading wherever you're headed!"

Altan frowned as he considered it. He was soaked through and it was only a matter of time before the water in his furs froze solid, coupled with the fact that his pack and gear had been torn off by the river it was only a matter of time before he attempted to cheat death a second time in a day. For the first time he actually looked at the man who'd yanked him from the water (what he could see at least, the white fur he wore covered most of his features) he was big as he'd already noticed but his stance was unthreatening. He was also just as soaked as he was. He hadn't just yanked him out, he'd jumped in after him. Whoever he was he wasn't a threat, he seemed too kind hearted to be so even if his words left much to be desired. Though with his size he had the potential to be a force to be reckoned with...

Perhaps this was why he was this far north, perhaps fate was giving him another chance.

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that then... just know that I'm fully capable of defending myself should you choose to rob me, and I don't have mercy."

"My friend if I wanted to rob you I would have done so before you woke up and would have killed you already! Now come, it's not often I have friends over!"

Well that wasn't hard to work out, with statements like that and his build he would have been nothing short of intimidating. But perhaps that would be something he could work with...

"I wonder why..."

The man nodded in agreement, not picking up on the sarcasm. "I know! I'm Ivan by the way."

"Altan."

.o.)O(.o.

For the first time in what seemed like forever Yao actually felt at peace with himself. It wasn't that he disliked traveling with Altan, it was just that he was far from sociable. He most definitely was not a people person, certainly not a werewolf person either. His relationships were all based on necessity not the desire for companionship. In fact, in all their time together the only one Yao had ever seen receive kindness and compassion from Altan had been a horse. If it hadn't been for survival he suspected that he would never have an issue with being alone.

And it showed, he was a harsh leader as a result. Altan was not afraid to break those following him to earn their loyalty. Perhaps he could change with time but it was something he doubted. Altan was just too old and set in his ways to change without reason.

That was where they differed, Yao was willing to adapt to survive and actually valued companionship. The fact that a partnership could bring about perks for both parties was just an added bonus to him and it was kindness he favoured over brute force when it came to leading. Those who followed out of love would always stand for longer than those held by fear. And truthfully he was concerned that Altan would eventually get himself hurt if he didn't learn to yield and change.

But he supposed that was no longer his problem. The promise to remain allies was fragile, they both knew it, and should Yao be proven correct they would be two separate packs within a century.

The tree and the mountain could coexist but with time one would certainly break the other. Either the tree's roots would shatter unyielding stone or the unyielding stone would smother the tree's branches and never allow it to grow to what it could. Their time of coexistence was coming to a close.

But who would be the catalyst was the question, their life was not suited to everyone. Their world was one that favoured strength, speed and cunning with anything less almost certainly a death sentence. Life was violent and that was not something that would change anytime soon.

He sighed as he considered the fact, he couldn't risk staying alone for long. The current peace was only due to the western wolves having to lick their wounds and although he was sure that the wound he'd left would be a long time in healing there was nothing stopping either of them from rallying others to their cause. And there was nought that could be done against sheer numbers in close range combat, any advantages he possessed would be irrelevant.

But who here was worthy of their abilities? He'd gone further east before working his way south back towards his homeland but here where the sea and humid air met, where the land was protected by high mountains, were little but farming villages not the warriors nor scholars he required. These people knew nothing of battle only the toils of labour that came with tending the bogged down rice paddies until they relinquished seed and the process could be repeated. Even traditional values had less hold here, both men and women toiling to bring in that which would hold them over till the next harvest. Where he was from none would have stood for such a thing but here...

He shook his head, turning away from the scene in front of him. Right or wrong didn't matter when traditions stood between survival and starvation he supposed. His coin might at least buy him something here where luxuries were rare.

.o.)O(.o.

He was correct in guessing that his coin would be quickly accepted. One mention of his intention (once he figured out the dialect he was meant to be using) and he was quickly swept up by a thin, grey bearded man before anyone else could react. This definitely was not one of the wealthier villages in this part of the east, those living here surviving on what they grew and caught. It would do for now however until he could work his way back to the larger cities where his luck might change and his hosts certainly seemed to be kind people.

The man, Thanh, and his wife seemed to have made do with what they had and although it wasn't much it did the job. His daughters (for he had four but no sons) helped around the house as they set up room for him, most giggling and curious as to his presence (the eldest held herself above their childishness, distant and cold, only doing what had to be done). The wife too was extra courteous towards him and it took him a while to realise why. Of the four daughters three were clearly above marital age. In such a poor village a match to a well-dressed stranger who clearly had money was the best match they could think of. They may not have voiced their desire but it was clear once he realised it.

"I commend your hospitality," Yao stated as the meal they'd supplied him with was cleared away and he sipped on the rice wine (they must have been saving it for a special occasion) his hosts had plied upon him despite his protests. "I insist you let me pay you for your trouble aru."

Thanh shook his head, "no I insist it is fine. Tell us about yourself sir, where is it you are heading? Back to a wife?"

"No, I am unmarried. I seek to return to China for I have business there."

"Unmarried? Surely one such as yourself must be betrothed at the very least. I imagine your family would have had no trouble finding a wife for you."

Yao laughed nervously. "My family sent me to the capital to serve the emperor whilst I was a child, they have never had time to organize a match for me when I had elder brothers to carry on the name. My work has me traveling a lot so I have never had time to wed."

"But surely it would be beneficial to you to have a wife? It would allow you to have someone to handle affairs and keep your home whilst you were absent. I would be willing to marry one of my daughters off to you should you and they wish." It appeared his mention of work with the emperor had lit a fire in his mind. Such a chance for his daughters was unlikely to come again after all. "They are all capable girls, they are smart and strong, obedient." He added.

Those words made Yao pause, he was searching for smart, strong and obedient after all he'd just always assumed he'd choose a male. Men were stronger, better suited to their life. What simpering woman would ever equal that?

"I won't marry him." He blinked, staring at the girl who'd spoken. She was the eldest of them and pride shone in her eyes as her father sighed.

"Lien you will have to accept a husband sooner or later, we can't keep doing this... I apologize for her sir, my other daughters however are far more respectful and both are willing to be wed to you if you wish." Both of the girls of marital age nodded slightly in agreement, looking hopefully though submissively at him. He didn't need such submission, he needed pride and strength along with the obedience.

"Lien is it?" He questioned, almost certain he would live to regret this.

"Yes. But as I said I will not wed you."

"Will you at least allow me to try to convince you otherwise?"

"Sir, surely either Mai or Thi are more to your liking? Both are willing to marry you and are sure to prove valuable to you."

"Thanh, will you allow me to marry your daughter if she can be convinced to wed me aru?"

He froze, glancing between Yao who looked contemplative, his hopeful wife and Lien who seemed furious. "If she can be convinced yes. Nguyet, will you please speak to her for me? I will continue to discuss this arrangement with our guest. "

**A/N2: I had to start up a timeline for this world its gotten that bad. Trying to remember who was turned when and by who, where people are, who's getting attacked by whom etc. is headache inducing. Particularly since half of these people were unintentionally turned and thus never actually mentioned until they pop up seemingly out of nowhere. But I now have everyone's whereabouts between 1066BC and 632AD, the main points at least. Will make keeping track easier.**

**Apparently the ancient Vietnamese people had a better opinion of girls and women than their Chinese neighbours did. For instance, although both practiced arranged marriage in Vietnam (or Văn Lang as it was known back then, she would change names again before the Chinese successfully invaded between 200ish BC and 100ish BC and renamed her Nam Viet) it was the bride who had the last say over whether or not she would marry the one her parents suggested. In China the bride had no say and the father made all the decisions. Course that was fairly normal worldwide at this point of time.**

**Vietnam was also fairly well protected from invasion simply due to her geography thus why she was an independent country for a good period of time. When the Chinese did finally manage to invade however she would remain under Chinese rule for over a thousand years despite more than a few uprisings (several by Vietnamese women actually) most of which were unsuccessful though some did manage to win land back for a while until China sent soldiers to squash the revolts. This chapter takes place before this period of history however, back when Vietnam was an independent country.**

**Another note for this chapter: Altan is an idiot. His strong point is battle not necessarily common sense where his environment is concerned. He knows what snow is like and he knows what winter is like in the north. He just doesn't necessarily put that info to good use when he's distracted. Why is he distracted? He ran into something in the south that concerned him which will be revealed later. And Ivan really isn't such a bad guy, just severely misunderstood back in this period.**

**Review reply:**

**Guest: Ja, Antonio didn't have the easiest life before becoming a werewolf. Then again not many of them did… Thanks for the review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Halloween/Beltaine/Samhain! Early update since I have a Halloween party tonight and plan to drink up a storm!**

**And back to Julius and Antonio (with a small intro from Matthias and Aldrich), we'll get back to Altan and Yao's new charges next chapter don't you worry.**

**Random fact: I'm not allergic to much but it turns out I can still have two allergic reactions in the space of a few days. Because while I'm not allergic to much at least one of things I'm allergic to is common. In fact all three are. I have zero allergies from fur or food but things such as mosquito venom? Yep, I get reactions from it. I get bitten by a mosquito the bite immediately swells up till the size of a 50c coin at least and itches like mad for a good week or so. Guess who got several such bites just last night? I'm also allergic to wasp stings (last time I got stung my leg and hand resembled a balloon). The other day however I learnt that those aren't the only bugs I'm allergic to since something decided to chow down on my throat and I now have some major skin irritation going on there that itches more than the mosquito bites do to the extent that I can't wear my standard necklace. Still no clue what bit me…**

_In a world beyond controlling  
>Are you going to deny the savior<br>In front of your eyes  
>Stare into the night<br>Power beyond containing  
>Are you going to remain a slave for<br>The rest of your life  
>Give into the night<em>

_The Night- Disturbed_

"You're certain?"

"Yes I am certain. What do you want me to do, dance around the fire to prove it? I can barely move it!" Matthias growled in frustration as he stared at his ankle. It was stiff, its usual range of movement practically halved now that it had "healed". He'd tried standing on it but the result was the same each time, he'd fall on his face as the joint remained stiff and inflexible. It just wouldn't move like he needed it to.

Aldrich frowned, features unreadable as he crouched to examine the joint. It seemed swollen but there was no give beneath his fingers or sign of pain. At least not until he tried moving the limb, making the man help and jerk backwards when it was pushed to the maximum range of movement. It wouldn't move upwards at all, rotation was limited to half as was all stretching. Not a good sign.

"Change forms, I want to see how it affects you like that." He ordered, standing back as Matthias grumbled in response but ultimately obeyed. It didn't affect his ability to shift at least, not that he noticed. It still showed though when he rolled to his feet.

Although he could now stand his hind leg was held stiffly and barely holding his weight as he compensated. And Matthias knew it if the low growls as he glared at the limb were anything to go on. "Try walking. You can stand at least." He breathed. Standing was a start but even so he suspected it was nothing to cheer about.

Matthias too didn't seem convinced and rightly so it appeared. A single stride and his hind quarters crumpled beneath him as the joint failed to stretch enough to allow his left leg to move. He kept trying but ultimately it was the same, the minute the tendons ability to flex came into play he'd find himself on the ground. The only he could get a single stride in without doing so was to forgo the use of his leg altogether, raising it against his stomach and moving with a slight hop in his step to accommodate for the missing limb. The leg seemed to be worse than useless, merely getting in the way and slowing him down altogether.

Aldrich sighed, thinking hard about their situation. Matthias would be defenceless like this, without the use of his legs he'd struggle to survive. He wouldn't be able to run or fight. "Change back, we'll head north for now and try to fix this. Maybe we can train it back to health if not we can figure out a way for you to adapt... we will fix this."

He didn't look convinced but he listened, ears back as he shifted back to a human form. "That doesn't sound promising ya know." He pointed out, shaking his head to get rid of the lingering ache from shifting between shapes in such a short period of time. "Not to mention actually getting there."

"I'll trade something for a pair of horses next time we happen across a village, till then we'll take it slow. If you need to rest we'll rest." Aldrich said before offering the man a hand to get him to his feet. "We've come this far together. Makes no sense to separate now just because of this."

Matthias stared at the offered hand for a moment before offering a carefree grin (though it was slightly strained, not quite reaching his eyes) and taking it. "Don't think I won't hold you to that."

.o.)O(.o.

Things moved slowly once the convoy reached Rome, bureaucracy immediately drawing events to a halt. Not only did the condemned slaves have to be trained and prepared for their visit to the arena but word had to go out about the event and funds raised. The arena may have been a major attraction but it wasn't cheap to run. Days crawled by, soon coming close to a month before the date was finally set. The gladiator school cared little for the short time frame, not concerned with the fate of the Noxii when there were others of a higher status to train, ones with a chance of survival.

Julius didn't mind the time frame too much either, more time gave him more time to plan and prepare. It would be next to impossible to break him out of the school but in the confusion of the arena there was a sliver of a chance. Especially considering the man's fate to battle animals rather than the dignity of fighting other humans. Some of those condemned at the same time as his target had been sentenced to kill one another but Antonio (he'd learnt his name whilst travelling from one of the soldiers who'd been willing to talk whilst plied with drink) had been sentenced to the beast fights for his role in the rebellion. The arena would likely pit lions against him but there would be time whilst they were released for a wolf to slip in also. Those in charge of the beasts would be confused of course but unlikely to speak up in fear of punishment so long as he put on a show.

The cages weren't guarded as heavily as other parts of Rome thankfully, for it would be a foolish man indeed who tried to mess with the beasts. They were all savage, too used to human blood to show fear, and any who came too close might have found themselves at the mercy of a massive knived paw that darted out of the bars. And in the dark it was hard to tell where too close was.

For these animals lived in perpetual darkness and hunger. The small cages they lived within doing little to quell their aggression. Exactly as the government wanted for a well fed and placid predator would have ignored those he was pitted against. As a result though the area they were kept was loud with roars, snarls and howls, the increase in them due to his presence barely noticeable and thus when the arena care takers arrived to pull three cages, each with a snarling lion within it, towards the arena gates they never noticed the wolf in the shadows until the last moment.

The man never even got a chance to scream before he was taken down without the chance to latch the cage into place. Even had he the chance to cry out the sound would have been covered by the furious snarl of the big cat lashing out at the bars of his prison. Men and horses may have feared him but a lion had no reason to fear a wolf. They were of different worlds and even should they meet the lion typically held the advantage as both had numbers but the lion had size and a protected throat.

A wolf that stood slightly taller than a lion with a human intelligence however... Julius bared his own teeth at the snarling cat, hackles rising as he leapt atop the cage and into the path to the arena. Part of him wanted to stay and wrangle with the animal but time was slim and the lion was caged and thus less of a problem. He could hear the crowds cheering so obviously the main attraction was due to start soon and there were two more of the felines out there.

It was time to even the odds somewhat.

.o.)O(.o.

Sweat beaded Antonio's brow as he watched the two lions. At first it had appeared like they would kill one another for him but now that they'd realised his presence there seemed no chance of that so long as they kept out of the other's way. One of them, the one with the darker mane, was limping with the broken half of a spear embedded in his ribs but it didn't seem to affect him enough to even the odds. Particularly since that attack had cost him his only weapon.

The spear had been faulty he realised now, not designed to help him win but only to increase the entertainment factor for the audience who were there for no other reason than to watch him and countless others die on the already reddened sand. He didn't want to go down without a fight but considering he only had what accounted for a broken stick barely the length of his forearm to defend himself against two (possibly three although the third open gate had remained empty despite the sounds coming from within it) big and blood thirsty cats.

He flinched slightly as the limping lion gave a furious roar to the shouts of the crowd and was pushed backwards and away from him. He expected another lion to be there and blinked in shock at what was really there, cursing in surprise.

It was big, really big, at least the same size as the lion despite the fact it clearly was no lion. No lion had that same pointed and sharp muzzle or angular build. This was a wolf, larger than any wolf he'd ever seen but a wolf none the less. A wolf who seemed to have no anger directed towards him (for now) but was rather facing off against the lion.

The bleeding lion... the wolf must've managed to snap at the animal's unprotected flank mid-charge before darting away. The lion roared at the canine who bared his teeth in a snarl in response and charged again. The wolf didn't seem to care about the lion's claws, only swerving to avoid the most devastating blows as it attacked the lion's flank again and again. The crowd was loving it but Antonio had to tear his eyes away when the second lion chose to slash at him with sharp claws. He raised his arm just in time to avoid them, the animal leaving gashes across his arm as opposed to taking his head off. The lion seemed to bear no sense of loyalty to his struggling comrade who was too slow to keep up with the determined wolf as Antonio realised what the animal was doing.

It seemed to know that going for the throat was useless... it was planning, attempting to disembowel the lion instead as it continuously slashed at the cat's belly with its fangs. The wolf was actually strategizing in order to take down a better armed opponent. ..

He didn't have a chance to consider it further, his own lion drawing his attention back to him as it forced him back again. If this kept up he'd be forced back into a wall with nowhere to run. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched that twitching tail, time slowing down as he clutched the broken spear tightly and took another step back.

A shriek split the air as the wolf managed to tear the lion's side open to expose glistening entrails, dark blood staining dark fur all the darker. It didn't finish the lion off though as the animal crumpled, slashes losing strength as their target twisted and raced towards the remaining lion who immediately lost interest in Antonio and roared.

This fight was not as easily won as the first, no injury holding the cat back as the pair bared fangs at the other. The wolf, large as it was, did have injuries from the earlier spat and although dark brown fur hid them they still affected it if its cautious tread was anything to go on. It was the lion that led the fight this time, rearing up with claws slashing at the wolf's neck and back as the wolf snapped at whatever came within reach.

The crowd was shrieking and shouting at the sight, completely enthralled by the battling monsters. They seemed to have forgotten Antonio existed for now, a relief the man thought as he took advantage of the respite to catch his breath and move to a more favourable position. It would be too much to hope for them to kill each other but perhaps the winner would be injured enough to give him a chance to kill it before it killed him. He suspected it would be the lion who came out on top, the wolf seeming to be having problems getting past the claws to do any real damage. The back of its neck was coated in blood that dripped from clumping fur as it protected its throat from attack at the sacrifice of making any headway.

And the wolf seemed to know it, leaping back with a snarl to recalculate. When it rushed back in Antonio was convinced it had decided to commit suicide for gone was any of the previous caution.

The wolf reared up just as the lion had done, belly and throat exposed just as the lion did the same. The cat's jaws were wide as he went for the throat, both animals grappling for purchase. Massive canines found their way to an exposed throat just as the wolf slashed with his own teeth, not for the lion's well protected neck, but the eyes.

The cat immediately jerked away with a roar, shaking his massive head and sending beads of blood flying as he backed off, blinded. The wolf was having none of that though, taking its chance to charge and crunch down on one of the lion's hind legs whilst the animal was disoriented. The crack and bellow of pain were loud despite the noise of the arena and only once the limping lion retreated again (sufficiently disabled to no longer pose a threat) did the wolf turn back to Antonio.

How it still stood he didn't know but it seemed to have thought nothing of the two battles. Its tail stood out straight behind it and its fangs were bared for more as it strode forwards, not caring for the blood red paw prints it left in its wake. Antonio swallowed thickly as he raised the broken weapon he clutched in his fist. It didn't seem like much against this monster.

Nor did the wolf think so for it didn't pause for a moment, instead lurching forward as though the spear was nothing. It didn't even flinch as the broken wood broke skin and buried itself in its shoulder and carried on, heavy paws knocking Antonio into the ground even as those sharp canines buried themselves in Antonio's own shoulder. He didn't get a chance to cry out, head striking the ground with a loud crack before it all faded to black.

.o.)O(.o.

It took all of Julius' willpower not to transfer his jaws to Antonio's throat when the man fell limp. The thrill of battle still ran through his veins and all his instincts told him to finish it. The taste of blood had a low growl forming in his throat and he could feel bone crunching when he bit down further. He was a hunter and this was his prey, his alone.

'_With control will come happiness.'_

No he had to fight it, master his instincts. He was not a mindless wolf, not any more.

He sighed, biting down with a little less force. He needed him alive and the empire was unlikely to let him stay that way if they realised that he still breathed. For despite his bleeding shoulder (and arm though that was not his fault) and prone form his chest still rose and fell with every ragged breath. He did not know how long he had before he woke but there was only one option.

He sighed again, not thrilled with the idea even as he started dragging the man towards one of the entrances (one that actually had an open and empty cage within it for he didn't feel like tussling with a third lion). His shoulder ached as he moved but thankfully no-one sought to stop him so long as he went quietly into the cage they believed would hold him (though they didn't seem thrilled that he wouldn't let Antonio go, going so far as shout at him as though that would startle him into releasing his victim).

Once he was inside, paw draped over Antonio and a slight snarl on his lips in warning he was left be, the door closed and latched as the men argued. They knew he wasn't one of theirs and one of their own men was dead because of him but he'd given such a show that they didn't have the guts to shoot him should someone higher up complain. Nor was it worth hassling him to pry Antonio's 'body' aware considering he was merely a slave. End of the day there was no difference between a shallow unmarked grave and a wolf's gullet.

And so they were left, the men refilling water buckets and tossing bits of meat in for the animals whilst the arena above moved on to other fights. Once done they wasted no time in leaving, nothing but darkness and the stench and racket of wild beasts left for company. That and a man who was starting to stir.

He was not happy that much was certain, he cursed and groaned, glaring at him nervously before doubling up with a pained whine. Whatever it was it was starting Julius realised in awe before twisting his head uncomfortably in order to snag the spear that was still jutting out of his shoulder and yank it out. The confines didn't make it easy but he eventually managed, pushing it out the bars to ensure Antonio didn't get any ideas. Not that he seemed capable of it, he was hunched over in a ball in absolute agony if the small whines and cries were anything to go by.

Had it been like that for him? Had he truly spent days in that same state? Was the standard pain he felt every time he changed forms the same agony or was it different the first time? He didn't know, he had nothing to compare it to. It was odd to watch he would admit. He'd never actually seen the change occur and to watch skin writhing across moving muscle and jutting bones was a sight to behold he mused, thoughtlessly licking at one of the many cuts he now possessed. Some of the shallower ones were starting to knit back together but the deeper gashes still oozed blood. It was something he'd have to see to once he got the chance seeing as the wooziness that came with blood loss was never fun. Perhaps he'd be able to get some help with it also, Antonio didn't seem like such a bad guy once you got past his justified anger. It would really help particularly since a good portion of his wounds were along his back and the back of his neck.

He seemed close to changing thankfully. Julius could feel it considering how cramped the cage was, every time a bone cracked and jutted out from no longer completely human skin (it seemed thicker now, dark fur sprouting across its surface) it would jab him in the ribs or flank.

Realisation came too late, Julius only having a moment to curse before he was essentially shoved right against the bars. The cage was barely big enough for him to stand and turn around let alone house two large wolves. Everything was just fur and muscle, neither of the animals able to tell where the other began let alone what they were actually shoved up against.

_Probably should have considered that earlier..._ Julius mused, wincing as a paw was trode on by the squirming mass of fur wedged in next to him (and partially beneath him if the pain his weirdly positioned legs were anything to go with).

_You don't say..._ the voice made him jump, striking his head against the roof of the cage and cursing as a result. At first he thought he must've have been going mad until he tried to move away and accidentally stood on some limb (don't ask what, he wasn't sure). _Watch it!_

_Antonio?_

_I'm either mad or dead aren't I?_

Julius chuckled, not sure what else to do. He didn't even know what to make of their ability to communicate, wishing someone had bestowed some all-knowing handbook on him eons ago. Would have made life so much easier. _Not quite..._

_I have fur and a tail, THAT YOU ARE STILL STANDING ON, and am stuck in some contraption with the animal that tried to kill me but is now holding a conversation of sorts with me. What else could it be?!_ The wolf snapped. There was a slight ring as he growled and squirmed to get free; teeth striking the bars.

_Would you believe lycanthropy?_

Antonio immediately stopped moving, becoming silent in surprise. _You're a man?_

_Kind of? Close enough I suppose. I can prove it if you want? Or just explain like this but it's kind of hard to breathe in this position..._ he mused. _I'll shift back and explain to you how to do the same? We might have more space like that._

_And getting out of this cage?_

Julius paused. _I didn't think of that._

.o.)O(.o.

The process was a painful one for multiple reasons. One: he was not in a good position to change forms and end up in a sane position. In fact, it was mostly just him kicking Antonio in the ribs and eventually ending up practically upside down (god knew how that had happened).

Two: Antonio had recognized him as one of the 'soldiers' who had kept him in chains and sunk his teeth into his leg as a result, and of course, the prior communication they'd possessed no longer existed. All that had been available was a mix of shouting, snarling, and sharp hits across Antonio's muzzle before he finally got the hint that they were on the same side.

Three: Antonio had taken a ridiculous amount of time to return to a human form. Granted his instructions may not have helped matters (judging by the incredulous look he received at "I don't know, just do it" his instructions may have been as useful as tits on a bull).

But finally, after more bruises and scrapes than either wanted to see again, they both sat in more or less one piece and as human as they were going to get.

"Okay, so now what?" Antonio muttered, rubbing his shoulder to ease the ache that Julius' bite had left behind.

"Well, you wanted freedom didn't you? I can give you that if you want! I can teach you and we can help each other out!" Julius grinned.

"You turned me into a monster so I could be free? No offense, but I don't believe it."

"Not very trusting are you...?"

"Trust doesn't end well."

Fair enough. Julius didn't pry, suspecting that the other's view of the world was probably vastly different to his own. After all, he'd gone into the arena of his own free will, Antonio had had no choice in the matter. Perhaps trust in the wrong person had ultimately put him there. "Alright, I needed someone to help me out. It's getting rough out there, and more and more werewolves seem to be popping up. I want you to help me take them out."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "So in order to bring down the werewolf population you chose to add to it? And they call me dense…"

"Hey whatever works right?" Julius defended, otherwise ignoring the insult. "Help me out with it and you'll never be in chains again. You can be strong and free and I will no longer have to deal with intruders, it's a win win situation!"

Antonio frowned thoughtfully before grinning. "Murder and mayhem, once upon a time I would have been horrified but now... look..."

"Julius."

"Look Julius, I'm not prepared to cast off my chains only to replace them with a collar. If you want me to help you it'll be on my terms. I will listen and follow you only when it makes sense to do so and should you ever attempt to place the chains back on me again I will walk away without hesitation. Deal?"

It was a fair request, nothing too outlandish, but that wasn't why Julius had no qualms agreeing. It was Antonio's eyes that had him grin. They were proud and determined, even as he nodded in agreement he couldn't help but consider how great a leader he could be if he weren't so new to this life.

"So now that that's done how about we get out of here and celebrate over some wine!" He grinned, stretching his arm through the bars in an attempt to reach the latch.

Antonio just raised an eyebrow, eyeing both of their still bleeding wounds. "Or we could get out of here and patch ourselves up before celebrating over that wine?"

"...right, that might also work..."

**A/N2: Julius is not one for thinking things through but out of the known original wolves he was the closest to humans afterwards even if he still thought like a wolf at times (If you compare Julius' thoughts around killing and eating a man to Tino's in hair of the dog you can see much more of a split in wolf against human thoughts in Tino who was turned rather than born. Tino freaked out because his human side couldn't accept it, for Julius both sides of him were down for it). Whereas Altan views himself as above humans, Julius prefers to see himself on their level (he has no qualms about killing but he'd rather think of himself as a human than a wolf if he had to choose). **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I lied, No Altan and Ivan this chapter so they'll appear again next chapter. And the amount of research I had to do for this chapter is ridiculous, on the plus side at least the Chinese are good at taking down and actually retaining historical documents and the like from even this far back. It makes looking up who was in charge and all so much easier.**

**And may I just say that I adore Vietnam's character, she's right up there with Hungary for me.**

_It's in the forest where the wild wolf hides, she waits for the pull of the_

_New spring tides_

_And the call of the young horned man, she'll lie and mate with the rhythm_

_Of the land_

_And the spells she'll cast into the night, a spiral dance, a mid-summer_

_Rite_

_She'll kindle wood, light the fire, draw the circle, evoke desire_

_And she'll walk the path that the old ones walk_

_And she'll dance the dances they taught her_

_And she'll sing the songs that the old ones sang for the magick now has_

_Caught her_

_Woman of the Earth- Spiral Dance_

Discussions took longer than Yao expected, doing his best to ignore the slightly raised voices coming from the next room. It was not something he was used to, women having so much say in matters that is. What he was used to was women and girls doing as their husbands and fathers said not actively fighting against something like marriage. He was even starting to wonder if this was worth it, the element of surprise of having a female following him was looking less and less desirable considering how little he cared for marriage in the first place. Though it seemed Lien was just as against the idea as he was which might make things easier to explain.

He glanced up from his conversation with Thanh when the chatter next door died down, Nguyen coming back into the room to whisper something to her husband who murmured something back. He didn't get a chance to question them about it, Lien entering the room after her mother to stare coldly in his direction. "I have spoken to my mother and I will consider it should you give me a good reason why marrying you would be to my benefit." She hardly looked convinced, actually ignoring her parents in her anger. Perhaps they had been wrong to call her 'Lien' for she was more like a tigress than a flower. She was not a maiden willing to bend before a man and maybe that would throw others off just as it had done Yao.

He nodded, glancing at Thanh and dipping his head out of courtesy. "May I request a moment to speak to your daughter alone aru? Perhaps I can convince her." He asked, doing his best to ignore the muttered "unlikely" coming from the girl.

He didn't look completely comfortable with idea but desperation to get his eldest daughter wed won out as he nodded. "I suppose I can accept that..." he mused, glancing at his daughter who looked outraged. "Lien, I ask that you at least listen with an open mind. There is unlikely to be another such as this."

Lien scowled but nodded, following after Yao as he took a few steps outside, just out of human hearing range. "You are dead set against marriage, why?"

The girl blinked, surprised by where he was coming from. Wasn't he supposed to be convincing her to marry him and go on to bear him sons? The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth as she responded. "Marriage means submitting to a man as though I am weaker than he is."

"But as a female you are weaker."

"I can guide a team of buffalo as well as a man. I can lift weights as well as a man. I can sow a field and wield a scythe as well as a man. Tell me I am weaker than a man again and I will prove I can kill as well as a man." There was fire in her eyes as she spoke, Yao not doubting that she truly meant what she promised.

"What if I told you that I could care less for marriage aru? What if I told you that there is more to this proposal than you or your parents know?"

Lien raised an eyebrow, still distrustful but curiosity piqued. "Oh?"

"Marriage would not suit me nor my needs, what I need is a partner I can work with to both our benefits."

"Are business partners that hard to find that you need to resort to marrying them? I find that hard to believe."

"The type of 'business partner' I require is. I need loyalty, strength, intelligence and drive; the willingness to blur the lines between right and wrong but the compassion to choose wisely. Those traits are far less common than you think."

"What is this business you speak of? What business could you partake in that would make you willing to trust a woman with such things when your opinions of us are so clear."

"What do you know of legends? What stories do you know and fear?"

She frowned, suddenly uncertain of where Yao was taking this. "What do you mean? Are you talking about demons and spirits? I thought you were an advisor to the king?"

"I was once. I was a scholar working beneath Duke Zhuang."

"...but the current king of Qin is Shi Huang, I've heard my father speak of him. I don't even know of Zhuang."

"That's because he died, he died several centuries ago."

Lien was frozen, looking as though she were contemplating fleeing back into the house or picking up the nearest weapon. "...what are you?" She breathed, backing up a step.

"Shape shifter, werewolf, Aswang... The name changes with the place. In some I am a demon, in others a god bit at the end of the day I am merely what I am. I am one with the strength and speed of the wolf but the cunning of a man. The only ones we fear are those like us. We bow to none but our own."

"I don't believe it. You are mad."

"If you believe that, you are free to turn me down. Accept it as truth however and I can bestow the same skills upon you. You can truly have all the strength and value of a man instead of merely claiming it aru."

Lien paused mid-word, having been ready to deny him outright. It sounded mad but if it were true. "Prove it to me. If you can prove it I will accept and go through with the sham of a wedding. A wedding that will hold no weight once you have gone through with your end of the deal." She said, stressing the latter.

"You will join me and assist me in my cause if that's the case?"

"Only if you prove your story true."

"Very well. Meet me at the furthest paddy in the village, the one bordering the river where the reeds are the thickest at sundown." Yao suggested, turning to re-enter the house. "Tell your parents that you will have your answer in the morning and I'll prove I tell no lies tonight."

"Very well Yao, we have a deal."

.o.)O(.o.

It was not hard to ensure she was allowed to stay out in the field until sun down. Her parents after all were too thrilled that Lien was at least going to consider marriage and as a result were hesitant to interrupt her contemplations. Her sisters were a bigger problem, giggling and insisting on questioning her about every detail. The only upside was that their intervention ended with her falling behind in her chores and thus no-one thought anything of her being out so late as she tended the crops well after the sun started to set and others started finishing for the day until it was just her and the rising moon.

Yao's story was hard to believe, she mused as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed loose strands of hair behind her ear. Truthfully she expected some sort of deceit and as a result she didn't drop the scythe she wielded despite having already placed other tools aside. She was no fool and losing a weapon would prove deadly were her fears confirmed.

She stiffened when dried reeds cracked underfoot, straining her eyes to see into the darkness with nothing but the crescent moon to light her way. She should have brought a torch she realised, seeing nothing but black amongst the reeds. She could see them waving in a way no wind could achieve but when she searched for the cause there was nothing.

That was when she realised that it was the nothing she was meant to be staring at, light glimmering as amber eyes reflected the moon. The darkness was not just caused by the night and shadows but also from a creature that stood larger than the largest of wolves, shoulders at least a foot higher than those of others of his kind. His pelt was dark, helping to camouflage him in the shadows despite the fact that no wolf she'd ever seen had had fur that colour.

The wolf moved easily through the reeds, pausing before entering the rice paddy with a slight splash of water. Lien was frozen at the sight, unable to do anything until the wolf was close enough to touch. Most wolves were cautious but this one was fearless, nor was he acting aggressively. "...Yao?" She breathed, hesitantly reaching out to touch the wolf's head. Black furred ears lay flat as her fingers stroked soft fur and the wolf nodded. It seemed impossible but the longer Lien stared the more convinced she was. What other option was there? There were no wolves this size, this colour, this fearless or this intelligent anywhere near here.

_"If you believe that, you are free to turn me down. Accept it as truth however and I can bestow the same skills upon you. You can truly have all the strength and value of a man instead of merely claiming it aru."_

He'd made it clear that the wedding would be meaningless hadn't he? He wasn't in this to get a wife but to get someone to fight alongside him. She could either agree and join him, thus ensuring she remained a free person, or turn him down to live a life of servitude when her parents finally tired of her stubbornness. It all depended on whether or not he intended to keep his promise. It was a risk, a gamble on her fate.

But what was life without risk? Better to gamble on the possibility of something better than to meekly accept that which wouldn't change.

"I'll do it."

Yao tilted his head, staring intently as though waiting for her to say more.

"I'll tell my parents that I accept your proposal and go through with the wedding. And when the time comes for us to leave I will allow myself to join you as what you are. I will become like you and I will serve in your cause." She stated, feeling slightly guilty for the lies she would have to tell but also feeling free. She would not be tamed, she would retain her sense of self and the strength she possessed. She would never be forced to kneel.

Yao blinked, dipping his muzzle in agreement before turning away to dart back into the undergrowth and the cover of the reeds. Now that the wheel was set into motion they would need to plan.

.o.)O(.o.

Things moved quickly once Lien told her parents she had agreed much to their delight but still slower than Yao would have liked. A date had to be set which meant finding a monk to choose the best date for them which turned out to be more than half a year away.

Though Yao supposed this was not such a bad thing for it gave him time to return to the village he'd set base up in long before Altan had come to steal him away. The man may have frowned upon fraternising with mortals but it did serve a purpose and when he walked away again it was with a caravan filled with the wealth he'd accumulated playing god. For the villagers had often bestowed gifts upon him to gain his favour and bring about luck (some had in turn proved lucky, their crops protected and game driven into their traps by the wolf Yao could become, all of which served to bring him more wealth). That wealth proved valuable now, allowing him to purchase a large property a day's ride from one of Qin's larger cities and a small group of horses with which he could send gifts back to his 'bride's' village. Upon one of the slim horses from distant deserts he sent a messenger with a gem incrusted box filled to the brim with betel nuts and every week after that he would send other gifts of fine jewellery or silk with more messengers upon other exotic horses (he had the money so he didn't feel guilty for showing off with the most extravagant horses he could find) just to keep the relationship between him and Lien's parents as good as possible. He prepared the property for the wedding and even went as far as befriending locals to serve as his own wedding party before the time came to return to Văn Lang to receive the bride.

He had done all he could and his wealth had taken a fair dent in the process but his new home was now furnished and he had two servants coming in to take care of the property whenever he was away. He would likely have to pretend to be his own son to keep the property since he suspected playing god would be less effective this close to a city but the property was well suited for werewolves. The land was large and well forested with carefully placed trees and bamboo groves, high walls protecting its inhabitants from the gaze of outsiders. The house itself was just as extravagant, essentially a palace, all it had taken was a forged document regarding his heritage and those in the area had been willing to believe he was a lord and had worked quickly to restore the previously abandoned homestead to its former glory. Walls and roofs had been repaired, floors cleaned and the garden tended to and finally the place was habitable again. Supposedly the first lord to have lived there had been called away to the war and never returned, leaving no heirs to the place. Having another lord in the area tended to benefit everyone in the long run (it meant more jobs and more importantly protection after all, something everyone wanted in these uncertain times) and so there had been no argument towards his intentions.

It actually saddened him to leave so soon after the place was finished but he had work to do. It was not like the place wouldn't be there when he returned after all. And so he saddled up one of the young colts he'd bought, choosing to wear older and less flashy clothes than normal for there had been increasing reports of bandits roaming the quieter roads (he could take any of them on but he didn't fancy losing his horse in the process. The animal was young after all and prone to bolting if startled). He would have preferred to run but he suspected arriving without a horse or means of travel would raise eyebrows and thus had no choice but to travel by horse back there and back when it was time for the wedding.

It truly was tedious doing this but hopefully Lien's alliance would prove worth it.

.o.)O(.o.

Yao wasn't the only one who found the proceedings tedious for back in Văn Lang Lien was getting just as frustrated. No longer was she being relied upon for her assistance with the crops or taking care of the pair of old water buffalo her family possessed (with more on the way seeing as her father had invested in another three including a bull with some of the money Yao had sent as a gift) instead she was taken from work so that her mother could teach her the finer points of being a wife, particularly the wife of a high ranking lord. Some things she already knew such as cleaning and cooking but others like how to behave around others both in and out of her husband's (she still had trouble saying the word) presence needed a lot of work. She was just too obstinate to believe and fulfil the view that she was supposed to be worth less than a man. Maybe had she been raised in the city or had a brother she would have subscribed to the belief more readily but such was not the case. She had been raised to work much to her mother's regret now.

She was probably lucky that the wedding was a sham for she never would have been able to keep the facade up for her entire life. She just couldn't even imagine ever loving a man and her parents telling her that marriage was not about love and that love would come later did little to change her mind. Leaving forever to enter a life of bloodshed (Yao had not hidden the truth of what such a life would contain) was better in her opinion. At least bleeding was proof one was alive. She could handle an eternity (lest her life was cut short by another) of that if it meant she was truly alive.

The sham would be short lived at least, Yao was due to arrive before the moon began to fatten again to receive her as his bride and by the time the moon grew once more she would be wed and he would fulfil his promise. Her parents would be happy believing that their daughter was well-wed and bearing children for a lord while she would have the freedom of a wolf.

.o.)O(.o.

The final days passed quickly much to the gratitude of both parties. The bride was received and within a day Yao was gone again, lying about having a last few details to take care of at home in order to ride off again (truthfully he just didn't want to have to deal with his monthly affliction whilst travelling with a slow caravan). He left his 'bride's' family with a caravan, horses and an armed guard to protect them from the bandits who had indeed gotten braver over the years but did not remain longer. The guards knew where he lived and the horses were strong so he did not doubt that they would arrive in time but he would travel so much faster were he alone. Though he wouldn't have minded travelling with Lien to learn a little more about his future pack mate and whether or not he could work with her.

He was certain however that he could make a different leadership style to Altan work for him. Altan had always been too rash and harsh after all. He'd actually considered sending him an invitation to the wedding before realising how unlikely and unwise such a thing would be. Not only was it next to impossible for a messenger to locate him in time but Altan would be liable to laugh in the messenger's face. He wasn't the fool he looked after all even if his actions said otherwise, he would know it was a farce, a cover for some ulterior motive. And there lay the second reason for not even bothering to send a message of his betrothal. If things went as planned Lien could prove valuable as a secret weapon of sorts. Altan would never expect a female to be one of their kind and should he turn a second individual, one more fitting for what the man would expect then he could easily take him by surprise should they ever come to blows. It was something he suspected would happen after all, they could only survive as two separate packs and as allies for so long before one of them would covet more.

It was just a matter of time and when it came... he'd be ready.

.o.)O(.o.

The wedding itself was little to speak about, there may have been festivities and drink (sake for the men while the women made do with the non-alcoholic beverages on offer), fine food, gifts and music but it rang so hollow that Yao couldn't completely enjoy himself. It wasn't the first time he'd lied and lived off of others false belief but it seemed slightly less moral this time round. Possibly due to the fact that he was taking Lien away from her family. To them she would merely vanish as if erased from the pages of the book of life.

"Are you still willing to go through with this?" He murmured during a lull in the music. He didn't mind if someone overheard, confident that they'd misunderstand his words. Lien tilted her head ever so slightly in response, jewellery clinking slightly from around her neck.

"Of course, what other option do I have? If I don't go through with it all I'll only have this to look forward to." She said, eyes tracing the festivities around them. "It's not the life I want to lead."

"You are aware that you will never see your family again right?"

"Had they married me off to a legitimate Chinese lord it would have been the same. The distance is too much to easily travel and expensive also. This was always going to be goodbye and at least this way they will believe they did right by me."

"Very well aru." Yao murmured, sipping at his drink. "I'll fulfil my promise first thing in the morning. Your training starts now."

"You can hardly start teaching me how to be a shape shifter at a wedding..."

"No, but I can teach you how to blend in. Now come, we have guests to entertain."

**A/N2: Lots of notes this chapter.**

**Black furred wolves: Wolves with black fur have their colouration due to hybridisation with dogs somewhere along the line and thus in this era they would be exceptionally rare. Most places with black wolves have had situations where the wolf population was practically decimated before returning to stability wherein wolves and dogs were more likely to interact with one another in a way that wasn't just kill one another on sight. You see similar hybridisation among red wolves and coyotes where, as the wolf population decreased, the coyote one increased leading to more situations where the two would meet.**

**Betel nuts: A traditional Vietnamese wedding gift from the groom to the bride's family. Gift giving seems to be a dominant feature during Vietnamese weddings where the groom will also bestow other gifts like jewellery on his bride to be to confirm his interest in marrying her. This confirmation is continued with the practice of 'receiving the bride' wherein the groom travels to the brides home before the entire procession moves to the groom's home to complete the wedding. At the wedding the guests will then give gifts of money to the newlyweds (so Yao will get most of his money back having befriended other wealthy individuals for that exact reason).**

**Lien actually means flower, lotus if you want to have the exact translation.**

**At this period China is currently going through what is known as the warring states period. Quite literally every state in what is now China wanted to rule China completely so everyone was making alliances, annexing (Yao's home state of Zheng for instance was annexed and absorbed by Han) and fighting with other states. This would go on for around two hundred years before the state of Qin came out on top to begin the Qin Dynasty. Qin was well protected due to the environment which helped with defences but made making alliances harder and was located in Western China which allowed for western expansion.**

**The exotic horses Yao invested in are those like the Akhal-Teke (seriously, google those things for they are gorgeous, their coats shine like metal), the Barb and Arabians along with a few Mongolians for use in regards to pulling carts etc. Yao is a bit of a show off if you give him the chance so he favoured imported Middle Eastern horses over cheaper varieties one could find all over China.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And back to Altan, Aldrich and a new character, the 'desert wolf'. The semester is FINALLY over for me though I now have my student teaching starting from next week. More time to get stuff done I suppose. Heads up that I will be returning to South Africa in December so updates beyond that point may become sporadic around then until I return in February. I am likely to have little time for writing and I'm not sure what my mom's internet/wifi situation is like.**

_Tremble for yourself, my man,  
>You know that you have seen this all before<br>Tremble, little lion man,  
>You'll never settle any of your scores<br>Your grace is wasted in your face,  
>Your boldness stands alone among the wreck<br>Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_

_Little Lion Man- Mumford and Sons_

"There you go, much better right?" Ivan grinned, stoking the fire as wood crackled and smoked in the growing heat. His house wasn't much, little more than a single room broken up into different living areas. A blackened skillet rested crookedly above the fire to make up a kitchen and a worn bed, straw poking out from the mattress, sat practically next door to the fire and left little room for the lopsided table Altan sat at. Truth be told he was surprised the place still stood. The floor was crooked and stained in places, cracks ran through the walls and even the roof creaked ominously under the weight of snow.

"It'll do." He sniffed, biting back his actual opinion. If he wanted this man on his side it would probably pay to take a page out of Yao's book for once. The longer he looked at Ivan the more he wanted him after all, the man was built like a bear even without the fur that had kept him warm and was apparently no stranger to blood for a pair of white furred hares hung limply from the (also crooked, whoever built this shack had obviously been less than skilled at carpentry) window. He was strong and that was what he needed.

"Here, drink this! It'll warm you up in no time! Or make you pass out but you won't feel the cold in that case so win win." Ivan offered, pouring something into a chipped clay cup (did this man not own anything that was of a decent quality?).

Apparently he did for one sip of the liquid had him coughing, not expecting such an alcoholic burn in his throat. Ivan grinned as Altan fought to stop coughing long enough to take another sip, pouring himself some as well (though he didn't start coughing, used to the burn). "Good isn't it?"

"You make it yourself?" Altan questioned, drinking far more cautiously and making a note to do so with anything the man offered him.

"No sadly. There's a man in town who keeps me stocked in exchange for the pick of whatever I bring in from my traps. He gets all his fur and meat from me, he's my best customer actually."

So he was a trapper. A trapper who was paid in alcohol from his best customer. No wonder his shack was falling apart in that case. "What game do you catch?" Altan questioned, truly wanting to know. There was a lot of difference between trapping and killing rabbits and hares and killing larger prey, it would tell him a lot about the man to know where his limits were.

Ivan shrugged, "whatever I can find. This time of year it's mainly hares, foxes and wolves in spring I normally bring in a handful of bears and countless birds. Caught a tiger once! I'll take down whatever I need to keep everyone happy. "

There was no hesitation in his voice, no sign of fear of the game he caught. He seemed completely fearless yet also adaptable and as a trapper he would have to be fairly cunning. Things he definitely needed. He wouldn't be as fast or as intelligent as Yao was but he would hopefully be more manageable. A weapon he could point and release without concern for the recoil. Nor did he appear to have family who would have him running back without a second thought.

"Do you have family here?" He questioned to make sure. The man frowned in confusion, not sure why there were so many questions about his personal life before shrugging it off as Altan merely being polite.

"No... My parents died when I was ten. I never had siblings either though it would have been nice to have had some. Big families are nice don't you agree?" Altan merely grunted in reply, not particularly agreeing. Big families just sounded like a lot of hassle to him, only necessary when the benefits outweighed the cons. "What about you? Big family?"

"No. It was always just me and one other and he's since left." He didn't really have family per say, not that he was aware of at least. He supposed Yao was the closest to it but he certainly didn't view him as such. They were allies nothing more.

"That's a pity... will you be staying here long? I don't have friends round often and this is nice isn't it?"

Nice was being too generous. Altan had never been one to stay still for long and cramped places such as this excuse for a shack often made him nervous. Nor did Ivan's overly friendly nature help. "No. I'll take my leave once the blizzard passes." Taking another swim wasn't on his to do list so waiting until the weather cleared would likely be best.

Ivan however immediately looked disappointed, smile falling from his face. "...oh. I was hoping you'd stay longer."

"Tell me. If I offered you the chance to come with would you?" The man questioned, though he knew that choice was unlikely to be part of the equation. He had set his mind on having Ivan join him from the beginning and his desire had only strengthened since

"Eh? Come with you? Where?"

"Everywhere. I travel all over. North, south, east, west... doesn't matter, I go there."

"But why? I mean it sounds nice but why?"

"Because I have a little wolf problem that needs sorting out and I believe you're the man for the job. Tell me, what do you know about werewolves? Ones who are both wolf and man?"

"Not much... my mother used to mention the bodark before she passed but I remember little about what she said."

"And if I said I was one?"

Ivan blinked for a moment before laughing heavily. "Ah you almost got me there friend! I was not aware we were telling tall tales! Can I go next? I've got a story about this one time I killed a giant!"

"ENOUGH!"

"Eh? I'm sorry?"

"I am not telling tall tales or messing around." Altan insisted, breathing deeply to get his temper back under control. "I am a werewolf. I turn into a wolf when the moon is full but also whenever I wish to. And I wish for you to join me and help me deal with the goddamn wolves who have been hassling me since the day I first walked this earth."

"You want me to become a werewolf?"

"Yes do I need to spell it out further?"

"I'll get to stay with you then? Remain friends with you and possibly others and maybe even travel to warmer parts of the world?"

"Yes."

Ivan grinned, nodding eagerly. "Tell me of these wolves you wish for me to 'deal with'."

.o.)O(.o.

"Firstly there is my oldest rival who haunts the west and his get. They're both massive grey wolves though the pup was badly wounded by Yao in our last encounter and may not present any more trouble." Altan explained, fingers darkened with charcoal from the fire as he sketched the pair out onto a time smoothed rock that supposedly kept the front door open in summer. Neither the rock nor the charcoal were the best but it did the job and he was able to get a rough image of two wolves out, smudging the black soot slightly to give the impression of grey fur. Not the best likeliness but how many giant grey wolves could there be? "The oldest is the one you need to watch out for. He's smart and strong, not a good combination but he seems to have grown attached to the other and the youngest is far less of a challenge. He's strong but he doesn't know how to use it. He's all instinct, all brawn. Predictable." He scoffed.

"But Yao wounded him right?" Ivan asked in awe.

"Took out his hind leg. Can't remember which side, I wasn't paying attention. Yao is a black wolf like me, though he's smaller and slighter in build. He's fast and ridiculously cunning and he will use that to make up for his size." He explained moving on to drawing the face of a dark furred wolf and paying attention to the sharper features of his old pack mate.

"Will I ever get to meet him? I'd like to meet him."

"No. He went his own way. If we run into him again it is likely to be as enemies." Altan said, doubting that Yao would ever come back.

"But I thought you were friends?"

"No. We were just partners."

"Oh... do you consider us friends?"

"Depends on whether or not you listen to me and obey me." Altan stated moving on to a new sketch. This one was as large as the greys but he put far less pressure on the crumbling charcoal smudging all the marks until the figure was a flat shade of grey. "This wolf is new to even me, I only caught wind of him a few moons ago. He's large, short fur... and the colour of the desert sands. I caught him following me and fought him but he escaped into the river before I could dispose of him. I have no idea where he came from but this... desert wolf..." he sighed glaring at the image. "He concerns me. How many others are there out there like him? I want him dead before he can prove to be a thorn in my side as the others are."

"How many do you think there are?"

"I don't know. I always assumed it was just myself and this wolf, later Yao." Altan growled, stabbing at the image of one of the greys. "But now I question whether or not there may be individuals beyond his territory. I need to know whether or not this is the case."

"It won't be the first time I've hunted wolves... and if a friend needs a favour it is only right to help out right?" Ivan mused, smiling broadly and somewhat like a young child as he nodded. "I want to help you, how do I sign up?"

"A bite is all it takes. One bite and you'll be like me for all eternity."

.o.)O(.o.

"Damn it Matthias, we're not training you to run around on three legs all the time we're trying to get that tendon to give a little! At least try to use the damn leg!"

Matthias growled softly at the barked order but ultimately lowered his hind leg from where he'd automatically lifted it to put less strain upon it. He was tired and sore yet Aldrich was still ordering him to run. He'd been running for so long that he'd worn a clear path through the slush that was the post winter valley they currently called home.

Sure it may have been safe, hidden by the mountains and fjords as Aldrich had repeatedly pointed out and the prey may have been plentiful but the environment sucked. The mud and half melted snow made running slow and painful and the mountain paths were steep at best, non-existent at worst. He'd lost count of how many times he'd fallen or slid down the slopes but every day he was expected to climb again. At least the whole run in circles around Aldrich was less likely to result in grievous injury but it was still tedious and exhausting.

"Pick up the pace, you're slowing down." Okay. Enough was enough. Matthias thought, digging his claws into the muck to slow to a halt and kicking mud up behind him as he skidded to a stop to glare at the man.

Aldrich merely rose an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. You're the one who hasn't been stretching like the physician told you to. Ten more laps and then you can stop deal?"

Matthias huffed, shaking his muzzle in annoyance before moving back into an unsteady lope. Yes, the physician. A man who claimed his leg was clearly the result of demons before telling him to stretch his leg every morning and night and giving him a foul smelling ointment to put over it. Clearly this was a person he should be listening to.

He yelped, stumbling slightly due to his distraction and taking several strides to recover. It was taking a lot of practice to get used to leading with his right to take the strain off his damaged limb. He had to make sure his left hind leg always hit the ground first to bear the majority of his weight. Of course since he favoured his left it was typically his right hind leg that did so and the minute he took his mind off of it, bam, right leg bearing weight it couldn't.

He couldn't begin to describe his relief when Aldrich finally called for him to stop, having been going to such lengths as counting each stride to keep from falling back into old patterns. "I swear to the gods Aldrich, keep this up and I swear I will kill you one of this days." He forced out, rubbing his ankle to ease the ache the constant running had left.

"You no longer fall over every time you use all four legs, you no longer need to use a crutch for basic walking and yesterday you managed to actually jump far enough across the creek to not get completely soaked. Complain all you want but you can't deny that you're improving." Aldrich pointed out, counting each point off.

"Not completely soaked? That's your definition of improving? I still landed halfway in the water."

"The first time I had to drag you out by the scruff of the neck because managed to slip and hit your head. You're not going to become brilliant at running regardless of this in a day, a bit of patience won't hurt you. Now stop complaining and get inside. I don't want you to freeze to death."

He was still so insolent even after all this time. Sometimes Aldrich questioned why he bothered. Then again he mused, watching as Matthias after a fair amount of grumbling finally limped inside the shelter he'd put together when it became clear they'd be spending a fair amount of time here to grab his clothes and shove them on, he always had been impatient and stubborn yet despite all the complaints he still did as he was told the majority of the time. Ordered to swim, he'd swim. Run, he'd run. Climb to the peak of the mountain, he'd climb. He wanted to get better desperately. Even now he sat on the bed of furs and stretched his leg out as he'd been told to do now that he'd been told off for not doing so. "Here. It's freshly brewed." He muttered, pouring some herbal tea out into two mugs. It had been a chore to bring some of the basics over but the herbal tincture was supposed to be good for you and didn't taste too horrendous.

"Thanks." Matthias nodded, taking the mug and sipping at it distastefully. It may not have tasted too horrendous but that didn't mean it tasted good...

It surprised Aldrich how long they'd actually remained here. At first the idea had been to keep moving and stop for short periods, few seasons at most. But this place had been so perfect for what they'd needed that they were into their second summer. It was safe from detection, both human and werewolf, and most importantly challenging terrain. Matthias would improve best in such an environment he'd mused back then and it had proven true. The constant exercise across both flat terrain and mountainous one was steadily strengthening his leg. Some things were still beyond him such as running in human form and his agility was still hampered but he could move around without too much difficulty.

"What do you say we hunt again tonight, give it another shot?"

"It didn't exactly go as planned last time if you will recall." Matthias pointed out, putting his empty mug down.

"You were too eager. You need to learn not to rush in at the first moment you get. If you can learn to get in close you won't have a problem." Aldrich pointed out before muttering a quiet 'and maybe you won't get yourself killed at the first opportunity...'

"I heard that."

"Good, learn from it."

.o.)O(.o.

Sadiq groaned as he pulled himself from the water, relying on touch rather than sight to do so and changing forms once he felt his paws rest upon solid ground. He supposed he was lucky that he'd been caught alongside the fast running river (and that it had been warm, he wasn't all that keen on the cold) for it allowed him to make a rapid escape from the crazed wolf (man? It looked like the animal that had first attacked him just a darker shade). God only knew how badly he could have been wounded had he not been able to beat a fast retreat.

He would have to be more careful next time, not get caught whilst making his observations, he mused as he wiped hot blood from his eyes. The guy had not held back, slashing at his face the moment he realized that Sadiq's throat was covered (like hell he was going to leave something that obvious exposed, he wasn't an idiot) and that he was too tall to easily reach his neck. And damn had those teeth been sharp. Not a nice experience, he wouldn't recommend it.

But he would probably have to go through it again... god only knew that this seemed to be the only decent way to learn. Books only went so far and most of the lore seemed inaccurate, he needed to learn from the source of his affliction and that meant observation.

Talking would be easier but if this experience taught him anything it was that others like him had no interest in talking. Why the hell couldn't they be more like falcons and the like? He knew those things and while they would occasionally dig their talons or beaks in they tended to largely ignore their keepers so long as they were well cared for. Observing them to check their health and learn their habits was simple compared to the creatures he now shared a name with.

Damn he missed his old life. Everything had been simple then, keep the birds in good health (lest their owners call for his head) and assist in the hunts, take his pay and carry on with his life just to repeat it the following day. He may not have been renowned but he wasn't struggling either.

Then he had made the mistake of taking a new falcon (a young male peregrine owned by one of his biggest customers) for training alone. It was something he did all the time, hell he preferred to do so with the younger birds so he could get a feel for their personality. He'd saddled up his horse as he always did, kept the bird's hood on to keep him calm and quiet and ridden out beyond the city confines to a hunting ground he frequented. The land was flat and open there, trees sparse and plenty of rabbits and hares. He often had a man come out to restock when the population dwindled just to ensure his birds had a fair amount to hunt.

At first nothing had been different than usual, his horse was quiet as he removed the falcon's hood and threw the bird into the air. Sure the bird had taken slightly longer than usual to come down but that was just a personality quirk. Then his horse had thrown his head into the air, snorting nervously.

At first he couldn't see what had spooked the animal, unable to notice anything unusual. He'd merely shrugged and threw the falcon up again watching as this time he seemed to sight a target and fell like a stone to the ground. He never saw the bird catch up to whatever he saw, his horse rearing with a shrill whinny. This time he saw what the horse was panicking about, initially he thought it was a dog and that someone's hunting hound had gotten loose (for it wasn't uncommon for those who worked with the dogs to also train in the area) but then he realized that the shape was wrong.

Hunting hounds were sleek and small, their fur short and possessing a rich sheen. This animal was massive, larger than even the dogs shepherds used to guard their flocks. Its fur was a rich brown, flecked through with tawny gold and amber. It wasn't sleek by any definition but instead built like a bear. It was only when it was close enough for Sadiq to see its muscles clenching beneath thick fur did he realise what he was looking at. It was a wolf, not the standard wolves they typically saw around these parts (for they were adapted for life in the desert) but still a wolf.

He'd cursed, scrabbling for the bow he kept strapped to his horse's back (the animal was still screaming, he was struggling to hold him from bolting) even as the wolf raced ever closer, preparing to leap. Its eyes had not been on the horse but instead on his, filled not with hunger but rage.

He didn't remember much about what happened after that, the wolf had leapt and he'd still been struggling to get an arrow lined up. Next thing he knew he was waking up with a throbbing head and a deep seated ache in his neck and shoulders from deep gashes across them. The attack had clearly not been motivated by hunger for the second he'd stopped moving (hard blows to the head courtesy of being forced from a horse by a wolf attack will do that) the wolf had stopped. It must have assumed he was dead rather than just knocked senseless.

That ache had paled in comparison to the agony that had followed however. He'd barely managed to stand to search for his horse (long gone, in all likelihood he had run home for he was well trained by the man who produced many of the mounts for his own customers) and the young peregrine who seemed to have flown the coop also but would have been unlikely to have travelled far when he was knocked flat by pain akin to being skinned alive. It was agonizing, confusing, reason just gave way completely to blind instinct and he ran. He raced as though every step would end the pain and when the pain did in fact leave he ran to end his confusion. He ran until he finally collapsed, utterly exhausted and only then did any form of thought return to him.

He was far from home and likely to be presumed dead when people realised he was missing. He was trapped (for at the time he truly believed that was the case) in the form of a monster. He was, for the first time, completely alone. He always had had people to fall back upon before, he'd had friends, family, acquaintances. Never had he been in such a situation where he had no-one to help him.

He'd decided then and there that he needed to find someone like him. He needed to understand, needed to learn. And so he ran again, traveling further and further from home as he raced along the desert sands in search for the wolf.

He never found him. But he did find other things that would provide salvation. Experience taught him to change his shape, lore allowed him to experiment and learn his limits. He learnt to be cautious of silver but not of aconite beyond the standard cautions. He learnt to blend in to survive and he learnt to hunt, mimicking the hunting hounds he found occasional work with. He learnt to love his freedom and he learnt to watch the moon with wary eyes.

And ultimately he learnt to exercise caution around others like him. He'd watched from a distance as the black wolves fought the greys, his pale pelt blending in with the dry grasses. And when the wind had changed and the one black wolf became aware of his presence he learnt the value of fleeing. For he had yet to learn the skills to make him a deadly fighter.

That would need to change. He sighed, moving over to the water's edge and squinted to see past the ripples, past the blood dripping into his eyes. It was still blurry but he could see enough. "Damn... that's going to scar." He muttered, touching the deep cuts around his eyes and wincing. They ran across his brow and cheek bones, dipping into his right eye which was watering from the sting.

Learning to fight was now a necessity. Next time he wouldn't need to run away, he'd be able to stand and fight.

**A/N2: Bodark are a Russian variation on werewolves (one of many) and are the ones you really do not want to run into. Other Russian werewolves in folklore are either harmless cursed individuals or merely animalistic whereas the bodark are extremely malicious creatures.**

**Sadiq was a falconer before being turned by Julius in his frustration at not being able to track down Aldrich. Julius assumed he was dead and moved on without making sure of the fact. After realising what he was Sadiq's main goal in life was to put the pieces together and actually figure shit out so he spent a fair amount of time speaking to people, reading stories and actively learning before moving on to attempting to get close to other werewolves and observing them which of course ended badly when he found himself suddenly upwind from Altan who wasted no time in attempting to kill him but only leaving deep scars from the encounter. The scars would be added to twice, once from Julius and once from Antonio and as a result Sadiq took to wearing a mask to cover them up and to also hide the fact that the wounds ultimately damaged his eyes. In present times he only has half the vision he used to have, a fact only known by his pack, but is capable of making up for it with a since heightened sense of hearing and smell. Modern achievements in medicine have made him interested in getting his eyes fixed through laser surgery but since his fast healing rate would be picked up on by standard doctors and optometrists he is forced to wait for Heracles to actually get a medical license (not going well, Heracles tends to fail a lot of classes not due to lack of knowledge but rather attendance for he has a habit of sleeping through his morning classes. It's been ten years but he's just a second year student at the third university they've tried. Sadiq is exceptionally close to either forcing Gupta to attend university or just faking a medical licence).**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the well wishes for my student teaching :) halfway through and I have to admit there hasn't been a dull moment… for future reference, most kids with special needs do not react well when it is hot as hell outside. I also suspect the school is hiding Saffers in the cupboards because every time I turn around there seems to be another South African staff member. I've counted four thus far… The placement is going well though, even if I've been kicked and pinched a fair few times and had to avoid being bitten a handful of times.**

_Free bird fly  
>Take your broken wings and learn to fly<br>Free bird fly  
>Take this broken world and make it right<br>Take your broken wings and fly  
>Take this broken world and make it right<br>Take these broken wings and fly  
>Take this darkest night and make it bright<br>Free bird fly_

_Free Bird Fly- Omnia_

"I've seen what they can do but it never fails to surprise me just how brutal Romans can be..." Antonio murmured, knuckles white as he gripped his sword a touch too tightly. The ground was pitted from the tracks of men and horses, water mixing with blood left from the battle that had occurred mere hours beforehand. Ravens had already taken wing, clicking their beaks as they hopped amongst the remnants of the slaughter.

The battle had not been fair, that much seemed clear. A few armour clad corpses littered the field, taken down by the few Gauls who had managed to gather their weapons in time to defend themselves and their kin but the majority were just average people. He could see the long hair of women cut down and abused by the battle drunk soldiers, the small frames of children who had been given no mercy and countless men who'd been hacked apart. Some still lived, some screaming but most merely groaning. They would not last the night he suspected, the Romans may have already had their fill of looting and ravaging and moved on but it would not be long before others came for their fill. The ravens weren't the only ones who had a lust for the left overs of battle, soon other scavengers would arrive. They would be joined by other wolves soon, ones who cared little for human ties.

"It is the way of the world. The strong defeat the weak, doesn't really matter if it's right or wrong. It's the way it is, way it always will be." Julius shrugged, barely flinching at the carnage around them. "Perhaps they left something worth scavenging... we need some more supplies."

"Split up?"

"It'll be faster. Meet here again at sun down with whatever you could find."

They didn't waste any more words, Julius immediately taking off to examine the dwellings that hadn't been raised to the ground. Antonio took a moment to change forms however, not keen on remaining in human form should some Romans still be around. If that was the case they would not be concerned with Julius for he had all the features of a Roman citizen. His own skin was not the same shade of olive that Julius' was and thus he would be considered fair game. As a wolf he felt far more confident about being able to take down a Roman soldier.

Only once he shook out reddish brown fur did he begin his search, choosing to move amongst the dead and the dying rather than tear the buildings apart further. Despite his confidence in this form though he couldn't quite stand the looks the dying gave him. Their eyes were resigned but filled with fear of the unknown and the sight sickened him. Had not this been the reaction that would have existed in his home? Had they also waited fearfully for the wolves to set upon the scene?

The Romans seemed to bring nought but death.

The pungent odour of iron stung his senses as he moved amongst the slaughter, green eyes occasionally meeting the distant gaze of others before he sought to look away. There was never any dignity in death, those who spoke of an honourable death were merely fooling themselves, for anyone who had truly witnessed death would know it to be a lie. It was messy, humiliating, nothing glorious about it.

Julius had been quick to teach him that when it became clear that his hatred for his captors could lead him to martyrdom. His anger had been relentless and Julius had immediately taken him hunting with him to try and dissuade him from his path of vengeance. This hunt had been different, normally they went after wild boar or deer, this time their target had been something far more familiar.

At first Antonio had refused to back down, in front of him had been the one of the many he hated. A soldier, alone, defenceless, just as he had been. It had been too much to ignore and he'd immediately given in to blood lust and fury.

Only when it was over did Julius step in, having to snap at him to get him out of his blood lust driven state. He'd commanded him to look at the man, to look beyond the blood and gore and describe what he saw.

Fear. Pain. Hopelessness yet also the desire to survive. Was this man all that different to what Antonio was? Julius had questioned. Were they not both merely trying to survive?

Antonio had immediately protested the comparison, arguing that the man was inherently cruel and a murderer.

Yet is that not what you are also? Did you not draw out this man's death and ultimately kill him? Julius pointed out, displaying rare insight. By giving in to his hatred and desire for vengeance he would be no better than the ones he loathed and one day another may look down upon him in the same manner as he now did the Roman. For he may have been strong but he was not impervious to death.

Since then he'd been more cautious about his hatred, not giving in to it despite how much he would have liked to. He killed, he wasn't so strong as to hold back from that, but he didn't seek out his victims. And if he did happen across a Roman or two he killed quickly, snapping their necks before they knew what was happening.

He froze as he heard movement, snapping out of his thoughts to gaze warily around him for the source. Many things could have been there, many of them a threat, most not, but still things that needed to be checked. He didn't know what he was expecting but not familiar, tanzanite coloured eyes staring back at him.

Their owner was a stranger to him, hair bedraggled and filthy, face pale but the gaze was one he'd seen so many times. It was utter despair, a hopeless resignation to the facts. There was none of the fear that laced the fading eyes of the other dying survivors but instead a desire to die. Yet this man seemed less wounded than the others, eyes still bright with life despite his despair, a trail of dried blood down his forehead and a bleeding wound to his left shoulder which hung limply. Antonio suspected that had he wanted to he could have gotten up and walked away, could have stood and shouted in an attempt to scare him off. Instead he merely sat there, staring at him with the eyes of a slave as he cradled the still body of a woman to his chest with his uninjured arm.

He knew that feeling, understood that despair, had experienced that feeling that death was better than life. This man was the same as him, despite how different their lives had been. His chains had been physical, this man's emotional yet they were still as real as any shackle.

His eyes moved to the limp form against the man's chest. Perhaps she'd been beautiful in life, it was hard to tell for her features were hidden beneath dirt and blood. Her hair was matted into clumps against her neck, her clothing torn, eyes half closed, she was clearly long since dead yet the man clung to her as though by some miracle she could be returned to him.

It was heart rending to see.

Yet this man did not have to suffer through the slow process of dying as he desired. His death would not be quick or soon for his wound merely trickled and would soon clot. Blood loss would not kill him, he would die from exposure or thirst before that happened, perhaps even torn apart by the scavengers though there was enough death around to keep them content for a while. Like Antonio he did not need to die to escape the chains that brought him to despair, Julius had given him freedom through strength and there was nothing stopping Antonio from granting this man the same freedom.

He sighed, taking a step forward and noting sadly how the man merely meekly tilted his head away to expose his throat. He truly had given in to the chains that bound him.

.o.)O(.o.

It was the howl that made Julius realise something was up. He'd been debating whether or not he should start searching for the man considering the moon was already starting to rise but since he hadn't heard any commotion (if Antonio had run into trouble everyone from here to the coast would have heard it) merely the cries of the dying. It wasn't the howl itself that had him changing forms in a heartbeat but the fact he didn't recognize its owner. A decade with Antonio had made sure that he instinctively knew him regardless of form or sense, this despairing cry did not belong to the man.

His head was just as crowded as he hit the ground running, filled with pleas for mercy and the resultant refusals. At first he believed that Antonio was killing or tormenting this stranger but it soon became apparent that the opposite was true (or some variation of such). A grey wolf stood there snarling, legs stiff and ears pinned against his skull, blue eyes pinned on Antonio's now that he'd finally stopped howling. Antonio was the calm one in this situation, not reacting despite the fact he had a shallow wound across the bridge of his muzzle.

_I didn't want this! I don't want to exist without her! I have no home, no family, my wife died in my arms, was it such a bad thing to merely let me die?_ The grey snapped, charging forward to slash again.

_Things merely seem bad now, trust me it is better for you to live on! She would not have wanted you to die!_

_Antonio! Explain!_ Julius growled, staying out of the squabble but keeping an eye on the pair as a precaution.

_I'm handling this just fine Julius, thanks for asking~ Not like I need help or anything._ The red furred wolf muttered sarcastically, wincing slightly before growling at the grey who was not relenting despite the intrusion. _Okay, enough of this..._

He moved quickly, twisting aside at the last moment to grab the scruff of the other wolf's neck and shoving him to the ground. He still squirmed in an attempt to get free but a heavy paw to his back prevented him from rising. _We don't want you poking an eye out now~_

_Care to explain now that you're done allowing him to turn you into a sieve?_

_One: we'll probably need more than just two of us. There's safety in numbers. Two: he looks half decent once you look past all the grime. Three: his wife's dead and he wanted to die so I gave him another option._

_Did he agree to this option?_ Julius questioned, giving the wolf a once over. He was not as large as he or Antonio instead he was sleek and slim; built for speed not strength. He supposed a little variation was not such a bad thing and this wolf was obviously rather fierce in the face of danger if the scratches Antonio bore were anything to go by. He just had to be taught how to attack properly just as Antonio had been, to leave deep wounds rather than mere scratches.

_No but he'll thank me later._

Julius sighed, glancing at the pinned wolf who was cursing and threatening violence. _Tell me, what's your name?_

The grey stopped cursing long enough to bare his teeth at the man, blood welling up where Antonio's teeth accidentally punctured the skin. _Francis. My name is Francis and if you don't release me I swear I will kill you._

_No you won't._ Julius chuckled, jerking his muzzle towards Antonio to tell him to let him up slowly. Apparently this was a man who would fight tooth and nail if cornered, perhaps if he weren't pinned he would be somewhat more rational. _Antonio is right, you will thank him in time._

_No I will not! You are both fools to think so!_ Francis growled breaking free of the red wolf's slackened grip to snap at him once more.

_You sure can pick them..._ Julius muttered, watching as Antonio leapt back to avoid the wolf who luckily stumbled. _Look Francis, I'm willing to make a deal with you. Give Antonio's option a try and if it still doesn't work out for you I will kill you myself._

Both looked at him in surprise, one horrified and the other suspicious. _Julius, the hell are you-_

_You swear it?_ Francis questioned, blue eyes cold and unyielding.

_I swear it. Give it twelve moons, twelve full moons with us and if you haven't changed your mind I swear to do what Antonio couldn't._

_Fine, twelve moons. It's a deal._

.o.)O(.o.

"How is he going?"

"Depressed obviously. He's sleeping too much, eating too little and drinking too much. Did you honestly think sending the pair of us off together would change that?"

"I didn't send you two away to fix him completely, I did so to keep him from killing you. You did sort out your differences did you not? After all, you're a hard man to stay mad at." Julius pointed out.

"So you took a gamble on whether or not he would kill me?"

"No I took a gamble on whether or not you could take him if he did. Believe it or not I do have some faith in your abilities."

"I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or just be irritated that you would risk my life like that..." Antonio sighed, resting his head against the table. For once he was glad to be back in the city, at least here they had a stable source of food and a roof over their heads. Not to mention the beds, sleeping on the cold, hard ground grew old fast. "So what now, he's no longer baying for my blood but we're still no closer to getting him to re-evaluate death. And there's only ten moons left seeing as the detour home you sent us on took time to navigate." He questioned, voice muffled due to the table.

"Well... I know some lovely ladies in town..."

Antonio jerked his head up to stare at Julius in shock, neck cracking loudly in the process. "We are not going to cheer him up with prostitutes!" He argued, rubbing his neck to remove the ache.

"Why not? Sex makes most people feel better."

"The man just lost his wife, I doubt he's keen on sleeping around."

"Want to bet on it?"

.o.)O(.o.

Turns out they were both wrong. Francis was definitely okay with the idea of having sex, perking up somewhat once he was roused from his slumber (and handed a cup of willow bark tea to ease the ache that drinking had left). However it did not make him happier as Julius had said, instead he fell back into a depressed state even worse than before. He threw things around the room, curses falling from his lips before finally slumping in front of the embers left in the fire place.

"Is it safe to enter?" Antonio questioned with a half-hearted smile. He took Francis' silence as an affirmative, cautiously entering the room. He wanted to help but he also didn't fancy getting hit in the face with the nearest heavy object. Or sharp object come to think of it, he mused as he side stepped some shards of clay. "Pity, I liked that vase..." he muttered, crouching beside the blond.

"It was an ugly vase and you know it." Francis chuckled, no humour in the sound.

"Doesn't mean it deserved to be smashed though. I see it got revenge hmm?" Antonio pointed out, noting the blood on Francis' hands and knuckles. They were mere grazes but they must have stung at the very least.

Francis merely shrugged, rubbing at them silently.

"Look, I just want you to talk to me about this, about everything. I swear things will get better if you let them~" Antonio tried, lightly touching the man's shoulder.

"How can it ever get better?" Francis snapped. "How could you ever know that? You've never lost the one you loved, the one you swore yourself to!"

"No, but I've seen others do so. And so many manage to move on."

"Is that why you and Julius practically threw me at that prostitute earlier? To help me move on from Jeanne?"

"That was Julius' idea not mine."

"Regardless you think a little sex will make me feel better?"

"Well you didn't seem completely against the idea..."

"Antonio, sex feels good. You know it, I know it, and obviously Julius is aware of it. Of course I wasn't completely against the idea!"

"I don't understand? Then why-"

"Because it isn't the same! Sex purely for the purpose of self-pleasure is not the same as sex where you actually care for your partner! It feels so wrong to have the former after enjoying the latter!"

"Ah..."

"Yes 'ah'. It's not the same and I hate it. I hate how it reminds me of what I lost and I hate how I can't enjoy it because of it."

"Then why not try to find someone who you can have that sort of relationship with then?"

"Antonio, look at me." Francis sighed, eyes somewhat saddened. "I'm a complete mess. I'm just as likely to snap and kill whomever I'm with as achieve such a thing. Then there's our little problem... Julius has already explained everything to me and considering our supposed immortality a relationship just won't work."

Antonio smiled, "you know, that's the first time you've acknowledged your own immortality."

"Just because I acknowledge it doesn't mean I like it."

"And I might actually have an idea to get around the whole relationship thing as well."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well, I care for you as a friend and a brother in arms of sorts and I'm also unlikely to leave your side or you mine, not to mention that if you snap I'm capable of defending myself."

"You are suggesting no strings attached sex... with you."

"Why not? You've grown fond of me also haven't you? I mean you no longer try to kill me when I so much as look in your direction~"

"You are aware that neither of us have previously displayed any sign of homosexual tendencies right?"

"Only because it never came up before now~" Antonio grinned. "I see nothing wrong with giving it a shot. Besides, as you already pointed out I am fully aware that sex feels good. We both benefit!"

"You have lost your mind."

"Perhaps, but what do you say?"

"...I'll give it a shot. Have we got supplies for such a thing?"

"Of course, just because we haven't previously gone for men as well as women doesn't mean Julius hasn't~."

.o.)O(.o.

_Damn it Lien, I told you to wait up!_ Yao snapped, cursing just how little the woman listened. They were meant to be training but it appeared Lien had other ideas for she had turned tail and bolted at first opportunity and with the head start she had (not to mention that she seemed to have been a star pupil in regards to covering her scent and was aided by the fact that both their scents permeated the very land) it was proving painful to catch up.

_Consider it training old man._

Yao growled, clearly not impressed. _I'm not the one who needs to be trained._

_Yet you can't find nor catch me._

_I will and when I do you will wish you were dead._

_Oh really?_

A twig cracked underfoot and Yao immediately shifted his weight without pausing stride. His claws dug into the earth to leave rivets as he spun, teeth bared even as a grey wolf struck at him.

Her jaws clicked shut as she missed, leaping back to avoid the worst of Yao's retaliation. _Care to try again old man?_ She hissed, foreleg grazed somewhat.

_I'm not the one who messed up an ambush Lien._ Yao said, hackles raised as he watched her intently. He knew Lien, knew how she worked, the minute she came up with a plan of action he'd know how to react before she could even implement it. He knew her movements and what they foretold.

Her ear twitched ever so slightly, angling to capture sounds as her muscles tensed for attack and Yao shot forward. His body was low to the ground, a paw slashing out to knock her own paws from under her before she could pounce. He pinned her for a few seconds before shaking his head in annoyance and stepping back.

_I hate it when you do that..._ Lien huffed, rolling to her feet to shake dust from her copper tinged grey coat.

_Perhaps if you actually listened and followed through with my training schedule it wouldn't happen._

_Your training schedule puts you at an unfair advantage. You're the more experienced one, without the element of surprise I can't do anything. At least my way gives me a fighting chance._

_How many times have you pinned me again?_

Lien growled, eyes stern as she gazed at the black wolf. _I will get there eventually. _She huffed before narrowing her eyes._ Wasn't there something about you making me wish I was dead when you caught me?_

_I pinned you and grazed your leg. I think that's punishment enough._

Lien snorted at the idea, the graze was just that: a graze. It stung only when it had been left on her, now it was barely noticeable. He was always like this though, all bark and no bite when it came to following through on threats.

_So what next oh powerful alpha? We can't stay here indefinitely. It's a nice area but it's been several years, people will start to notice that something's up._

Yao ignored the sarcasm, rolling his eyes._ I was thinking of heading east again. We can circle round to investigate Altan or continue onward to the west._

_You are willing to attack the man you worked with._

_It depends on how he receives us. I also want to find someone else to join us, in order to keep you a secret from him._

_Right the whole 'no woman could ever be a werewolf' thing. You lot really need to sort things out in that regard, after all I think I have proven I am capable._

_Yes even if you have yet to pin me._

_I'll pin you one of these days, just wait for it._ Lien growled softly, tail swishing behind her as she shook her head and took off in direction of home.

All Yao could do was sigh, his charge seemed to have taken to this life a little too well. She'd yet to bat an eye at any aspects of it. She had no problems hunting but showed no desire to hunt down humans (thankfully, he didn't need another Altan who didn't discriminate between deer and man). She fought with the ferocity of a man, so much so that even Yao was beginning to doubt his opinion of males being stronger. The only problem was that she didn't seem eager to listen to him. Sure she'd sometimes obey, but only when it suited her.

Truth be told Yao was hoping that adding another to their pack of two would help her settle somewhat. Perhaps she would even become more compliant if he was lucky.

He could only hope that that would be the case.

**A/N2: And so began one of the longest running friends with benefits relationships anyone ever saw. It allowed Francis to open up to Antonio at least which allowed him to convince him to keep living, everything else was just a perk.**

**As for Lien and Yao, well that was just the beginning of the whole 'drive Yao batty' saga.**

**review reply:**

**Guest: Ja, it would probably be faster but Gupta is as stubborn as Heracles is lazy so it would still give Sadiq one hell of a headache. Thanks for the review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And my student teaching is finished and I have to admit I enjoyed it. I might actually do a masters after all in special education, there's plenty of jobs out there for it after all and the extra two years will allow me to exchange my driver's licence over for an Australian one. Still have two years to decide so it's all good. I head off home next Wednesday so next update will be the last regular one for a while, it'll be hard for me to organise regular ones once in South Africa and all but I'll try to do them as often as possible.**

_Yes, I am giant, I'm a monster  
>Breaking windows in houses, buildings of glass<br>Rebel, rebel, holy outlaw  
>Ride together, don't try it, the power's in one<em>

_I, I, I  
>I am standing alone but I can rock you<br>I, I, I  
>On the edge of the blade but the knife can't cut the hero down<br>_

_I - Tyr_

_Did you find anything?_ Altan questioned, pausing to scent the air for any trace of the quarry. The soil was damp from the last of the thaw, holding prints and scents like a map. There had been wolves here but not the wolves he was searching for. These were merely mortal animals not the immortal beings he was hunting. He hadn't scented either of them in a while, the trail going cold with no sign of where it continued. Perhaps Ivan had had more luck.

_Nothing yet, are you sure they're still in the area? Perhaps they left?_

_No they're still here, the scents are still fresh._ Altan mused before growling and shaking his head. They weren't getting anywhere just hoping to blunder their scents or trails, they needed to try something else. _Meet back in town, perhaps the locals can give us something better to go on..._ he ordered, turning tail to trot back to the town they'd left.

_Sure thing!_ Ivan offered cheerfully before doing the same. The white wolf didn't carry the same frustration that Altan did, instead he was okay with the idea of not locating the pair they were hunting down. Sure he was okay with finding them also but he didn't have the same obsession with hunting down the intruders as Altan. Finding them or not finding them, he didn't mind either way.

He huffed softly at the scents that surrounded him, occasionally pausing to pay more attention to an individual scent out of many. His tail waved steadily behind him as he identified each in turn; fox, deer, oxen, werewolf (too scattered to track), birds, rabbits, humans... each scent sent the same thrill through him as it had the first time he caught them. He had never realized back when he'd possessed only a weak human nose just how unique scents were before, how much they differed between owners. He could tell what left the scent easily, pausing to follow the trail to determine what it was in the case of those he didn't. And even more the scents were unique to individuals as well so he could go so far as identifying between individuals so long as the scent was clear.

Like those two wolves... he'd had his nose pressed to the ground long enough to tell their scents apart. He could immediately tell if the pair had travelled together or if the one who smelt faintly of blood due to the sheer number of dead humans in the pair's wake had travelled alone. The other one seemed less confident, preferring to keep away from the edges of the town for the most part.

He mused silently about what the pair were like as Altan faded from his mind, having moved faster than Ivan who often paused to investigate his surrounds. He wondered what their personalities were like, were they alike or complete opposites? What did they look like, tall or short? He suspected they would be slight, their paw prints giving their light weight away although the less confident one appeared to be slightly heavier.

Though it didn't really matter, in the end Altan had been clear in regards to their fate. He wanted them removed and so he would remove them. He did wonder though...

The hair along his back rose slightly, tail stilling. He could feel eyes on him, staring from the undergrowth. Part of him contemplated howling to let Altan know something was up but he put the thought from his mind. Altan hated being disturbed unnecessarily after all and it could be nothing.

It took him several seconds to locate the glowing eyes, the wind dragging the scent away. The eyes were cold, glinting in the dim light as a jet black wolf (darker than even Altan) approached him cautiously. The gaze softened somewhat as they stared at one another, neither daring to make any sudden movements.

Time ticked past, drawn out as they stared and questioned silently until finally the she wolf shook her lean head and tilted her muzzle back to howl.

.o.)O(.o.

"Well? How does it feel?"

Matthias merely pursed his lips thoughtfully, stretching his leg out and rotating his ankle. It moved stiffly and the full movement seemed less than what it could have been but it still was usable. It had enough movement to it that accommodation for it wouldn't be too hard. "Usable. I can probably get by on it." He mused as he rested his foot back on the ground.

He was nervous of looking too closely at his ankle, scared that should he examine it too much everything would fall apart again. Yes he had managed to go through all of Aldrich's training without severe strain. Yes he'd ran, climbed and fought when asked without limping too badly afterwards. But that didn't change the fact that the scar tissue under his skin was still there, probably would always be there. He knew he wasn't as quick or agile as he had been even if it wasn't so obvious now.

"Good. Just remember not to push yourself unless you really need to. Otherwise you should manage just fine." Aldrich stated, sitting down himself.

"So what now? You surely don't plan on remaining here for all eternity. This valley is nice and all but it is a touch boring."

Aldrich responded quickly, obviously having thought about the question already. "I was thinking that perhaps we could travel south again. Now that your leg has healed the journey shouldn't trouble you."

"And challenge the eastern wolves again?" Matthias questioned, looking a tad too eager for a rematch. Perhaps he wished to mend his wounded pride even if doing so was foolish, Aldrich guessed.

"No we'll go west this time."

"I thought you weren't concerned about the western wolf?" Matthias' tone was suspicious as he spoke, clearly questioning the changed perspective.

"True but he could become something worth getting concerned about if we don't watch ourselves. Better to be rid of him now than to wait on an attack." Aldrich said thoughtfully. "I also wouldn't mind finding another to add to our cause as a precaution."

"You don't think I can take another werewolf on do you?"

"No, I'd just rather be safe than sorry. There are only so many times we can fix you up so we should make sure we are better prepared for next time. Besides, for all we know the western wolf has also started building a pack to back him up. I am not replacing you, merely making sure you don't need to be replaced."

"Ah..." Matthias immediately settled, mind apparently at ease with the reassurance. He looked somewhat embarrassed by the reminder that he needed assistance however. "Any idea what sort of character you're looking for?"

"Ideally someone who can work well with either of us, someone adaptable but strong. I also would appreciate them having a tad more common sense than you possess, I don't want to have to drag two people out of the fire every few days..."

Matthias chose to ignore the insult, rolling his eyes instead of arguing over the common sense he may or may not have possessed. "You really think you can find someone with all those traits?"

"I'm hoping so."

.o.)O(.o.

"Aldrich. I trust your judgement and all but are you seriously considering turning a demon into a werewolf." Matthias muttered as he stared distrustfully at the man Aldrich had pointed out. He had not believed in demons previously despite his so called physician insisting that his leg was the work of them but what else could this man be? Besides, if werewolves were a thing why not demons? Perhaps he was an aufhocker or even a huldrekarl for there was no way a man such as him could be human. His hair and skin were both pale, almost white and his eyes were not blue or brown but an unsettling red.

"He's not a demon just human."

"I call bullshit. Look at him Aldrich, white skin and red eyes? What human looks like that?"

"Some do, it's rare but I've seen it before. Of course I've seen it more in animals rather than man for it is rare for a child with the same condition to survive to adulthood. Most of the time they're killed for the same reason you don't want him to become a werewolf."

"I still insist he's a demon or some sort of wood sprite."

"Insist all you want it won't change what he is." Aldrich stated with a pointed look in Matthias' direction. "He must be fairly cunning and smart to have survived. It can't be an easy life being so different seeing as people can be so cruel..."

"Not smart enough apparently..." Matthias pointed out, noting how those near the man shouted at him when he came near, one of them bending to pick up a smooth rock that connected with a loud thwack when thrown. Demon or not, the sound made him wince. "And I'd hardly call him strong, he just accepts what happens without a fight!"

"Just because your response would be to attack does not mean it's the smart thing to do. He's outnumbered and already an outsider. Fighting would be a death wish."

Matthias frowned, not looking particularly thrilled with the way events were going. "I'm not going to convince you not to turn him am I?"

"No Matthias, this is my choice not yours. He is everything we need and considering how things are here I doubt he'll complain about leaving. Such an individual is unlikely to be found elsewhere."

"Fine. I'm not going to like him though."

Aldrich chuckled, looking slightly amused. "We'll see. I suspect you will get along if you can get past your dislike."

.o.)O(.o.

Gilbert was internally seething as he focused his attention on the ground in front of him, hoe biting a tad too deep in his frustration. His head stung where the rock had hit him but he could do nothing but ignore it. He knew what would happen if he acknowledged the others, knew that it would only encourage further torment so for now he bit his tongue.

He didn't let the names they called him get to him, after all they were just words. Who cared what they thought of him. As his mother had pointed out when he was merely a child, younger than even his brother was now (well half-brother, his own father was long since dead or vanished. He wasn't sure which, their mother didn't speak of him if she could help it), 'people always feared what they didn't know'. So he let them spit on him, let them call him names and strike at him, he gave them no further reason to fear him whilst they had the advantage of numbers which might make them brave. Had they been alone he would have been capable of defending himself but if he ever raised a hand against one of them it would only be a matter of time before the others heard.

He sighed, slightly annoyed by the fact. It was tiring being the village's most hated individual for no other reason but that which had been brought about by his birth. Hell out of the entire village only his mother and Ludwig stood by him and Ludwig was too young to understand what was going on. Ludwig's father may not have tormented him like the others but Gilbert could see in his eyes that he didn't trust him, could see the disapproval when he interacted with Ludwig who did not possess the same pale skin and reddened eyes as his afflicted half-brother.

His head jerked up as he heard a sudden commotion on the other side of the field in which he was working. Strangers while not unheard of were still rare and he stared distrustfully at the pair who walked calmly down the path through the village before settling. The others may have retained their distrust but he'd seen enough to know that the pair were no threat. These were no Romans who would occasionally come to pick a fight for their skin and hair were too pale, clearly marking them as Germanic even if their tribe was unclear. They also carried no weapons bar a single bow and quiver that was strapped to the one with straight, waist length, blond hair. They weren't here to fight unless they had a death wish, therefore he had no interest in them.

They however seemed to have some interest in him (though to be fair that wasn't uncommon). The one with the bow stared at him thoughtfully, no disgust or distrust in his gaze which was unusual but his companion seemed to make up for it. His blue gaze held nothing but dislike, so much so that Gilbert actually straightened to meet his stare with a raised eyebrow; just daring him to try something.

He had to admit that the scowl he received in response was definitely worth it. One had to enjoy the little things in life after all.

.o.)O(.o.

He assumed that the strangers would simply trade for supplies and leave but that assumption soon proved wrong. Well the one who hated him looked as though he was game to leave (he seemed edgy as hell, looking so distrustful of everything and everyone he came across. So much so that had he not possessed that little extra dislike when looking in in his direction Gilbert may have felt jealous) but the calmer one who seemed to be the leader of the pair appeared to have no such desires. They'd actually gone from being of no consequence to Gilbert to being creepy as hell truth be told. Why? Because they were always somewhere in the vicinity wherever Gilbert went.

If he went to grab a drink from the well he'd be meet with a hateful blue gaze. When he headed home it was with the steady pad of footsteps behind him. He ignored it for the most part, only keeping a minimal watch on his trackers so to avoid them realising that he knew they were following him. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad when he finally reached home and lost them (his follower had continued past him, slowing his pace slightly but ultimately passing him by. He'd half expected to be followed into his home).

"Brother!" There was a blur of blond as Gilbert turned around, a young boy of barely five summers barrelling into his legs. Gilbert was so used to it that he'd already braced himself for the impact, instead grinning and ducking down to ruffle the child's hair.

"Ludwig! Have you been good for mother?" He questioned, glancing up to smile at the woman standing by the hearth as the boy nodded enthusiastically. Her hair had started to grey over the years and lines had since graced her face but when she returned the smile to her sons she immediately seemed younger.

"He has, you've been helping me around the house haven't you Ludwig?" Ludwig nodded again, hair falling into his eyes as he did so making Gilbert laugh and tuck the loose strands behind the boy's ears. "Everything go alright in the fields?"

"The usual... should be able to start planting tomorrow."

"Actually you will be hunting tomorrow, we need some more meat unless we want to go hungry." The man's face was stern as he entered, disapproval across his features as he stared at the way his son clung to Gilbert's legs. "I will start sowing the fields once I've ensured you've done a decent job."

"Have I ever not..." Gilbert muttered under his breath, unable to bite it back. He flinched slightly as his brother's father raised a hand but didn't protest, didn't make another sound. He'd asked for that one, he knew better than to talk back. The man may have tolerated him and his presence but he still was no different than the others.

Hunting it was then.

.o.)O(.o.

The she wolf was clearly not alone for another piercing howl split the air, this one a fair distance away. But Ivan still couldn't do anything but stare curiously for he had never actually considered that there could be females of their kind. It was obvious now but he and Altan had been working off the assumption that they were dealing with a pair of male wolves.

Altan had actually considered the possibility of it being Yao at first when they'd heard stories of the ruthless black wolf stalking these parts with a similar grey wolf never far behind. The whole killing without necessity had been unlike Yao it was true but Altan had shrugged it off as the man being in the wrong place at the wrong time, that it was the grey newcomer killing and that Yao's black pelt was merely more memorable. Even the lack of Yao's scent was shrugged off for he was more than capable of hiding his tracks it was only when time went on with no trace of him whatsoever that Altan had started questioning his assumption towards the wolves' identities. Yao was good but not that good.

Apparently it had been strangers after all.

Despite the distance the black wolf's partner moved quickly, going for the fastest route over the quietest. There was still no word from Altan, perhaps he had not heard the howl or brushed it off as being that of a standard wolf... despite the threat they presented neither Ivan nor the she wolf moved to attack, merely staring at one another and waiting for the other to move first. Altan had said these wolves were a threat yet Ivan was no longer sure. They didn't seem interested in them beyond curiosity. In fact the she wolf seemed friendly, tilting her head as she cautiously stepped forward. Perhaps she also desired friendship just as he did...

She sniffed at him warily, eyes not leaving his and all Ivan could do was tilt his own head in question. Both of them jumped slightly as brush broke underfoot and a grey she wolf joined the scene. She was not so fearless as her black pelted companion, skidding to a halt several feet away. Ivan may not have been acting aggressively but he was still an imposing figure for the white furred wolf was easily twice the weight of the black furred one. The grey may have been stockier and heavier than her companion but she was nowhere near his size.

The grey huffed nervously, glancing at the black wolf who grunted and shook her head. Clearly they were conversing, about him Ivan suspected. Part of him actually felt sad by the grey's anxiety towards him, so much so that he forgot his original objective of killing the pair. Instead he whined, tail starting to wave behind him as he tried to communicate his lack of threat.

The grey still seemed nervous but approached regardless when given an encouraging glance by the black wolf. Her movements were stiff as she cautiously scented the thick fur around Ivan's neck, flinching when she felt the white wolf brushing her check to do the same. The black wolf grumbled jealously at the sight, worming in to scent Ivan's jaw and only relaxing when she felt puffs of air against her ears.

Aggression had been completely forgotten as the trio acquainted themselves with one another. For they had friendship rather than murder on their minds.

.o.)O(.o.

"Well Francis, tomorrow night is the twelfth full moon since you joined us... Have you made up your mind on what you want to do?" Julius questioned with a glance at the man who had been distractedly staring out at the almost round orb. Antonio seemed just as distracted, sitting against Francis' legs with a frown as he practiced his letters (Julius was tired of traveling with illiterate companions and had taken it upon himself to teach both of them how to read and write as well as working to improve Francis' Latin seeing as he had previously spoken only Gaulish. Antonio and Julius may have had some ability to speak it also due to some travels through Gaul but the majority of the Roman population did not. Julius was thankful however that he had not had to do this with Antonio who despite his mother tongue being Iberian had learnt Latin through his time as a slave) though every few seconds he would glance up at the Gaul with a dejected expression.

Francis hummed, having not been paying attention. "Hmmm? Oh, yes I suppose I have..."

"And? What have you chosen?"

Antonio immediately paused, setting the scroll he'd been working with aside to stare at the man he leant against despite having to twist uncomfortably to do so. Francis sighed, doing his best to ignore the pleading gaze as he considered his words. "I can never forget her... nor how much I loved her. But if she had been in my place, well, I wouldn't want her to give her life up for my sake. I guess Antonio was correct after all." He offered with a smile at the man.

Antonio immediately sighed in relief, frowning half-heartedly as he smacked the man's leg. "Don't scare me like that! You were so moody I thought you were going to insist on dying again!"

"You scare too easily my friend, have some faith in your abilities." Francis chuckled, jabbing Antonio's shoulder in retaliation. "As if you were ever going to let me stray down that path again. If you were any more loyal we'd have to put a collar on you. I don't think you've left me alone for more than mere moments since we met."

"So no more talk of dying?" Julius questioned. He also had breathed a sigh of relief but wanted to be sure. Francis was definitely a capable man even if he was less likely to actively seek out conflict than he and Antonio were. More than that he was a decent man, charming and amusing to be around when he wasn't in a depressed slump (which were becoming less and less common thankfully. Antonio's companionship seemed to have worked wonders on his mental state). It would have been a shame to have had to make good on his promise.

"Well, I am dying for a drink so no promises."

"Drinking sounds good, your decision to live is worth a celebration after all! Though remember that Antonio will cut you off if you start drinking too much..." Julius mused. "Then perhaps we can start heading out again, perhaps head south for a change seeing as someone has drawn a tad too much attention to our presence..."

Antonio grinned sheepishly. "That was an accident and you know it! How was I meant to know that the guy had merely raced ahead from the group?" He protested, ears going red to think of that mistake. One he could handle, a few were a challenge but over a dozen? He hadn't fancied being hacked to bits. He didn't pay attention to Julius' comment on him stopping Francis from drinking, after all it was something he'd been doing for a while now. He didn't prevent the man from drinking altogether, only jumping into action when Francis was starting to react to the alcohol. He didn't want to see his friend going through the cycle of depression and drinking again and it wasn't like Francis complained too much.

Better to be cut off early than to face the risk of him spiralling back into that state again.

**A/N2: Ivan was completely useless back in the beginning. He may have had size and strength but he could be distracted at the drop of a hat because he didn't want people to be scared of him and only wanted friends. Sure he'd kill for his friends but if he was convinced that his victim wanted to be friends he'd forget what the original plan was. Natalia was always far more ruthless and was not so easily distracted (the main reason why Altan didn't hold Ivan's mistake against him for Natalia was exactly the weapon he needed). Like Lien she was not one to back down however whereas Lien isn't by nature aggressive to the point of murder Natalia does not have the same limitation. Lien would make you live to regret testing her, Natalia wouldn't show the same mercy.**

**Matthias didn't like Gilbert at first. He was one hundred percent convinced that the man was not human (not to mention that Gilbert didn't help matters by spending a good two years attempting to live up to that belief) and it was only when they realised how similar they were that they actually became friends. Gilbert was typically a better strategist than Matthias ever was or would become though due to years of dealing with aggression against him. He knew how to remain hidden and also how to fight back in ways that wouldn't return to bite him. Whether or not he had more common sense than Matthias is questionable however since his strengths were only apparent when his life was on the line, off the battlefield he could get into just as much trouble, if not more. In short they were both little shits and Aldrich questioned his choices to turn them both multiple times over the years.**

**Hudrekarl (huldrekarl being the male version of huldre) were Germanic and Norse spirits depicted as beautiful men with cows tails and holes reminiscent of rotting bark in their backs who were known for seducing young women to lure them away but could also be benevolent spirits depending on whether or not they liked you. Aufhocker were a Germanic, shape-shifting, vampiric entity who could be warded off with sunlight.**

**Antonio quite literally turned into Francis' guard dog back in this period (it benefited both of them however for it helped him mellow out somewhat and forget his own anger) and never left the man's side if he could help it. It became common practice for him to actually tip Francis' drink on the floor if he felt he'd had enough alcohol because of how many times the man would drink himself into an oblivion over the initial months. He did this for years after they joined forces and although in current times this is not necessary sometimes when they're out drinking Antonio (always drunk at the time) will get this sudden look on his face and do so to a very confused Francis (usually telling him off for drinking so much because what if he becomes sad) much to everyone's laughter. Gilbert will occasionally point out how much Francis has drank to Antonio just to make him do this because he finds it absolutely hilarious.**

**Fun facts: **

**The first languages of everyone at this period:**

**Julius: Italic, currently Latin**

**Antonio: Iberian**

**Francis: Gaulish**

**Aldrich: East Germanic**

**Matthias: North Germanic**

**Gilbert: West Germanic**

**Sadiq: Proto Turkic (This language is considered hypothetical and believed to be a possible link between Altaic and Turkish)**

**Altan: Altaic**

**Ivan, Natalia & Katyusha: Proto Slavic**

**Yao: Old Chinese**

**Lien: Proto Viet Muong**

**Older werewolves will typically learn the dialects and languages of the lands they typically visit thus the older werewolves on the list typically also speak the languages of the younger werewolves in the pack. Whether or not they're any good at it is up for debate.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last update for a while I'm afraid. Did you know that I never planned on making Yao's stories a part of this fic? I originally intended to write a separate backstory (which would have been far shorter I realise now) until I realised how entwined Yao was with what was going on with Altan. Sadiq as well was never meant to be part of this story until I realised that shit, he was actually involved at this time. Not so heavily of course but he was still around.**

_Forever to the brave men  
>When times were hard and wild<br>You are the new messiah  
>Born a wolf of human kind<em>

_Son of a Wolf- Powerwolf_

Lien may have had the honour of being a werewolf for a fair few years (twenty six now if you wanted to be exact, though it really had flown by) but there were still things that were new to her. She was no stranger to boats or the waterways but never had she spent so long so far out. They were so far out from the bays of the mainland she was used to that land seemed like a distant memory for there was nothing around them but choppy waves and sun.

"How much longer till we get there? If it even exists..." she asked with a frown. The boat was small, so much so that walking from one end to the other was only a few strides (and a stumble seeing as Yao was in the way nine times out of ten) and she was starting to get restless. Hell, half of her actually hoped that the wind would die just so she could actually have something to do despite how tiring rowing could be.

"Another day or so if the wind holds. And believe me, this place exists. Last time I was there the people were merely primitive hunters but if my contacts are to be believed they've since been introduced to other means of survival. Perhaps we can find a person to join our cause over there." Yao yawned. He'd forgotten how boring the trip between the island he headed towards and the mainland was, why he'd only bothered doing it once before (in a far bigger boat also). If his information regarding how the people no longer moved in small close knit groups but were instead forming concrete societies and fighting for dominance was correct however then the trip would be worth it. War had a habit of producing individuals well suited to their lives after all.

"Seems like a little too much effort if you ask me. There are plenty of capable individuals closer to home."

"Travelling is good for you. Knowing your territory is also good for you so it would be wise to stop complaining."

"Those may be good for you but know what isn't? Starvation and dehydration. Our supplies are running low."

"We have enough to last us the rest of the journey. You've grown too used to the comforts of home." Yao sighed, doing his best to ignore his restless companion. He knew damn well that they still had three dried pieces of pork and a full bottle of water left, not a three course meal sure but enough to get them by. It would be three days max if the wind died, in all likelihood only one. Neither starvation nor dehydration was going to be on the menu even if Lien's complaints were. Perhaps it had been a mistake to make so much use of the gold he'd earned over the years (and still was earning for he would put time aside to replenish his wealth). All the feasts and wealth had only served to get them both too used to such comforts, he'd need to cut back in the future.

.o.)O(.o.

Two days. After two days Yao was sure he would have killed Lien or at least thrown her overboard had land not come into sight. Their water had run out and food had run out the day before but the way Lien went on one would think it had been months. She was exceptionally restless and if she spoke it was to complain about his awful planning. He could have kissed the earth once they'd come ashore, so glad to be able to throw a few choice items at her and tell her to find someone to trade with to replenish their supplies. Perhaps several days cramped up together in a small boat was pushing their limits, time apart would do them good.

Unless the locals decided they didn't like the look of them and attacked them, likely considering the distrustful glances they received from the Yayoi. It didn't help that this settlement was almost completely made up of warriors and even the tradesmen and farmers seemed capable with a weapon (times were truly dangerous as the rumours said apparently) and neither he nor Lien spoke the local tongue. Thankfully some of their number, particularly those who may have been involved in trade spoke the tongue of those from Byeonhan. It may not have been Yao's favourite dialogue but he could at least speak it to an extent from his own dealings with the people of the area for they produced a great deal of iron for far cheaper than the many states that made up his territory. They seemed to have traded here in Kyushu also for no longer were the people bearing stone weapons but instead had glinting weapons hanging at their hips.

He'd been right to come here to find another to join him and Lien, for these people seemed strong and willing to fight and survive yet also smart enough to trade to enhance their odds of survival. They were adaptable, many of them doing tasks beyond those of a warrior despite the swords and bows they kept on them. His eyes fell upon a young man who remained apart from the others, working a simple forge rather than farming. He paid little attention to the goings on around, all his focus on the fire he tended and the metal he was working. His fingers were slightly blistered from the heat but he seemed to not care, moving quickly once the metal (Yao couldn't tell the type) glowed red hot and placing it upon a block to strike at it with a hammer. Yao had to admit that it was impressive to watch, the man moved fast and struck forcefully yet there was a degree of patience to his art. He never struck more than was necessary, applying just enough force to shape it without allowing the hot metal to break.

Yao didn't interrupt him, choosing instead to merely watch and make mental notes about the man as he repeated the process where necessary in order to change what had been a lump of metal into what was clearly an axe head. He bent it and stretched it before trimming it slightly to produce an edge before he finally doused it in water, averting his face to avoid the steam as the metal hissed. He was clearly strong, had to be in order to work with such heavy and bulky tools and infinitely patient. Perhaps he could serve as a calmer version of Lien for as capable as Lien was she had a tendency to rush into situations without thinking. This man was less likely to do so, more likely to react like a serpent than a tiger.

He approached cautiously once the man pulled the axe from the water to examine it, sitting down with a small whetting stone to hone the edge and smooth the body. Yao was unwilling to interrupt his work but at the same time he wished to know more of this stranger.

"May I help you?" It appeared he was not as oblivious to his surroundings as Yao had believed for he didn't even glance up from his work, gently scraping the stone across the axe's edge to sharpen it. He didn't answer with the local language but instead used the tongue of Byeonhan. That little fact made Yao pause, raising an eyebrow before questioning the use of the language.

"I know a foreigner when I see one and I've traded enough to pick up your tongue." The man pointed out, lifting the axe to brush the dust away and examine his handiwork. "The people here know me and have no interest in watching me work when they have their own to do."

"I see. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Kiku. Yourself?"

"Yao."

The name made Kiku pause in his work, looking up with a frown. "That is not a name from Byeonhan…"

"No, I originate from a place called Qin to the west of Byeonhan though I have travelled to Byeonhan before. I've also been as far North as the steppes ruled by the Scythians, as far west as the lands of the Germanic barbarians and as far south as the jungle coated islands off the mainland."

"I know not of those places, though Qin was mentioned to me by the man who trained me." Kiku shrugged, curiosity apparently appeased though it was hard to tell. His expression barely changed, hiding his emotions perfectly as he returned to the task on hand.

"Isn't that a task for an apprentice?"

"Why do I need an apprentice? I prefer to finish my own handiwork personally rather than entrust such a task to another."

"Surely you would have your firstborn take over when you are too old to continue aru? Wouldn't he need all the training he could get?" Yao frowned. That was how these trades worked, son took over from father and despite his youth Kiku was certainly old enough to already have a child.

"I have, nor want, no children just as I have, nor want, no wives."

All Yao could do was blink in surprised confusion. That was not how things worked… Sure he may not have wanted a wife but his reasons were based on what he was, had things been different he would have been glad to wed. And as for children… Well that seemed to be an impossibility for it seemed their kind were doomed to be barren.

"I am aware of how odd you find it but it is the way things are."

"But surely your parents wish for you to continue the bloodline?" Yao questioned, having to search for words. "Surely you desire a partner?"

"I am the youngest of my father's sons so it matters little and I've never seen women to be a potential partners. People are customers or comrades little more."

"I don't understand…"

"You are not required to, you are a foreigner and as such my own interests shouldn't matter to you. Those I interact with do not care so long as I continue producing the goods they need and fight alongside them when duty calls." Kiku explained before raising an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you are still here? You have yet to make a request of my services and it is odd for anyone to merely watch me work for no reason."

Right, Yao had to put his disbelief and confusion as to the man's view aside in order to remember why he was here. Kiku may have been odd to put things lightly but that didn't change the fact that he still seemed suited to this life. His oddities may also prove helpful in that he had no-one to leave behind and could therefore be more willing to go along with his proposal. "I am here because I have a proposal for you, one does not require your skills as a smith but as a person."

"Are they not one the same? But go on."

"I wish for you to travel with myself and my companion. You seem strong and capable and I can ensure that you are well looked after."

"I'll have to pass. My life is here and I have all I need. Travelling doesn't interest me."

"I can give you more. I can give you strength you never knew was possible, the wisdom that comes from years of experience and the knowledge that you never considered."

That piqued Kiku's interest for that sort of promise was so far from what he'd expected. He'd expected to be offered wealth and the comforts it brought, both of which he would turn down in a heartbeat for money had no value in these parts and he had all he needed to be comfortable. "Oh? Care to tell me more?"

"I shall meet you here tonight with Lien and explain everything. Is that agreeable?"

.o.)O(.o.

Thinking back Ivan could see that he'd been foolish but hind sight was always 20-20. As it was he never once felt at risk from the pair of she-wolves, even when they darted off, pausing to look back and wait on him to follow no part of him considered that he could be walking into a trap. So he thought nothing of chasing after the pair with a gleeful yip.

The pair were faster than he was, carrying less of the weight he did but never did they out pace him. Instead they held back, moving easily but never more than a few strides ahead. He supposed he was lucky that their motives were as innocent as his own (current motives at least) for as Altan had pointed out they could easily have driven him off a cliff or into the jaws of another wolf.

"Tell me again why you stupidly followed them instead of following my orders?" Altan questioned as he paced. Ivan had never seen him this angry before and hesitated before answering. He may have held a childlike innocence but he wasn't a fool (this time). He knew that angering Altan further would be a bad idea of note.

"I thought they could help us..." he offered, making something up as he went along. He doubted a simple oops would suffice here, he had to play to Altan's desire for power. "They didn't try to hurt me and they both seemed strong and fast. We could use that! Maybe even conduct scouting trips to find out if there are other wolves out there!"

Altan didn't pause in his pacing but his expression softened slightly, looking more thoughtful than furious (though some anger remained). "Well, what are your thoughts on this? You obviously had to have some reason not to kill this useless man I mistakenly turned." He barked, ignoring Ivan's hurt look to stare at the women the man had brought to their camp. They didn't look like much to his eyes, slight and feminine, little more yet he was greeted with a cold gaze from the leader of the trio.

She was young (physically at least), younger than Ivan and eighteen summers if he was lucky. She was the slightest of the pair, short and slim with long, white blonde hair framing her cold face. Her companion was older, perhaps twenty four summers which would make her two years Ivan's senior physically. She was softer, mentally and physically, her expression less cold but filled with concern and her form more shapely rather than her partner's slim build. They sat close together, both their gazes pinned to his before the younger wolf spoke.

"Family is everything. Is it too much to say that I'm tired of being alone but for Katyusha? Is it too much to ask for a brother I can follow rather than constantly having to forge my own path? You were the one to abandon me wolf, now I want you to make good on it."

"You claim I turned you yet I've never seen you in my life."

"I recognize your scent though I haven't scented it in almost a hundred years when I was left for dead. I learnt the ways of the wolf alone. I hunted alone. I was alone until I found Katyusha and realised that she was mine. Then you come back with a wolf in tow, one who learnt from you and never felt the loneliness of walking alone. I want what you gave him."

Altan frowned, staring at the two. Numbers could make all the difference in a fight and if Ivan was correct about them than perhaps scouting could prove valuable. "What is your name?"

"Natalia. My partner is Katyusha." Katyusha nodded, offering a small smile that was returned from none but Ivan.

"Are you willing to kill for me if I allow you to join us? Willing to find others and fight them if I order it?"

"I am a killer by nature. When a man lay hand on me when I was human I killed him. When I was starving I killed. When Katyusha was in danger I killed. What is a little more blood?"

"And you Katyusha?"

Katyusha seemed less at ease with the idea, taking a deep breath and pushing her short hair behind her ear before nodding. Dealing in death did not come naturally to her as it did her partner. "I go where Natalia goes for she is mine just as much as I am hers."

Altan nodded, content with the response even if he was slightly confused as to their relationship. Natalia's comment on viewing Katyusha as hers alongside Katyusha's own claims of the same were strange to him. He would have to question them further he mused as he turned back to the silent Ivan. "You wanted a big family did you not? I will let you off the hook this time but only because Natalia seems just as if not more capable than you. Perhaps she can teach you something."

.o.)O(.o.

Game was scarce at this time of year and what there was was thin and scraggly. The only things that were not scarce were the birds. Sleek crows and ravens cawed at him, plump songbirds scattered at his approach and a single eagle soared overhead; hunting just as he was.

Gilbert had always loved birds, even as a child he'd stared enviously at their feathered forms and wished he could be as they were. Birds had so much colour in comparison to humans and unlike humans it was not uncommon to find those with snowy white plumage amongst them. A white bird was prized by humans as were those of an unusual colouration, a human of the same standard less so. He envied them their perceived beauty, their freedom...

He shook his head, driving such thoughts from his head. He was no longer a child and shouldn't act like one. With a sigh he crouched to examine the rain softened ground for signs of game. He could see a few prints of deer and smaller spoor of the earlier fawns but it was the tracks of a wild boar that excited him. Wild boar was always a treat when they could be caught and unlike deer typically came through the winter without too much hassle due to their more varied diet. When the snow killed off the grasses and foliage, wild boar were quick to adapt to a different diet. Judging by the size of the track this boar was actually sow but she would still have more than enough meat on her if he could track her down and kill her.

He moved stealthily, choosing the most likely path when the trail was interrupted. A few ravens watched him with beady eyes, clacking their beaks expectantly. The black birds were smart, they knew what a man with a bow meant.

It was only when he was started to grow close to his quarry (he could see where she'd fed and her spoor were exceptionally clear) that he realized something was wrong. A flock of sparrows took wing behind him with a loud chatter, spooked by something. He froze, listening intently. He wasn't the only predator in these woods for it was late enough in the season for bears to wake from their hibernation. Wild cats and wolves were also known to hunt in these parts.

That was when he heard it, a steady padding of heavy paws on soft earth. The image of a bear immediately entered Gilbert's mind as he hurriedly strung his bow. Bears were dangerous year round but when they first awoke after the winter they were downright lethal. He heard the growls before he saw their source and was immediately in a state of disbelief. He couldn't see much through the tree trunks but no bear had a pelt as grey as this one and no beat had a shape such as this. He was staring at a wolf almost as large as a bear and just as deadly if the ivory fangs were anything to go on. The animal's blue eyes were filled with a seething hatred unlike anything Gilbert had ever seen on an animal, stunning the man enough that he couldn't raise his bow even as the furious animal blocked his path home.

It didn't make a move though, pausing as another snarl tore the air this time from behind him. Gilbert whirled around to face the new threat, heart beating like a drum. This wolf was sleeker but just as large, the snarl was apparently directed at the other wolf for it was silent as it stared at him and circled slowly.

The first grey moved first, leaping forward as though at some silent command and making Gilbert skitter backwards to avoid the rush. It was not from there that the attack came though, for the minute he stepped back it was to the calmer wolf slashing at his arm.

The blood seemed to start some unknown game that he did not know the rules to for neither animal moved to finish him off even as he dropped the bow from the sudden pain. Instead they huffed to one another the sleek wolf ducking aside and allowing its companion to charge forward. They were fast but they did nothing to knock him down as he ran, hoping to race towards the village first chance he got. Neither would let him though, hounding and herding him away. And through it all he burned, his muscles and joints crying out as though the sun had replaced his blood.

Even when he finally stumbled with a low cry they did naught but stop and stare and in the moment before the pain that was his body took over he could have sworn he saw the sleek wolf grin.

**A/N2: Yao's preference for the more luxurious things in life went on to bite him in the ass. His pack got so used to receiving such treatment that they weren't too keen on going without, after all who would be happy if after several decades of feasts and comfortable beds you're suddenly expected to make a meal out of a single piece of salted pork and sleep on a hard, wooden boat. Nor did it help that half his pack had very little before becoming werewolves so going from that to riches meant they weren't keen to return to rationing meals.**

**Natalia was never happy about being on her own, literally abandoned by the one who turned her (though Altan was never aware of her existence). She does not desire to lead like other werewolves but instead wanted someone she could rely on. When she met Katyusha and felt the soul mate bond she hoped that she could become that person, Katyusha was after all physically older and more secure in her life. But Katyusha didn't have the ingrained ferocity Natalia had developed through necessity and while she could have been that person as a human, as a werewolf she just didn't have the traits needed to be a leader. The desperation for such a person had Natalia obsessed about the idea of having an older brother for she felt that perhaps a male could have the traits Katyusha lacked and she didn't want so when Altan came rolling back into town with another wolf in tow that desire seemed to become a potential reality. Unlike Altan Ivan was kind and willing to take that roll in Natalia's life and for a while they existed happily like that. It was only after Ivan became alpha that things changed, Natalia in order to please the one she viewed as a brother who was no longer the man she met but a harsher and crueller version (more like how Altan had been) grew desperate for the affection he'd once shown towards her and Katyusha and soon became a person who even Ivan was nervous of. The more nervous Ivan became though, the more desperate Natalia grew.**

**I also have to say that although Altan is an ass of note I rather like him as a character. He's harsh to the point of cruelty but there's actually a decent amount (not necessarily good) to him at this era. He's very much a 'make or break' character in that with the right amount of pushing he could become a decent individual or fall upon his own sword.**

**Byeonhan: a state in what is now South Korea. Korea was one of the first to start trading with Kyushu (the southernmost island of modern Japan) and also introduced the Japanese to rice farming methods that had been perfected centuries prior by the Asian states on the mainland allowing the early Japanese people to change their lifestyle from hunter-gatherer to one based around agriculture and farming settlements each led by a chief who acted as both leader and priest. This change in lifestyle may have set off wars between different settlements until certain individuals could come out on top. They were also a top producer of iron and other metals, trading with both China and Japan (and other countries, iron is valuable when everyone is fighting one another). The Yayoi people of Kyushu were also developing the means to forge their own weapons and tools in this period but due to the lack of copper in Japan were often reliant on imports from China and Korea.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Long time no see people! Sorry for the lack of updates, the Wi-Fi back home in South Africa was questionable and I didn't have a lot of time for writing with how busy it was there. I mean, I had my Mom's wedding (very nice by the way), I learnt that my Gran has cancer and needs to have both an op and chemo after already having had radiation (not so nice) and I also had to spend time with the family since my mom's side of the family has always been very close-knit and everyone was there. But it was lekker, I haven't been home in three years and it's amazing how it nothing has changed. But I'm back in Australia now sadly (it's not home to me…) with a shit ton of new saffer crap and a new tattoo so I'll be working on regular Saturday updates again.**

_How to keep people at arm's length and never get too close_

_How to mistrust the ones who supposedly love the most_

_How to pretend you're fine and don't need help from anyone_

_How to feel worthless unless you're serving or helping someone_

_I'll teach you all this in eight easy steps_

_A course of a lifetime you'll never forget_

_I show you how to in eight easy steps_

_I'll show you how leadership looks when taught by the best_

_Eight Easy Steps- Alanis Morissette_

Kiku was content with life it was true, after all he had everything he needed. He had the ability to easily gain food for he was responsible for the upkeep of any and all farming tools in the settlement. He had a lifestyle that kept him occupied and that he enjoyed. Sure the occasional attacks from other settlements could have been done away with for they could be frustrating but he had yet to be injured during such scuffles (other than a few minor scratches of course, those were unavoidable). So he wasn't sure why he watched the sun sinking below the horizon, why he paid such little attention as he doused the flames he worked with. Perhaps it was curiosity as to what more there could be to life and why Yao seemed so certain he would want a part of it. Was there something more or was that merely a lie?

He couldn't even imagine something existing that would make him crave change over what he knew. Those places beyond the sea, were they really so different from home? Was there truly knowledge out there that was both worth knowing but inaccessible to him as he was? He frowned, tapping his fingers against his thigh before shaking his head and strapping a naked blade against his hip. Perhaps he'd live to regret considering those questions but his curiosity seemed to be winning out. He wanted to know even if everything about the strangers (well stranger, he had yet to meet Yao's companion though word had spread that she was just as unusual as Yao was) seemed peculiar.

Despite the dark skies the settlement was not yet silent. Risk of attack by neighbouring settlements was no less likely just because the sun had set and men perched themselves in various vantage points to keep watch against approach. They too wore swords on their hips (many of Kiku's handiwork) or else clutched loosely drawn bows with both metal and stone tipped arrows but none thought much of Kiku's nightly meander through the settlement. Some even nodded at him as he walked by in curt greeting.

Yao however was not so welcomed. Kiku was recognised, respected and ultimately liked by the settlement whereas he was nought but a stranger. They shouted at him as he strode away, obviously not happy at the turn of events. Then again nor was Yao. He had failed to consider the possibility of there being guards and now his prior plan would not work. Well it would but it would result in the pair of them resembling a puffer fish at best.

He sighed, eyes piercing the darkness to locate Lien who had run ahead before sunset. He could barely make her out, only years of being together enabling him to tell the difference between logs and rocks and her own lithe form. The night had turned her earthy fur into greys and blacks and despite not being as camouflaged as Yao when it came to darkness she still melded into the landscape.

She shifted slightly, raising her prone head to glance at Yao for direction. He was worried at first that the guards might have seen the movement but it appeared that between their distrust towards him, the distance between them and Lien and the thin crescent moon they could not see her. It probably also helped that unlike him they weren't actively seeking out a wolf in the darkness. He shook his head at what he suspected was a questioning look, watching as Lien lowered her head and once more became part of the landscape. She was not so blind in the darkness, able to make out every movement Yao made as well as the positions of the guards despite the barely present moonlight.

She kept watch as she remained low and still, wearing only the darkness as her cover. Part of her questioned whether this Kiku would actually show but she suspected Yao would be correct as always. He'd stopped now, still within view of the settlement and her ears twitched as the guards protested. They would not be able to remain here for this transgression she suspected.

Another shout broke the still night air, drawing Lien's attention for this was directed at the guards rather than Yao. It appeared Kiku had arrived after all for another man had joined the scene, speaking quietly once he'd gained the attention of the guards. Whatever it was he said didn't please them but they quieted and let Kiku walk towards Yao without too much protest.

With a yawn Lien stood to slink further into the darkness. They would have to carry out the plan further afield. Kiku didn't seem to notice her silently padding several lengths away from the pair but Yao nodded in approval and kept parallel to the wolf. She may have blended into the rocky ink coated landscape but Yao knew she was there and when he focused could see her moving alongside them.

"So where is your companion? I believe you said that it would be both of you explaining yourselves." Kiku questioned, hair standing on end as they moved steadily from the safety of the settlement. He couldn't help but suspect that he had been fed half-truths to outright lies. He was even beginning to contemplate turning around and returning to the safety of the flame lit settlement he called home.

"She's around." Yao offered, pulling to a stop. "You wanted to know what it is I can offer you?"

"Obviously." Kiku muttered, squinting slightly to try and pierce the overwhelming darkness. He had the uncomfortable sensation of being watched and allowed his hand to rest loosely on the hilt of his sword as a precaution. If his suspicions of deceit proved to be true he wanted to at least be able to defend himself and the sharpness of his blade would be meaningless should he prove unable to draw his weapon. "Is there a reason why you chose to drag me so far out?" He questioned, biding for time to search the darkness thoroughly. He thought he saw movement but it came too low to have been human and in all likelihood was just a fox. He kept his eyes on the spot however.

"I didn't want us to be overheard. There are only so many times one can be chased away before it becomes tediously dull aru." Yao chuckled.

"What reason would someone have to chase you away? What are you? A thief? Murderer?"

"A thief not so much. Murderer? Would depend on the perspective. I don't view myself as such but I would be lying if I claimed to have never drawn blood." He shrugged. Kiku took a step backwards at his words, hand clutching the hilt of his sword tightly as though he were considering drawing it. "You can relax aru, I am not here to kill you. Quite the opposite in fact. I am here to offer you the chance at what is essentially immortality."

"Men cannot become immortal. It is what separates us from the gods and demons. If you claim to be such than you are surely one or the other."

Yao shrugged. "Well, I have been called both in my time…"

There was a soft screech of a blade being drawn, Kiku obviously not buying anything he was saying as he stood with his sword between them. "How about you let me explain before you take my head off?" Kiku didn't move which Yao took as an affirmation. He moved back slightly to put himself out of reach of the sword's bite (he didn't feel like testing his immortality quite so riskily) and called out. "Lien, how about we show Kiku what we mean?"

The movement Kiku had noticed before came again making him flinch and turn his sword towards the new threat. It was no fox moving towards them, no human either. Instead he found himself eye to eye with a massive wolf-like creature. It didn't quite resemble the wolves he was used to, being bulkier as well as larger but the lean yet heavily furred head was similar to the small creatures known for occasionally taking livestock. He expected the animal to attack him but instead it merely gave him a judgemental stare and slunk past on almost silent paws to stand beside Yao.

Lien remained looking judgemental as she turned to face the man beside her, communicating through body language rather than words. "Don't be so quick to judge Lien, there is something there that could be of use to us. I can feel it." The wolf huffed, shaking her muzzle before fixing her narrowed stare upon Kiku once more.

"Your companion is a wolf? What happened to the woman I was hearing about? The one who seemed unaware of her place?" Lien growled softly at his words, not blinking.

"Yes and no… When Lien wishes she is as human as when she was born but if she wants to she can take on another form. This one." Yao explained, gesturing to her. "And I'd watch your words about her speaking out of place, she's a bit touchy about it."

"She can turn into a wolf… Is that true for you also? What are you?" Kiku asked, gaze going between the pair. It seemed impossible yet there was no doubt that there was something remarkably intelligent about the wolf. That gaze was not that of an animal. Even in the dark that much was obvious.

"Yes, we both can."

"Then what are you? Okami? Kitsune?"

"Both okami and kitsune are born not made. I was born human over five hundred years ago, I was human up until I met a man who called himself Altan who turned out to be something other than a man in the end. He turned me into what I am and a few decades ago I returned the favour and turned Lien. For lack of a better word we are shape shifters, neither gods nor demons but not human either, for we are stronger and faster than any human and not plagued by the troubles a human may face."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because as I said, I wish to offer you the chance to join us. With a single bite you will also be just as strong and fast. You will never die so long as you watch yourself to ensure you don't fall afoul of others like us. You will see the world in an entirely different light." Yao's offer seemed too good to trusted completely. He couldn't even read Lien's eyes for they were completely clear of emotion and reflected nothing but the faint light of the crescent moon.

"What's the catch? You can't be offering me all that for nothing in return."

Yao merely smiled apologetically. "Firstly, it won't be painless. The bite is nothing in contrast to the pain of changing your shape. It will hurt every time you choose to shift between wolf and human. And secondly should you accept I is my desire that you follow me as Lien does."

"You also claimed that the immortality is dependent on not falling afoul of others…"

"Yes. There are others out there with the same gift and they will not hesitate to kill you if it meant gaining an advantage over me. Territory is something we all claim and desire, and what we have is never enough. So therefore we fight amongst ourselves like common dogs when the opportunity arises. There is safety in numbers however and should you join me I can teach you to hide yourself from others while alone and offer you myself and Lien should the need to fight arise. All I desire is your allegiance."

Kiku frowned, finally lowering his sword as he considered the offer. Allegiance was something he was already used to, was it not allegiance that he remained where he was born? Was it not allegiance that he provided his skills only to those whom those in charge deemed acceptable? He was no stranger to the concept. And then there was the promise of immortality, strength and speed at the price of pain. Was he not a blacksmith and thus used to that concept also? To be a blacksmith meant to possess the strength to bend metal to his will and not fear the heat of the flames. Had he not been burnt countless times since learning his art until he could stomach the heat? "And should I decline? What then?" He questioned, still thinking.

"Then we part ways and never meet again. You will return to your life as a blacksmith and doubtlessly die. Perhaps of old age but more likely of disease or war. Meanwhile Lien and I will live on and will find someone willing to join us. I have no time for someone who is unwilling to join our cause, they will merely prove a hindrance in the long run."

Kiku nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer. He sheathed his sword and stood a little straighter as he looked them both in the eye. Already he could see triumph behind Yao's gaze even as he said the words the man had anticipated. "Very well, I shall join you."

"Tomorrow night then. Gather whatever it is you wish to take and meet us outside your home at midday. We will leave and once we are far enough away I shall make good on my promise."

"Why not tonight?"

"Because it is only a matter of time before someone comes looking for you and I doubt the sight of you writhing with pain will do much for their approval of Lien and I. Let them see us return and let them hear of our offer to supply you with some good quality ore that we left stashed in our camp a day's walk from here. If they question our secrecy let them hear of how in suspicious times such as these it doesn't pay to let everyone hear of wealth one may possess. Provided you show signs of trusting our word they should buy the story and it will buy us time to escape."

.o.)O(.o.

Gilbert couldn't help but remember his childhood desire to become a bird as he stared at what he had become. It had taken a lot of pushing from the voices in his head (he wasn't quite so willing to believe they came from the pair of wolves yet) for him to actually glance into one of the pools of water but when he did the dream to be anything but human couldn't help but come back to him. His reflection may not have been that of a bird but it definitely wasn't human. Most humans weren't quite so hairy after all.

No, it was a wolf's face looking back at him though it appeared his ghostly colouration had tainted even this form for the wolf's fur was snow white and its eyes were a reddish-pink. The nose was not the coal black of the pair nearby but held a paler shade of liver. He blinked and the reflection blinked with him.

_Okay… I must have slipped on a rock or something and bashed my head because this can't be happening…_

_Fortunately for us no. _It seemed the sleek wolf was speaking again. Gilbert couldn't help but suspect that this was all in his head but regardless he turned away from the unsettling reflection to stare at the pair. The sleeker grey seemed completely calm, sitting patiently and staring with bright blue eyes, the same couldn't be said for his companion for he paced angrily behind him. Gilbert suspected it was only the former keeping him at bay and his fur bristled at the thought (now that was an odd experience…).

_Can't be dreaming then? Because that's my second guess._

_No you're not dreaming._

_A bad batch of mushrooms?_

_No._

_Damn, I've got nothing then._

The pacing wolf snarled, eyes narrow as they passed over the white wolf. _Don't let it fool you Aldrich. It's just playing innocent. I know a demon when I see one._

_Matthias enough. All things considered he's being one hell of a lot more civilised than you were. I seem to remember you shooting me then trying to take a bite out of me. _Aldrich growled warningly. Gilbert bared his teeth somewhat as he realised what Matthias was seeing when he looked at him. A demon. How many times had he heard that term used to describe him? Fine, if Matthias thought he was a demon who was he to deny him the chance to.

His bared canines stopped Matthias from pacing but it hardly sent him racing away in terror as it did the occasional taunting child whenever Gilbert had had enough and did something suitably demonic to chase them off. Matthias may have had the same mindset but he was a wolf and clearly didn't scare easily for all he did was snarl louder, haunches hunched as he prepared to leap at what he saw as a threat.

_Enough! Both of you. _Now it was Aldrich's turn to bare his teeth. His anger clearly wasn't as blinded as his companion's for he strode calmly between the pair. _Gilbert. Yes I know that that's your name because I actually asked someone. You know nothing about handling yourself in this form and Matthias will tear you a new one at best or kill you at worst. _He cautioned with a stern glare before turning towards Matthias with an even sterner glare. He didn't speak until the wolf's hackles lay flat, holding his gaze until Matthias was forced to drop it. _Matthias, I expected better of you. I explained to you that Gilbert was not a demon and not a threat to us. I accept that you don't trust him but at least act civilised about it lest I am forced to inform him of every weakness and flaw in your fighting strategies in order to ensure his survival! _He threatened with a snap. Matthias' eyes went wide at the threat.

_You wouldn't…_

_If you continue acting like an uneducated heathen then I will. Now apologise._

Matthias growled softly at the order but it appeared the threat weighed in his mind for it didn't escalate. _I'm sorry for calling you a demon and taking appropriate action._

_Apology accepted, now there's no need for me to tear out your heart in the middle of the night._

.o.)O(.o.

Aldrich had accepted that Gilbert's introduction into the pack would not be without it's complications but he had not anticipated just how complicated it would be. Yes, Matthias neither liked nor trusted him that could have been worked around had Gilbert not chosen to antagonise him about it. All those years of being taunted seemed to have accumulated into a single desire to torment Matthias and Gilbert seemed to find no greater pleasure than living up to the man's belief that he was indeed a demonic creature. He made snide comments where appropriate and once even managed to climb into the top of a sprawling oak in order to jump down on top of Matthias when he wasn't expecting it (the resultant fight had left Aldrich repairing a deep gash across Matthias' forearm and what he suspected was a fractured leg in Gilbert's case).

And then there was the matter of Gilbert leaving. He had thought that after such a life of torment for what he was Gilbert would have been raring to get away but that was not the case. He didn't want to leave his brother. It took more convincing than Aldrich could have believed that A. his lack of aging would definitely be noticed B. that changing his brother into a werewolf would be cruel considering his youth and C. that his brother would probably face less torment with his absence considering he didn't share his sibling's distinguishable features. Even explaining that leaving one's loved ones was better for them didn't work as planned for Gilbert's response to hearing how Matthias had been forced to abandon his wife and children he'd merely pointed out that Matthias was a raving lunatic as a result (cue another argument that almost came to blows).

In the end Gilbert had finally agreed to follow them but only if he was given a chance to say goodbye to his brother and offer some lie to his mother about Aldrich being in need of an apprentice for some trade or another. His mother after all had always loved him despite his affliction. More out of a desire to keep the peace than anything else he'd agreed but he couldn't help but notice the envy in Matthias' eyes as he lied smoothly and claimed to need an extra hand for leather tanning whilst Gilbert had rested on his haunches and ruffled the hair of an upset looking boy and claimed that he would be back someday. Matthias after all had never had the chance to tell his own family some white lie, he'd been forced to let them believe he was dead.

Yet the way the man treated his half-brother made Matthias' suspicions waver momentarily before they resolved once more. He'd almost given in to the chance to notice the similarities between them.

.o.)O(.o.

It didn't take long for Aldrich to regret his choice to turn Gilbert and prevent Matthias from killing him. Yes he was cunning and had a knack for choosing the best routes through tough spots (terrain wise at least, he had yet to be tested in conflict) but he was also an insufferable prankster now that he'd been granted a semblance of freedom and there were moments when Aldrich was tempted to give in and allow Matthias free rein with him. The tree incident was only one of many moments in which his devious nature led to multiple injuries and by the time winter came around again Aldrich was sorely tempted to take over from Matthias and kill him himself. There had been trip wires and traps laid with deceptively stable in appearance at least, rotting wood across deep pools. And who could forget the time he chased and herded around a dozen deer into the spot the planned to spend the night where the panicked creatures proceeded to upend pots of water and knock their meal to the ground.

Of course, the moment when he was quite willing to let Matthias kill him (Gilbert may have been a fast learner but he had yet to learn of Matthias' weaker leg and the blond's experience would serve to make him the victor in a death match) it turned out that the man no longer wanted to. He seemed to have lost his distrust and hatred somewhere along the way over a shared interest. To Aldrich's frustration that interest turned out to be that they both loved to drive him up the wall. So instead of just one prankster to deal with he now had two who seemed to have no problem working together but also liked to one up each other.

After finding horse urine (or at least he hoped it came from a horse) in his water skin for the third time however he sorely missed the period when he'd been scared they'd kill each other.

.o.)O(.o.

Ivan's mercy had been all but forgiven within only a few months much to the man's relief. Sure, it hadn't been as sudden a transition as he had hoped and he had had to put up with snide remarks about how he'd disappointed Altan and how he was no longer sure he could trust Ivan as he had done but he'd survived through it alright. He even managed to survive how Altan would ignore him outright, as though someone who had made the mistakes he had was not worthy of his attention. He was sure his disappointing mistake would have been noted for far longer were it not for the fact that Natalia especially proved to be exceptionally capable.

The she wolf was as fast as she was deadly, impressing Altan and (more importantly in Natalia's opinion at least) Ivan when she was given the chance to display what she could do. She didn't waste time showing off but immediately worked to incapacitate her opponent before going for the 'kill'. Katyusha was upright for barely thirty seconds in their spar despite how Natalia was obviously holding back.

Katyusha was less impressive in battle, by nature she was too kind-hearted and as a result her heart just wasn't in harming others. She was just too nervous and too gentle to be suited to the life her partner thrived in. Despite her lacking combative skills she wasn't completely useless in Altan's eyes however. She may have been far less capable than the other three but her senses were keen making her slightly more observant than the others. In that regard her anxiety proved helpful, sharpening her senses to the point where nothing could move within a dozen strides without her being aware of it.

Altan may have been more interested in what they could offer but Ivan was more intrigued by the stories they could tell. He'd sit with them in the evenings, not talking but merely listening as they told him of where they had come from and what they had seen. His eyes had been wide in awe as Katyusha had explained to him how their bond was not that of friends or sisters as Altan had originally believed but far more deeply ingrained, so deeply ingrained that it had become tangible to Natalia the instant they'd met. He couldn't imagine a bond that intense, couldn't imagine that fate may even have such a thing in line for him. He craved it though, the love they spoke of sounded so pleasurable that he would have deemed it impossible were it not in front of his eyes.

He wondered whether Altan was interested in such a bond, glancing towards where the man sat alone with his back to the flames. He'd never spoken to him about it but he suspected that he felt permanent relationships weakened rather than strengthened someone. Altan had always separated emotion from any relationships he was involved with, as though exposing any part of him like that would be akin to handing someone a blade and hoping they didn't slash him with it.

No, Ivan decided, Altan had no desire for the bond Katyusha and Natalia shared. He seemed content with a more professional attitude towards those he interacted with. He half wondered if such a view was also enjoyable. Did having others follow you without question give him the same pleasure that the two women felt when together? He quickly put the thought out of his mind however, he didn't think such a lifestyle would suit him. He was content following Altan after all and had no desire to wrest leadership from him. He just didn't have the right skills or mentality to be alpha as Altan had once phrased it. No, he was happy following. Maybe one day he would be able to experience the same joy Natalia and Katyusha experienced but till then he would be happy with what he had.

After all, he had companionship. He had people to guide him and shape him. People to care for him so long as he did as he was told. That would be enough for eternity in his mind.

**A/N2: Ivan's relationship with Altan was exceptionally unhealthy, something Altan did take advantage of. The result of it can still be seen up until present day. Matthias and Gilbert's relationship also persisted and even to present day they view each other as friends despite the rough start to their friendship. They were just too similar not to get along once the whole "demon" thing was blown out the water as both were natural trouble makers and had similar views on the value of family/friendship. They may have driven Aldrich to regretting turning both of them but they both also had aspects that made them assets to him: Gilbert was a natural survivor and a brilliant tactician when given the chance while Matthias was a force to be reckoned with in battle once he ceased fighting based on senseless rage.**

**A note on Japanese wolves: The native wolves of Japan looked VERY different to the wolves of Europe, Asia and North America being not only much smaller but also looking a bit elongated in comparison with longer necks than the standard grey wolf. It has actually been argued that they were not wolves at all but a species of their own. The Honshu wolf kinda looked like a weasel more than anything else in my opinion despite the wolfish appearance of the head and legs. Both species have been hunted to extinction in modern times (Honshu wolf was declared extinct in 1905 and the Hokkaidu wolf in 1889) but you can google what they looked like and see from taxidermies and paintings. Because the Japanese wolf species looked so different from the wolves of the mainland however it means that the Asian pack always found it hard to blend in in Japan. It was always just too obvious that they weren't the right size or shape to be 'wolves' but at the same time they looked too wrong to be dogs since the majority of old Japanese dogs have curled tails and even the smallest werewolves stand far taller than even the largest of the Japanese breeds. Thus if seen as wolves they would be assumed to be demons up until very recently courtesy of the introduction of other dog breeds and the death of a lot of old beliefs.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And we are back to what's going on in Rome.**

_Dog eat Dog_

_Every day_

_On our fellow man we prey_

_Dog eat Dog_

_To get by_

_Hope you like my genocide_

_Genocide- The Offspring_

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you were interested in removing the threat this other wolf faced?" Antonio huffed as he sipped at a chalice of wine. There seemed to be no end to Julius' desire for the finer things in life and they were once again holed up in a decently sized villa close to the public baths. It shouldn't have done so but it was beginning to irritate Antonio to no end, the little things getting the best of him.

Perhaps he could have handled the blatant disregard for finances, after all there were means of putting money together in a pinch and they had done so successfully before. He could even have stomached their own inactivity, making up for it whenever they had the chance to leave Rome and travel slightly beyond her borders. But when Julius had wanted to hire slaves to look after the villa he'd put his foot down. His anger that day had been without match, after all, did not Julius know fully well how Antonio felt about slaves? Did he not care that Antonio had sworn never to indulge in the practice that had almost killed him? In the end Antonio had won the fight (that had been both verbal and physical) and stormed off for several days in order to collect himself. Upon his return however he quickly found yet another reason to get annoyed. Sure Julius had kept his word about not purchasing slaves but seeing as he held a reasonably high position within the Roman capital (through lies and deceit of course) he was often invited and expected to attend the nearby public baths and as his guests Francis and Antonio were oft expected to attend also. Francis had no dislike of the idea and was soon almost as popular as Julius was, possessing a charm that endeared him to all he met and an open personality that only enforced how likeable he was. He did not seem to hate the Romans as Antonio had done, refusing to blame the majority for the actions of some. Antonio could have been just as liked (he may not have possessed the smooth charm of his companions but made up for it with an easy smile and contagious laugh courtesy of Francis' influence for the man had calmed him somewhat) were it not for one minor problem.

The brand across his thigh and scars upon his back. In the baths with nothing to hide the old wounds it became blatantly clear what he was and questions were soon asked. Not to him of course but to Julius. And even when offered the story of his pardon and of how he was now a free man he was looked down upon. A freed slave was hardly better than a slave after all and as a Noxii he was viewed as little more than a mangy animal. The stares he received made him long for the days when he killed freely and easily and sometimes even Francis' charm could do little to change his mood.

"I am and this is the manner in which to do it." Julius shrugged. "Where is the sense in running around blindly looking for a trail? This world is massive after all, we could search for a century and never find him. Here I can use my influence to hire scouts to bring me information regarding unusual wolves."

"You've told us this before and it has never gotten you anywhere."

"To be fair, he wasn't using his method to the best of his abilities before." Francis yawned, bored with the argument. It had occurred countless times already in varying degrees of intensity.

"Exactly, Francis' idea of actually placing the information or lack thereof on a map is actually setting up a decent manner of telling me where all the likely locations are." Julius pointed out, gesturing to the fragile map that lay across the table. He'd been placing markers across its surface with every scout that arrived. For the time being he merely used painted stones as markers, red meant no sightings, blue meant a large grey, white for a white wolf, black for a black one. Each stone also had a number etched in its surface in cases of more than one wolf being sighted. The scouts thought him eccentric but he paid well so they merely smiled politely and did as he asked. "Give it another month and we'll be able to narrow it down further and head out once more. Francis has had time to learn how to fight and you've become downright deadly. With you two at my side no one will be able to stand before us!" He grinned.

"Is this life of splendour not living up to your standards?" Francis teased, trying to diffuse the tension. "All the wine we could drink, all the food we could eat and men and women alike throwing themselves at our feet... I would have thought that right up your alley."

"You know full well why I dislike it here." Antonio grumbled.

"So people still look at you like you're a slave. You're better than every one of them and you know it my friend."

"Would help if they realized it. It is not a stigma you have to live with."

"No, I just live with the stigma of being a Gaul. You know what they call me behind my back Antonio? The sophisticated savage. You can't let their names get you down. Hold your head high and force them to acknowledge you, it'll make you feel better." Francis offered being giving a mischievous grin. "Bedding their wives also helps."

"Oh? You got another one?" Julius questioned curiously, obviously not concerned at all for the fact that his companion was happily sneaking around with the partners of those who held him in such esteem. "Who was it this time? That makes eight doesn't it?"

"That's right, the senator's wife make eight. His house has so many exits it makes it almost too easy! Apparently she finds me rather exotic." He pursed his lips thoughtfully, long fingers tapping his wine glass as he glanced at Antonio. "You know, if she finds me exotic she'll just love you. I can probably get a word in for you. After all, what's a sophisticated savage to a tame barbarian? Or should I go with Julius' mad dog?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow, ignoring the name he'd heard countless times. He only marginally preferred it to 'the pet savage'. He knew he'd earned the name 'Julius' mad dog', one too many brawls and the knowledge that he listened to only two people had left its rather ironic impact. "Depends, who's her husband?"

Francis didn't have a chance to respond, a knock at the door making the trio pause as a man caked in dust from the road entered. "Sir, I've returned from the mission you sent me on and have information for you." The man stated nervously. He seemed uncertain as to how he should proceed.

Julius immediately sat up straighter however, all traces of his usual relaxed demeanour replaced by the calm focus of a high ranking soldier. "You were sent along the coast correct? What do you have for me?"

The man took a breath, his uncertainty vanishing as he spoke with practiced ease. One could almost imagine he didn't find the trio completely and utterly eccentric. "There are reports of a large wolf stalking the towns near the edge of the Roman republic. From what I heard it appeared around the same time as a man arrived in town with severe wounds in need of treatment. The locals believed he had been attacked by the monster."

"Had he? Did he say what had attacked him?"

"No sir, he left the town shortly before I arrived..."

Julius looked disappointed by the knowledge and sighed. "Did the locals offer any other information about the creature? What colour its pelt was perhaps? Was it grey? Black? White?"

"No sir, it wasn't any of those. They said the monster's fur was the colour of sand."

"Sand?" That was a new one even for Julius. He knew wolves existed with the same dusty colour but they were small creatures scarcely larger than the average sheep dog and confined to the deserts to the south east.

"Yes sir, and larger than any wolf they'd ever seen. Almost as large as a bear but without the bulk."

"Where was this wolf seen? Show me." Julius insisted, a frown forming on his face as he considered the tale. He may just have been jumping at shadows but the story had a fair few unusual aspects to it that lent it enough credibility that his curiosity had been piqued. Even Francis and Antonio were sharing looks that seemed to be following his train of thought as he stood and made his way over to the map.

The man followed, examining the map for a moment before pointing at a small town at the border. "This is where I got my information but if you wish to find this animal look around... here." He offered, following an invisible trail north until he was only a few days away from the Roman capital.

"There? Why there?"

"There was another sighting there four days past. Same animal they described, a wolf the size of a bear with a pelt the colour of sand." He paused shaking his head. "I thought you eccentric sir but I saw the monster with my own eyes. It came out along the path I was following and startled my horse, who threw me off and bolted with the wolf on his tail. Suspect he's now been thoroughly digested..."

For a moment none of the trio could speak, all gazing wide eyed and slack jawed at the man. Julius was the first to come to his senses, barking out orders as an unnerving glint entered his eyes. "Francis tack up the horses immediately, Antonio grab supplies, enough for a week at least. You my friend have done exceptionally well, I will ensure you are paid and will send a horse to replace the one killed by the creature soon." Julius grinned, slapping the scout on the back as the other two immediately set about the preparations. Finally the fates had smiled upon them.

.o.)O(.o.

The sun was only just beginning to rise when a wolf paused atop a jagged cliff top. The animal seemed cautious, ears twitching to pick up the sounds of his surroundings even as the sun reflected across his fur making it shine white rather than its usual sandy tone. The sunlight also served to highlight scars across the wolf's face, the furless gashes ran in jagged lines across his muzzle and close to his dark eyes. One of the scars dipped into the corner of one of his eyes, preventing his eye from opening completely.

The injury bothered Sadiq despite the fact he knew that the effect of the old wound wasn't all that noticeable. It made him nervous to know that his vision was obviously affected. Though to be fair caution never hurt anyone so in that regard he could come out on top for cautious he had had to become. He always kept his ears and nose open for signs of danger his damaged vision may miss and had become an expert at following the wind to ensure he always travelled down wind. Perfectly in place to pick up any scents of approaching foes.

And foes were many. Once he'd considered the possibility of meeting up with another of his kind in order to gain the information he craved but his experiences thus far suggested that his own kind were not so open to the idea. And so he was left with only his cautious approach he'd begun with, watching only from afar and always from downwind.

He sighed, relaxing somewhat as he failed to detect any signs of life bar a few birds and rabbits. He knew others like him lived near here, tales were told after all of three different large wolves (who would have figured that like their animal counterparts they too preferred the company of their own kind) and he had also picked up old scent trails all heading south towards the city known as Rome. He would do well to be cautious now for he suspected he could learn much from the trio and he did not fancy being caught again.

He shook his head at the thought, contemplating his approach. He could approach as he was and utilize his keener senses and natural born weapons but to do so was to risk being seen. Rumours spread like wild fire if the opportunity presented itself and if such rumours reached unfriendly ears he would do well to worry. That left travelling by horseback and relying on far weaker senses and weaponry. But if it meant stealth...

He huffed, turning to travel back down the cliff to where the horse he'd acquired from a panicked soldier (man had looked upon him as though he would kill him in a heartbeat which he'd been immensely amused by) was picketed. Or hopefully picketed at least, the stallion was nervous due to the scent of wolf that clung to him (though chasing him in the shape of a wolf probably didn't help the animal's fear levels nor trust) and it was a distinct possibility that he'd pulled himself loose and either bolted or killed himself trying. He therefore breathed a sigh of relief upon reaching the base of the cliffs and hearing the snorting of the silly animal. Riding presented a better first impression than walking after all.

He shifted shapes downwind of the stolen stallion, intensely aware of the horse's discomfort in his presence and keen to diminish it however possible. It bothered him, after all, that one of the animals he was used to working with now feared his very presence. Had he the time he would likely work with a yearling to ensure he possessed a horse who wasn't completely and utterly terrified of him. But he had to work with what he had, he mused, squinting to adjust his vision once he'd lost the majority of his hearing and sense of smell. Both were still rather keen but no longer wolf sharp and it was through a combination of touch and his diminished sight that he made his way back to the horse and where he'd left his clothing.

The horse gave a half rear at his entrance prevented from bolting courtesy of ties around his legs. Sadiq ignored the animal for the time being however, focusing on his now dusty clothes and a smooth wooden mask he used to hide his scars before finally turning his attention towards the bay stallion. He attempted to keep his voice and movements as calm and gentle as possible as he slowly untied the animal, deftly dodging a kick before mounting. He had to hold the reins firmly even before getting in the saddle properly for the horse was quick to take off the minute he was free.

He hoped the horse would settle quickly, for he was now entering dangerous territory.

.o.)O(.o.

For the first time in months there was complete silence between the trio as they ran along the trail that skirted the coast. Or at least between the duo seeing as Antonio was riding one of the two horses they'd prepared for the trip (the second one was laden with supplies and tied to the saddle of Antonio's gelding to race along behind). Francis and Julius however were both in lupine form, the Gaul racing far ahead to search for any trace of the wolf they were hunting. Julius ran slightly further back, set between the other two as they had practiced countless times.

Francis was the fastest of the trio, lighter in build than the others he was better suited to such reconnaissance missions. He could be in and out of an area before anyone was aware of his presence. As a result he was always the first in line when on a hunting trip, scouting out their target before the target even knew it was being hunting.

Antonio was better in conflict than the Gaul but Julius had found him to be bordering on reckless at times. As a result he was forced to hold back until such a stage as his fighting ability became useful. He was far less stealthy when it came to tracking opponents who wouldn't run and by keeping him back it ensured they kept the element of surprise even if putting him at the back did make him slightly frustrated. Julius suspected it was the fact that he was forced to look after the horses more than anything else that annoyed him but the necessity of it kept his mouth shut. They never knew how long they'd be gone for and horses were far better for carting goods than wolves were even if the horses couldn't guide themselves. They were well trained however and neither of them were concerned by the scent of wolves so when Antonio was needed he could be on the ground in two minutes flat (given time to tie the animals up and all, trained or not none of them desired to have to herd the pair back should they wander).

Julius was also not so subtle as Francis was so despite the fact he would have preferred to lead he was also forced to hold back, running as a wolf purely to catch any scents the Gaul might miss but also acting as a guard for both of his pack mates. Francis was not the fighter Antonio and Julius were and if something went wrong and he was taken by surprise Julius could be there to back him up quickly. However if he served that role by taking point it would leave Antonio vulnerable. The Iberian may have been a brilliant fighter but he would be unable to change shapes easily whilst holding two horses. He carried a halberd with him but should the horses shy it would be of little value. Thus Julius kept close enough that should they be attacked from behind he could buy Antonio the time to shift and/or defend himself.

Ahead of them Francis suddenly pulled up with a low huff, his companions immediately slowing. _Found something? _Julius questioned approaching him and scenting the air curiously.

_One wolf. Can't pick up anyone else but that doesn't mean much. If he has a partner they could meet up elsewhere..._ Francis stated, snuffling at the earth to try and gather any extra information. _Looks like he might be travelling further downwind of us. There's a chance he's already aware that we're here if that's the case._

Julius growled a tad too loudly making Antonio frown at him. _Damn it. I guess we can forget about the element of surprise then..._ He sighed, glancing at the Iberian who nodded and set about dismounting and tying the horses up. _How long ago was he here?_

_Not long, the trail's still fresh. We could probably track it easily enough... maybe even loop ahead of him to gain the advantage. If he knows we're here he's likely to employ a few tricks to hide his scent and tracks._

_If that's the case he'll be making for the river. The trails near the base of the cliffs and mountains tend to be stony also so he could avoid leaving tracks by following those to the river..._ Julius mused, ignoring the crunch of bone as Antonio shifted to join them.

_Would allow him to remain downwind also._ Francis added, raising his muzzle as if to track the breeze that pulled at their fur and would only drag their scent towards their target.

_It gives him the advantage at the very least. If he isn't alone he could easily set a trap..._

_We got a problem?_ Antonio questioned as he shook his fur out. His lips curled slightly as he picked up the same scent that had made them stop.

_We think he caught scent of us and is either bolting or trying to set us up_. Francis explained to bring the Iberian up to speed.

Julius nodded looking thoughtful. _Either way we can guess where he'd head. There are too many places here for him to be snuck up on and we know he's here. He'll want better odds._

_Where the river exits the mountains perhaps? The cliffs are too steep to attack from the sides and the river will erase his scent._ Antonio considered, ears twitching as he strained to remember the lie of the land. He knew these mountains, knew the best routes through them depending on how they were traveling and the urgency of the trip. If he was the one running that would be where he'd go. Plenty of escape routes for the first on the scene and plenty of vantage points.

The other two nodded thoughtfully, already contemplating a plan._ Antonio, you and Francis follow him and when you get a chance circle round to get downwind of him. I'll continue following from upwind to distract him. Once he's cornered we'll close in on him, don't do anything until all of us are there. We don't know for sure that he's alone. _Julius ordered after a moment. Neither of the pair questioned him merely nodded before turning away at a quick lope.

The hunt was on.

.o.)O(.o.

Not for the first time Sadiq was glad he was often overly cautious, he'd been stopping every so often to shift and use his keener senses to gain a better sense of what was around him. The first three times had been free of threat but the fourth time had made him pause for a light breeze had started to whistle down the trail he was following south carrying with it the faint scent of wolves (at least two).

There was no way of telling how far off the wolves were but it was enough to make Sadiq curse. He had after all not been erasing his trail behind him. How could he? Tracks were tedious to erase and the stony ground had retained so few of his paw prints that it had seemed pointless to bother. And there was nothing that could be done for his scent. In all likelihood the strange wolves he was tracking had already turned the tables on him and were chasing him down even as he stood there.

With another curse he was off, abandoning his goods and horse (though to be fair the horse hadn't been his to start with) in favour of putting as much distance between himself and his likely pursuers as possible. He didn't want to escape for good, still too curious about how other wolves worked together to want to give up the chance. That meant he would need to hide out somewhere until the chase was given up. If he could lose his scent trail in one of the rivers running through the mountains than he could move either up or downstream and locate a gorge or cave to hide in. If he waited long enough he might be able to follow them from upwind once they'd given up. Or if that proved too dangerous he could escape from there and leave it for another day.

All he needed was a chance to lie low and appraise the situation. He'd make a plan once he was no longer facing imminent death.

By the time he'd reached the river the sun was already getting low in the sky and the effects of his run were starting to show. He just wasn't cut out for sprinting over such distances, short sprints sure (though he couldn't compare himself to others of his kind) though he was better suited to running at a slower pace for longer. As a result he was panting somewhat, tongue lolling as he plunged into the water in order to swim upstream. The current slowed him down, his muscles soon aching with every stroke. In all likelihood though he would be expected to take the easy escape route so he hoped that the discomfort would buy him time to hide until the heat was off. Once he'd lost his pursuers he would be able to circle round to observe from a safe distance.

He paused for a moment as he dragged himself out of the river, shaking out his water logged fur and scenting the air. The breeze had picked up and whistled through the cliff faces, making Sadiq bare his teeth for the wind carried with it the scent of salt and far more ominously the faint scent of a single wolf. Where the others had gone he was unsure but it was clear now was the time to find a way above the wind, he needed to climb above the river for perhaps then he would be able to avoid the conflict that his scent in another's territory could bring.

He sighed, not eager for the climb even if it would spare his life. He grit his teeth, claws digging into the rocks and soil as he scrambled for purchase in the steep slope. He was so focused on not slipping that he didn't even notice the out of place reddish brown that flickered across the rocks. He didn't hear the snick of pebbles tumbling against each other as a grey form darted out of sight, writing it off as merely coming from the earth beneath his own feet. He could still scent the wolf approaching from upwind, the threat of it distracting him enough that he never even considered a threat coming from downwind.

**A/N2: Antonio hated staying in Rome with a passion which is only understandable considering what he was viewed as. After all, the brand from his previous life wasn't fading and everyone in ancient Rome knew what it meant. It wasn't until centuries had passed and the meaning of his brands had been lost to time (for the standard person at least) that he lost his dislike for the city. It also helped that the concept of 'public baths' died out since he didn't appreciate the stares his scars received. Francis took things more in his stride, appearance wise he had more trouble being accepted simply because he did not look Roman (Antonio's Iberian features could pass for Roman nine times out of ten) but he found it easy to adapt. Many of the Roman's found his features and accent 'exotic' and who used the fact to his advantage by employing that along with his charm. Sex may have been viewed with more of an open mind in the period but that didn't mean adultery was viewed as positively. And if there was something Francis was good at it was charming people (regardless of their marital status) into his bed, giving him the chance to humiliate whoever spoke badly of him.**

**In modern times Sadiq is one of the hardest people to trick however he was also young once. He only became as cunning as he is through falling for the occasional ploy. However he learnt a lot due to his mistakes so he doesn't regret making them even if it ultimately cost him most of his vision. In fact, if you examine a few of his battle techniques you would likely see traces of Julius, Altan and Antonio in them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Expect a shit ton of violence this week folks. My gran seems to be doing well which is good but I have uni starting up again on Monday which should be fun. Particularly since I can't get concession for travelling now… Damn the department of immigration and their illogical way of thinking! **

_Reflection beckons a portal shard_

_Spiritual quest I must stay in guard_

_Stepping sideways between worlds I shift_

_Killers are quiet when they are born with the gift_

_Killers are quiet- Slipknot_

_He's headed towards you, stop him!_

_What did you think I was going to do? Have a chat?_

_Well you did lose him last time didn't you?_

_What was I meant to do? Break my legs so I'd fit through the crevice he bolted through? In case you didn't notice he was half my size!_

_You should have caught him sooner then-_

_Enough, both of you! It doesn't matter whose fault it was so long as we don't lose him again_. Aldrich snapped before Gilbert and Matthias could lose track of the goal at hand in their current blame game. They may have gotten along better now but both were frustratingly proud so neither wanted to take the blame for losing their quarry the first time. Truth be told none of them were, this was the third stranger they'd discovered in barely a season and whereas the first two werewolves had been similar to them in build and thus easy to dispatch with the advantage of numbers. This one was far lighter in build, far faster and far better at squeezing through gaps none of the trio could manage.

Aldrich had no idea why they were suddenly facing such an influx of strange werewolves from the eastern lands. He didn't like it though, it was almost as if something was chasing them out of the black wolf's territory.

Or someone.

Was it possible that the black wolf had added to his pack again? The first wolf had had a barely healed gash along his side that none of them recalled delivering. Had he been attacked and chased out of the east? Not one of the strangers had been well trained in the art of fighting nor keen to fight. If any wolves could hide for an extended period of time it would be these meek individuals who seemed to know nothing of what they were. And if they could hide so well it could only be a larger number of werewolves that could chase them out. He growled, picking up the pace in order to circle in front of their tiring target. He may have had speed on his side but he had none of his opponents' endurance. _Corner him! I want him alive! I want to know what he knows about all this!_

_Got it boss._ Matthias grinned, angling in towards the stranger who was still running in towards him. He vaguely heard Gilbert picking up the pace to join him.

_Can't let you have all the fun now can I?_ The white wolf snickered, eyes glittering with the eagerness brought on by hunting worthy prey. Once upon a time neither of them would have felt overly comfortable killing in cold blood such as this but times had changed. Four years and two killed werewolves would do that to you.

He shook the thought out of his head, focusing his senses on the world around him. If he could hear Gilbert approaching it would only be a matter of time before-

There, slightly in front and to his left. He could hear their targets heavy breathing as he raced for his life despite how he was already losing steam. Every now and then he'd get a flash of white fur through the trees. Much like Gilbert this wolf's natural camouflage was only causing him to stand out in a landscape bare of snow. And now that the trees were starting to thin out there was no way for the wolf to hide.

Granted Gilbert was also in plain sight now but as the hunter that was less of problem. Matthias gave a low growl, starting to grow short of breath even as he pushed himself onwards despite a slight twinge in his hind leg. All he needed was to get alongside the smaller wolf, inflict a wound that could slow him down. Then he could rest for a bit. Alongside him Gilbert was beginning to overtake him, angling in towards their target to snap at his haunches and driving him towards Matthias who snarled and forced his slowing body to lunge forward to worry at the wolf's hind legs. Blood was flowing freely now but still the wolf wouldn't slow, panic blocking out all the pain receptors.

It was only when they reached a small clearing that he finally stopped, another grey wolf tearing out of the trees to Gilbert's left and making their target swerve away. Aldrich was not the kind to step back and let his pack mates take all the glory and was immediately closing off the only escape route even as he drove the white wolf back towards Matthias and Gilbert who slowed to stop him from breaking past them.

The pair worked together to bring him down, Gilbert slashing at the wolf's hamstrings in a move that made Matthias wince even as he snapped at the wolf's fore leg to cripple him. Neither cared as their cornered target weakly snapped at them, lacking the strength and experience to cause lasting damage but instead stepped back and growled the moment Aldrich ordered them to stand down. The white wolf wasn't going anywhere.

Aldrich took a moment to survey the damage before shifting forms, wanting to make sure that none of them was wounded. Overall he was pleased by what he saw for although Matthias was putting minimal weight on his hind leg and had a minor scratch across his muzzle (caused by a badly aimed bite) and although Gilbert had a shallow graze across his shoulder (caused by a stray claw) neither of them would be worse for wear after a moment's rest. _Stay as you are. You know what to do if the situation calls for it._ He ordered, stiffening as the first aches of protesting muscle and bone hit him. He saw both of them nod, backing away slightly so that they'd be out of the way but could still lunge forward if the crippled wolf tried anything. It was unlikely he would however, his left hind leg was lying limply beneath him courtesy of torn tendons and ligaments while his right foreleg was completely shattered from Matthias' jaws. He would not be moving anytime soon even if he was baring his teeth in a weak show of strength. It was a bluff and they all knew it.

"Are you going to make this easy and change forms so that we can have a little chat or will we have to find other methods to get you to talk?" Aldrich forced out once he could stand on two feet again. The wolf just bared his teeth spitefully, no sign of agreement on his lupine face.

The blond merely bared his own teeth in response, grabbing the wolf's scruff and twisting to press him against the ground before he even had a chance to dig his teeth into flesh. All he could do was yelp in discomfort. "I asked you if you will do this the easy way." He growled, the wolf immediately going prone at the vice grip he was held in.

Neither Matthias nor Gilbert looked convinced by the show however, eyes narrowed in distrust at the sudden lack of fight. The grey's lips pulled back to reveal sharp fangs and Gilbert tensed, neither of them blinking. Used to the lifestyle of violence or not werewolves were ultimately predators and survivors. Giving up just wasn't in their nature.

"I said-" Aldrich started to hiss, giving the wolf a shake. He didn't get a chance to finish his question as the wolf launched upwards with his intact limbs, obviously intending to at least take Aldrich with him if he was to die as his teeth flashed. He never got the chance to sink them into flesh however a white blur charging in to cease the would-be attacker by his unprotected throat before his canines could even graze skin. Blood spurted as Gilbert bit deep and held his grip in order to close off the stranger's windpipe and although the wolf struggled to break free he couldn't shake him off. Even before the other two could react it was over, the wolf weakening with every second where he failed to draw air.

"Bit of an overreaction don't you think?" Aldrich sighed in disappointment as the wolf fell still, fur already receding to leave only a human corpse in its wake. It had surprised him at first how they could so easily perish at the jaws of another when they could survive most injuries. It was as though whatever it was in their bite that could cause their lycanthropy could also slow healing in mortal wounds.

Gilbert merely huffed, releasing the dead werewolf as he rubbed at his muzzle with a large paw to try and remove the blood that stained it. He hardly thought it was an overreaction.

_Quick on the trigger yet again..._ Matthias mumbled, trying to hide his envy at how quickly Gilbert could act by sniffing at the body distastefully. Matthias may have been the better fighter but the white wolf was always far quicker off the draw. He was more of a planner and within seconds of coming into a conflict he'd be developing plans to accommodate anything his opponent tried.

_What can I say, thinking ahead is a handy skill. Maybe you should try it sometime? _Gilbert teased before moving aside to shift forms. He may have killed the man in front of him but somehow accidentally standing on him when his limbs lengthened/shortened seemed a bit much.

Matthias growled at the comment. _I didn't get where I am by your so called thinking ahead thank you very much._ He huffed, following the wolf's lead.

_Blind luck also works, I suppose. _Gilbert chuckled before communication was cut off. No-one spoke again until all three of them were back on two legs.

"You know I don't think he could have told us anything even if he wanted..." Gilbert pointed out in surprise as the stranger reverted completely back to a human form. Even Matthias frowned as he took in the man's unusual features for he looked nothing like the three of them. His hair was pitch black rather than the more standard blond, brunette or red and he would have been lucky to have reached their shoulders height wise. Even his build was slim and slight. This man was no Germanic tribesman but something completely different. In all likelihood Gilbert was correct and he would not have spoken any of the Germanic dialects.

"At least we can say that he likely was chased out of the east..." Matthias mused, thinking back to the other two werewolves the three of them had taken down. They had been similar in appearance to them but could they also have come from the east? Did not the northernmost tribes to the east share a similar appearance?

"The black wolf is a killer though even if his pack mate has a merciful streak in him. He isn't the kind to let prey escape him like this. .. If three have escaped him just how many are there?" Aldrich questioned as concern flashed through his eyes. Perhaps the werewolf population was not as small as he'd once believed.

.o.)O(.o.

_Anything?_ Altan growled, scenting the air before deciding to leave the town before him be. The wind was whistling through it but bore none of the scents they were looking for. After the discovery of Natalia and her origins he'd automatically grown concerned about others like her for although the woman was content to follow him (mainly because of Ivan) it was unlikely to be the same for others and so they'd split up to search across the entire mass of land that Altan considered his. It had not been in vain either for already they'd each located at least one or two werewolves who'd existed in secrecy by avoiding the pack. Ivan had lost one of his targets across the border (but not without leaving a wound to show for it) while Katyusha had lost both of hers across the same border. Natalia had made up for it however by killing three wolves she came across which along with the two Altan had removed from the picture allowed him to forgive the ones who were not so successful. Particularly seeing as Ivan had not befriended the one he was meant to kill this time round.

_I doubt there's more than that. _Natalia stated. _I've found no further traces of any werewolves where I am._ It was unlikely that there were more than the eight they'd found so far even when the temperament of at least two of the pack were considered for no-one doubted that the majority of these strangers were the result of Natalia and Altan's temper. After all none of them, past or present, had killed as often as they had done and the opportunity for survivors was always there.

_I haven't seen anything suspicious, also nothing of the one I chased off. I don't think he's coming back so that's good right? _Ivan asked, tone suggesting that he was still searching for forgiveness for his mistakes. Altan was not one to say outright that he forgave after all and praise was virtually non-existent.

_I'd say so Ivan, I think you did well. You did hurt him enough that he'll think twice to return after all. _Katyusha reassured, offering the white wolf the praise he wanted but never seemed to receive. It worried the woman just how much Ivan looked up to Altan who seemed to care little back. She didn't mind so much that she'd failed to achieve even what Ivan had done and suspected they'd only bolted because they recognised her as one of Altan's pack. The lone wolves could never have survived if they hadn't kept in touch with one another, warning each other of no-go areas and who to avoid. Her lack of desire to fight hadn't even been tested for the two she'd found had bolted on sight and escaped across the western border no worse for wear. Altan had been less than pleased with the results however, in his mind only death was acceptable for those who dared encroach on his territory.

_Nothing where I am either._ She added quickly to ensure the man didn't lose his temper with her lack of response, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger. The last time she'd been shouted at Natalia had rushed to her defence but the resultant arguing had been almost as bad as Altan hassling her. Natalia was always quick to defend both her and Ivan when Altan was furious with them (though more often than not it was Katyusha's meeker personality that was targeted for Ivan, despite his slip ups, was at least willing to fight and kill). Altan rarely lost his temper with Natalia however despite how she would forget her place for the woman was everything he had wanted Ivan to be. She was merciless and strong despite her slight build, no pain could cause her to back down when ordered to kill but because she fought for Katyusha and Ivan and not herself she could stomach the times when Altan did get angry at her. All in all her loyalty to the pair was only a minor flaw for it did not hold her back but instead strengthened her.

As expected there was no praise from Altan, he merely considered their words for a moment. _Return to the North then. We need to consider our next course of action._

_What is it you wish to do? _Ivan questioned cheerfully, no hesitation as he turned to begin the long journey back to where Altan was.

_Take the West for once and for all._

.o.)O(.o.

_You found him?_ Julius asked to be sure, slowing to quieten his tread as he neared the river. It may have been a trap but if he made too much noise even the dimmest of werewolves would realise it to be such.

_Yes. He's hiding as we suspected, Francis and I saw him climbing the escarpment and take cover. If we squint we can sort of see him… but only because we know he's there. He is alone, that much we can guarantee. _Antonio responded, not moving from where he and Francis had taken cover to wait for the Roman.

_That fur of his is exceptionally handy I will admit. Give him any terrain covered in sand, clay or dirt and he can vanish like a ghost. In autumn he would be invisible. _Francis admired, glancing at his own fur that allowed him to stand out in such an environment. Grey was suited for the bare trunks of trees or rock not the browns of a river bank. He'd had to move to the very back of the undergrowth they hid themselves in to remain hidden whereas Antonio's red and charcoal tinged pelt allowed him to utilise the environment far more successfully.

_Not handy enough if you two managed to spot him. Keep an eye on him. I'll draw his attention while you two move in from behind. How's the wind?_ The Roman's claws clicked against clods of dirt and small pieces of rock and quartz as he moved in, ears pricked and nose twitching to pick up any signs of an ambush.

Francis didn't respond straight away, looking around for signs to answer accurately. _Blowing east but not very hard. He should pick up your scent easily enough should you continue in the direction you are. Unfortunately he may also pick up our as we close in since the wind isn't blowing hard enough to drive all of our scent away…_

…_I see. Keep an eye on him then, only move in when he's distracted by me. I'll make sure he considers me enough of a threat that he'll focus all of his attention on me._

_No. If he thinks you know where he is his guard will go up. Act as though you lost him. Travel along the left bank where his scent isn't. Look confused and cautious but don't let your gaze rest anywhere for too long. If he thinks he's safe he might not notice Antonio and I until it's too late. _Francis argued. Antonio and Julius blinked in surprise at the plan but didn't protest, trusting the Gaul's judgement. It wasn't like any of Julius' previous ploys had worked in his favour after all (with exception where his target had wanted to fight back rather than run which had only occurred once).

_Very well. I'll go with your plan then Francis. You sure it will work? _Julius asked, slipping into the river to swim to the opposite bank. There was no scent to guide him now but he had faith in his pack mates' directions and paused only to shake out his brown fur.

_Positive._

.o.)O(.o.

Sadiq was starting to get nervous, ignoring any discomfort from remaining still for so long for he didn't wish to attract attention. He knew his pursuers couldn't have been far behind yet so far there was no sight of them, just the occasional scent wafting up on the breeze. Scent was no longer reliable considering his position above the trail the others would come by so he was no longer sure which of his senses to trust. His ears would swivel with every sound he heard but never did he pick up a threat. More likely than not it was merely a rodent or a rabbit.

It was just too quiet. He had no clue whether he should stay or go, the slim crevice he'd squeezed into gave him a good hiding spot and a good vantage point but if the other werewolves knew he was here it was no better than a cage for he didn't have the room to defend himself should he be attacked. But if they didn't know he was here and he left he'd give them the opportunity to discover him should they appear before he could leave the area. He'd had a head start by covering his tracks as he had but now he was beginning to regret his decision to lie low rather than flee. He'd been lucky once, would he be so again?

His leg cramped up uncomfortably but he resisted the urge to stretch it, immediately glad he had when he caught the sound of large paws on stone.

The sound was quiet, as though the owner was doing his best to remain silent despite his bulk. What was obvious however was that it was no rabbit wandering up the river bank. One scent of the air was enough to confirm what he already knew, that his pursuer had finally caught up. He remained statue-still as he watched from the relative safety of his hiding spot, not even twitching when a massive brown-black wolf came into view on the bank opposite where he had actually left the water and silently let out a sigh of relief as he watched.

The wolf's companions were nowhere in sight but the wolf had paused to scent the earth and air with a low growl. His narrowed eyes took in everything around him but paused on nothing. For all intents and purposes he appeared to be nothing more than a frustrated wolf who had lost his quarry but something just didn't feel right to Sadiq. He couldn't say what it was but he had lost his previous sense of being safe. Maybe it just seemed to easy, maybe it was the lack of the brown wolf's companions but something wasn't right.

He bit back a growl, forcing his attention away from the obvious threat to take in his surroundings. He couldn't scent anything behind him, rock and wind dulling what he could pick up. He could smell wolf on the air but with a werewolf in front of him it was hard to tell if it was his scent or not.

A rock shifted underfoot, making him freeze.

There was definitely something sneaking up behind him. He glanced at the brown wolf, frowning when he noted how self-sure he seemed despite supposedly losing his prey. With a growl he couldn't bite back he scented the air again, picking apart the lupine scents. The brown wolf's was the strongest next to his own but there was more. At least two different wolves were nearby and if he could smell them despite the wind's direction they were close.

They knew he was here.

He snarled, no longer concerned by hiding his position as he burst from the crevice. He stumbled slightly but thankfully his explosive exit had taken the trio by surprise for they jumped. Apparently they had not expected him to react so quickly and it gave Sadiq just enough time to get his footing and begin racing for safety.

.o.)O(.o.

Their presence was discovered sooner than they would have preferred, the sand coloured wolf rushing from the crevice before they were close enough to corner him. Judging by the scars across his face he wasn't born yesterday so it wasn't all that surprising that he hadn't fallen for their ruse, just disappointing. By the time they gathered themselves however he was already running, for flatter ground apparently. If his build was anything to go by he was similar to Antonio and Julius rather than Francis, built for endurance rather than short sprints.

Julius was the first to recover, dropping the act with a snarl as he scrambled up the escarpment and barking orders. _Francis, cut him off. Antonio, back him up and keep him from cutting through. Drive him South to the cliffs and corner him._

Francis nodded, overtaking Antonio in a heartbeat as he worked to close the gap. The other wolf may have had a head start but he lacked the speed that came from a slight build and he could only last so long running at full speed even if he was better suited to long distance running.

Get in front.

Cut him off.

He won't want to fight with another wolf bearing down on him from behind and a third nearby.

The thoughts raced through Francis' mind as he drew even with the wolf who snapped in his direction. The grey barely pulled away, snapping straight back even as he pulled in front and dug his claws into the hard soil to turn himself around. Antonio was already drawing close enough to be a threat if the stranger paused to deal with the grey, approaching on his left to drive him right. Julius too was getting closer as he cleared the escarpment with a low growl.

The wolf seemed to realise the same facts for although his teeth dug into Francis' shoulder he didn't pause to do further damage but bolted to the right to avoid Antonio's retaliation when the grey yelped in surprise. The wound was shallow so neither gave the wolf time to get another head start, immediately giving chase even if the Gaul was slightly more cautious this time round. If the wolf knew he was being herded he gave no sign of it for he continued to run towards the very place Julius wanted, swerving only to avoid a snap from the aforementioned individual. He clearly was not afraid to fight if the wound on Francis' shoulder was anything to go on but he possessed a rare common sense that told him that three against one were not odds a sane individual would risk.

_Francis, shoulder alright? _Julius questioned, not risking a glance towards the grey as he fell in line with his pack mates. They were getting close now, could smell the salt of the ocean. They couldn't risk losing the wolf now.

_Stings but it's bearable. It won't hold me up so long as I'm not fighting one on one. _Francis offered after a moment's thought.

_Good. Take his left and watch your footing. He's unlikely to make a break for a steep cliff face but if you get too close he might try to knock you down it._

Francis growled an affirmative, pulling away to fall into position. _I'll keep a stride behind him to avoid it. Taking a tumble down a cliff wasn't on my to-do list even if a few others are. _He grinned.

_And me? _Antonio questioned, noticing how their quarry was now looking for any escape route.

_His right. Make sure he doesn't even consider making a break for it through you. I'll remain behind him. He'll stop and face us eventually, even if it is merely because he has no other options left to him._

Julius wasn't wrong in his assumption but there was a moment when he was sure the wolf planned to run right off the cliff into the ocean below for he only pulled up at the last minute and one of his paws hit only air instead of solid ground. For a moment they stood there in silence, staring at each other warily before the cornered wolf snarled and charged at Julius. Perhaps he expected the Roman to guard his throat or swerve to avoid him, what he wasn't expecting was for the brown wolf to expose his throat.

When teeth sank into flesh however it was not the Roman who yelped but the wolf with the pelt of sand. The second he'd gone for the exposed throat Julius had slashed at his eyes and torn through fur skin with ease. It was an unusual attack but one Antonio immediately recognised and remembered for he had seen it delivered at least once before when it was a lion rather than a wolf that had gone for the Roman's throat. It had worked then and it worked now.

.o.)O(.o.

Pain. That was all Sadiq could feel. Red was all he could see as blood gushed from the jagged cuts that tore across his face. At least one of the brown wolf's canines had scratched his right which watered as much from that as it did from the blood that clouded his vision. He skittered backwards instinctively, seeking escape from the pain rather than the trio.

He felt teeth digging into the back of his neck and shook to shake whomever it was off with a snarl.

He snapped blindly in the direction of the growls.

Was this it? Was he to die here? Unable to see or defend himself?

No.

So what if he couldn't see? He could still hear. Still smell.

He could hear the crashing waves somewhere behind him. He could smell the salt.

The wolves may have had his escape routes blocked off where land was concerned but they hadn't blocked off the sea. Why would they? To jump into the ocean and risk the rocks and currents was madness. It was suicide.

It was sheer desperation.

It was an escape.

He snapped at his left side to defend his throat, desperation taking hold as he spun and ran blindly. He knew not where the land ended until his paws failed to find solid earth but fell through the air. He had no chance to leap but had nothing to rely upon but blind faith that he'd miss the rocks.

He couldn't even see where the fall ended and started to panic.

He had a moment to realise that he'd hit the water, feeling the cold of it pouring down his throat and the pain from striking it. Then he knew nothing.

**A/N: When the werewolves view themselves as killers they're not being overdramatic, almost all of the older werewolves were involved in the deaths of others of their kind. Some more than others. No wonder they grew tired of the killing am I right?**

**The awards for the most likely to have turned someone without knowing it goes to: Altan, Julius, Natalia, Antonio and Matthias. Those five were useless when it came to ensuring the ones they killed were actually dead and not A. knocked out or B. faking it in hopes the wolf that attacked them would go away and ultimately at least doubled the werewolf population. Though to be fair of the eight in the Eurasian territory only seven were the result of Altan/Natalia. The eighth (killed by Altan) was actually one of the original five werewolves who appeared in Europe/Asia who didn't feel the same desire for territory as Altan, Aldrich or Julius and instead preferred to travel around and see the world and was lucky enough not to encounter any of the big three for a good period of time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, I had Mardi Gras (the Sydney gay pride parade not the American religious festival) over the weekend and was helping housemate no. 3 prepare the truck all Saturday. Uni also didn't help since third year Art Education is apparently 'kill the students with work' year. It might be hard for me to keep updating quite so regularly at this time sadly. Normally I write on the train/bus to and from uni but now I travel in rush hour so I don't have the room nor privacy to do so…**

**We're back to Yao for a bit people :)**

_Belladonna and aconite  
>Give to me the gift of flight<br>Take me up, airborne in the night  
>In a dream, across the sky<br>A hundred - million miles high  
>Take me ever onwards in the night<em>

_Belladonna and Aconite- Inkubus Sukkubus_

"I thought you were meant to be convincing him to listen to me?!" Yao groaned. Sadly he couldn't bring up the energy to shout at the woman in front of him, this wasn't the first time this had happened after all.

It wasn't even only the sixth time.

Lien merely shrugged, looking somewhat bored. "You know he doesn't enjoy taking instructions from a woman." She lied to save the man's ego. Kiku had accepted her as an equal months ago when it finally became clear that she was more than capable in regards to keeping up with the supposedly better men. What Kiku hadn't accepted was Yao's attempts to control him.

The dark grey wolf was no longer a pup who would bow before displays of power, something Yao had yet to work out or accept. Kiku had learnt all he could from the pair of them yet he was still ordered around like he was born yesterday. Would Kiku tell Yao to cease with the better than you attitude though? Course not. That would be rude.

Unlike running off on his own, that wasn't rude at all.

"What would you have me do? Tie him down?"

"If it keeps him from running off yes! It's dangerous out there! He'll get himself killed if he doesn't watch it!"

"Kiku knows how to look after himself, trust me on that. He knows how to fight, knows how to cover his tracks as well as keep an eye out for danger."

"Regardless it's too soon for him to be out there on his own! There's been wolves along the border and if it's Altan's doing he will not hesitate to kill if he comes into contact with him."

Lien bit back a groan. Right, the whole malicious beast story... while they had caught scent of someone to the north there had been no proof of invasion and none of them had picked up anything since. Yao just had to act like a mother hen about it. She half wondered whether he would have reacted like this had she been so rebellious. "Look, relax about this alright? I'll go find him and bring him back so you don't need to stress about him getting himself killed."

"I'll come with aru."

"No, you will not." Lien ordered, a look in her eyes that suggested that Yao better not argue. Had it been Kiku who had attempted such he would have gotten a chewing out of note but her position as the second best within the pack protected her and although Yao looked annoyed he nodded.

"Fine, just bring him back quickly. He overestimates his abilities..." he ordered, affection in his tone. He did care about the pair, just a touch too much in Kiku's eyes. Had he retained that affection but gave them a bit of free rein despite it there might have been fewer of these confrontations.

.o.)O(.o.

Lien ran as a wolf not to communicate with Kiku but simply to catch up to him. She already knew well enough that the man would not shift shapes until he was ready to return home or was forced to simply to ensure some form of privacy. That was the main annoyance with what they were Lien suspected, your head was no longer a private space.

Though to be fair it could be amusing as well in the period before one learnt to control one's thoughts. Not all private musings were viewed amicably by everyone listening in and the sight of human horror on a lupine face was something to behold. And Lien subtly noting how beautiful a local girl was (in less polite terms) was cause for just that. Apparently Yao had merely accepted not wanting to bow for a man as her reason for not marrying and subtle hints regarding a second reason had not sunk in.

She sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head as she paused to double check she was going the right way. Kiku hadn't hidden his scent so close to home thankfully but she suspected Yao would have a heart attack if he heard that so she resolved to keep that little fact secret. Yao's over protective nature would be the death of him otherwise. One perk of her position at least, she could lie without repercussions. She could live without the whole keeping Kiku in line aspect though.

It would be a much easier job if Yao would get off his high horse and explain why Kiku should do this and that instead of just going with the 'I know best' angle. One would have thought that several years of the same response to that attitude would have resulted in some change of tactic but no. Yao was just too stubborn to change his ways and the adaptability he possessed in a fight never came through in his general attitudes. Lien suspected that if Yao had been around when man was given fire he would have refused to use it simply because it was new and different, and therefore bad. She had never met a man as resistant to change as Yao was.

Thankfully Kiku hadn't gone too far, he never did despite what Yao believed. The man knew that Lien would be sent after him and always seemed to wait up for her only for the both of them to wander off for a day or two to discuss what had occurred. The time without an overprotective alpha breathing down their necks was also a bonus definitely worth the cost of lying about exactly how far Kiku had gotten before Lien caught up.

He blinked as she slipped into the clearing where he was waiting, sleek horse tied behind him. "Must be a new record, I only stormed out at dawn." He mused, glancing skyward at the sun that hadn't even reached the noon peak.

Lien merely huffed, rolling her eyes.

"He got that pedantic? And to think it took him half a day to notice I'd left the first time..." Kiku replied, accurately reading Lien's thoughts despite the lack of link between them. Neither of them showed much emotion even with human features so it was simple enough to follow despite the lack of emotions that could be conveyed as wolves. Simple looks were enough.

"I've got your clothes like always." Kiku stated, turning to pull a wrapped bundle from the horse's saddle (too many accidents and lost clothes had led to them always carrying spares in such a manner) and tossing it at Lien's feet. The wolf simply picked it up silently, darting into the bushes with it between her jaws. It was a tedious process considering how often they'd seen one another lacking in the clothes department but Yao continued to insist upon it unless they had no other choice. Lien was currently working on easing that requirement (the fact that none of them had any interest beyond the platonic being her main argument) simply out of irritation at always having to find privacy when Yao had no qualms about privacy in regards to Kiku.

"You know you have to at least try to accept his orders right? You're driving me up the wall with how often I need to mediate. Neither of you will see sense." Lien grumbled as she shoved undergrowth aside to have the space to tie her garment closed.

"Apologies. I would do so if he would acknowledge that I am not so powerless as he believes."

"So never then..." Lien sighed. "How long are we going to keep him panicking this time?" She asked, dropping the subject.

"Well the full moon was last week so we won't need to switch forms unless we want to. A week perhaps? I hear the town near here is a vision to behold." Kiku offered as Lien tied her long hair back with a simple silk ribbon.

"He'll probably give chase after two days of silence but that works I suppose. I take it you have gold?"

"Would I run off without it?"

.o.)O(.o.

Heracles had learnt early that his instincts were often accurate and as a result when he got a feeling about casting his nets closer to the coast than normal he had gone with it. Disappointingly he did not receive the catch he'd expected from such insight but he went with it regardless and left his nets out despite the lack of fish. If his instincts had wanted him to come here than there was obviously a reason he just had to wait and see. "Should be any minute now..." he mused, scratching a rather fat tortoise-shell cat behind the ear before contemplating whether he should doze for a moment.

The cat had come with the boat when he'd purchased it shortly after coming to Rome and he hadn't the heart nor desire to chase her off. She paid her keep by keeping the rats and mice at bay and caused no fuss so long as she was supplied with some of his catch and a bit of affection every so often and the companionship was enjoyable. Sometimes however Heracles wondered whether the cat also got similar senses as he did for she had an unnerving habit of always avoiding danger. Dock fire? She'd return only after it had turned to ash. Falling supplies? She'd be sitting mere metres away from where it would fall. And if humans could be blessed with a talent like his why not cats?

It was this suspicion of his feline companion's hidden abilities that made him forgo dozing for the cat sat up and hissed. Her placid nature forgotten as she stared towards land.

No not the land. The water.

Whatever was unnerving the cat was bobbing in the water towards them.

Heracles frowned, inching forward cautiously as the cat lashed her tail and spat. At first he thought it was merely a torn sail cloth that he was staring at off the starboard until the so called cloth shifted weakly and fixed him with a dark but bloodshot eye.

It was a dog. No. The face was wrong... a wolf.

The wolf whined, barely keeping afloat but somehow looking nervous and finally Heracles took in the wounds beneath the waterlogged pelt. Whatever the animal had been through it had clearly been hell for though the gashes had ceased to bleed they appeared deep.

Pity overwhelmed his distrust and he ignored the cat's anxiety to grab the net and cast it once more. Panic entered the wolf's eyes as the net passed over him and he snapped wildly, gasping whenever the ropes tangled and dragged him under momentarily. But Heracles ignored him and swiftly pulled the net back in as he deafened his ears against the yelps of pain. Momentary pain was the cost of living after all and the joys of life would always outweigh even the most intense agonies.

Only once the wolf had collapsed to the deck in a panting heap did Heracles marvel at the sheer immense size of the animal. He suspected that he was as tall as the wolf was long from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail. He had never believed that the desert wolves of the east could achieve such an immense size. Not to mention appear so far from home.

What creature would even consider attacking a monster such as this? For he had clearly been attacked by something, the gashes across his pelt were too symmetrical to be anything but the marks of teeth and/or claws.

The wolf growled softly as he approached, squinting as though he could barely see (which wouldn't be surprising considering how one the jagged lines rent in his flesh ran across one of his eyes). The action was so human it almost made Heracles pull back but instead he merely raised his hands as if to show that he wouldn't hurt the animal. "Easy... I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you..." He spoke slowly as though the wolf could understand him.

Surprisingly however the wolf ceased growling though his ears remained pressed against his skull. The animal even allowed him to get close enough to examine his wounds without taking his hand off. Maybe he was just too tired to care but Heracles couldn't help but suspect that the wolf was smarter than most of his kind.

More durable that was for sure. The gashes were deep enough to expose bone in place (yet they did not bleed, as though the torn blood vessels had healed though that was impossible) and judging by the way the wolf cringed away when his side was brushed a few ribs were either bruised or cracked. Fore leg as well by the looks of it, for although it sat straight it appeared badly swollen. "Who on earth did you manage to annoy that they did this to you wolf...?" Heracles questioned, ceasing his examination as he stood. He wouldn't be able to do much but he had some salve and a few rags to bind the wounds that might aid any healing brought on naturally.

He picked up the still hissing cat as he went to grab the supplies, noting the unimpressed look the wolf was giving the furious feline. He rather liked the cat after all and didn't fancy returning to find that the animal had been eaten once the wolf got his strength back. He merely ignores the scratches and bites he received, only putting the cat down once he was safely below deck. "Stay here for a bit cat. I don't want you getting in trouble." He warned as the cat's tail thrashed but the animal thankfully made no move escape back onto the deck.

Satisfied that the cat would be safe he set about locating his basic medical supplies. He didn't possess anything major, just a few salves and ointments with same rags torn into strips, but what he had would do. After all, if he needed anything more than that he would be a dead man walking seeing as he travelled so far from shore. He considered the wolf's chances of survival decent despite his lack of medical supplies however, it had survived the ocean after all and remained awake despite his injuries. The wolf was a fighter that much he knew.

He thanked the gods that he'd topped up his salves last time he'd been ashore for along with the almost empty jar of herbs he also possessed a full one. He didn't have a clue what was within the pungent cream, only vaguely remembering herbs such as meadowsweet and knit bone being mentioned when it was purchased. Ignorance to its ingredients aside however he knew that the mixture worked. He'd used it many times before for a variety of ailments with a lot of success. So long as the wolf didn't attempt to lick it off (which he doubted would occur anyway with how pungent the salve was) it would help the animal immensely.

Heracles paused only to scratch the anxious cat behind the ear and grab a thin rod as a last minute thought (if the wolf's foreleg was fractured it probably should be supported right?) before climbing back onto the deck and closing the hatch to keep the cat inside. From where he'd left him the wolf watched warily but the Greek man was pleased to note that the animal hadn't attempted to move or strain himself. In fact the animal only gave the quietest of growls in warning before allowing the man to tend to his wounds.

Although he couldn't bind many of the cuts he could at least coat them in the pungent green salve, lips turning upwards in a lazy smile when the wolf wrinkled his nose at the scent but ultimately remained still. His leg was quickly bound to the rod with another slather of cream upon it. Heracles couldn't think of anything that could be done regarding the wolf's eye (he could hardly put the salve upon it after all) or ribs so those he had to leave as they were and hope for the best.

"Rest for a bit and try not to lick that stuff off. It's good for you. I'll be below deck so if you need me bark or something." Heracles ordered once he was content with his work, ignoring the way the wolf seemed to raise a non-existent eyebrow at the last comment.

He felt his nap was long overdue.

.o.)O(.o.

Heracles liked to consider himself somewhat rational. After all, he was contemplative by nature so even if some of his thoughts could be considered less than rational there was always a rational explanation leading up to them. Therefore he found exactly what he was staring at very unusual and definitely not rational despite the fact that there was every suggestion towards the opposite. He looked for anything to suggest otherwise but found nothing so therefore his initial thoughts towards the situation had to fact even if it appeared impossible.

He'd slept for longer than he'd intended, tending to the cat (who had finally calmed down) before heading above deck to check on the wolf and make sure he'd survived the night. Imagine his surprise when he discovered not a dozing wolf but a man, sprawled out, naked and snoring in the exact spot he'd left the animal. At first he'd sought out signs of deception to disprove the thought that this man and the wolf were the same but all he found were signs proving the theory. For unless this man had the same injuries (though slightly more healed, Heracles thought as he kneeled to get a closer look), had smeared some of his salve on them (there was definitely salve on the wounds, not a lot but enough to make out), knotted the bandages that he'd tied on the wolf's leg onto his arm (though those looked somewhat stretched and torn now) and then thrown the wolf overboard (which wouldn't have been easy considering just how big the wolf had been). He frowned, gazing at the bruising across the man's dark skin that stretched across his ribs and part of his arm before jabbing at the purple colouration curiously.

The man woke with a curse and a yelp that only grew louder when he hit his head against the side of the boat. For a moment he seemed to forget about the man staring at him in favour of cursing rather creatively, Heracles was certain that he picked up the words for not only various genitalia and sexual acts but also something to do with one's midwife. Apparently this man was Anatolian if Heracles' ear for languages was correct (and it normally was for his caretaker had worked in Alexandria as a translator and passed some of his knowledge onto his adopted ward).

"You are an ass. What the hell was that for?!" He hissed, raising his arm to rub his bruised scalp (though he winced to do so, having used his injured arm). He fixed his gaze accusingly upon the Grecian, though he lost a lot of the effect courtesy of the swelling that surrounded his injured eye.

Heracles merely shrugged, not reacting to the vulgar language. "Do I not have the right to wake up wolves who have the indecency to turn into men after I treat their wounds?" He questioned switching to Latin and hoping his assumption that the man would speak the local tongue would be correct.

The man blinked in surprise at his words, glancing at his bare skin before cursing softly and replying in the same language. "...I can explain that."

"Good, so you do speak Latin. And there's no need. I've seen stranger."

"Yes, I do and I hate the language. Your tongue is the most bizarre language I've seen yet." The man growled.

It was Heracles' turn to blink in surprise, a slight frown creasing his brow. "It's not my tongue, just the tongue of the area. I speak it better than I do yours however."

"So you speak multiple languages. What are you a scholar?"

"Just a simple fisherman for now. I was raised by a scholar who had worked in Alexandria translating scrolls in the library there. He returned to Greece shortly before my mother gave birth to me and took me in when my mother told him that she could not keep me. She supposedly had duties in Rome that prevented her from raising a child." He shrugged.

"So you're a bastard then I take it?" The man questioned before chuckling. "Surprised you weren't just dumped somewhere to die..."

"You know I think I preferred you with fur."

"Fine by me, dump me ashore and I'll head off. You're hardly the paragon of kindness either you know." He grumbled. "So do I get to know the name of the person who attempted to rebreak my ribs?"

"Depends. Do I get to know what sort of idiocy led you to break them in the first place?"

"Fine! We'll trade stories then. That good enough for you?"

"Suppose so. It'll take a day or so to get back to shore after all."

"Of course it will... do you at least have food on this thing?"

.o.)O(.o.

Things seemed to settle somewhat once Heracles had tossed some dried fish and the jar of salve at the still naked stranger. Once he had something to busy himself with he calmed down a lot since apparently not having something to do gave him attitude problems. "First up: your name." Heracles questioned as the man tore into the fish like a starving wolf (which he supposed he was...).

"Sadiq. You?" Sadiq stated as he gulped down what was rather sparse fare in comparison to what he was used to.

"Heracles. And you should have put that salve on before eating. Your wounds could get infected if you're not careful."

"An infection won't kill me. Besides, my wounds are already healing." Sadiq said with a shrug. Heracles had to admit that he seemed to be right, sure he was still bruised and battered but the cuts no longer seemed to be quite so deep. Sure it was hard to tell with the dried blood and all but the muscle seemed to be knitting as though the wounds were days not hours old. Even a lot of the swelling around the man's arm seemed reduced. "Fair enough. I take it you heal fast then? Along with the whole wolf thing seems like a decent deal, though I think it would be nicer to be a cat... if being a wolf gets you that injured all the time."

"There's no way I can convince you that what you saw was a dream can I?" Sadiq grumbled, somewhat unsettled by how calmly the man was taking everything. "Yeah, I heal fast. Don't seem to be aging either which isn't such a bad thing." He mused, deciding to just go with it. He'd never had a chance to talk about all this stuff before and he rather liked the man sitting in front of him. There was just something about him...

"Would have been nicer at a younger age though wouldn't it?"

No, screw liking him. That was just rude.

"How old do you think I am?!" Maybe was would have been a better term but he hoped Heracles understood what he meant.

Heracles just shrugged. "Forty maybe?"

"Forty? FORTY?! I was thirty one when I was attacked thank you very much!" Sadiq spat, previous good mood forgotten. He didn't look that old did he?

"Hmmm. You don't look it. Must be the scars and beard. Makes you look like someone's grandfather." Sadiq couldn't even speak, absolutely horrified. "Attacked you say? You weren't born like this?"

Sadiq didn't even answer, too caught up in the suggestion that he was forty to even word a response.

.o.)O(.o.

"So what are we going to do then?" Gilbert questioned with a glance towards Aldrich. However it was Matthias rather than the elder man who responded.

"Go east of course. If those black wolves are adding to their number we need to put a stop to it before they have the means to go after us."

"Don't be foolish Matthias, have you forgotten what happened last time? You may have improved since then but that doesn't mean we have the strength to storm their territory. We don't know their numbers nor the strength of any newcomers. Are you so keen for revenge that you'd thoughtlessly throw your life away?" Aldrich stated, tone firm and leaving no room for argument as the man flushed at the reminder.

"Matthias has a point about the potential for them to attack us however." Gilbert offered to diffuse the tension. He only knew the bare facts about what had occurred in that battle, Matthias refusing to speak of it. He suspected that had he asked Aldrich he would have gotten the full story but he respected his friend's privacy. He knew that the battle had gone badly however, and that the proud blond had been hurt badly because of it. "To seek out trouble would be foolish but it would be more so to ignore the risk of attack."

"I take it you have a solution?" Aldrich questioned, giving the albino his full attention.

"Course I do and it's a brilliant solution!" He grinned before continuing. "We add an extra individual to our number. Someone who is both smart and strong."

"The odds of finding someone like that are slim you are aware? It could take years."

"Ja, and what if they don't fit in? We were fighting for at least a year before we called a truce."

"But I already know someone who should possess those qualities. My half-brother." There was complete silence at his suggestion, Aldrich looking pessimistic while a flash of emotion brushed unseen across Matthias' face.

"Look, listen for a moment. Ludwig will be approaching twenty two now and if he's anything like what he was like as a child he'll have one hell of a mind on him. He also took after his father so in all likelihood he'll be built like an ox."

"You're biased though as his brother. And you can't even know that he's still alive let alone all those things." Matthias said, smile absent from his face and eyes cold.

Gilbert didn't even seem to notice, too caught up in the possibility of seeing his brother again. "It's worth a shot though isn't it? I mean I didn't turn out too badly?"

"I suppose. But make no plans just yet, not until we know for sure that your brother is what you say he will be."

"This is ridiculous and you know it Aldrich." Matthias spat, no longer hiding his fury (unjustified in Gilbert's opinion for he couldn't understand the reasons behind it) as he stood and stormed off through the trees without looking back at the duo who sat in stunned silence for a moment at the outburst

"Hey, Matthias! What's your problem?!" Gilbert eventually shouted after him, almost standing to go after him. Aldrich shook his head however, raising a hand to stop him.

"Leave him be. I'll go speak to him. Stay here and get a fire started or something." He ordered before taking off after the furious blond.

Thankfully he was easy to track, making no attempt to move silently nor invisibly. Aldrich could easily tell where Matthias had broken into a run only to slow within minutes with a limp from over-exertion. He had not stopped however for the dirt there was scuffed and broken by prints, human ones ending to be replaced by paws.

Aldrich sighed, pausing himself to take a minute to change forms. There were no words to greet him as he loped after the wolf. Just blind rage covering a suffocating hurt.

**A/N2: As I've said before Yao can be exceptionally slow when it comes to basic life skills. Sure he can come up with multiple strategies for any situation, quote many a scholar and other such things but figuring out the more human aspects of those around him? Nope. He never realised Lien was gay as hell until she practically slapped him in the face with her homosexuality. It also took him decades to realise that Kiku had a problem with him and not Lien.**

**Heracles possesses some psychic ability, nothing all that impressive just exceptionally good instincts. It was one of the things that kept both him and Sadiq alive for so long when they were so heavily outnumbered by the other packs. He can't use his gift to win battles but he often gets a heads up if trouble lies in their path. Course Sadiq doesn't always listen to Heracles…**

**Knit bone or comfrey can actually be used to speed up healing of broken bones when used as a poultice. I would advise against ingesting it however as there are reports of it possibly causing liver problems. Nothing wrong with using it externally however. Meadowsweet is more commonly used for minor skin ailments. **

**And in reference to the song at the start: aconite is wolfsbane. The combination of aconite and belladonna creates what is known as the flying ointment which once upon a time was rubbed onto broomsticks. The combination actually is a hallucinogenic which gives the user the feeling of flying when absorbed into the blood stream (it is also absorbed very easily). So all those pictures of witches flying on broomsticks? Just women getting high/masturbating with sweeping utensils. I seriously do NOT recommend trying that one since both belladonna and aconite are extremely poisonous. But enjoy the fun fact**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: and only a handful of hours late this time, not bad for something I only started a few days ago :) Particularly seeing as I've got a brutal annotated bibliography to write (and when I say brutal I mean it. I need to find five articles that have to be empirical, on an approved journal list and published in the past five years with each one focussed specifically on one of five practices listed in my lecturer's paper. So if it mentions any other practices I can't use it. Do you know how painful it is to find even one article that fulfils all those requirements?)…**

**And we're jumping between packs like mad this week. Which also means jumping through time… There's a reason why I stopped specifying years fairly early, it grew too painful to keep track of exactly when everything was occurring. Typically it's all within a decade or two of one another but exact time frames are only really important when stories overlap…**

_Come and see the world from on a moon beam she said to me still standing there_

_All the troubles of your life will soon seem to fade away and you won't care_

_I stood with my waist beneath the water, she upon the silver light_

_She stepped higher turned around to face me, follow me into the night_

_But with every step the water rose around me she said this only happens because you doubt me_

_Moonlight- Spiral Dance_

By the time Aldrich caught up to Matthias it became only too clear how he felt about the situation. His normally friendly eyes were cold and hard as he furiously savaged what was left of a small hare that must have crossed his path. It was as though he was channelling all of his rage into mangling the dead animal.

_Matthias. Enough._ Aldrich ordered as the grey wolf whirled around and bared bloodied teeth in his direction. His words only seemed to make Matthias snarl even more fiercely.

_No. You told me I couldn't take my family with me. Told me it wouldn't work. Yet you consider letting Gilbert turn his brother?_ He snapped, lunging forward to tear a gash in Aldrich's cheek. The elder did nothing to stop him, turning aside only to mitigate some of the damage. He already had a suspicion as to what this was about. _What is it? Am I too much of a screw up to be rewarded? Am I not good enough for you?_

_Matthias, you are not a screw up. You've made mistakes before but so have we all._

_Then why? Why does Gilbert not have to lose that which you made me lose? What happened to all that family is your weakness crap?_

_Matthias, enough. I said that because I believed it to be true at the time. Maybe for some family is their weakness but for Gilbert it's his strength. Give him someone to fight for and he will do anything to protect them._

Matthias narrowed his eyes, fur bristling. _So I ought to thank you for giving him what you denied me?_

_No. You should not. You and Gilbert are alike and had you family to fight for no force on this earth could stop you. I realise that now. I am not immune to making mistakes Matthias and I will readily admit that I made a mistake in saying that family was your weakness._

The grey wolf froze, as though expecting a trap. _So if you could go back..._

_I might have considered otherwise. But I can't say for sure if otherwise would have worked. Don't focus on what ifs, they'll drive you mad._

Matthias sighed, sadness in his eyes. _It's just the idea of Gilbert getting his family back when mine are nought but bones by now. I still see them at night and wonder..._ he shook his head, ashamed at his moment of weakness and eyed the graze across Aldrich's face. _Sorry about that._

The wolf merely gave a movement that resembled a shrug. _It's just a scratch. So you will return now?_

Matthias half nodded before pausing with a frown and ultimately shaking his head. _No. I think I need some time on my own for a bit. To collect myself you know._ He explained. _That fine with you?_

Aldrich took a moment to think before nodding with a sigh. _Take the time you need. We'll be heading north so join up with us again when you get the chance._ He offered before his tail twitched as though he were uncomfortable. _Oh and Matthias?_

_Ja?_

_You have never been a screw up. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you are._ He offered awkwardly, making Matthias grin wolfishly and nod.

Compliments, like smiles, did not come easily to the man.

.o.)O(.o.

"You want us to do what?" Natalia questioned incredulously, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"We're going west. I want you and Katyusha to move ahead of Ivan and I and determine the lie of the land. Find where the Western wolves are and report back to me. I want exact numbers and location. Anything you can tell me." Altan repeated. "I want their threat removed."

"But we've just returned from a trip hunting other werewolves... surely we should rest first? The ones you want us to find won't be as meek as the ones we've already faced. They'll fight rather than flee." Katyusha pointed out nervously, cringing when Altan turned towards her. "Ivan hasn't even returned yet."

"Are you suggesting that I might be making a mistake?" Altan growled.

"She is merely concerned that we are rushing into this. There's no reason to attack her over it." Natalia warned, voice sharp as she noticed how tears were starting to form at the corners of her partner's eyes. She was quick to speak again before the man could get a word in. "We will do as you say however, we'll wait for Ivan to return and then we'll head west. Is there any particular time you wish us to check in with you whilst we are gone?"

"Sunrise and sunset. Do not change forms until you've managed to reach me. And don't return until you've found them."

"Understood."

Katyusha remained silent, only speaking when Natalia walked away from Altan and prompted her to follow. "Natalia, are you sure we should do this? We've heard the stories."

"We will do it because we were ordered to do such. It'll be helpful to Ivan and Altan if we can let them know exactly what we're facing."

"But if we get caught...?"

"There's risks yes but you and I have faced danger before. You know how to remain invisible and if we do get caught..." the girl offered her companion a rare smile. "You know that I will always protect you. You and Ivan mean everything to me."

"I don't want to leave again." Katyusha sighed, wrapping an arm around Natalia's waist.

"Nor do I but if Altan orders it, Altan gets it. You know that." She explained, a touch of dislike in her voice. Altan may have provided protection to Katyusha and Ivan may have been devoted to him but she had no love for the man. He was too rash, too arrogant, too blind, were there to come a day where she could walk away without risking Katyusha's or Ivan's wellbeing she would turn her back on him without a second glance. "We'll just travel slowly, make sure we make no mistakes. We can start at the north and travel south, move further west with every sweep. You can manage that can't you?"

Katyusha nodded, still not looking completely at ease with what they were to do. But as Natalia had said; what Altan ordered, Altan got.

.o.)O(.o.

It took a while for the pair to settle down enough to speak civilly. Sadiq's frustration over his age being overestimated led to him saying things that got Heracles angry and for a moment it looked as though the pair would come to blows (maybe they would have had Sadiq been less injured for his vision was still too blurred to aim blows properly). But they somehow managed to wrangle rather sarcastic apologies out of the other and called a truce.

Hell, they somehow even managed to talk civilly to one another. Sadiq explained his story from the beginning, only being interrupted once when he spoke of how he sometimes questioned whether he was more wolf or more human these days. Heracles had launched into a long spiel at that, contemplating the true nature of humanity and whether or not it was less which was dominant but rather that wolves and humans were so similar that there was enough overlap between both natures to create the feeling that one was dominant. Sadiq wasn't sure, after the first minute into the monologue he was exceptionally lost.

But he eventually got through his story. He told of the brown wolf who had turned him only to lay his face open when they'd met once more. He told of how the black wolf was even more merciless but thankfully lacked the back-up of the brown wolf. He even told of his curiosity in regards to a 'pack', how he questioned whether or not he should do as the others had done for both protection and company for wandering the land alone was a weary task. He hadn't even known that he'd felt that way until he spoke the words to the stranger he somehow trusted more than any other individual in his life.

"I just don't know if I have the knowledge to ensure anyone I turn is well-informed. I'm strong enough to defend them until they learn how to defend themselves but that will depend on this healing." He added, gesturing at his swollen eye.

"So modest too..." Heracles mumbled before shaking his head. "What do you know? And what can you learn? If you can answer that truthfully and contently than you'll know whether you're capable."

Sadiq just blinked at him, not even sure what to make of such a way of approaching a problem. In the end he decided it just wasn't worth the hassle to question it and merely shrugged. "So what's your story then? Not just anyone would react so calmly to my story…"

And so it was Heracles turn to speak. He told of how he'd been born in Greece but raised by people completely unrelated to him for his mother had abandoned him upon birth, claiming to not be able to raise a child under her circumstances. He chuckled as he spoke of how surprised she'd apparently been to bear a son, apparently expectant of a daughter. But she'd been glad for a boy in the end, stating how perhaps it was better for him to have been a him rather than a her. She had not explained what she meant, merely shrugging mysteriously before leaving for Rome never to be heard of again in that part of the world.

Heracles didn't regret being raised by those not of his blood for his adoptive parents turned out to be more than capable of raising him. His father taught him languages and writing, perhaps hopeful that the boy would follow his footsteps as a translator. His mother meanwhile had impressed upon him a moral code, determined to ensure Heracles could tell the difference between right and wrong and possess the wisdom to choose correctly. But the boy had not gone on to become a translator nor had he grown to view the world in such a narrow manner as black and white. He'd grown curious and eager to understand, constant work did not appeal to him for he valued free time above all else (some would grow to call it laziness). He didn't enjoy watching the deterioration of Greece from within as she fought herself and others and for a long time had the desire to understand himself grown. So he'd left Greece, heading for Rome.

"I'd hoped to find her here but it was to no avail. She'd apparently died more than a decade ago." Heracles stated somewhat sadly. "Those I spoke to say she worked for the emperor as his advisor and that she was a sorceress. They spoke of her with fear though none would or could give reason why. The roman's mistrust magic more and more with each passing day so to avoid their mistrust towards me I chose to drop the subject and take up fishing. Something told me it was thing to do."

"Something told you it was the thing to do?" Sadiq asked incredulously. "Some random feeling told you to catch some stinking fish and you went with it? Are you insane?"

"That same feeling told me to take my boat out of my usual way to where I found you. Perhaps that was why I originally got the feeling I should become a fisherman, so that when the day came that you would need help I would be there."

"Huh…" Sadiq mused, no longer contemptuous seeing as whatever force it was guiding the Greek had saved his life. "So does that make you a sorcerer then? If your mother was one…"

Heracles merely shrugged. "Perhaps, though I doubt she was the sorceress they believed her to be. Maybe she had gifts like mine. I can't work magic or anything like that, I just know things, I get sensations that work out for me when I follow their heed. Maybe she did too."

"Handy trick."

"Very."

.o.)O(.o.

Return to shore, get dropped off, head his own way. That was the plan. That was what they both wanted. Hell, Heracles had even thrown some clothes at him to ensure that said plan would take place. Yet as Sadiq stared down the coast he'd planned on following he couldn't help but feel a small tug at his very being that told him he was heading the wrong way. That the right way was towards Rome where Heracles lived and worked.

So of course he ignored it. Because there was no way in hell he actually wanted that arrogant bastard around all the time.

Of course ignoring it was all good and well in practice but when it had yet to fade a day later he began to question whether or not he'd made the right choice. So he found himself resting on a sandy beach, mindlessly staring at the horizon as he tried to think through things. Obviously the man seemed to hold some sort of special place in his mind else he would not feel quite so miserable about leaving him here whilst he went on to god knows where. Perhaps he should go back…

He sighed softly, unconsciously fiddling with the wooden mask he'd bought (okay, stole) to replace the one he'd lost. He'd wanted a pack hadn't he? What was to stop him from turning Heracles?

Other than the fact they fought like cat and dog.

What was it the man had said about whether or not he was ready for a pack-type situation?

_"What do you know? And what can you learn? If you can answer that truthfully and contently than you'll know whether you're capable."_

Well, he knew what he was (kind of) and he knew he could defend himself when it came down to it. He knew he could survive. He knew that he could learn whatever he didn't know through research and experience.

But was that enough?

His mind said no.

But his gut said yes.

"Fine, I'll flip a coin!" He grumbled to the sky and any gods who could hear him as he searched his pockets for a coin. "Heads I go back, tails I carry on!" He threw the silver skyward, watching as it arched downwards to rest in the sand. He had to squint to see the way it faced and cursed when he made out not the she-wolf but the head of Hercules.

"Ugh, best out of three!"

.o.)O(.o.

"Are you kidding me? Best out of four hundred and one! This guy's luck is ridiculous!" Heracles had to bite back a chuckle as the complaint wafted across the still waters. It seemed so typical of the man he'd helped (and then dumped on shore) to look for any excuse not to do what he knew he should do. It seemed a bit cruel to let him continue with his attempt however so he sighed and shouted to shore.

"What's the score so far?" There was a loud and creative curse as the coin fell from the man's fingers to land somewhere on the sand.

"The hell are you doing here?"

Heracles merely shrugged before realising that the man wouldn't be able to see it (the wound across Sadiq's eye had healed but not brilliantly and he could no longer see more than four feet in front of him on a good day). "Something told me I was meant to stick with you and that you'd go looking for me in the wrong direction if I waited too long. So what's the score?" He shouted.

"…two hundred to one hundred and ninety nine." Sadiq admitted after a moment's hesitation. "What made you think I'd ever come looking for you?"

"Just a feeling. How long were you planning on going on with your coin tossing until you gave in to the result?"

Sadiq frowned at the man, looking exasperated. "I am not answering that."

"So you weren't going to try and find me again?"

"Not answering that either."

Heracles sighed. "Something tells me you're going to be headache to deal with…"

"Right back at you. And what do mean about dealing with me? You aren't coming with me!"

"So you weren't tossing a coin to decide whether or not to find me and convince me to join you?"

"No!"

"Liar. I heard you speaking to yourself." Heracles smirked. "And even if you didn't want me to join you you'd have a hard time keeping me from following you."

"You are not following me damn it!"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!"

"My instincts are telling me to join you. I am."

"I don't care if the god damn Roman Emperor told you to join me, you are not following me!"

"Want a bet?"

.o.)O(.o.

"We can't just sit here Julius. People are beginning to notice that we've barely changed in the past decade. We should have left at least five years ago." Francis argued. He knew that the idea of leaving Rome didn't sit well with the man but enough was enough. They had to leave before people got too suspicious, creature comforts be damned. "We can travel east and set up base in another town if you wish to continue your attempts to track the eastern wolf."

"But it's so much easier to find people to work for us in Rome. The other towns are just too small!" Julius protested. "Not to mention we've had better luck finding other wolves here! C'mon Antonio, help me out here."

The Iberian merely shook his head. "I've been saying the same thing as Francis for far longer. We can rely on ourselves to find the Eastern wolf and you know it. So long as we give up the comforts of a home we'll be able to gather a more accurate image of what's going on than what we can gather from scouts. And as for having better luck here than elsewhere... I'd hardly say that two werewolves in over a decade is brilliant. And one of those we can't even say for sure is dead seeing as he leapt into the ocean. He sure as hell didn't wash up afterwards."

Julius pouted, looking somewhat unhappy with the idea of going rough. He rather liked the comforts of a home. He liked having people around, liked having a comfortable bed to sleep on and warm baths whenever he wanted them, liked the variety of food and drink available. Living off the land would give them none of those comforts, they'd eat what they could find and kill, sleep on the most comfortable patch of ground they could find. "So neither of you is going to take my side on this."

"No."

"Sorry my friend but no." Francis chuckled. "Should I start packing or do you want me to deal with the money we've squirreled away instead?"

.o.)O(.o.

Town was a generous term, hell, even village was pushing it. There were no towns or cities on the large island to the east of China's coast, just the native groups (in fact, they were only staying in such a desolate place because Yao felt they'd become too used to comfort). Thankfully a few gifts from Yao had led to them being relatively well welcomed by most of the various tribes (a few had attempted to take Yao's head off but none had yet to succeed, they just had to avoid the areas where those tribes hunted and lived). A grand total of perhaps seventy individuals lived within this particular tribe, all of whom reacted kindly to their presence when they entered their village.

"So now what?" Lien sighed, taking in the features of the cleared land. "We just remain here for the next few days for no greater purpose than annoying Yao?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"I suppose he does need reminding of the fact that he isn't the only one whose opinion matters every so often…"

Kiku gave a small smile. "Exactly. Now shall we see what we can find here?"

The truth was there was not much to find. Lien was now so used to the larger towns of China that small villages no longer held the same appeal. They picketed Kiku's horse to a small sapling, taking only what they needed from the saddlebags once they were sure the horse was watered. They spoke to the tribal leaders, offering them small gifts to ensure they would both be considered welcome for their short stay. They found someone willing to spare them a spot to sleep and that was essentially the extent of their explorations. Kiku may have been happy to leave their explorations at that, finding someone to sit and speak with but Lien was less content. If she was going to remain in such a boring place for any length of time she needed find something interesting to take up her time.

Unfortunately, interesting didn't seem to be common here. Sure there were things that may have been viewed as interesting by other individuals but not to her. She'd taken part in these meaningless traditions before and cared little to watch others going through with them. The standard toils of living off the land lost a lot of appeal when other options were provided. She wandered mindlessly for a while before eventually stopping to stare blindly amongst the trees. She couldn't even change shapes and go for a run seeing as Yao would soon be doing so to try and locate them.

"You're not from around here are you? I'd remember seeing someone so beautiful." The voice was soft and cheerful, still enough to make Lien start however. She turned, fully intent on telling whoever was there that she wasn't interested but her voice caught in her throat as she gazed at the woman behind her. It was as though she was punched in the stomach, the woman's friendly gaze held her interest more than anything in her life had done so before. Even her scent, Lien's keen senses picking up on it as she stood frozen, it was every little thing Lien had ever enjoyed. It was spring. It was the taste of fresh mint. It was the smell of the first lotus of the season.

All she could do was gape silently as the woman's smile grew broader. "I'm Mei, pleased to meet you."

**A/N2: Matthias could have gotten along with Ludwig under different circumstances but unfortunately all he could ever see when he saw the man was his own loss. That coupled with how perfectly suited to their life he was in comparison to Matthias led to a lot of barely concealed dislike. Nor did it help that Aldrich did unconsciously favour Ludwig, it was nothing against Matthias or Gilbert just that Ludwig was far more obedient and less likely to question commands while still being a strong fighter (like Matthias) and a good tactician (like Gilbert). That favouring did little to mitigate Matthias' suspicion that he was a screw up in Aldrich's eyes even if he was told otherwise. It was also one of the reasons he spent so long alone because he didn't want to risk becoming Aldrich no matter how much he admired him. He didn't want to end up favouring anyone he turned nor face the possibility of seeing them as less than he was.**

**Sadiq and Heracles: Probably the most screwed up couple in existence. It took them over a century to put the pieces together that they were meant for one another and during that century they spent every waking hour riling the other up. Mainly because neither of them could make sense of how they felt about the other even when Sadiq got irritated enough with Heracles' pestering that he bit him. Had they not drank too much one night and woke up in various states of undress in the same bed they probably would still be bickering about anything and everything. That's not to say that they don't argue in current times but their arguments have a more playful tone these days. **

**Fairly short chapter this week I'm afraid but unfortunately university comes first.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A day late but I've finally finished this chapter! And my stupid ass annotated bibliography. My lecturer has lost several brownie points thanks to that one…**

**At least I had a copy-paste thing here :) thank the gods for overlaps! A scene for this chapter thankfully was mentioned in Every Dog so I could just copy-paste and edit since the original version was from a biased position and not a true reflection of what occurred.**

**Also enjoy seeing a rather flustered Lien, god knows that's a rare sight!**

_Days like these I bury my  
>My each and every word<br>And hide them underneath these lonely trees_

_The harvest moon is wicked  
>I know that you've been hurt<br>I swear I'm here for good I'll never leave_

_Scarecrow- Alex & Sierra_

Mei frowned somewhat, smile losing some of its brilliance as Lien just stood there and gaped. She knew she had to have looked ridiculous, after all she was always in complete control of her emotions but here was this one girl who'd managed to completely cast that aside. She could have chalked it up to appearance (for the girl certainly was pretty) but something told her it was more than that. The girl seemed to lose some of her earlier confidence as Lien remained silent. "Sorry, do you understand me? Do you not speak like we do? I just wanted to tell you that you're beautiful?"

There was that word again. Lien had very rarely been told that she was beautiful, she was not soft, not meek. Not the things perceived as being beautiful. She'd spent her life working until she was as strong as any man. The whole werewolf thing hadn't helped either, giving her 'attitude problems' as Yao would put it. She coughed awkwardly, forcing her jaw to close so she didn't look like a complete moron. "Sorry, I was... I do understand you." Thank the gods for Yao's strict language classes. She would never complain about them again. "I'm Lien."

"Lien. A pretty name for a pretty woman." Mei grinned. Lien blushed, only blushing further when she realised that she was on fact blushing. It was as though she was barely a decade old instead of her several decades.

"Thanks, but I'm-" the words got stuck in her throat, there was no way she could compliment the woman back without making a further fool of myself.

"So where are you from?" Mei questioned before shaking her head. She clearly was not put off by Lien's awkwardness in the slightest. "No wait let me guess!" She thought for a moment and chuckled when she had the answer. "Across the sea right? Some place I can't pronounce..."

"Văn Lang?" Lien offered.

"That's it!"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm the local witch. The spirits told me. I can also do rituals to disperse evil and bad luck and so on." Mei shrugged. "Maybe I can do a ritual for you? To bring you love or good luck? Will you be here for long?"

"A few days... will you excuse me?" Lien asked, bolting before she could get an answer. It was humiliating, running like a spooked deer from a single human girl but she did it anyway. She really needed help with this one.

.o.)O(.o.

"I want her."

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "You know what Yao thinks about pets. He only has horses because they're useful and he likes to show off his wealth with them."

"No like a pet. Ugh, how do I explain this...?" Lien grumbled, tugging at her hair in agitation. She had not sat down once since dragging Kiku somewhere private (though why she'd bothered was a good question seeing as they weren't speaking the local language). "You know that feeling when you've eaten too much already but then someone brings out a bowl of your favourite meal? How you know you shouldn't eat it because you're already full but you can't seem to help yourself because it smells so good?"

Kiku only seemed to look even more confused at the analogy. "...you want to have her for dinner? That's just... not to mention I suspect you eating the local witch isn't going to come off as well intentioned..." he offered slowly, looking somewhat disgusted. Lien couldn't blame him, the idea of eating any human was just ugh... let alone this one.

"No! No! Nothing like that! Ugh!" She frowned, rethinking her analogy. "It's like how my sisters felt about some of the local boys. They'd giggle and talk of marrying them, loving them, bearing them children..."

"...I don't think the last one is an option here..."

Lien gave him an exasperated glance. "It feels like love and attraction okay! Or how they spoke of it at least! You have to be the worst person in the world to speak to about this..." she mumbled before shaking her head. "So what do you think? Did she lay a curse on me or something?"

"Maybe? If so how do we break it? We could always kill her and see if that helps?"

"No!" Lien shouted, heart twisting painfully at the very thought.

"Don't you want to get rid of the curse?"

"Not by killing her. I feel as though killing her would kill me... ugh is it even possible to be cursed with love so strong as that? I've felt some attraction before nothing like this." Kiku just stared at her blankly. Not that Lien was surprised, this was Kiku after all. He didn't seem to feel such things period. "Look, maybe I can convince her to take the curse off of me. Offer her something in return..."

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

.o.)O(.o.

"Oh, you're back! I didn't think you'd grace me with your beauty again so soon." Her smile dimmed as she noticed Kiku standing behind Lien. "Is he your husband?"

Both of them grimaced instinctively at the thought before realising how good the cover would have been. Lien couldn't even attempt to lie, part of her too obsessed with the idea of having Mei to even contemplate lying. Nor could they use the excuse of siblings seeing as they didn't look alike. "She is my wife's sister." Kiku offered after a moment's thought.

"Ah. Your wife must be a sight to behold if that is the case. I'm Mei. You're also not from around here... nor from Văn Lang... I can't make out the name, it's hard to pronounce." Kiku remained silent, raising an eyebrow when Mei continued to drag her prediction out. Eventually she sighed, pouting slightly. "You're not going to help me out here are you?"

"I thought you were meant to be a witch? Can't the spirits help you with the pronunciation?"

Mei laughed nervously, looking around in case of eavesdroppers. "...I might not actually be a witch... case of mistaken identity I let go too far."

Lien's jaw dropped in surprise but thankfully Kiku was a bit more on the ball. "How does one get mistaken for a witch?"

"By making up a prediction that actually was true when I was a child? It didn't help that my village didn't have an actual witch of any power..."

Her honesty surprised them both. Kiku had been expecting some sort of redirection to shift his attention from her lack of psychic talents. "And no-one has realised yet?"

Mei shook her head. "No? I got good at reading people. I can correctly predict things six times out of ten and claim outside interference for the rest. Same with rituals. I just claim success when it turns up and blame others for failure. I can't admit to not being a witch this far into it!"

"Wait, so you have no magical talents whatsoever?" Lien interjected.

"No?"

Lien gave a small growl, turning to Kiku in frustration. "Then who the hell cursed me?!"

"Cursed you? How so? ...no-one here has the ability." Mei questioned, pouting when she was ignored.

"Maybe it's not a curse. Maybe it's because of... our little problem." He offered in explanation, changing his words at the last moment. No sense confusing Mei further.

"In which case I need to have a serious conversation with a certain someone over leaving out important information..."

"I'm still here you know!"

Kiku and Lien blinked, both looking up at the shout. "Sorry about that... and sorry for thinking you cursed me..." Lien apologized, cheeks going pink.

"I couldn't get angry at someone like you." Mei said with a slight wink. Lien was sure that blushing this much was a potential way to die... why on earth did this girl flirt so much! "So what is this curse? Maybe I can think of someone to help you."

Kiku immediately gave Lien a warning look which the woman promptly ignored. "Well, from the minute I laid eyes on... this one person... I've been unable to get them out of my mind. We initially thought it was because you'd cursed me but now we think it might-"

"Lien..." again the woman ignored Kiku.

"That it might be because we turn into wolves on a regular basis. Maybe it's a side effect or something."

"So turning into a wolf has made you obsessed with me?" Mei asked slowly.

"Yes. I mean no! It's someone completely unrelated!" Lien cringed as she realised her mistake but it didn't seem like Mei had bought her hasty cover up. She seemed exceptionally calm though...

"Okay. So you've become completely obsessed with me because you can turn into a wolf. Just one question."

Lien held her breath nervously, certain that she wouldn't like the question. Kiku just seemed too shocked that she had blurted out their secret to comment. Though he could just have accepted the turn of events and decided to see how they'd play out.

"What exactly is a wolf?"

.o.)O(.o.

It was a howl that alerted Aldrich and Gilbert to the fact that Matthias had returned, long and piercing it rang through the trees as both men raised their heads to listen. It took them perhaps a second to recognise it but they remained silent until they were confident that it was not an "I need back up" cry or an "I'm stuck, help would be appreciated but so help me if you dare laugh" howl (both had occurred before sadly). This howl was definitely Matthias's "where the hell are you? You are awful at leaving clear trails" howl. Again it was sad that they could tell that...

Aldrich sighed softly as the last wavering note died. "Go fetch him. And remind me to work on his tracking abilities when I get the chance." He ordered, poking the fire nonchalantly. "He's liable to get shot one of these days the way he carries on..."

Gilbert merely chuckled, stretching as he stood to remove his clothing. "And you won't ever let him live it down when it does occur. Am I right?" He'd been in a cheerful mood for the past few days, the familiar terrain of the land he'd grown up in having a miraculous effect on his mindset.

"Just go get him. We're too near people here. And let's face it, with our luck it'll be your brother who'll shoot him and then we'll never hear the end of it!"

"On it." Gilbert said before wincing as the first aches of shifting shape rolled through him. He ground his teeth together as bone cracked and twisted, biting back grunts of pain. It may have become easier to bear the pain but the pain itself had never decreased. Granted changing one's shape completely did call for more exertion on the body than any other task one could ask for.

Gilbert didn't even get the chance to enjoy the sense of intimate connection that came when another's mind was touching his own before Matthias was complaining. The man was speaking even as Gilbert stretched once more to get rid of any lasting kinks in his spine. _Took you long enough! I've been howling for three nights now trying to find you! What, couldn't leave a decent trail or something?_

The white wolf snorted, giving a quick nod to Aldrich before trotting in the direction of the grey wolf's howl. _Good to see you too, nice to know you missed me and all._ He offered sarcastically._ So where the hell were you? I tried asking Aldrich but he wouldn't spill, the bastard._

_I just needed to think for a bit._

_Sure you did, we both know that you don't do thinking. The last time you tried I was sure you were constipated!_

_I can think thank you very much! In fact I'll think a hole right into your god damn ear for that one!_ Matthias grumbled though there was some fondness in his tone.

_Doubt it. Let me guess, you went off and had some epic sex with some lovely German maid?_

_What do you take me for?_

…_A lovely German lad?_

_You're incorrigible aren't you…? _Matthias huffed, shaking his head.

_And proud of it! So where are you, I kind of need something to go off of here. Rough directions don't do much ya know?_

Matthias was silent for a moment, taking in his surroundings. _South of the mountains, I crossed a ridiculous number of rivers if that helps?_

_Not really. There's too many rivers around here for that too help. _

The wolf growled in annoyance, Gilbert getting a flash of the landscape through his eyes. It wasn't a perfect image, more of a recreation of what Matthias was seeing so certain details stood out over others. It was enough though, the white wolf recognising a copse of beech trees jutting out from around a massive boulder. _Got it. We ran through there yesterday but on the other side of the river. If you head west you should reach a point where you can cross without the current dragging you off god knows where. There'll be a fallen spruce there, wait for me at it._ He ordered, altering his course so that he would be taking the quickest route through.

_See, my ability to track isn't that bad! I'm only slightly off! _

_Ja, because you got lucky. I take it you were north? Only reason for you to travel the way you somehow did._

_Ja, I was._

_So northern girl or guy?_

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias had found the fallen spruce easily enough for by the time Gilbert wandered up along the river bank he was draped across the trunk. He may as well have been a statue for how little he moved, the only movement coming from the regular expansion of his ribs as he breathed. One could have thought he was completely relaxed, what with his stillness and the lazy way one of his front paws dangled off of the fallen tree but Gilbert knew better. Matthias was not still by nature, a relaxed Matthias was constantly moving with a cool arrogance in his tread. He was only ever this still when he was nervous or ashamed.

It didn't take long for the grey wolf to notice him (granted one would have had to have been blind not to considering Gilbert's snowy pelt and the lack of actual snow) and Matthias stood, hind leg slipping on the damp bark and almost sending him crashing to the ground. The fact that he didn't was a miracle in itself, claws digging in to the soft material to hold him in place. _Graceful. _Gilbert snorted.

_Like to see you do better, _Matthias retorted, rolling his eyes before jumping down with a touch more grace. The white wolf couldn't help but notice that he was favouring one of his hind legs over the other however. He didn't get a chance to comment however as he caught the faint scent that clung to the wolf like smoke.

Blood. A lot of it.

_What happened?_ He barked in concern, immediately rushing over to give the grey a once over.

_Nothing, don't be such a mother hen! _Matthias complained, rolling his eyes. _I just got caught by an antler while taking down a deer that's all! See?_ He stretched his non-favoured hind leg out somewhat to quell the white wolf's concern. The wound cut deep into his haunch and oozed a small amount of blood at the movement but was already half healed. It likely hurt but it wasn't life threatening from what he could see.

But something didn't sit right with Gilbert. Matthias wasn't meeting his eye as he spoke and the wound was too neat. Antlers left jagged gashes and punctures, this was more like the wound left by a very sharp knife. The blood as well didn't smell right, the freshest of it was Matthias' for it hadn't been completely washed away by the cold rivers. But for the smell to have clung like it did there had to have been a lot to begin with, more than a single stag that was for sure. The man had been in a bloodbath recently. And judging by the all too familiar scent it hadn't been deer who had met his wrath.

Gilbert swallowed, not stating his suspicions. _I'm allowed to act like a mother hen if you choose to come home stinking of blood! I'm just an awesome friend like that._

_Well there's no need, I'm fine. How pissed is Aldrich about me running off? What did I miss?_

Again Matthias wasn't meeting his eyes. Gilbert didn't push the issue however, accepting that if the man didn't want to talk then he wouldn't talk. He sighed as he turned back towards the west to begin the long walk back to where they'd set up camp. _Not very, more irritated that you can't track a trail to save your life. He plans on working on that soon as there's a spare moment._

_Of course he does… Not my fault you ran through a hundred and one rivers! So other than that, what's going on? Have you found your brother yet?_ He seemed far more accepting of the idea now but something in his tone suggested his earlier disapproval was still there.

_Not yet, our village is close though so we should be there in a day or so._

.o.)O(.o.

Thankfully the gash across the man's leg hadn't needed treating, Aldrich giving it a once over and declaring it fine once the pair returned. Matthias had just slumped naked in front of the fire with a lazy shrug at the man's questions, accepting the examination without too much complaint (not completely without though, this was Matthias after all) while Gilbert took the time to dress himself. It was almost as though Matthias hadn't been absent for the past several nights.

But Gilbert wasn't fooled. He could see it in the way Matthias held himself. It wasn't the same as before, whatever the man had thought over in his absence had changed him. For the better or the worse he wasn't sure. The way he seemed more withdrawn than usual wasn't the most comforting sight to behold but it could just be a side effect. All the albino could do was hope that his friend pulled himself out of this slump with time.

Perhaps he could convince him to teach Ludwig when they found him. Matthias liked being the centre of attention after all, and he liked being seen as the most capable even more so.

Yes, that's what he would do. Aldrich wouldn't mind, it wasn't like Matthias wasn't capable after all. He was strong and he knew the ins and outs of fighting better than Gilbert did. Only Aldrich had more experience in that domain.

He smiled, falling into place between the two blonds in front of the fire. "So what's the plan?"

.o.)O(.o.

"Gilbert, will you please stop pacing?" Aldrich barked at the Prussian wearing a path into the forest floor. Nearby Matthias gave a low chuckle as he glanced up from honing a dagger to get the edge sharp once more, one too many hunting trips had left the once razor sharp blade on the blunt side. The albino hadn't ceased pacing the entire time since they'd stopped to break camp. He'd become far less withdrawn over the past few days, seeming to have come to terms with the situation even if he remained somewhat distant from Gilbert. The low laugh at how it was no longer Matthias who was getting scolded did a lot for the white wolf's mood in all honesty. He was glad that his friend had seemed to have pulled himself out of his slump even before he'd breached his suggestion.

Gilbert ducked his head sheepishly, moving to sit down in front of the crackling fire. Despite stopping his incessant pacing he continued to twitch as though he longed to get back up and start up again. "Sorry… it's just been over a decade since I last saw him. I don't have a clue what he'll be like now…" He offered defensively.

"I doubt much has changed in a decade. He'll just be a little taller that's all." Matthias shrugged, slipping the now sharpened dagger back into its sheath. He was doing his best to be perceived as being okay with all this. He wasn't, couldn't be, but he would appear so if it meant Gilbert was happy.

The albino raised an eyebrow. "When I left he was only a kid. He'll be turning twenty one this year…" he argued. "I don't even know what he'll look like… and what if he hates me for disappearing like I did? What if he doesn't want to join us?" He started ranting.

Aldrich sighed, rolling his eyes before glancing at the blond who was laughing under his breath. "Take him for a run will you? Maybe that will calm him down… I'll keep an eye on the fire." He ordered making the man shut up immediately.

"But I just got comfortable!" The blond protested before cringing when the older man fixed him with a steely glare. He didn't want Gilbert to be privy to his thoughts now, didn't want to break the illusion for him. Didn't Aldrich understand that?

"Now Matthias."

The man sighed, standing obediently to shed his shirt though there was a flash of anger in his blue eyes at being ignored as he was. "Alright, alright… we'll be back soon. Come on Gil." He grumbled as the albino joined him in stripping.

It wasn't that he disliked running with Gilbert, in fact he preferred it to running with Aldrich nine times out of ten. Aldrich was just too ordered for his tastes, when they ran it was with a purpose and god forbid you got distracted by something else. With Gilbert it was about play and going after whatever was interesting.

But Matthias just wasn't in the mood for that now. He was merely going through the motions as he struggled to keep pace with the white wolf ahead of him whilst still keeping an eye out to ensure that the bastard didn't trip him up for laughs. It didn't seem to be on the man's mind today however for he slowed with a thoughtful expression. _You know Matthias? I was wondering if you wanted to do me a favour._

Had he been human he would have raised an eyebrow. Favour and Gilbert weren't necessarily words you wanted to hear together. Sure sometimes it was something innocent but other times it led to being chased down a steep slope by a bear fresh out of hibernation. And that was an experience he didn't want to repeat. _Depends. What is this favour?_

_Could you help Aldrich and I train Ludwig? I think it'll help him._

The grey wolf recoiled as though stung, in fact being stung would likely have had less of a reaction. He went so far as leaping back, tripping over his paws in the process. He couldn't even get words out the request shocked him so much. Train Ludwig. Train the brother of his best friend. The family he was allowed to have when he was allowed no such thing. Memories flooded his mind at the thought, teaching Nikolas to string a bow, teaching Søren to sharpen a blade, teaching his children how to survive in the case of his absence. He could taste bile at even the thought of teaching once more, particularly at the thought of teaching the very thing he was denied.

Gilbert frowned, looking concerned at the way Matthias bristled in dead silence. _Hey are you okay? Not having a heart attack on me are you?_

Matthias swallowed, forcing himself to remember that which he'd thought about while alone. He could have a family again. Having a new family didn't lessen the value of his old family. Family ensured family was happy.

Aldrich was family. Gilbert was family. Their happiness was paramount.

_Ja. I can do that._

The words were forced but Gilbert didn't seem to notice. Too taken up in his own glee at being reunited with his brother to pick up on the underlying tone.

.o.)O(.o.

"I thought you said that he was your 'little' brother…" Matthias asked with a raised eyebrow as he stared at the man working in the field. Even Gilbert seemed a bit stunned by just how big Ludwig had grown to be. The man had to be at least a head taller than his older brother and twice as broad, more muscular in contrast to the albino's wiry form.

"He was… when the hell did he get so big?" The man mumbled. He couldn't get the image of the small blond boy out of his head despite staring at the strong man he'd grown up to be.

Aldrich shook his head, stepping out from the shadows to touch Gilbert's shoulder. "Go wait back at camp; we'll bring him back there." He promised.

"Hell no! He's my brother, I want to speak to him!" Gilbert protested.

"You're too involved Gilbert and you're also a tad distinctive. You'd be readily recognised." The older man insisted as the albino sighed.

"That's really not awesome… but fine." He growled, stalking back into the shadows beneath the tree. He knew that Aldrich was correct but that didn't mean that he had to like it…

Aldrich waited until Gilbert was out of hearing range before turning to Matthias who was struggling to hide the emotions on his face. "Are you okay? I know this is hard for you…" He offered somewhat awkwardly.

"I'll manage. I'm not weak." Matthias sighed, sadness in his eyes. He'd thought he'd been prepared for this but apparently not. The old wounds had just been hiding below the surface waiting to clawed open by such an event as this. That man may have been Gilbert's brother but he was also a living representation of his sons and daughter, his niece, his brothers, his wife, every one he'd ever held dear who had since been lost to time. They had not received the chance to be frozen in time as Ludwig would be. "I understand why this has to be done…"

And why only Ludwig had been deemed worthy.

.o.)O(.o.

"…Brother?" The voice was little more than a murmur but it still made Gilbert sit right upright. It was rougher and deeper than he remembered but below the changes there was still that same voice that the man couldn't forget. Red eyes met blue for the first time in years as the brothers stared at one another.

"…Ludwig." Gilbert couldn't believe how different the man was as he stood and took a shaky step towards his younger brother. Ludwig looked like he'd seen a ghost but he didn't pull away when the albino hugged him.

"You were dead… we found your clothes and blood… there were wolf tracks everywhere…" he mumbled, trying to make sense of the situation. He hadn't seen the man in twelve years and now he stood in front of him, not a day older than when he'd vanished.

"Kesesese! I'm too awesome to die little brother!" Gilbert laughed.

"Then where were you? What the hell happened?"

The man sighed at the accusations behind the words. He and his brother had been exceptionally close before he'd been turned. He could feel that Ludwig must have felt abandoned and betrayed to learn that his supposedly dead brother was actually alive the entire time. "…I was attacked." He admitted before forcing the words out. "I'm a werewolf Ludwig…"

Ludwig blinked, unsure of how to respond. "…What?"

"I'm a werewolf. Matthias and Aldrich are as well."

The younger German's eyes darted to the two other men who were seated further away to give them privacy before returning to the other's red gaze. Something about how tense the younger blond was was unsettling to behold. It appeared he wasn't as happy with proceedings as Gilbert was though he was refusing to let his unhappiness hamper things. "Why are you here Gilbert?"

"I missed you Luddy… I spoke to Aldrich and he's willing to take you on if you want to join us." Gilbert offered, his eyes pleading.

Ludwig sighed, looking slightly doubtful as he shook his head. He found the concept of Gilbert being a werewolf hard to take. "…Prove it. If you're truly a werewolf prove it." He growled.

He wasn't expecting the man to throw him a shit eating grin and start to strip but that was nothing compared to the shock that ran across his pale features when his brother's skin and body twisted and changed before his eyes. Stark white fur sprouted as limbs shortened into canid ones, his face lengthened to produce a shapely muzzle. It was not enjoyable to watch for Gilbert seemed to be in pain throughout; he whined softly, the sounds almost lost amid the snap of bone being forced into place.

The younger of the two brother's stared in shock at the large wolf standing before him, noting the scarily familiar red eyes set within the white furred wolf's face. "…Gilbert?" he mumbled almost silently.

The wolf whined, stepping forward to rub his cold nose against Ludwig's hand and giving it a small lick.

"He wants to know if you believe him now." Aldrich offered, watching the wolf intently. Apparently the pair had been paying attention despite the supposed privacy.

"You can understand him?"

"No, he's just obvious." Matthias said with a forced smile earning himself a growl from the albino who didn't even seem to notice how the grin failed to reach the man's blue eyes. The wolf didn't seem to stay mad for long though, turning his muzzle back to his brother and whining again. His eyes were questioning and it didn't take a genius to know what he was asking.

Ludwig frowned, thinking rapidly. He truly didn't have anything to stay for, nothing to keep him from following his brother… He had no wife and his parents had died more than three years ago. All he had worth staying for was land and land could be found anywhere.

He sighed, kneeling so that he was at eye level with his brother and rolling up his sleeve to bare the skin of his forearm. Gilbert cocked his head hesitantly, gazing at the man as though ensuring he did have permission. Ludwig nodded curtly, watching as the albino gently took his limb between his formidable jaws. He held the arm gently, applying the barest of pressure before whining apologetically and biting down.

**A/N2: When informing someone of one's lycanthropy one should always ensure said someone is aware of what a wolf is.**

**Also asking Kiku about relationships is an exercise in futility. He is the acest asexual to ever ace and let's not even get started on just how aromantic he is. It will take him several moments to remember that right, romantic and sexual relationships are a thing people do. Of course it also means that should he meet his soul mate it would take him months to realise it if he were lucky, a few years if not. Because he wouldn't get the instant love/crush/attraction thing. He'd just get a very intense squish. His relationship with his soul mate would be far more platonic than other allosexual characters. Still just as intense but without the desire to "bump bits" as housemate 3 would say.**

**Also, ja, Matthias did go on a bit of a rampage while alone. He travelled north because north was home but then realised that home no longer existed there. He was then forced to consider everything he believed about family and although he was okay with considering Aldrich and Gilbert family the idea of replacing his flesh and blood family with them was painful. He'd buried his feelings with anger and thus finally being forced to deal with the memories left him so full of hurt he was desperate to distract himself, desperate to force that hurt onto others so that it might hurt him a little less. So he killed indiscriminately, something he was thoroughly ashamed about after the fact seeing as not all those he killed were animals. One of the men he killed managed to catch him in the leg with a knife but Matthias didn't want to admit to it seeing as admitting that would mean admitting that part of him didn't care if people died around him.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: And if you think my treatment of Matthias has been bad you ain't seen nothing yet. But to make things better there is also some rather adorable Mei in this also. Also early post since I want to go gallery hopping (I missed out on enjoying Art Night yesterday when my stomach cramped up to incapacitating levels after the second gallery which I'm severely disappointed by. Missed all the gallery openings because of it) before an Ace meet up event tomorrow.**

_Dark is the day  
>God of the grey<br>Born to obey  
>All they will say<br>Mine is the way  
>Fall down and pray<br>Hey, hey, wolves don't pray!_

_Lupus Dei- Powerwolf_

It turned out that explaining to Mei what a wolf was was a rather difficult task. The closest they could get linguistically was a rather large fox-like creature. So it was decided that rather than attempt to blunder through an explanation with words they would simply show the woman what they meant. Why they didn't go that route in the first place they had no idea.

So they made their excuses (claiming that they would be helping Mei gather herbs for a spell she planned to cast for them, the woman asking not to be interrupted as Lien requested) and made their way deep into the cover of the trees. Kiku had offered to be the one to transform, apparently accepting the fact that this was going to happen like it or not but Lien had shaken her head. It was her obsession and therefore she would be the one to see it through.

If Mei noticed their quiet argument she gave no sign of it. Instead she merely stopped and rocked back on her bare heels once she decided that they were far enough into the cover of the undergrowth. "So how is this going to happen? I want to see what a wolf is!" She questioned impatiently, obviously curious to see what they were going on about.

Kiku sighed, giving Lien a look that clearly said 'if you must'. "Give Lien a moment and she'll demonstrate." He explained, tone giving nothing away as the woman started to remove her garments. The man looked away out of courtesy, Mei did no such thing. In fact she looked positively thrilled by this development.

That thrill vanished quickly though when Lien hunched over with a gasp, back arching painfully if the crack that followed it was anything to go by. Nor was it the only crack of breaking bone to sound. What was once enthusiasm turned to sick fascination as Mei watched how Lien's skin literally stretched across shifting bones and muscles. The vision of it was soon covered though as thick fur sprouted, dark hair receding to give way to soft greys, browns and whites.

When Lien finally allowed her tensed body to relax it was not a woman that stood before Mei but an animal she had never seen before. It vaguely resembled a fox but of monstrous proportions. The muzzle was also too broad, the ears not quite so pointed, fur the wrong shade... so this was what a wolf was.

Lien whined softly at Mei's awed silence, ears pressing back against her skull. She was nervous not knowing what Mei made of this, of her. What she wasn't expecting was for the woman's silence to be broken by a loud squeal, making her jump (even Kiku looked shaken by the sudden disturbance). She didn't even get a chance to react beyond that seeing as Mei was suddenly on the ground with her in a tight embrace. And by tight she meant suffocating. The woman's arms were wrapped around her so tightly that she could barely breathe, instinctively scrabbling at the dirt to try and free herself. Of course Kiku didn't help... he just stood there looking amused.

"So this is what a wolf is! You're so cute! And fluffy! How can something this soft even exist? How did you manage to get even cuter?"

Lien just continued fighting for air, growling in Kiku's direction when he dared chuckle. She just had to fall for the crazy one didn't she? This was not a sane reaction to seeing someone turn into an animal! She'd expected screaming, terror, absolute confusion, not... whatever this was.

"Um... Mei? I don't believe Lien can breathe." Kiku finally pointed out just as the wolf was on the verge of passing out. Lien vowed to bite him first chance she got.

"Oh oops." Oops. That's all she got? Oops? Lien gasped in relief as her neck was released, coughing slightly as she glared at the chuckling man. She stood shakily, doing her best to appear dignified despite her ruffled fur and heavy breathing. She kept her vow however, immediately striking out at Kiku's hand to leave a shallow gash that made him wince.

"I got her to release you didn't I?" Kiku grumbled, rubbing at the stinging wound. Lien just growled, sitting beside him grumpily. She would have preferred to sit beside Mei but she didn't fancy losing her ability to breathe again.

"So you can do that too? You can also become that cute?" Mei questioned eagerly, looking absolutely enthralled.

"I look different to Lien but yes, I can also become a wolf whenever I choose." He offered, choosing to ignore the use of the word cute.

"You would do, I don't think anyone could be as cute as Lien is." The wolf in question made a small embarrassed sound at the compliment, not sure where to look. "How can I become that cute?"

"...What?"

"I want to become a wolf too!"

"No, Yao wouldn't accept it." Kiku offered. Mei's face fell somewhat and Lien gave a proper snarl, glaring at the man. It was clear as day what she was thinking, 'since when do you pay attention to what Yao does and doesn't accept? I want her and I plan on turning her if she wants.'

Kiku sighed, raising an eyebrow at the snarling wolf. "Don't you always say that I should listen to Yao more if only to get him off your back?" Lien huffed, hairs along her spine bristling. Obviously she didn't give a crap what Yao thought. As far as she was concerned she was in charge here and thus her word was law. If Yao wasn't around to tell her no she was going to take advantage of the fact.

"Who's Yao?"

"The one who makes the decisions in our pack, something Lien seems to be forgetting. She wants to grant you your wish despite knowing that Yao would not, the hypocrite."

Mei immediately perked up again, ignoring the talk of those who wouldn't grant her request. "Really she would do that?"

Lien gave a curt nod, glaring at Kiku as though daring him to protest. "Yes she would. It isn't as simple as you think it is though. Our lives are long and painful. We will live for as long as we can stay alive but to stay alive we must be prepared to shoulder any pain that is thrown at us. You will outlive everyone you grew up with, remaining as young as you are now while they turn to dust. You will be forced to leave your home, living and traveling with us instead."

Mei thought for a moment before shrugging. "Home is boring and growing more stressful with each passing day what with the whole not actually a witch thing. She is offering me a chance at real magic and apparently immortality, pain is a price I'm willing to pay for that." She pointed out, tone more serious than it had been. "How can I become like you?"

Lien took a stride forward, eyes hopeful as Kiku spoke. "A bite. One bite and you will be like us for all eternity."

Mei nodded but held up her hand when the wolf took another step forward. "I'll do it. But let me tell my village some story to pardon you. If I vanish after going off with you they will hunt you down. If I tell them that the spirits have demanded me to go with you and that they will wreak havoc on them if they force me to stay they will let us go willingly. Once that is done we can leave and never come back."

.o.)O(.o.

Natalia and Katyusha had always been good at traveling unseen and unheard, a side effect of the risk of being discovered and killed. It was not a talent either of them begrudged, both of them aware of the value particularly when traveling through strange territories where they likely outnumbered. So far they had yet to come across the owners of the territory but that was not necessarily a bad thing.

They'd spent the majority of the past moons in the guise of wolves rather than humans, favouring the sharper senses and ease of survival. Sure, it meant forgoing the camps they skirted seeing as they had no clothes to cover themselves with but that also meant that very few people could pass on the stories of their presence. Of course they risked growing complacent what with the lack of threats they'd yet to come across...

Katyusha yawned as they paused to check their surroundings. "How long do you think until we find them?" She questioned, keen eyes raking the landscape. She relaxed when she picked up nothing but birds, werewolves might be rather well camouflaged but with the size they attained it was harder to hide.

"No idea. Could be tomorrow, could be next spring." Natalia mused, relaxing also when she too picked up nothing worth concern.

"What if they find us first though?"

The black she-wolf shook her head. "They won't. We've been travelling upwind all along. Not to mention how we've been hiding our scent. They won't be expecting us so they'll think nothing of it even if they do come across our trails." She reassured. They'd been taking care to smother their scents in anything they came across, brushing against any strong smelling plants they passed until even they had to focus to pull one another's scent from the air. Natalia sighed, weaving her way through the thick trees that served to hide them from sight. "Come. We should keep moving. Altan will be checking in soon."

Not much time had passed before they felt the sensation of another mind brushing there's. At first they thought it was Altan as he was almost due to check up on them (though it was not yet sunset... he seemed to turn up earlier and earlier with each passing day) but they quickly realised that it felt wrong. Altan's thoughts were as hard and unyielding as the man himself whereas these were softer, almost childlike in their innocence. There was a lack of willingness to bend as well but it didn't have the same drive behind it. Altan was driven by a lust for power, this sensation was driven only by a familial desire.

"Ivan." Natalia's voice was softer and more tender than usual as she greeted the man.

"Natalia, Katyusha! Things are good with you?"

"As good as things get." Katyusha shrugged, relief coursing through her with the lack of Altan. "What about you?"

Ivan gave a nervous laugh, making both the women pay more attention to him. "About that... you see- ouch!"

Natalia immediately snarled, hackles up as she whirled around as though she could run and defend the man. Even Katyusha whined in concern though it seemed as though whatever caused Ivan to yelp was minor. "What's going on there?!"

"Nothing, nothing, Toris just threw a piece of firewood at me!"

"Who the hell is Toris?" Natalia snarled.

"You changed in front of a human?" Katyusha questioned in shock. It was just one of those things that you didn't do.

"Toris is my friend, I helped him carry his firewood home and he gave me something to drink as a thank you. I like him."

"You like him so you changed in front of him? Ivan, what were you thinking?" Katyusha scolded. Natalia was just speechless.

"He's my friend, I want to take him with us." The man justified as though that made everything better.

Katyusha's eyes widened as she realised what he meant. "Ivan, no! Altan will kill you!"

"He'll understand." There was another wince as another piece of wood connected.

"Ivan, don't you-" it appeared that Natalia had found her voice but it came too late as a rush of triumph coursed across the mental link. The deed had been done.

.o.)O(.o.

There were no words to describe Altan's anger when he returned and found out what had happened. Even miles away Katyusha trembled, had she been human she would have burst into tears it was that bad. Ivan may have claimed that the man would accept his justification for the deed but that was far from the truth.

The black wolf was pure fury, pure animal instinct. Whereas he would have usually limited himself to a verbal altercation here he had no qualms with knocking the almost white wolf to the ground and sinking his teeth into the back of his neck. He was absolutely relentless, refusing to let Ivan up until all the wolf could do was whimper pitifully. He may have been physically larger but in the wake of the black wolf's anger he was little more than a pup at an adult's mercy.

So vast was his anger that Toris had shifted far faster than any of the other's had done in the past, driven by unadulterated fear until it was a grey wolf who stood there trembling in confused terror. Luckily for him he seemed to avoid attracting any of the Mongolian's anger, the wolf intent on taking it out on the wolf at his feet no matter how loudly Natalia spat and cursed.

When he finally calmed (though the term was very loosely applied) Ivan's fur was soaked with blood from the deep gashes across the back of his neck. The wolf rose with a whine, more guilty than spiteful as he slunk out of range to hide behind Toris who was making himself as small as possible. "Natalia. Return east immediately. I want you to train this mistake." He snarled, staring down his muzzle at the grey wolf who looked on the verge of fainting.

"Fine." Natalia hissed, voice filled with loathing though she was wise enough not to say anything.

Altan's gaze was cold as ice as he turned back to the cowering wolf hiding behind Toris. "And as for you... I don't want to see you within a mile of here by sunrise."

Ivan's eyes widened with hurt at the threat, the concept of banishment even more terrifying than the physical attacks he'd just undergone. "But-"

Bloodied canines were bared as Altan snapped at him. "You will leave here! I don't want to look upon you again until your mistake has been fixed, you understand!"

"Alt-"

Natalia's protest was immediately interrupted with a growl. "You will not argue Natalia. You will not speak to Ivan until I say otherwise. You will not take pity on him. You and Katyusha will return here, as humans and take it upon yourselves to train this so called Toris. Understand me?"

"...fine."

"How do you expect us to return as humans? We have no clothes, no weapons, nothing." Katyusha asked quietly, trying not to draw undue attention to herself.

"Steal then! Are there no people in Germania? Have I taught you nothing? Find a camp and take what you need!" Altan's eyes narrowed as Ivan gave a low whimper, creeping forward as though begging for mercy. He didn't offer him any warning this time, lunging forward and leaving yet another gash in his neck despite the thick fur.

Ivan yelped but seemed to get the message this time, scampering backwards before fleeing. He'd pause every so often to look back miserably but never was he offered the mercy he craved.

.o.)O(.o.

"Please tell me you're kidding. This is just a joke right?" Yao asked completely flabbergasted as his eyes darted from Lien to Kiku and then to the smiling woman standing between them. He'd heard the explanation but it just seemed too ridiculous to be true. Why on earth would the rational Lien change someone without speaking to everyone about it first? He severely doubted her claim of love at first sight, Lien was just too reasonable and logical to change someone on a whim such as that.

Lien shrugged, moving a step closer to Mei. "To simplify it for you: I meet Mei. I liked Mei. I really really liked Mei. Mei was fine with the idea of being a werewolf. I doubted that you would listen to me let alone let me turn her. I decided to ignore what you would've said and bit her anyway. Am I leaving anything out?" She questioned with a glance towards Kiku.

He shrugged. "I think that sums that up."

"Why didn't you stop her aru?" Yao grumbled, unable to hold back the verbal tic in his frustration.

"What she says goes, isn't that what you told me?"

"When she's being rational yes! Not when she loses her senses!"

Kiku merely shrugged once more. "It would appear she is onto something though. Mei spoke of similar feelings as Lien did after she was bitten."

Mei nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I just thought she was cute to start with. After Lien bit me I thought so much more! I even wanted to-" Lien flushed, slapping her hand over the woman's mouth as Kiku glanced away nervously and Yao blanched.

He coughed nervously to break the awkward silence. "Lien, perhaps you should be the one to discuss that new information with me... Kiku, do you want to show Mei around."

Lien blinked. "Wait, so you're not mad at me."

Yao sighed and shook his head. "No I'm not aru. It will be your responsibility to bring her up to scratch however. You turned her so it'll be your job." He ordered, trying to retain some semblance of superiority. However he couldn't help muttering under his breath. "Not that you'd listen even if I was mad..."

"Of course she'd listen. She'd just tell you that you were being silly instead of taking you seriously." Kiku pointed out, making Mei giggle in amusement.

Yao flushed at the comment but made no move to deny it. What was the point when they all knew it to be true? "Kiku. Show Mei around. Now." He grumbled, praying that for once the man would listen. It seemed the gods were on his side for once though for Kiku gave a curt nod as he gestured for Mei to follow him, leaving Lien and Yao alone.

"So explain again about those feelings you received by merely looking at Mei. Leave nothing out." Yao insisted, turning his back on Lien in order to grab some pieces of prepared bamboo and some ink. Whatever this was it sounded as though it would prove important in the long run and therefore it deserved to be documented. It wasn't the first thing in relation to their lycanthropy he'd written about either for he had already investigated their healing ability and taken notes on that, along with sketches of the various wolves he already knew about.

Lien shrugged as she made herself comfortable on the floor. She suspected that she wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere until Yao was completely satisfied he had wrangled every last scrap of information out of her. "It's as I've already said. I looked at her and it was as though I just knew she was the only one for me."

"There must have been something to tip you off though?" Yao pushed, not looking up as he prepared the ink to the right consistency. Even when he was happy with the liquid he didn't raise his head from his work, instead dipping a soft brush into the black ink and scrawling a few small character down the bamboo with practiced hands. He hadn't sewn the strips together and would only do so once he had all the information he needed so as to not waste anything so by the time he reached the bottom of the material he simply set it aside and grabbed another piece.

The woman sighed, offering a shrug. "I just couldn't drop her gaze, it was though I was bewitched. We thought she may have done so at first…" She offered with a small smile. That statement was enough to make Yao pause in his writings.

"You thought she had bewitched you? Why?"

"She was the local witch, doesn't matter. It wasn't her, if it was she wouldn't have had had the same reaction." Lien offered, not bothering with the full story. Yao was smart, he'd figure out that Mei wasn't an actual witch pretty quickly. "Besides that though… There was also her scent, she smelled like everything I've ever enjoyed regardless of whether I had ever considered them as such before. Lotus flowers for instance, they're nice but not my favourite flower scent-wise. But when I picked that up on her… I was willing to claim it as such."

She smiled at the thought, making Yao raise an eyebrow. Lien seemed different now, she still had that fire within her that had convinced him to turn her but she also seemed more content and happy than he had ever seen her. "Truth be told I was willing to kill Kiku when he considered killing her. I would have done so in a heartbeat to protect her."

And there was the old Lien… Completely ruthless when needed to be. Apparently that much was still the same.

.o.)O(.o.

Despite the fact that Altan was at the fringes of their vast territory and the speed with which they travelled it still took close to a moon For Natalia and Katyusha to return upon the stolen horses. The two bay animals weren't the only stolen things they possessed for they wore the clothes and had the weapons of the horses' previous owners upon them. They also bore the unhappiest expressions anyone had ever seen them bear. Katyusha looked downright guilty and depressed and Natalia furious, all due to the full moon that had occurred mere nights before.

Normally the full moon gave them all the chance to reinforce the familial bonds between them but with Altan breathing down their necks about so much as thinking about Ivan all they could do for the hours they were trapped as wolves was fume and whine as the white wolf pleaded with them each in turn. It was clear that Ivan was not handling his isolation well, he was depressed, anxious, and, if the stories of local devastation were true, fast becoming violent in an effort to cope. Altan didn't seem to care however, he just ignored the stories that reached his ears of people and livestock vanishing if they wandered too far. Nor was Ivan the only one he ignored they soon realised.

Toris may not have been as large as Ivan (his build far more wiry in comparison), nor as fierce as Natalia, nor as adept at remaining unseen as Katyusha but he was not useless. He was strong enough and a hard worker, keen to prove himself when he realised that it would be Natalia training him (the woman did little to quench his enthusiasm and interest in her for she only wanted him trained up to par as soon as possible to ensure that Ivan would be allowed to return). Yet Altan seemed content to completely ignore his existence bar the occasional glare if he messed up somewhere.

Though it seemed as though Toris was perfectly fine with being ignored by the man who honestly scared the living hell out of him. How he'd survived a month alone with Altan was anyone's guess but considering the fact that he had no knowledge of what they were and what that meant for him (besides what he'd pieced together on his own) it had only been done by remaining as far away from the Mongolian as possible. He had been unable to leave but he could at least put several metres between them, something Altan had been perfectly happy to enforce.

So that left Natalia (with some help from Katyusha though none of them would admit so to Altan) with the overwhelming task of teaching Toris everything. She had to inform him of their histories (as patchy as that was), who was friend and who was foe and how their strict hierarchy worked (with snide comments about Altan who had been responsible for such). Then she had to teach him how to change his shape, something he'd been too terrified to put into practice lest he be turned upon. He had no clue how to fight beyond basic human means and his profession (that of a simple farmer) had left him without the desire for pointless bloodshed so he that also had to be taught to him, changing his mindset to ensure he would not run from a battle.

He needed to learn so much that it took more than two moons for Altan to consider Toris satisfactory and even bother to glance his way. Two moons for Ivan to be forgiven and granted a reprieve.

It had been three months since he'd been banished from them and by the time of the third full moon he hadn't even attempted to plead, just remaining there as a silent, depressed presence in the back of their minds. When he was finally allowed to come back Natalia couldn't even recognise him as she went to greet him. "…Ivan?" She breathed, eyes wide as she took in his appearance.

He was too thin, as though he'd forgone several meals over the past few weeks. He had only the most ragged of clothes on, so ragged they couldn't have offered him much respite from the cold. And his eyes… They stared out at her from his gaunt face. They were haunted, none of his usual warmth and friendliness within the lilac depths. Even when he smiled at her the smile failed to warm his eyes. He was just cold, as cold as the snow that whirled around him.

"Natalia. It is nice to see each other again yes?"

**A/N: and here we have the differences between Altan and Yao quite clearly illustrated. Similar situation, vastly different reactions. In fact, if you want to go back and say where Ivan started to lose his mind it would be here.**

**Exclusion/isolation is a fairly common punishment (e.g. time out) but it is not recommended for a lot of things and particularly not for any length of time such as this. Why? Because humans are social creatures. To be denied human company like that would do a number on anyone's head, particularly if it was over three months. Ivan also got hit by a double whammy here since he had both human AND wolf instincts driving him. And wolves are just as social as humans.**

**And it affected Ivan more than it would most other individuals. Because Ivan, despite his physical age has only the mental and emotional maturity of a child of maybe seven or eight. His development is severely stunted to the extent that he might gain a year every other century, in fact it is only because he is a werewolf that he was able to reach a mental age closer to his physical one at all (it is roughly late teens by hair of the dog). The whole immortality thing actually allowed him grow mentally, something a human life span would never have done. But because he is essentially a child he couldn't read his punishment as an adult.**

**More importantly: he couldn't read Altan as being the one out of line. In his eyes Altan was God and thus could do no wrong. Therefore it was obviously Ivan who was the bad one and therefore he DESERVED to be punished. Couple that belief with the extended isolation he went through (imagine you are seven and being denied all human contact for more than a quarter of a year, it's not good for anyone's development) and you've got yourself a walking time bomb. Natalia, Katyusha and Toris managed to get him onto the right track again for a while but the madness remained below the surface for a long period, right up to Altan's death which sent him so far into his madness that it would take centuries for him to be released from it.**

**The sad thing is though that Ivan could have remained a sweet individual had those around him (Altan) treated him better. He was essentially a child but children can learn and grow, becoming kind individuals if only some effort is put in. He only became what he did because he was taught that that was what he needed to be. He looked up to Altan more than any other person in his life so he strove to become the man he could not see as cruel.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: 21 chapters later and finally Julius and Aldrich are in the same vicinity as one another! Course that means there'll probably only be another 10 or so chapters left with plenty of times skips seeing as it was 500 years before Altan managed to find the packs of the west again (got to hate the lack of resources back in this period). Most of the focus will therefore be on Altan and Yao from this point on as those five hundred years are summed up.**

_They whine and roar, hungry for more  
>Yellow glowing eyes, I'm hypnotised<br>I feel brave yet scared, but I'll stay prepared_

_Oh have my soul, it's destined  
>It's written in the sky<br>Let me not be blinded by this hurt  
>Set him loose I'm ready<br>For the stars to guide me_

_Hour of the Wolf - Elnur Huseynov_

_No! You're doing it wrong!_ Matthias growled, stepping back to declare the spar over. _You need to make use of your environment more!_

The paler of the two grey wolves immediately covered his previously bared teeth and gave Matthias an exasperated look. _But I did. I almost pinned you down in the process._ He grumbled before frowning_. I didn't see you using the environment..._

_I'm the one teaching you so I have to go easy on you!_ Matthias argued. Had he been human he would have flushed for he was not in fact going easy on Gilbert's younger brother. In fact he had been going at him full force for over a moon now. He just didn't want to admit that Ludwig was fast proving to be better than him. _I didn't see you using that rock over there for instance. You only used the grass._

_The rock is too small to do much. The grass at least could hide me momentarily._

_Wrong!_ Matthias pointed out, glad to at least know one thing his student didn't. _You can use it to get some height on your opponent. Watch. _He paused as he examined the small boulder, considering the best approach. Using the environment was more up Aldrich's alley seeing as most of the moves he pulled were just as likely to throw him off balance along with his target. The older wolf was far more steady on his feet.

He took a breath, claws tearing up the packed earth as he raced at the rock. His hind legs tensed as he leapt, twisting his body so that when his legs struck the boulder he could jump yet again. This second jump was far more powerful, momentarily allowing the wolf to take to the air as he once more twisted with paws outstretched to swipe at Ludwig's side. His blow knocked the air out of the large wolf but little more, Matthias on the other hand struck the earth hard and with a barely restrained wince as his hind leg twisted beneath him. The fact he'd remained upright was a miracle.

Ludwig didn't seem impressed however, an ear twitching as he shook to get the dust off his coat. _Doesn't look very impressive..._

_Well it is. Aldrich always uses that particular trick if he can get away with it. Practice it until you can do it just as well as he can and maybe you'll survive your first true battle._ Matthias growled as he limped back towards their camp. He had no plans to repeat a trick like that anytime soon. _I'll tell the others you'll be back before sunset._

Ludwig just blinked, unsure of what he did to earn such condescension but nodding regardless as he considered the rock he was meant to be practicing with. After a moment he realised that the rock probably wasn't ideal for such a move, it just wasn't straight enough to get enough force into a jump. By the time Matthias' presence faded from his mind he'd already found a tree trunk that served the purpose better and was considering what Matthias had done so as to improve it. It was clear as day to him that the trick was not suited to the man's fighting style but that it could be suited to him if he found a way to alter it.

.o.)O(.o.

"Again Matthias? You need to learn not to strain yourself." Aldrich sighed as he noticed the way the man was limping as headed straight for his abandoned clothes. Normally Matthias wouldn't bother but with winter approaching there was a definite chill in the air.

"Not my fault. You were the one who wanted me to teach him your tricks." He grumbled, yanking his furs over his head. "Ludwig should be back by sunset. I told him to practice a bit longer."

"How's he doing? Will he be ready?"

"He's capable..." Matthias admitted after a moment. He hated to admit that Ludwig was quickly becoming the better fighter but with every spar it was becoming more and more obvious. "He would be good if he could lose the arrogance and realise that others do know more than he does."

Aldrich frowned at the statement, from what he'd seen Ludwig was more than willing to do so when that was the case. He was proud and yes he could be arrogant but less so than the man who sat in front of him. Ludwig was after all willing to admit others were stronger and smarter than him and would follow instructions without question when they came from such individuals. Thankfully he was saved from pointing that out by Gilbert who grinned.

"Perhaps I should go see just how awesome my brother has become! Don't eat without us got it?" He laughed, shedding his clothes and dumping them in the dirt without second thought as his muscles and bones twisted beneath his skin. He changed forms swiftly, immediately racing off in direction of his brother once he stood on four legs rather than two. For a moment Aldrich watched as his white form vanished among the trees then he turned back to Matthias who was warming his hands up in front of the crackling fire.

"Will your leg be alright?" He questioned, not intruding into his personal space. He knew that the weakness still bothered Matthias.

Matthias merely grunted but looked up. "Ja. I just pulled a muscle by landing weirdly. Could happen to anyone." He rubbed at his ankle as he spoke as though to ease the ache that remained. "It should be fine by the morning."

"Good. I want you to rest it over the next few days though. When the snow hits we'll be going west to find that odd trio the locals mentioned. Gilbert and I will take over with training Ludwig."

Matthias immediately stiffened. "What? Are you displeased with how I've been training him?"

Aldrich shook his head with a sigh. "Of course not. I just want him to experience different fighting styles. You can be fairly obvious with how you fight... not to mention that I can see the tension growing between you with each passing day. The last thing we need with strangers around is for you to kill one another."

"Of course not..." Matthias grumbled, glancing back at the flames. His posture suggested that he didn't believe Aldrich's words but he didn't press the issue. "Are you sure this trio is the one we're after?" They'd scented wolves several days ago, the trails old but still recent enough to raise concerns. Coupled with stories from one of the local tribes they were all on edge.

"A Roman, a Gaul and an Iberian wandering around Germania for no apparent reason? I'd stake my life on it being them." Aldrich pointed out before glancing skyward. "They can't have gone far and the snow should fall any day now. With the snow we'll all have better camouflage, especially in regards to Gilbert. Not to mention we'd have an advantage in terms of knowing the terrain. We've all, bar Ludwig fought in snowy conditions before and all of us have lived in such conditions and survived. Iberia and Rome aren't exactly known for their heavy snowfalls."

"I take it you've thought out a plan then?"

"Ja. Gilbert and I were discussing it while you were with Ludwig. Ideally I want to catch them near a copse of trees so that we have complete advantage with camouflage." Matthias nodded in agreement, glancing at the thick tree trunks around them. So close to winter, they had all bar the evergreens lost their leaves leaving just plain grey and brown wood exposed. The colouring would hide the greys in their fur well provided they didn't move though snow would be thin on the ground.

"And Gilbert? He'll have the least cover in such an environment."

"Gilbert is faster than you are and more experienced than Ludwig. Not to mention damn near invisible in a snow field. I want him to lure the strangers in because of that. He's smart so he should be able to do so without getting himself killed..." Aldrich muttered before clearing a patch of earth in front of him. "You and I will wait at the base of the trap amongst the trees. Ludwig, if he proves to be capable will wait further up the trail in a similar manner." He explained, dragging his fingers through the hard soil to illustrate. "Once they've entered the trail I want Ludwig to close the trap behind them and attack the beta from behind. Gilbert will circle round to assist him in taking him out. I want you to take out the third wolf since you work better alone. I'll go after their leader."

Matthias frowned somewhat at the plan, unable to help but notice that he was being kept where Aldrich could keep an eye on him and was also being given the weakest target. "You are certain that Ludwig will be ready for something like that?"

"I expect so. You're hardly an awful teacher from what I hear even if some of what you do is questionable." He complimented with a pointed glance at the man's ankle. "And Gilbert and I can easily fill in any gaps you may have left."

Matthias didn't have a chance to reply, the conversation being rudely interrupted by a rather dirty Gilbert stumbling into their midst with a broad grin. "My god Aldrich! You should see him in action! I think Ludwig is well on the way to surpassing even Matthias! He had me pinned in half a minute!" He practically shouted.

"No need to be so loud brother..." Ludwig grumbled, telling him off and thankfully missing Matthias' mumbled 'like to see you try' as he grabbed his clothes. Aldrich was less impressed however, merely raising an eyebrow.

"Is that so? I suppose I shall have to oversee your training first thing in the morning to judge for myself." He mused. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gilbert nor that he doubted his abilities but there was the fact that they were brothers to consider. As an observer the man would be somewhat biased.

Ludwig himself offered no words in argument nor agreement with his brother's outburst. It was not in his nature to be boastful however so it said little as to the truth of his ability. It sometimes shocked Aldrich that the two were related at all.

Truth be told part of him had been nervous of inducting one of Gilbert's kin into the pack, he'd half expected to end up with another Gilbert and although he would admit to being fond of the man two of him would be way too much. Ludwig was far more serious than his older brother was, more willing to get to work without fooling around first. He was as smart and enduring as Gilbert was and as good a tactician but he possessed Matthias' build and strength. He was for all intents and purposes the perfect warrior and personality-wise he was easier to be around for long periods of time as he was unlikely to stir up trouble for the sake of a laugh.

He was stirred from his musings by a spot of cold on his as of yet bare hand, glancing down to see a small white crystal resting upon his skin before the heat of the fire caused it to melt. Glancing skyward along with his pack who had also noticed the tiny flakes of ice he had his suspicions confirmed.

It had finally started to snow.

.o.)O(.o.

Neither Gilbert nor Matthias so much as twitched as they watched the two grey wolves circling one another. Neither Ludwig nor Aldrich was growling but it was obvious the older of the two planned on holding nothing back in his test. Snow swirled around them both, potentially hampering vision but neither seemed to notice.

Ludwig was the first to break the stand-off, darting forward as though to knock Aldrich off balance with his bulk. He pulled aside at the last moment, swiping at his hind legs rather than his forelegs with a cat like motion.

Aldrich was too old to fall for such a stunt however and Ludwig's claws cut through nothing but air and snow. He wasted no energy, twisting to snag the younger wolf's scruff and pull him down seemingly effortlessly. He held him down for only a second before releasing him with a huff and stepping back.

Gilbert was looking somewhat concerned for his brother's well-being, almost standing before Matthias stopped him. "Aldrich won't hurt him with potential threats so near. Do you see any blood on him?" As Matthias had pointed out, Ludwig's neck remained a pristine silver-white.

"Doesn't mean he has to be so rough with him... that lasted what? A heartbeat?"

"He does what he has to. Other werewolves will be far less kind." Their conversation died as the two wolves met again, Aldrich leading the rush this time. The wolf ran in, rearing on his hind legs in order to tear at Ludwig who was forced to do the same. He lasted a touch longer this time which was something (though the fact that neither was biting or clawing with any real force may have had something to do with that, this spar was merely about pinning the other down for in a real fight that would almost certainly decide the outcome) but ultimately Aldrich managed to get the upper hand once more. He pushed forward, using his weight and his opponents to knock Ludwig off balance and sprawling before backing off once more.

Two tests down, one to go; Matthias mentally counted. He'd seen this style of testing once before and knew exactly what Aldrich was doing. The man didn't care if Ludwig won or lost, he just wanted to see what he could do. So he tested how Ludwig opened a fight, tested how he handled purely strength based fighting without any trickery and if Matthias was correct the next spar would be about how he made use of what was around and what tricks he could pull. There was no need to test speed and endurance, Aldrich already knew that from group runs and hunts.

As the blond had guessed the next spar began with yet another stare down, Aldrich not moving but instead waiting on Ludwig to make the first move. There were no front on attacks this time round, Ludwig taking a moment to evaluate the situation before darting to the side to try and gain some height from a tree stump before leaping at Aldrich who agilely dodged. This fight lasted so much longer than the first two for this time Aldrich put all his energy into avoiding being attacked rather than attacking. Ludwig would come at him from higher ground to try and use his weight to knock him down only for the wolf to slip away like a ghost. He would lash out at his legs, try to herd him where he wanted Aldrich to be, nothing would work.

How long they continued like that they couldn't say but finally it appeared that Aldrich had seen all he needed to see for he suddenly ceased running, obviously giving an unheard order for Ludwig too ceased. Both were panting slightly from the exertion but neither was worse for wear for the experience. The younger of the two seemed momentarily put out by his lack of success but the expression faded with whatever it was that Aldrich said before he shivered and started to change back to a human form.

Both Gilbert and Matthias waited until both the wolves were upright before they started their questioning.

"So what now?"

"What's the plan?"

Aldrich remained silent until he was sufficiently clothed, snow already settling in his long, blond hair. "We wait for the snow to stop and then head west. I've seen enough."

Gilbert blinked in surprise, having expected the man to have considered his brother not yet ready for a true battle. "Wait, so Ludwig is ready? But he lost to you three times! No offence brother."

Ludwig shrugged. "None taken."

"I would have been surprised had he won. He's been a werewolf for what? Just over a year or two? He's strong enough to take down most werewolves, particularly those who can't read his body language and thoughts." Aldrich pointed out. "I have far more fighting experience than he does and the tricks he knows are mine or derivatives of such. I expect that between you and him you will have no hassles taking down the beta. Matthias should have no problems taking out the third wolf with his experience. Leaving the alpha to me. I expect you each to watch each other's backs and help where needed, understand? It is only by working as a team that we'll be able to destroy this pack who dares encroach on what is ours."

.o.)O(.o.

_My god how do people even live up here! I thought winter in back home was bad but this!_ Francis complained, trying to avoid leaving his paws in the cold substance for too long. It didn't work so well for him for with every step he took he would simply plunge back into the snow. The light snow fall of the night prior had quickly turned into something far heavier and although the snow had now stopped more than two feet of it lay upon the ground. It had gotten so bad at one point during the storm that the trio had had to abandon their camp in favour of somewhere with more shelter, going so far as to forsake human appearances and their supplies for the fur of their wolf forms.

_It always snows this much in the north. It isn't even winter yet so you can look forward to more._ Julius grumbled, he hated the snow with a passion and already the fur along his legs and belly were soaked through. Both he and Antonio were sinking deeper into the fresh snow than Francis was seeing as they were both heavier and bulkier. Their broad paws kept them from completely going under in the deeper snow drifts but it was hardly a pleasant journey, hell they weren't even traveling at a third of their previous speed the snow was holding them up so badly.

The only one who wasn't completely miserable was Antonio. Sure he was cold and even more soaked than Julius was but he was acting like a young puppy discovering snow for the first time and leaping through the drifts with glee (thus how he managed to get completely drenched which he would later regret).

_How on earth can you be enjoying this my friend...?_ Francis questioned when the Iberian paused to shake the water from his pelt.

_I've never experienced snow like this before. _He shrugged, panting slightly as he made his way back to the others. His constant leaping and diving since they had set out shortly after noon had finally left him tired out.

_You've seen snow when we were in Gaul several autumns ago_. Julius pointed out.

_Yes. Maybe half an inch if we were lucky. You quickly turned us around with constant complaints about the cold. The only reason you haven't turned around yet is because of those rumours of a trio of wolves out here. Turning around would make it likely for us to get attacked from behind, something I'm rather grateful for actually._

_Take it from someone who had to put up with snow almost every winter. It quickly loses its appeal._ Francis grumbled. _Don't come running to me when you catch a cold._

_No need to be such a grump Francis, it's just snow!_

_No, it's called frostbite. I haven't felt my ears for the past hour and so help me when they fall off I'll tear off yours and stitch them to my head no matter how awful it looks._ It was a bit of an overreaction Julius had to admit but it fell in line with the grey wolf's personality.

_Both of you settle. I don't want anyone slipping up and attracting undue attention. The scents of those German savages are strong here and I don't want either of you to be tired out should we come across them._ Julius ordered, squinting against the glare of the snow. _We can rest once we reach the stream near those trees. There should be less snow beneath them after all._

.o.)O(.o.

The sun had started to sink towards the horizon when they caught the first glimpse of movement in the snow. At first they dismissed it as an illusion for there was nought but white when they tried to pin the movement down but an hour later the sensation of being watched was still present. It was only when the snarl split the air that they could finally locate the source of their unease and their eyes fell upon the snow white wolf that glared in their direction between them and the trees.

It really was no surprise that he had managed to avoid detection for so long, his fur blended in perfectly with the white landscape so that it was only the red of his eyes that remained visible. Even his nose lacked colour, liver in colour rather than black. For a moment he stood there snarling at them, fur bristled along his spine as his teeth flashed. He seemed to be counting them, gazing upon them each in turn before he turned and fled, apparently realising that he was outnumbered.

Any shock in actually finding one of their targets was quick to fade, Julius giving a loud bay as he ploughed through the snow in chase. The white wolf was easily out stripping them even as the trio raced with all their speed, he sprinted with practiced ease across the soft snow never putting a paw out of place no matter how often his pursuers miss-stepped and had to struggle back to the surface. He was clearly used to this sort of terrain and instinctively altered his tread to keep from breaking through the thin crust on the surface.

_I could probably catch him…_ Francis mused, glaring at the rapidly disappearing white wolf. He had to be a similar weight and build as Antonio was even if he had less bulk but not once did he sink deeper than a few inches. He at least was light enough that there was less risk of breaking the surface and he was fast enough that in a fair competition he could likely outpace the white wolf.

_You'd be without back up if you did so. We don't know how capable a fighter he is and there's still at least one other to worry about. The wolf from Germania is grey not white. Hopefully he'll lead us back to his pack._ Julius warned. _If need be we can follow his tracks, that's the only good thing about all this snow! Not to mention the snow should be shallower once we hit the tree line._

_You don't think this is strange? He could easily have slipped away without us noticing him seeing as he was down wind and camouflaged. Why would he give his position away like he did? _Antonio questioned, huffing as he sank up to his chest. He was slowly getting the hang of running on snow but not fast enough for his liking.

_Maybe he thought for a moment that he could take us on? He might not be the smartest werewolf around._ Julius growled as the white wolf slowed somewhat upon entering the safety of the trees so as to avoid colliding with any of them. At least he was easier to spot amongst them… That white fur would be annoying to keep an eye on with nothing but snow around.

Antonio didn't look convinced, even Francis looking nervous now that the risk of a trap had been brought up. Neither had any desire to abandon Julius however so as long as he felt that there was no trap they'd follow purely to make sure he didn't get himself killed if their suspicions were proved correct.

They didn't get a chance to feel any relief upon entering the shelter of the trees even if the snow was only a few inches deep for the second they picked up speed there came the crashing of twigs as a monster of a grey wolf tore through the undergrowth and straight into Antonio's side to knock him away from his pack mates. Nor was there the chance for either Francis or Julius to rush to his aid for from in front of them another two grey wolves left their hiding spots. They'd been waiting silently and still in an ambush and even as the darkest of the greys ran at Francis the white wolf they'd been chasing turned on his heels to assist the first grey whom Antonio was holding at bay.

_Told you it was a trap!_ Antonio snapped, wincing when the grey managed to latch onto his scruff. He managed to free himself by slashing at the suddenly exposed throat but blood had clearly been drawn. Francis wasn't even able to speak, too busy darting out of reach of his own opponent who was using his heavier build to try and knock him down.

Julius snarled in fury, whirling around to find the final grey wolf who was standing stock still and staring at him. For a moment blue eyes met brown and it seemed like the world had stopped. Around them Antonio and Francis were still engaged in their fights, attempting to give as good as they got and leaving drops of red in the torn snow but none of that seemed to matter.

Julius could remember that it had long been his desire to take out the Germanic wolf but the instant their eyes met he could not consider such a thing. Those ice blue eyes seemed to hold all of his hopes and dreams within them despite the presence of only confusion within them. Whatever he was feeling it was obvious that the grey wolf he'd chased all these years (for the scent was the same as the one he'd been hunting) felt it too for he refrained from attacking even if his pack did no such thing.

…_And perhaps there will be more than just the companionship of pack, for your kind have another gift on top of strength. That to recognize your soul mate the instant you meet…_ The memory of the old woman drifted across his mind as the two continued to stare at one another.

_Julius! What the hell are you doing?! We're being torn to shreds here! _Francis shouted, breaking Julius' train of thought. The Gaul's shoulders were tattered from how often he'd had to block his opponent's attacks though he wasn't the only one injured for his opponent had a deep gash across his own shoulder that was soaking his grey fur red. Antonio was looking even worse for wear, cuts covering his chest and back as he fended off the two wolves. The white wolf had several grazes across his muzzle and the grey was limping courtesy of a deep slash across his haunch. If this kept up there was no doubt that there would be multiple deaths.

It seemed the motionless grey had realised as well for his hackles rose and a snarl cut across the noise of fighting wolves even as Julius spoke. _Stop fighting._

Now everyone was confused, regardless of who they were. The white wolf stopped mid leap, yelping as he failed to catch himself properly and staring at the grey alpha in utter shock, his companion had stopped immediately clearly used to complete obedience even if he was confused. The grey attacking Francis released his hold after a moment, the Gaul eventually doing the same seeing as both had forgone chasing one another and had simply bitten into whatever they could reach. Antonio took one final snap at the other grey before staring at Julius in just as much confusion as the one he'd struck at. Apparently the grey alpha had done something similar to Julius if the sudden lack of fighting was anything.

Antonio gave a low growl in Julius' direction, making the white wolf growl nervously in turn. _You better have a good excuse for this lunacy._

**A/N2: How to piss off your pack 101: Get them into a life and death fight through lack of consideration into whether shit is a trap and then get them to back down with zero information nor proof that they will not be slaughtered in the process. At least Aldrich had a bit better wording, he at least told his pack to back down because something wasn't right. Not Julius, master of give zero information, though. This is why no-one has a clue where werewolves come from in modern day, because that idiot decided it wasn't important and thus said nothing and no-one knew he knew.**

**Also, the ability to run on snow without looking like a fool isn't instinctual for many of the werewolves. They might possess the big paws suited to doing such but those who lived in warmer regions who didn't get the sheer amount of snow the northern territories did wouldn't have a clue how to walk on snow even as humans. Of Julius' pack, Francis might have had the ability to learn but spending several years with nothing but the occasional frost made him forget the basics. They tend to attempt to walk on snow how they would any other surface and thus break straight through.**

**Fighting styles: Matthias tends to favour running in and hounding his opponent in an attempt to finish fights as quickly as possible. However, practicing with various other individuals in his life means that by present day he can suddenly switch styles instinctively. Gilbert also prefers hounding his opponents but prefers to run in and retreat rather than stick to them like glue. Ludwig uses his weight to his advantage nine times out of ten, favouring a good old fashioned brawl. But he's also capable of cunning tricks much like Aldrich who favours using his environment to his advantage. Aldrich will always be moving in a fight, using features from each of his pack mates' styles since he did after all teach them those to begin with. The majority of werewolves have styles that can be linked back to another person who altered another's strategy.**

**Oh yay! An anonymous review, haven't had to reply to one of those in a while!**

**Someone: Yep, fate has its way of fulfilling that little curse of a blessing. Even if it's through the creation of entire packs. Though had Yao not left Altan Ivan probably wouldn't have ended up the psychopath he did seeing as Yao is pretty good at keeping him in check. So again there's that whole is it a curse or a blessing thing: which is worse, lacking a soul mate or losing your mind? Cause those were the only options there sadly… He ended up forgoing his mate for centuries (Ivan too attached to memories of Altan to consider attacking his old pack mate and Yao too lazy to expand his territories and thus only focussing on defence) but ultimately ensured a future werewolf would also have a soul mate. Thanks for the review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Another early chapter since I'm going hiking in the Blue Mountains tomorrow and thus will be leaving home at the crack of dawn. Last little bit of Aldrich and Julius for a while also. Also introducing a new character! And hey, what do you know: Sunday will be this universe's third birthday!  
><strong>

_Like hunter and prey we run, run, eh yeah  
>Hunter and prey chasing each other<br>Through thunder and flames we run, run, eh yeah  
>Hunter and prey facing each other<em>

_Hunter and Prey – Emmelie de Forest_

Introductions were a terse affair once both sides let go of their unease enough to shift back to human form. Even that process took longer than it should have even if the individual changes were one of the fastest (no-one wanted to be stuck between forms and thus vulnerable and with all that adrenaline pumping through their veins the change itself only took half a minute at most). The werewolves were so nervous that they were actually taking turns to change, just to make sure that there were allies around who would be capable of fighting should the other side take advantage of their defencelessness. Even when they were all standing on two legs they retained the intense distrust, in fact the only one who wasn't on edge was Julius who was gazing at Aldrich with an expression that had the German clench his hands into fists as a precaution.

But introduce themselves they did, stiffly and with several paces between them at all times but civilly regardless. With exception to Aldrich and Julius they were all looking rather beaten up and it was immensely hard to trust someone who minutes ago had been trying to tear your throat out.

"What's going on? What magic did you cast on me?" Aldrich growled, eyes darting between the trio he couldn't help but view as a threat. Just because they weren't currently at blows didn't mean they weren't still enemies, regardless of the feeling in his gut whenever he gazed at the leader of the other pack.

"Not my magic believe it or not! This is magic of a different kind."

"Get to the point Julius." Antonio muttered, not taking his gaze off of Gilbert or Ludwig who were returning the favour. Matthias also had his unblinking stare fixed upon Francis who was making damn sure that there was as much space between them as humanly possible. Fighting as a wolf was one thing but as a human? He wouldn't stand a chance, Matthias had to have been close to twice his weight in muscle and his shoulders were badly wounded from their fight meaning that his blows would not have much behind them. Sure the man was also injured but that wouldn't be enough of a handicap.

"It's a talent of ours, we can tell who our soul mates are instinctively instead of floundering about like humans do. That feeling you had, that one where it was as though meaning had entered your life? That was it."

That statement was enough to break the stare off going on. Antonio and Francis jerking back as though stung to give their alpha an incredulous look. Nor were they alone seeing as Ludwig, Gilbert and Matthias did the same to theirs. Aldrich just raised an eyebrow, 'as though meaning had entered his life?' It had felt more akin to indigestion truth be told. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You could just be lying to gain an advantage over us later."

Francis shrugged, "to be fair, if that was the plan I would have hoped that Julius would have told us from the start. I for one have no idea what he's going on about."

Antonio nodded, raising his own eyebrow at Julius. "Same here. How the hell do you know we have that particular talent? You've never mentioned anything of it."

Julius smiled sheepishly. "I was told by another who knew of us, it was never relevant till now..." to be honest, he'd never paid the idea much thought. He'd been too focussed on other aspects of his nature at the time, that of the potential for a pack. "But you felt something like what I described right? I mean you stopped attacking!"

"Are you suggesting he felt the pull of a soul mate bond? Some romantic desires?" Francis questioned, a smile on his face. The Gaul was a hopeless romantic at heart. His words just made the trio of German's give him an even more incredulous look however.

Aldrich shrugged, eyes still narrowed distrustfully. A lot of the tension between the two packs seemed to have been dispersed by the turn the conversation was taking but it seemed too easy. "I felt no such thing. Just a minor case of indigestion."

Sure fire way to defuse tension, say something half the group considered barbaric (if the faces of the other pack were anything to go by) ensuring that the other half fell about laughing at the reaction. Francis may have been the biggest fan of romance but Antonio and Julius hardly disliked the idea. To compare finding one's soul mate to a stomach complaint was inconceivable. At least no one was trying kill each other for now.

"Fine. Not that I completely believe you but those expressions are rather hard to fake. Ludwig, your thoughts?" Aldrich questioned, looking at the man who was staring in disdain at his brother (draped over Matthias, neither able to stand straight for laughing). He'd allowed himself a chuckle but such blatant laughter was hardly becoming.

"If it is a trick we'll still hold the advantage. I think speaking to them further might be worthwhile. Providing those two decide to act their age..."

That immediately made the pair shut up, Matthias' expression turning sour as Gilbert muttered under his breath. "Loosen up a bit will ya? No need to constantly have a stick up your ass... didn't you see their faces?"

Aldrich nodded, turning back to Julius. "Very well. We can talk back at our camp. Do you wish to make a detour to where you left your gear first?"

Antonio chuckled nervously, already starting to shiver. This was no weather to be standing around naked. "About that..."

"We had to abandon everything a day away from here. God knows where it is now." Francis added sheepishly as he was met with dumbfounded expressions. "Our clothes weren't keeping the cold out and our horses died. We've been travelling as wolves since."

"Your horses DIED?! What the hell did you do to manage that?!"

"You didn't have any furs on you?! Are you crazy?!"

"What about supplies? You just left them? How did you expect to survive?"

"Enough." Aldrich ordered, giving his pack stern looks. "Their inability to survive is none of your business. We have furs we can share with you for now and the means to get a fire going. You will just have to make do for now." He offered, ignoring the grumbles from the ones who would have to share.

"We appreciate it." Julius chuckled, doing his best to ignore all the incredulous looks he was receiving for their lack of preparation.

"Don't get used to it. We won't take pity on you like that again." Aldrich said, jerking his chin in his pack's direction as a silent instruction. With no small amount of relief the trio immediately began returning to a lupine form, immensely grateful for the thick fur that came with it. Bare human skin was good for nothing but frostbite.

"We should probably do the same." Julius ordered as Aldrich followed his pack's suite once all three of them were shaking the snow from their pelts. The smell of fresh blood was in the air from the wounds that had been torn open in the process but none of them were so wounded that they wouldn't be able to travel.

"Thank the gods... I was expecting bits to start falling off any second." Francis grumbled, wasting no time in shifting between forms. None of them wanted to remain in such a fragile shape for any longer than they had to considering the freezing temperatures. Of course even as wolves none of them were truly suited to this type of terrain, their fur lacking the thickness of the German wolves. But fur was still fur and at least some fur was better than none at all. They were less likely to freeze to death at least.

_How on earth did this lot plan to survive out here? The fact they got this far is a miracle!_ Matthias grumbled, shaking his muzzle as he contemplated just how ill-suited their- (opponents? Allies?) were. Thin fur, exposed ears, these were not wolves made for anything harsher than a light dusting of snow.

_You should have seen them when I was trying to get them to chase me. It took literally standing in front of them and snarling to get their attention. Not to mention I could have run laps around them with the way they floundered in the snow._

_Don't blame us for that. It's not like we're used to this terrain. I'd like to see you handle the terrain we come from._ The grey wolf Francis had become sniffed making the trio jump back with a growl. The fact that the tension had been defused didn't mean they had completely let down their guard. And an intrusion like that was completely unexpected.

Aldrich scented the air nervously, not reacting quite as excessively as his pack had done. _Well this changes things... you don't plan on leaving do you?_ He questioned, looking at Julius.

The dark brown wolf tilted his head as he considered the question. _No. But you apparently aren't planning on chasing us off. If you were, then this connection wouldn't exist. It take two to make a pack after all, especially when we're not connected like we each are to our own._

Aldrich growled softly, shaking his head before turning to Matthias. _Run ahead and prepare the camp. You know the drill._ He ordered.

The dark grey wolf hesitated for a moment before nodding. Now was not the time to display any lack of order in their ranks. Aldrich wasn't stupid, he wouldn't send him away unless he was certain there was no threat.

Once Matthias had weaved his way through the trees and vanished from sight Aldrich turned to follow at a more leisurely pace. _I won't stop and wait for you so it would pay to keep up._ He explained when none of the western wolves did anything to follow. Ludwig was already following at his heels, Gilbert looking back with a doggish grin.

Julius gave a low chuckle, trotting to make up the distance and only slowing when he was in line with the grey wolf's shoulder. Gilbert paused for a moment, choosing to fall back in line with Francis and Antonio. He chose to ignore the conversation going on between the two alphas, vaguely noticing it in the background of his mind but paying it little heed. He could always ask his brother if anything important transpired. _You two put up quite a good fight even if you were completely useless when it came to running on snow. Or through snow in your case..._ he snickered. He could appreciate fighting skills. _I mean you were managing to fend off not only me but also my brother! That takes skill._ He pointed out with a glance at Antonio.

_He's your actual brother?_ Antonio questioned as Francis glanced between Gilbert and Ludwig. There was little similarity between them, Ludwig following his alpha obediently; prepared for any eventuality. He was a soldier, no more no less. Gilbert seemed far less obedient, mischief glinting in his red eyes. If Ludwig was a soldier than his brother was a rogue. Even as far as appearances went they were opposites, sharing only exceptionally pale colouration (to the furthest extent in Gilbert's case).

_Ja, well half-brother. We went back for him about ten years after I was turned. He makes a good werewolf, I think even Aldrich is impressed though it's hard to tell with that guy..._

_He seems like a stern leader..._ Francis mused, glancing forward towards the large grey wolf.

_Aldrich? I suppose so. He's a good man though. He's fair and willing to look out for his own no matter the risk. I suppose he is stern but it's kept us alive. How would you describe Julius? He seems very... relaxed._

_He's impulsive and has a preference for the finer things in life but he's a strong leader when it's called for. He taught us well even from the comfort of the city_. Antonio chuckled fondly.

_The city... I've heard talk of it but never seen one before._

_Never?_

_Cities like the ones you know don't exist here. Germania as you call it is made up of tribes and small villages. I was born in a small village to the east, Ludwig in an even smaller village west of that. Matthias didn't even have that. He lived to the north, constantly travelling with only his family at his back. We are all the same in your eyes yet only Ludwig and I spoke the same tongue. Aldrich and Matthias both knew entirely different dialects. We think Aldrich came from further south than any of us but he's been around for so long that even he no longer knows his origins._

_Much like Julius then, he doesn't speak of his home at all other than it being East of Rome. I don't know whether he remembers his life before all this or if he does but would rather not think of it. We all seem to have been born destined for bloodshed but maybe he had a past worse than ours, hard as that may be to believe._ Francis sighed.

_If you are going to talk behind our backs do so quietly_. Aldrich grumbled, pausing midstride to look back at the white wolf wearily. Gilbert's ears went back in apology.

_Sorry! Will do!_ He chuckled sheepishly as Aldrich snorted and continued walking.

_So what do you think happens now?_ Antonio questioned after a moment, ignoring Francis' groan when the pair noticed how the trees were thinning and the snow deepening. _We go back to your camp and then what?_

Gilbert shrugged. _No idea. But my instincts tell me that we won't be splitting for a while. I can't say for sure what Aldrich will do but as for me..._ he chuckled, automatically altering his stride to adapt to the snow whilst the trio of westerners automatically sank. _Well, teaching you to survive is first. We'll never get anywhere if you sink in the snow anytime it goes deeper than an inch._ He snorted.

.o.)O(.o.

How much time had passed, none of them were sure any more. It was just cold night after cold night. The seasons were endless, cold then a brief respite before more cold. It just never seemed to change.

Altan would speak of taking action and moving against the wolves of Germania but then something would occur to change his mind. The first time it was Toris and a broken leg during a spar that grew out of hand between him and Natalia. The second it was when the weather took an exceptionally bad turn resulting in them going without food for close to a month. It was just an endless cycle of preparing for battle and the subsequent accident or force of nature that put an end to their plans. They were constantly being put through their paces. Constantly training. Constantly fighting. Constantly killing.

It was tiresome but it was the sort of life they were used to by now. And for once things seemed to be going their way. Except for Altan, once again he was wavering. At some point over the years he'd changed, he seemed to have realised that his control wasn't what it was before. Sure his pack obeyed but it was not willingly. Only Ivan remained like that.

Ivan had spent several seasons in a mood, he'd been angry and resentful to the point of absolute viciousness. He would go beyond what was necessary regardless of what he was pointed at. Wildlife, livestock, people, his own pack... he tore into them violently.

After a while and countless patience on his pack mates' behalf he finally seemed to regain some of his old personality. But still his smile seemed to not always reach his eyes. But it did so more with each passing moon.

But one out of four was not enough. Ivan was loyal but the other three... Altan knew that if they had a chance to turn their backs on him without risk of repercussion they would. It wouldn't be ideal in a battle. He needed the upper hand.

He sighed, letting his gaze fall over Ivan and Toris (the latter seemed to be teaching the former some game he'd grown up with for Ivan was watching and listening intently) and then Natalia and Katyusha (sitting aside and conversing softly). He needed the upper hand if he was to come out on top. And he knew where to get it. He coughed, speaking only once he had caught his pack's attention. "We will be heading south come morning. Make sure you're rested."

Ivan just nodded acceptingly, not protesting in the slightest. Toris looked for a moment as though he would protest but seemed to think better of it, going back to teaching Ivan his game. Only Natalia seemed capable of overcoming the instinct not to argue, a frown creasing her features. "South? Why south? I thought you wanted to head west?"

"We will go west eventually but there is someone I wish to speak to first. And last I checked he was in the south."

Natalia's frown deepened, hers not the only one now. Toris had fallen silent and even Ivan was now staring at the alpha curiously. A person in the south... only one existed whom Altan would feel inclined to visit.

Yao.

Altan had often spoken of him though his descriptions would vary with his mood. Some days he was the smart and cunning master of the east, a fighter and strategist of great renown. But others he was a coward, a black dog not worthy of the name wolf. It was hard to piece together the truth from such descriptions but it was obvious that Altan had some respect for him and thus he had to be a rather impressive individual seeing as it was hard to earn anything like that from the man.

"You know where to find him?"

"Yao is a creature of habit. He has a tendency to favour small towns filled with the most superstitious of people whom he can con out of wealth. Last time I sought him he'd acquired a small fortune doing so. He claimed he wanted to start a pack so I suspect he would stick to the more remote villages these days, places where no-one will notice nor care about the missing from other places. He's also suspicious, intensely so, so I doubt he'd wander too far from the borders of his territory for too long lest someone try to breach them even if he couldn't be bothered with expanding." Altan considered, counting off his former pack mate's quirks on his fingers. "If we travel just inside the border we should find him or his trail soon enough."

"Will he attack us?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Not initially. He knows my scent at the very least and he's cautious. He'll want to know why I'm there before risking an assault." He frowned, contemplating the plan. "Regardless I want you to stay out of sight. I'll take Natalia, Katyusha and Toris with me while you stay back and keep an eye out for traps. I wouldn't put it past Yao to have at least one person keeping watch in case of treachery. It'll be your job to find them and take them out if things go bad. To make sure we're not ambushed."

"Is it safe to let Ivan go off alone like that?" Natalia asked, voice as sharp as a knife. She didn't flinch when Altan fixed her with a stern glance.

"Ivan is strong. Do you doubt my decisions?"

She pursed her lips but remained silent. She was not stupid enough to say the words teetering on her tongue. It was true that Ivan was strong but strong enough to win should he be ambushed first?

"...Perhaps one of us should be in wolf form to pass on messages? Natalia maybe? She's also a capable fighter and the strongest after Ivan." Katyusha offered quietly.

Altan considered that for a moment before nodding. Natalia wasn't the most impressive looking one of them with her small and slim build but she had the fiercest glint in her eyes. And her build did not dictate her ability for few could outpace her in a fight. "Fine. Natalia you will remain as a wolf whilst we speak to Yao. If something happens Ivan's side you will growl to alert us. Else just pass on any information that could help him from our side." He ordered.

.o.)O(.o.

Yao may have been at peace but it was clear that his pack was less so. They'd been in the same place for close to a decade now, posing as gods as Yao had done many times before. It was an easy existence, all one had to do was offer protection towards the village and its livelihood and once everyone was convinced (easy when a wolf could exit a room a man had gone into) temples seemed to spring up overnight. And with the temples came offerings of food and wealth. It was an existence Yao was content with. His pack not so much.

He was attempting to meditate but that was proving rather hard considering the yelps and snarls coming from behind the temple and the human shouts and cheers. It would appear that Lien and Kiku were sparing again.

It was a good way to get rid of excess energy sure but the now daily matches were noisy and attracted too much attention. Particularly considering how well matched the pair were. Their matches could easily go on for the better part of the morning without either of them gaining the upper hand. It didn't matter whether they fought as humans or wolves. They were both fast on their feet and exceptionally observant. Not to mention capable of limiting the damage they caused one another.

A shout of triumph split the air, making Yao's eye twitch. He supposed he could give up on meditating today as well... he sighed, pushing himself to his feet to go see what all the fuss was about. It wasn't like the pair could do much that people viewed as new with their near constant matches.

"Get him Lien! You've got him now!" Mei laughed as Yao stepped up beside her. It appeared Lien had gained the upper hand this time round for she was busily hounding the dark grey wolf who was doing everything in his power to break free from her insistent strikes. Their fight had once more drawn a lot of attention for at least a dozen men had ceased their work to watch.

"Is it really necessary to make this much noise?" Yao grumbled as Lien managed to grab Kiku by the leg and flip him over, declaring her the winner this time round. "This isn't exactly anything new."

Mei just grinned, not apologetic at all despite her words. "Sorry teacher!" She'd taken to calling him that years ago when Yao had gotten fed up with Lien's manner of teaching and taken over so as to focus on less practical concepts such as languages and philosophy.

"Was it necessary to yank that hard...?" Kiku grumbled in Lien's direction, having shifted back once he'd been defeated. He was rubbing at his shoulder, stretching it to get rid of the aches.

"You're the one who wouldn't submit earlier." Lien shrugged, grabbing her robes.

"Are you two done now?" Yao questioned with a stern look that just made the pair snort in amusement.

"For now. Not like there's anything better to do here than train." Lien offered quietly as the crowd slowly dispersed. A few of them were grumbling and offering money to their grinning fellows so apparently spectating alone was no longer a thing.

"There's plenty to do. Study. Go on patrol. Hunt. Help people out. They are housing us after all."

"Because they think we'll bring them good fortune." Kiku pointed out as he did up his own robe.

Yao sighed, dropping the futile conversation as he glanced around. Mei hadn't moved bar to check a grumbling Lien for any wounds needing care but that still left one of them unaccounted for... "Where's Yong Soo?" He asked with a frown.

Mei looked up, obediently answering when neither of the other two deigned to comment. "He said he was going on patrol."

Yao immediately groaned. Yong Soo didn't go on patrol. Yong Soo only found mischief to stick his nose in. That had been the case for the past two decades now ever since Kiku had come up with the brilliant idea to turn him.

To be fair it had been a good idea at the time. Yao had been attracting too much attention (the others were too but not quite so impressively) due to his old fashioned way of dressing, speaking, behaving, everything really. Had he been eighty years old it might have passed unnoticed but Yao appeared to be barely twenty three. Way too young to be acting like an old man. So they'd convinced a street rat to join them.

Yong Soo had been young, living on the streets and eking out a living through such. He was a thief. A spy. Anything that he would be paid for. Despite this less than moral lifestyle however no-one even looked his way. He simply blended in with those around him too well.

So when he'd stolen Yao's purse and been caught (a surprise for him) instead of sending him on his way with a cuff to the ear they'd offered him the chance to join them. He would have food and wealth for just one small thing, teaching them to blend in as he did.

Yong Soo had accepted without a moment's thought. He was young and the idea of running around like a wolf, living on the edge of society sat well with him. Yao had expected that once he was provided with what he needed to survive the moral failings would repair themselves.

Not so.

Sure Yong Soo didn't need to steal to survive anymore but he loved the thrill that came with it. So he still sought out trouble, making it himself if it was absent. Not to mention the fact that his petty thefts had most certainly grown from petty to why the hell do you have a herd of cattle and why the hell do we need it. He'd quite literally decided to test the limits of his new found powers and the results were frustrating.

At least Yao could be thankful that Mei hadn't gone off with him this time. Innocent as she might appear she too could be mischievous when under Yong Soo's influence. The pair had once managed to convince an entire village that their ancestors were all angry and preparing to lay a curse on each of their heads and that the only way to appease them was to throw all their valuables into a fast flowing river they had lived beside. No-one had been impressed when they'd discovered the pair with said recovered valuables later and Yao had never had to beat such a hasty retreat as that.

He gave a low, wolfish growl, turning to Lien who seemed to have been waiting for such a response. "Go find him and drag him back. Isn't it your job to keep him from pulling stunts like this?"

"He's his own person. I won't play the baby sitter." Lien grumbled. "Besides he'll come back eventually..."

"With the law on his tail more than likely. Just go find him."

Lien sighed, looking enviously at Kiku. Now that he was no longer the biggest trouble maker around he seemed to get left to his own devices far more whereas she was still bossed around because 'someone needs to keep everyone in line'. "Fine. Coming Mei?"

"Sure thing!"

"No, Mei. I'd rather you stay here. When you and Lien go off alone together nothing seems to get done." Yao pointed out with a tinge of colour on his cheeks. There were things he would have preferred not to know but he'd sadly caught them in the act of 'getting nothing done' multiple times now. Mei pouted but ultimately nodded whilst Lien gave a wolfish growl.

"Fine. I'll be back soon."

**A/N2: What, didn't think Altan was capable of change/realising he fucked up somewhere? Altan isn't stupid and was fully aware that something was wrong with how his pack operated. Of course doing a complete 180 personality wise is somewhat hard to impossible so although he was aware of his flaws he went through other means to fix the problems they caused. Namely ensuring they would have the upper hand in a fight so that his pack would have no reason to turn on him. And of course who better for ensuring that than Yao, one of the best battle strategists of his time.**

**Yong Soo: smart as they come but with a bad habit of seeking out trouble. Sure he was brilliant at keeping everyone up to date with the times since blending in is kinda necessary if you're a part-time thief but it came at the price of REALLY keeping a close eye on him lest he return to his bad habits. Especially since his added habit of testing his limits meant he was often biting off far more than he could chew. One of the main reasons why Lien said fuck it and quit as beta because between keeping him in line, keeping Mei in line and keeping Yao and Kiku from killing each other she was close to tearing each of them a new one.**

**And yay, two offline reviews to reply to this time! I may not write for reviews per say these days but they're definitely an added perk!**

**Someone: Nope, he never did and because he never mentioned his past/actively avoided the question Francis and Antonio just assumed 'shit it must be really bad if he won't talk about it to us. I mean if you can't speak of it to an ex-slave sentenced to die in one of the most humiliating fashions the Roman empire had and a Gaul who had literally everything torn from him by war to the extent that he was willing to die then it must be really, really horrific'. In reality it was more of a 'shit am I really human? Really a wolf? Really a werewolf? What the fuck am I then? I'm just going to ignore this problem till it goes away because it gives me a headache.' And thus all the information was lost for even the one who was descended from the ones responsible was never told but merely abandoned as an infant to ensure his survival. Thanks for the review :)**

**Guest: You can say that again, Aldrich really didn't know what he getting into when it came to that one (not to mention gaining two more individuals much like Gilbert in the process. His nerves were permanently shot thanks to that). Hell, he even ensured they split up every so often just so he could get a break from all the nonsense because "no Julius, attacking people for laughs is bad and draws attention to us", "whatever you three are doing cease and my god is that a half decomposed rabbit? What were you going to do with that!?" "Stop daring each other to do stupid shit! I am not patching you up!" and "Ludwig, Matthias stop snapping at each other like mad dogs! Is it so hard to get along?!" You really have to pity the poor bloke. But ja, Antonio once he'd calmed down was the biggest cutie out there, just an overgrown kid really. If it was new it had to be investigated and/or played with. You can be damn sure that the miscreants of the pack played around with that more than once :) thanks for the review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: On the late side again so apologies for that! Been having issues galore with my group for my painting class that led to me making a roughly life-size thylacine pelt for nought. Thankfully I only have two more weeks left of this class and my actual work is practically done… At least I had a good hike last weekend, lots of bundu bashing, found some snake eggs, took some good photos etc. Also got to spend the two hour trip back writing (not this chapter obviously or it wouldn't have been late but a story I promised someone. Also feature mythical creatures but not werewolves this time!).**

**And random fact: I live with idiots. Housemate number 1 just jumped into the shower fully clothed because effort and failure to consider the impracticalities. Same housemate also tipped her tea all over the table this morning for some unknown reason. Literally unknown. She doesn't even know why she did it.**

**Anyway, enjoy this rather short update.**

_It's a strange situation, there's no cause for alarm  
>All these hot licks and rhetoric<br>Surely do you no harm  
>They're hopelessly human, both inside and out<br>A joyous occasion, there's no reason to doubt  
>When each word is read, would you know the difference<br>If nothing was said_

_Hopelessly Human - Kansas_

Lien had not gone far before she was joined by the thoughts of Mei and she couldn't say that she was surprised. Mei obeyed orders when she felt like it (and if she felt like it then it ensured everyone obeyed since she would immediately bully everyone until they did so. For such a cheerful woman she could be scary when she wanted to be) and apparently now was not one of those times. _Weren't you meant to stay with Yao?_

_Not my fault he focussed on something else!_

_He turned his back for just a moment didn't he?_

_Yep!_

Lien groaned. Yao would not be impressed by that happening again. She slowed to a trot but didn't stop, confident that Mei would catch up in short time. She wasn't slow after all and Lien was hardly hiding her trail.

Sure enough it only took several minutes before a brown and black wolf crashed through the bushes to her side. Appearance wise the pair looked fairly similar, to human eyes they may as well have been identical seeing as the only difference was that Lien's fur was several shades darker; more blacks and greys amongst the browns than her mate possessed. _Nice to see you running so quietly._ Lien teased, her usual seriousness lacking.

Mei just rolled her eyes. _It's not like we're doing anything that requires silence._

_Tell that to Yao. He'd freak out over that little statement._

_What do you mean you crashed through the bushes aru? Do you want to attract unintended attention aru? Haven't I told you about the scary wolves from the north and west aru? Let me go off on another long spiel about those wolves who would gladly kill you because you are not strong enough to fight them aru._ Mei mimicked, going so far as to force her expression into a more serious one despite not being human. It got a chuckle out of Lien at least.

_I don't think he says 'aru' quite so often as that but sounds about right._

_So how long do you think we have before he sends Kiku to go get us?_ Mei questioned, eyes glinting._ We both know that Yong Soo can look after himself..._

Lien just snorted. _He'd rather not consider what we're up to so give it until nightfall. That's around when worry will overcome his self-preservation._

She stretched her legs with a yawn, getting any remaining kinks out before stiffening in order to shift shape. It was tough finding time and places in which they could be alone together without interruption so she'd take what she could. Judging by the snapping of bone nearby Mei agreed completely.

.o.)O(.o.

Being a werewolf meant that one became very used to nudity, regardless of who was naked (unless you were Yao who still insisted on privacy because looking upon a naked woman is wrong). Regardless Yong Soo couldn't help but yelp in embarrassment when he managed to run into his pack mates. Nudity was one thing, finding one's pack mates in a 'compromised' position was another entirely. Had he been human he would have flushed, as a wolf all he could do was whirl on his haunches to look pointedly away.

He may have caught their scent on the wind but he'd failed to consider that they might be occupied. He took some comfort in Lien's curses however, apparently she had also not considered interruption. The only one not embarrassed seemed to be Mei who was more disappointed than anything else.

"Did you have to interrupt? It was getting good you know!" She grumbled, ignoring Lien as she shushed her with bright red cheeks.

Yong Soo just whined softly, fur bristled. Something had clearly put him on edge. Mei might not have noticed but Lien didn't have the same one-track mind. "What happened? It's safe to turn around."

Yong Soo risked a peek, huffing when he realized that she was correct. Other than being naked of course but none of them cared about that. He didn't shift forms however, fur still bristled nervously. Even Mei seemed to realise something was up now and was frowning at the grey wolf.

Lien didn't say anything, just nodding as she crouched to shift. Clearly Yong Soo didn't feel comfortable taking a human form and she struggled to read his body language in comparison to say Kiku. At least as wolves they could communicate. Out the corner of her eye (before her vision altered and left her momentarily blind) she could see Mei following suit. It took a lot to get Yong Soo on edge so all of them were feeling nervous now.

_Thank the gods I found you! I'll even forgive you for making me walk in on that!_ Yong Soo chuckled, pacing slightly as he scented the air.

_What happened? Steal from the wrong people?_ Lien questioned, already knowing in her gut that that was not the case. This was something bigger.

_Strangers. There's strange werewolves in the area. _

All of them froze at that. For all of Yao's cautionary tales none of them had ever actually encountered another werewolf. _You sure?_ Mei asked. _Maybe you were mistaken... _

_I came across one of their trails to the south. They smelt like us but not like us you know?_ It shouldn't have made sense but it was enough to get everyone's hackles up despite the rather lacking description.

_You didn't see them?_

_No but there's talk of strangers in town. Ones who look odd. They were calling them evil spirits since they were so pale._

Northerners. Lien growled softly, gazing south with a frown. Whatever these strangers wanted she didn't want to stick around to find out. Yao would want to know before anyone did anything stupid. And trying to find out more details definitely counted as that. They were likely outnumbered and the wind blowing from the north would take their scent straight to the intruders so they wouldn't have the advantage of surprise.

_We need to get back. Now._ She ordered, voice firm and showing no anxiety despite how stiffly the fur along her back stood. Lien was never one to panic, even now. She knew her job and for once she would do so without complaint.

.o.)O(.o.

"You are certain?" Yao questioned, completely focussed on the man in front of him. He didn't even care that Mei had ignored his orders to stay because of this disturbing news.

"Positive. Would I have abandoned my target had I not been?" That much was as good a reason to believe Yong Soo as any for they all knew just how tenacious he could be when he'd seen something he'd liked. And sadly that was mainly personal experience.

Yao frowned, pacing slightly as he considered the information. Based on location and the descriptions of the strangers Yong Soo had brought back it could either have been Altan or the wolves from Germania. Both would presumably be pale enough to draw attention. Altan would be able to pass unheeded through Asia but Yao's sources had it that he'd been mainly north for a while so any new werewolves in his pack would likely be exceptionally pale in comparison. What was important was determining who the strangers were. One would likely want to kill him. The other... well Altan probably wouldn't kill him but you could never be sure. One thing was for certain though, Altan's presence would be far less stressful. "Where did you find this trail? Take me there."

Yong Soo blinked in surprise. "Wait a minute. I'm telling you that we have strangers around and you want to go TOWARDS them? What happened to your whole: 'avoid strangers at all cost as they'll likely kill you' thing?"

"I'll decide a course of action once I know who we're dealing with. I want each of you to join me though. If we're attacked it'll be better if we're prepared." Yao simply stated, glancing at them each in turn. "I don't want us separated if their reasons for being here are aggressive."

"Won't that be risky though? Putting us all in the same location?" Kiku questioned.

"Yes. Which is why I want Lien to follow at a distance."

Lien raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?"

"Because you're the next most competent fighter and also one of the best at remaining out of sight. I want you to observe what's going on and pass information on to us. Look for traps, find those who are remaining apart from the main group and keep an eye on them. Whatever you do though, don't get involved in any fights unless you have no other choice."

Lien frowned but nodded, obviously content with the explanation even if she wasn't thrilled by actually going through with it. Finding stragglers without getting caught first would be tough seeing as she wouldn't know where to start looking. There'd be a decent risk of leaving a trail where her quarry would pass or even winding up upwind at the wrong moment.

"We'll pass information onto you as well. Once I know where and who these strangers are I can make guesses as to where stragglers would be. Use the herbs we have to cover some of your scent, it won't make you completely invisible but it'll give you some room to manoeuver." Yao explained before pausing. "In fact even better, I saw that someone managed to kill a bear in town. Purchase the pelt and try to get as much of the scent on you as possible once you've shifted. If they catch the scent of bear before the scent of wolf they might avoid the trail as a precaution." He ordered, before glancing back at the others as Lien nodded and left to do as told.

"You three will come with me. If you see anything, smell anything, notice anything that doesn't feel right speak up about it. This isn't training, this isn't a spar between friends. If it comes down to a fight and you end up on the losing side, they will kill you if you don't find a way to escape. Got it?" They nodded, faces stone. "Good, now let's go."

.o.)O(.o.

Altan was used to the occasional strange looks, god only knew he received enough of them if he travelled far enough North or West where he looked completely different to everyone around him, but he'd never actually realised just how much they irritated him until now when he was not the one on the receiving end. Sure, he still didn't look quite the same as everyone else (and gained stares for his heritage as a result) but he looked a damn sight closer than his pack did. Everywhere they went that was populated with people they'd receive odd looks and even stares in the case of children who had yet to learn that staring was rude. They didn't care about him at all for once, assuming he was a traveller from one of the nomadic tribes to the north but his companions… Apparently their pale skin and light hair was cause for concern/declarations of being evil spirits.

At least Ivan was nowhere around. Something told Altan that pale and blond was one thing, pale, blond and a monster of a man another. Ivan wasn't thrilled with staying back and out of sight whilst the rest of his pack searched for Yao but the fact that he wasn't being completely ignored this time round was enough to keep him somewhat content. It helped that the other three would take turns sneaking off to him to ensure he was fine.

Despite his newfound ability to blend in however he was glad to once more be out of the hustle of the town they'd last visited. The only living creatures around him were Katyusha and Toris (excluding local fauna of course) and that was the way he preferred things. People had a tendency to get in the way even if they could prove useful at times.

Out of the three of them only he and Toris were in human form (to ensure they had a means of keeping supplies with them at all times they'd been taking it in turns to shift), Katyusha staring blindly into the distance in the guise of a pale silver she-wolf to keep up a chain of communication between the main group, Ivan and Natalia who had left to scout ahead. Every so often her ears would twitch in response to something one of the pair said but otherwise she may as well have been made of stone. Out of all of them she was probably the most nervous due to their situation, closely followed by Toris whose hands shook every so often. Toris at least kept quiet about his anxiety, preferring to pretend he wasn't scared to be face to face with the idea of killing another like his own. He didn't have Natalia as a defending party should he reveal his fear as Katyusha did and he was smart enough to know that whatever he felt now would be nothing in comparison to what it would be should Altan catch on to it and believe him a coward. He was scared but he'd deal with it for the purpose of self-preservation if not anything else just as Katyusha would stomach her fear for Natalia and Ivan's sake.

He was unable to keep himself from dropping a small dagger he had been fiddling with to keep his hands busy however when Katyusha's fur suddenly stood on end and she gave a small whine. Thankfully Altan was too distracted by the she-wolf's movement to comment and he could quickly stow the weapon in his pack before he could fumble with it again. "They find something?" Altan asked.

Katyusha gave another low sound, still nervous but this one more in agreement than in concern as she turned her head to momentarily make eye contact. Altan nodded, glancing at Toris with a steely gaze. "We'll be leaving now. Stow the bags out of the way but don't forget where they are this time." He warned, wasting no time in stripping. "Katyusha, tell Natalia to return here and Ivan to fall back for now." He ordered, whilst Toris flushed in embarrassment at the reminder of his latest mistake but ultimately nodded and also shed his clothes before doing as told.

He took several deep breaths to calm his nerves before finally steeling himself to shift between forms with clenched teeth. It seemed to take longer this time, the pain dragging out as he subconsciously fought against the change due to a fear of what would come. By the time he was able to stand, albeit panting it was under the impatient gaze of the black wolf who had long since completed his own change. Katyusha was merely pacing anxiously behind him, pausing every so often to gaze West to where her mate would return from. _Are you finally finished? _Altan sniffed as he watched Toris tentatively stretch as though he were not positive that the pain had in fact vanished.

_Oh leave him be Altan, not everyone is as quick as you! _Ivan chuckled softly in his defence.

_I presume you are where I ordered you to be if you can speak so freely._

_Almost, I'll stay to the north of you._

_Natalia?_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat. The trail wasn't far off from where I left you. _Natalia didn't have the same happy tone as her proclaimed brother did, hers far colder as she steadily returned. _They seem to have come across one of our earlier trails, three of them by my count._

_They made no move to intercept us?_

_No. Only one scent was close to ours. The other two met up with the first elsewhere before all of them fled the scene. Recently might I add, their scent lingers in the air._

_Yao is not one to flee so quickly, not without first gauging the situation. _Altan considered, shaking his muzzle thoughtfully. _In all likelihood those three were of his get and simply ran off to inform him of our presence. He will return with them to check things out for himself, you can count on it. And when he does we'll be there. _

_And if he attacks us? You say he's a good fighter. _Katyusha whined, pausing with a single paw off the ground as she turned to glance at the black wolf.

_He won't attack us once he realises it's me. Yao may be many things but he's not stupid, he won't blindly attack if there's a chance that violence was never on the cards._

.o.)O(.o.

_He's smaller than I imagined… I always pictured him as being only slightly smaller than Ivan but I don't think he's even as big as you are._ Toris mused as he stood stock still and watched. As Altan had said Yao had returned to their trail to investigate though the black wolf stood there alone, something the man had not considered. Yao himself was a massive surprise to those who had not seen him before, his pelt was black as the stories had said (a more solid form than Altan's own dark pelt) but he was perhaps as slim as Natalia was. He was lithe rather than muscular and as was pointed out small in comparison to the northerners.

_I've found no trace of his pack so far… _Ivan informed them, pausing in his search to listen and check his surroundings. He was far from the rest of his pack, attempting to visualise what was going on with little success. He was curious what was going on but he knew his current job was important or Altan wouldn't have given it to him. He needed to find the black wolf's pack.

_Keep looking, they'll be somewhere. He won't have come alone. So long as you're downwind of them you'll find them._

They stiffened slightly as Yao looked up from the trail they'd left, his hackles were still up but no longer quite so prominent as he gave a low huff and gazed around him. His amber eyes fell upon each of their hidden forms in turn but rested upon none for any extended period of time. Apparently their scents had failed to waft towards him courtesy of the wind and their positions. It also probably helped that the scent of wolves was so strong here courtesy of all the travelling through the area.

_Stay where you are. He seems to have calmed so I'll approach him first. Only come out when I give the say so. I won't have you ruining the element of surprise should things go badly…_

_Do you want me to return…?_

_No. Stay where you are Ivan and keep up the search. He's too calm not to have something up his sleeves._

He didn't get the chance to do as he said for a twig cracked underfoot whilst a low growl sounded. Apparently Yao had known all along where they were despite the lack of scent for his pack had been downwind of the downwind watchers for a dark grey wolf stood merely several feet away. His posture betrayed no fear, though it wasn't overly aggressive either. His teeth were bared but not as much as they could have been and he merely growled rather than snarled.

Another wolf growled, this one louder as a pair of wolves this time removed themselves from the undergrowth to stand near Toris and Natalia. For a moment Altan questioned how they hadn't smelt them at all for their proximity should have given them away before realising the answer as he scented the air. Their scent had been there, just buried beneath several strong smelling odours. Yao always had been one for tricks….

_Games up. Change of plan, _Altan grumbled as he stood and shook a few leaves from his pelt under Yao's watchful amber gaze._ Don't bother hiding yourselves anymore but remain as wolves. Ivan, continue as you were. I'd rather he not know all our number for as long as possible._

Natalia gave a loud growl as she obeyed and stood, one that earned a snarl from the grey nearest to her and a baring of teeth from his partner (Altan had to admit he was surprised to see that the brown wolf was in fact female. He'd never really expected Yao to consider a woman as an equal in regards to strength though if he'd done so to ultimately surprise him it wouldn't be so surprising). The first grey however just gave them all a look that was rather hard to read. It could have been condescension but it could also just have been passive-aggressive.

Yao was completely silent as he watched however, an ear twitch the only sign he felt anything other than boredom. Yao was never truly bored though, just capable of hiding his emotions as long as nothing too intense occurred to shake him. Altan gave a low grumble deep in his chest as he glared at the black wolf. It appeared as though the years apart had suited the man he'd once considered his brother for he remained as proud and distant as the day they'd parted. With a sigh he stiffened, the brown wolf growling in warning before ceasing as the crack of bone betrayed his intensions.

He raised an eyebrow at the stock still wolf once he stood on two legs again. "Why the tricks? What? You don't trust me anymore Yao?"

The wolf bared his teeth in a wolfish grin that quickly turned into a grimace as his spine arched. His change was quick and as fluid as such a thing could ever be as the result of centuries of practice. When Yao stood it was as though no time had passed at all for he was the exact same man he'd once run with. He didn't even seem to have gained any new scars from his time alone, Altan considered as his eyes picked up on a small, silver nick below his left collarbone. That scar he recognised, having left it himself during one of their more violent arguments and having a similar mark on his hip from the same fight.

"Trusting you is foolish aru. Do you really think I am so naïve as to put blind faith in you?"

"Foolish never did describe you I suppose. I see you managed to find a new pack… three wolves in how many years has it been?"

Yao's eyes narrowed distrustfully, his gaze falling on the wolves of his pack before resting on those of his old pack mate. It seemed like only a matter of time before blood was shed judging by the venom in the black she-wolf's stare. "Kiku, Yong Soo, Mei, fall back for now." He ordered watching as they obeyed after a moment's pause.

"And a female too. You have changed if you could get over your earlier prejudices."

"Only for the better Altan. Can you say the same? That grey she-wolf of yours seems on the nervous side as does the darker grey."

"As perceptive as ever I see." Altan grumbled as he glared at the accused wolves for a second (ignoring Natalia's warning growl though Yao noted that with some interest).

"Not perceptive enough aru. You haven't answered my question: why are you here?"

"For the same reason I was there more than five hundred years ago. I'm heading west once more and I need the advice of a strategist."

**A/N2: Gotta love the tension between these two, zero trust. And to think Ivan missed it seeing as he was busy hunting for stragglers… So close to happiness yet so far. The real irony is that had Altan switched Ivan with Natalia he would likely have had five extra wolves to his number when he attacked the west and would in all likelihood have won. Though such a pack would have been super unhealthy seeing as Yao would not have been so willing to submit as he once was (if you can call what he was submissive) so blood still would have been spilt.**

**Note for scent tracking: There's essentially two types of scent canines track, ground scent and scent that's in the air. The latter will be carried by the wind and air movements the former will be stronger the longer an individual stands in place since living things lose a shit ton of hair/skin/sweat/etc. particles every moment which will rest on the ground. The former scent is more reliable with tracking however as you can take shortcuts and it's far harder to hide your scent/lay false trails. In regards to canine scenting abilities? Ridiculously keen. Imagine looking at a bowl of stew for instance, the ease with which you can distinguish between the components visually is the same as the ease a canine would have for distinguishing the same via scent alone. Hiding your scent is not easy. Werewolves have it slightly easier than dogs however since most werewolves pay limited attention to their scenting capabilities and thus won't always separate the various scents they're picking up.**

**Review reply:**

**Someone: Yep, Aldrich doesn't have a romantic bone in him. Felt something funny in his chest/gut, definitely has to be indigestion. He's the sort of guy who, if someone showed him say Shakespearean poetry, would blink and ask why he couldn't have said what he wanted in a few words instead. He's blunt and to the point, no time for the romantic stuff those of western/southern Europe like. Julius will definitely have his hands full trying to woe him that's for certain at least. He's lucky that Aldrich, though blunt and uncaring for romance, is hardly stupid and can see value in things that benefit both parties. Thanks for the review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: And I'm actually on time this week! Rather surprising all things considered seeing as I had ridiculous group assessment due Tuesday (considering everyone in my group was an Art Education student I was horrified by their unwillingness to go beyond the call of duty for a presentation, inability to give a presentation without reading their notes word for word and inability to keep the group focused) and finding out my gran had a bad reaction to chemo and had to spend the night in ICU.**

**On a less depressing scale however I've finally managed to finish the 'women of the otherworld' series along with some of the side stories (I'd only ever read the ones narrated by Elena Michaels before now) which is rather sad considering that that series was one of the inspirations behind the wolf-verse stories. At least now I can honestly say that Women of the Otherworld is leagues better than the TV adaptation Bitten. So ja, if you enjoy this go check out the series (it's by Kelly Armstrong).**

_Running in circles, I'm chasing my tail,  
>A tale of two cities, the place I call home,<br>And it shows,  
>So you know<br>Falling to pieces again and again,  
>You tell me I'm empty and you try to bring me down,<br>And you run, run and hide,_

_Look at Me Now - Breed 77 _

There was a moment of silence between the pair as Yao considered the other man's words. His gaze slowly but surely passed over the wolves at Altan's back as he both examined them and committed them to memory. "You already have a pack to back you up. Do you doubt your ability?"

"It's not my ability I doubt nor my pack's. They'll do in combat at the very least. However if our packs have grown then in all likelihood theirs will have also."

"So scout ahead. You've apparently learnt something from me if you chose to hide yourselves from my pack to determine the situation first, as surprising as that is aru."

"I'm not incapable of change..." Altan grumbled.

"No, just slow to do so." Yao offered with a nostalgic smile. He may not have regretted his decision to leave for an instant but he'd missed this banter with the quick to anger Mongolian. "As I said, scout ahead. Find your target and determine the numbers before you strike. Make the situation one of your choosing. One that suits your pack's strategies rather than theirs. You know how the older grey fights, god only knows you've fought him often enough. Any others he's turned will be far less experienced."

"And the one you fought last time? He'll be somewhat experienced."

"I wounded him badly. Even if he survived he won't be hard to dispose of." Yao shrugged before noting a certain knowing glint in Altan's eyes. "But you already know all this." He pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"I've already made attempts to scout them out. It's only a matter of time before Natalia finds them." Altan said as the black wolf growled in agreement. Yao immediately made note of the name.

"If you already know all this then why come here? You're not-" Yao paused mid-sentence as he realised the answer, eyes darting to his own pack. "You're after numbers not advice. With enough wolves behind you strategy becomes irrelevant and the western werewolf can't have turned too many. I'd say four or five at most and even that's unlikely. You want my pack to fight with you."

The pale grey wolf behind Altan gave a small surprised huff, the more colourful grey and brown wolf's head jerking up to look incredulously at the man. Apparently he hadn't informed his pack of this plan and judging by the glower Natalia gave him Yao could guess why. But it would seem his guess was correct judging by the dark look Yao received from Altan for figuring it out so quickly. "Am I wrong?"

Altan gave an animalistic growl, taking a moment to respond. "No. You're not. You're smart, you're a good fighter and I'm guessing that you chose capable individuals to follow you without question. Together we could easily take the west."

"Under your leadership I presume?" Yao questioned, ignoring the comment in regards to his pack and being glad no-one did anything to prove the man wrong. Without question was really pushing it, they seemed to do nothing but question unless circumstances were dire. He suspected those who followed Altan were far more obedient but purely out of fear and self-preservation. If ruling with an iron fist was what it took to install such obedience he'd gladly take disobedience. Loyalty built on fear would never be cast in iron.

Altan frowned as though he'd never considered anything bit that option. "Of course? What else would you suggest? I am the stronger of the two of us."

"You have not been stronger for centuries now. Even before we parted ways it was clear I was your equal. Weaker than you in some ways I'll admit but stronger in others."

Altan raised an eyebrow, eyes darkening in disapproval. "So you wouldn't bend to me? You were always the one who spoke of bending and adapting. There is strength in numbers."

"I have numbers. And if I were to bend to you what sort of leader would I be? To bend to you would be to entrust my pack to you. And I won't see them harmed by your particular way of leading."

Altan's eye twitched but Yao remained motionless. Maybe once he would have backed down to keep the peace but not now. Not after so many years of being a leader himself. The safety and wellbeing of his pack was more important than Altan's bruised pride. "So you still insist your way to be correct?" The man growled.

Yao merely gave a curt nod. "Of course. Now I think it best if you leave aru." He hissed.

"And if I don't?"

Amber eyes narrowed, Yao standing a touch straighter than before. "Then I won't hesitate to chase you off myself."

.o.)O(.o.

Lien didn't move an inch as she stared down from the cover of a thick layer of undergrowth beneath an outcrop of rocks. Between the browns and greys of the environment and the stench of bear that clung to her she may as well have been invisible so long as she didn't move. Even should the wind change she'd be completely shielded by the rocks behind her. And she had no reason to move for her target was right in front of her.

The wolf she'd been tracking was of a monstrous size but in this terrain that was more of a hindrance than a help. He simply could not move quietly nor quickly through the undergrowth and with his almost pure white pelt he stood out from a mile away. He seemed uncertain though, his previous pace slowing to a halt as he gazed back with a whine. Obviously the situation with their alphas was not to his liking.

_What's going on over there?_ She questioned. Eyes not leaving the white wolf.

_Yao's refusing to let us be used and I think Altan wants to make a fight of it!_ Yong Soo explained.

_Would it be wise to fight though?_

_I believe I could hold of the black wolf if need be and the other two should be able to manage the greys. It wouldn't be ideal though._ Kiku observed, considering the odds. Without knowing the exact capabilities of the others it would be hard to judge.

Lien had to fight the urge to give her position away and go to her mate and pack's aid. She supposed that was why the white wolf hadn't moved, that he too was considering returning to help his pack. Logically though doing so would be impractical. The numbers would still be even even if she chose to do so for in all likelihood the white wolf would do the same. Yao for all his flaws wasn't stupid nor reckless. He wouldn't put his own at risk unless there was no other choice. And Lien suspected he was a far more capable thinker than Altan was. _Keep me updated. I'll make sure the wolf I'm following doesn't go to his aid. _She said after a moment. _Don't do anything foolish. Got it Mei? Yong Soo?_

_Why do you always focus on us when you say that? You'd think we were always being foolish..._ Mei complained as Yong Soo grumbled in agreement.

_Because you normally are. Need I remind you of the fight you staged with a pack of hunting dogs a moon ago?_

_Mei dared me to do that!_

_What about racing across that flooded river?_

_Yong Soo said he could beat me at it so I had to prove him wrong!_

_We had to drag you both out several miles downriver because the current caught you._ Kiku pointed out, clearly on lien's side. _And you almost gave Lien a heart attack in the process._

_Traitor..._ Yong Soo grumbled before falling silent as something occurred on his end.

Lien didn't move despite her instincts to but her tone was sharp. _What's happening?_

.o.)O(.o.

Altan let out a bark of laughter at Yao's statement. "Chase me off? Power has gone to your head Yao if you are so quick to threaten that. What happened to the time we spent together?"

"The time we spent together is the only reason why I didn't chase you off immediately. And it's also the reason why I'm giving you the chance to leave without blood."

Altan didn't budge. He knew that Yao wouldn't change his mind and that any pointless blood spilt would be just that, pointless but his pride wouldn't allow him to just turn tail and leave. "You know I won't willing leave without getting what I want. I thought you cared about your pack's wellbeing?"

Yao was silent for a moment before he eventually sighed. "You're right but I won't willingly give you what you want either." He frowned in thought for a moment before sighing again as the only way out came to him. "Tell you what. There's no reason to get our packs involved when this stalemate is between us alone. Will you allow us to settle this between ourselves? We are well matched so a fight between us alone will be fair. If you win we will submit to you but if I win you leave without protest and never return."

Altan considered the smaller male for a moment. Yao was far faster on his feet but he had always lacked the strength he himself possessed. He was correct about it being a fair match though he felt the odds were still stacked in his favour for the fight would be over the minute he caught him in his grip. "I can agree to that."

Yao raised a hand to stop him before he could shift. "Despite it meaning our relationship will be changed forever? I considered you a friend once. No matter who wins I will be unable to consider you such again." He pointed out though he knew that such a thing wouldn't deter Altan. Friendship was not valued enough by the man for him to reconsider using violence to bring Yao to his side.

"So be it." Altan merely stated before wincing as his legs gave a spasm and forced him to all fours. Yao sighed sadly before following suit, not wanting to be stuck between forms whilst Altan was in a lupine one. He couldn't be sure that the man would have the honour to wait for them both to be finished before attacking.

He focussed entirely on Altan as his limbs reformed themselves, concentrating on what he knew in order to block out the pain of changing forms. He doubted the man's strategies would have changed much, he found most individuals were creatures of habit more than anything else. In that case he would focus mainly on knocking him down and keeping him there. Altan wasn't the fastest werewolf around and he was well aware of the fact. His strength lay in his endurance (for little could wear him out) and his ability to out muscle most opponents. Yao didn't have the physical strength to beat him face to face with only that to back him up nor did he have the same blind endurance. His strength was based on his agility and cunning. If he wanted to win this (and he needed to for all their sakes) he would need to remain out of Altan's grasp whilst inflicting enough damage to slowly wear him down.

Despite being the last to begin changing, he was the first to finish and was standing and examining the environment with consideration whilst a thick layer of fur sprouted across Altan's body. He could hear the chatter going on between the others but he put it out of his mind till it was merely background noise. _Make space you three. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire_. He ordered.

_You sure about this Yao?_ Kiku questioned as the other two obeyed.

_This isn't your fight. I always knew it would come down to this anyway._

_And you are sure you can win?_ Now it was Lien questioning him whilst Kiku backed up with the others. The three were each standing apart as a precaution, should anything go wrong they'd all be in a position to interfere.

_Fairly sure. Now hush. I need to focus._ Yao ordered as the other black wolf pushed himself to his feet with a growl and bared teeth. He could ignore the chatter easily enough but it would still be better if the talking was limited. This was one fight he couldn't afford to lose.

He couldn't help but notice how Altan was already getting himself worked up, as though anger, aggression and fighting were all linked in his mind. His fur bristled making him look even bigger than he was and he viciously snapped at his brown and grey pack mate's shoulder when he failed to move out of the way fast enough. In comparison Yao was stock still, his fur remained flat against his back and shoulders, and his teeth were covered. When Altan circled him he did nothing but turn to keep facing him, breathing deeply as he did nothing but observe. He knew that Altan would attack first, his patience worn thin by the lack of action and already he could feel himself falling back into his old mindset and habits. Watch and observe, let Altan wear himself out before taking charge of the fight.

The lighter of the two black wolves had only made two circuits before his patience wore out and he sprung forward with a snarl. His claws left furrows in the earth as he charged at Yao who, still calm, leapt aside. He made no attempt to hurt the other wolf yet, content to let him stall his leap without help from his jaws or claws. He always put too much energy into his attacks and that had yet to change Yao noted as it took at least two strides for Altan to pull up and turn back around and try again. His teeth were bared and his pace slower as though to try and keep within range but yet again Yao slipped through his grasp like smoke, this time by ducking low and skirting him to come up behind him. Yao knew his build and how to use it to his advantage. He may have been smaller but that just meant there was less of him to latch onto.

He didn't give Altan the chance to twist around to face him, following him as he turned to stay behind him and lashing out at his flank before leaping back and out of reach smoothly. A few beads of blood clung to his whiskers as he watched Altan growl and snap at him. The bite was small seeing as he couldn't remain in range safely but it was still a hit and it still bled.

It bled and it infuriated Altan who seemed to find an extra burst of energy at the sting. Yao didn't get the chance to lay another blow, all his energy going into avoiding the other's jaws. He leapt feet into the air, reared up on his hind legs, ducked down low, anything to ensure those teeth passed harmlessly by often by a mere hair's breadth.

Both of them were starting to feel the effects of the fight now, both of them panting in the rare moments of stillness but that was exactly what Yao was waiting for. Altan was too big and heavy to maintain a fast pace for long even with his almost freakish endurance and already his attacks were losing speed. Yao was also tiring but not nearly as much as his opponent, the sheer amount he stood to lose kept him going despite it and he no longer retreated from the other but charged at him. He'd dart in and slash before leaping back to safety before Altan could catch him. And Altan bled more and more, growing more and more frustrated with every drop. With his frustration came recklessness, offering more and more openings for Yao to take advantage of.

He'd considered the match done for a moment as he leapt atop the other to fasten his jaws along the back of his neck. Altan's flanks and back were soaked with blood, by all accounts he shouldn't even have had the energy to stand. The extra weight on him should have forced him down but Yao had underestimated Altan's frustration fuelled fury.

The bloodied wolf gave a snarl that was almost bear-like as he reared up on his hind legs, shaking Yao off balance as he twisted his head and sank his teeth into the side of the black wolf's neck. Blood spurted as Yao yelped and lost his hold completely, giving Altan the moment he needed to get him on the ground.

This time however it was Altan who underestimated his opponent, loosening his hold in triumph for a moment in order to get a better grip and drive his message home. A moment was all Yao needed as he kicked upwards with his clawed hind legs, driving them into Altan's belly at the same moment as he twisted his body to snap his jaws shut on the other's left foreleg with the crack of bone.

Altan immediately lost his balance, stumbling as Yao leapt up and charged into him. Winded and with a broken leg he could do nothing to remain upright and the wolf finally fell. Yao was pinning him down before he had the chance to get back up.

The black wolf gave a low growl as Altan tried to shake him off, holding him for several seconds before releasing him and leaping back to avoid being snapped at. Altan always had been a sore loser. He growled again once he was a safe distance away, message clear.

Get out.

For a moment he thought that Altan would challenge the order, but thankfully the light grey she-wolf gave a loud whine of concern and her black companion snarled. Kiku growled in warning at the display striding forward to stand beside his bleeding alpha. Yao may not have been up for another round, fur around his neck positively drenched with blood from the deep gash, but Kiku was still in perfect health and more than capable of fighting for him. Behind him Yong Soo bristled and Mei bared her teeth. All clearly willing to get involved if Altan pushed the issue.

Yao sighed, tensing as he returned to a human form with a wince. The ache in his neck seemed far worse as a human than as a wolf along with having the bonus itching sensation that came with attempting to repair the damage before he bled out. "You know our agreement Altan. I won and you lost. That means you leave." He hissed, pressing a hand against his neck to stem the blood flow.

Altan growled again but already his pack was dispersing as they chose to honour the agreement over their alpha's pride. Yao just glared at him. "You came to me for advice foremost so I'll give it to you then. One: cover your scent better. The scents of larger predators tend to dissuade most individuals. Two: never return here again if you wish to leave alive. I won't show you mercy next time." He threatened, not dropping his gaze until the brown and grey wolf whined and Altan grudgingly turned to limp away.

Once he was gone from sight Yao finally collapsed, earning a concerned yelp from Mei. "I'm fine. Tell Lien to follow them and make sure they leave. I'll be fine." He ordered before finally passing out as exertion and blood loss took its toll.

.o.)O(.o.

"We'll return as soon as my arm's healed, got it?" Altan hissed, wincing as said limb was bound tightly. If he was expecting complete obedience he didn't receive it. Toris merely stared intently at the ground, Katyusha glancing to her mate for guidance who in turn raised an eyebrow. Only Ivan looked at Altan with any concern, apparently unwilling to do as ordered whilst he was injured.

"But you're hurt? Are you up for taking this Yao on again? He sounds strong..."

"Besides that you lost fair and square. To go back on your word would be dishonourable." Natalia pointed out.

Altan bared his teeth wolfishly. "Honour? I wasn't aware I'd raised a pack of cowards. You won't follow me into a fight Natalia?" He hissed.

Natalia jerked her chin upwards proudly. "No I will not."

"Toris, Katyusha?"

Both flinched as his gaze fell on them, glancing nervously between Altan and Natalia. Katyusha didn't remain torn for long, shaking her head as she moved ever so slightly closer to Natalia as she finished binding Altan's arm. Toris too shook his head, hoping that should Altan lose his temper the woman would back him up or protect him. He doubted it though, Natalia was picky when it came to her loyalty. "No, sorry."

"Ivan?"

The man frowned, looking between his friends and Altan. His loyalties were torn between who he was supposed to follow. On one hand Altan, a man he looked up to, was asking him for his help. But on the other his close friends were refusing to do so.

And Altan was wounded badly... what if re-challenging Yao ultimately killed him? What kind of friend would he be if he let Altan die? That was not love nor loyalty.

Ivan gulped nervously as he too shook his head.

"Fine! If you're so held up by your honour we'll immediately head west. Maybe you'll be willing to actually fight by the time we get there." He spat, walking off before any of them could say anything. He never even noticed the wolf hiding out of their sight. But she definitely noticed them and she only moved off once all the werewolves had moved on. Leaving as silently as she had arrived.

.o.)O(.o.

There are many nice ways to wake up. Doing so to Lien's scolding was not one of them.

"Honestly what were you thinking? Risking everything on a single fight? Do you think us so weak that we couldn't fight with you? You could have died! Do you even know what sort of damage he did to you?!"

Yao groaned, wishing he could fall back into blissful silence as he gingerly touched his neck. Instead of bloodied skin, not a nice feeling once it dried, he met only stiff, if slightly sticky, fabric. "You already patched me up?"

"Mei did so before I returned. She may not be a witch but she has some tricks up her sleeves. You really think we'd leave you to bleed out over the floor? No, we dragged you back and fixed you up."

"So you just ignored my orders..."

"No Yao, I didn't. I followed them until I was sure they were leaving and then I turned around and returned to help you because I actually have my priorities straight! I made sure everyone would be safe, and everyone includes you sadly. Altan almost tore your damn throat out due to that stupid stunt you pulled."

"Has anyone ever told you that your bedside manner is atrocious...?" Yao complained as he tried to sit up but immediately felt woozy.

"Considering your idiocy you don't deserve a decent bedside manner. Now lie back down before I physically tie you to the bed!" Lien ordered, pushing against his chest until he was back down. It was about as difficult as snapping a twig at this point in time. "You lost a ton of blood before the wound started healing and Mei could fix you up."

"I'm fine. Where are the others?" Yao grumbled.

"Mei's looking for some more herbs to replenish the stuff we used on you. Yong Soo went to get some extra bandages and Kiku went to try and get the blood out of everything you managed to bleed over whilst he dragged you back here." Lien explained still glaring at the man to make sure he didn't try sitting up again. "And as for you... you aren't going anywhere until we say you can."

"Who are you to order me around!?" Yao questioned, looking severely indignant at being ordered around by his second in command.

"The person capable of knocking you over by just breathing, that's who. You will take it easy for the next few days or so help me I will tie you to that bed until next year!"

**A/N2: Might I just say that is now my favourite of all the fight scenes I've written across this series? Have to admit I'm also tempted to do a rewrite as an original story once I've finished this, two wolves and done my overall edits for each story. Got time to think about it at least :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Happy Samhain folks, or Beltane if you're living up in the Northern hemisphere. Have to admit, being a southern hemisphere pagan is painful. To quote housemate no. 3 "why do we have a jack o' lantern on the table? It's nowhere near Halloween?!" curse the original holidays not lining up to the stolen ones… Having lots of storms here which is something at least, no longer hot as hell! Thank god for winter setting in!**

**Also, I'm thinking of deleting 'Wolf's bane' and rewriting it as part of this since there'll be plot holes otherwise. So expect to see that happening next week sometime since that's when I can expect to rewrite that one shot into the story.**

_How do you sleep  
>When you live with your lies<br>Out of your mouth  
>Up from your mind<br>That kind of thinking  
>Starts a chain reaction<br>You are a time-bomb ticking away  
>You need to release<br>What you're feeling inside  
>Let out the beast<br>That you're trying to hide  
>Step right up and be a part of the action<br>Get your game face on  
>Because it's time to play<br>You're pushing and fighting your way  
>You're ripping it up<em>

_Violence Fetish- Disturbed_

If Lien thought keeping Kiku and the others in line was hard it was nothing compared to keeping Yao off his feet. The man blatantly refused to listen to her and if she turned her back for just a moment he'd be up and attempting to get busy with work. Sure his neck was looking much better now but the wound hadn't closed completely yet and too much exertion would break it open all over again. For what wasn't the first time Lien found herself glad that she wasn't the alpha (taking over the duties of one only reinforced the thought).

Keeping an eye on Yao wasn't the only task she had to busy herself with either for the occupants of village they were inhabiting had noticed Kiku returning with a blood covered and unconscious Yao draped over his shoulder and were immediately concerned with what could harm a 'god' therefore she had to come up with a story to reassure them whilst still explaining away his injuries. Kiku had attempted to improve the story but had somehow managed to male everyone more nervous than before. She doubted they'd be able to remain there much longer though, between Altan knowing where they were and the doubts growing about their strength it was no longer safe. Something only Yao seemed disappointed by.

Yong Soo wasn't helping matters either, his restless nature resurfacing full force now that the main threat had passed. Some minor trouble making was always expected with him but when he responded to Lien's orders to remain in the village by chasing one of the occupant's herds (losing his control and killing one of the animals in the process) it was a step too far and only worsened the relationship they had with the villagers. Only Mei seemed to be keeping her head and attempting to behave for Lien's sake. And even that was hard to bear for if Lien was angry with Yao it was nothing in comparison to Mei's feelings on the matter. Her shouting may have driven Yao back to bed countless times but it was still headache inducing and often led to Mei making mistakes with her poultices.

To be honest Lien was moments away from either a nervous breakdown or cold blooded murder.

.o.)O(.o.

"That's it! I quit!" Lien snarled as she glared at everyone (bar Mei who had the common sense to keep out of her mate's way and let her rage until it was all out of her system). "Things are tense enough as is yet you still go and do that? What are you? Complete idiots?"

Neither Yong Soo nor Kiku looked her in the eye, glancing away sheepishly. Yong Soo's restlessness had reached new limits due to being so confined and he'd foolishly attempted to engage in a spar with Kiku whilst he was busy scouting the perimeter of the village. The darker of the grey wolves hadn't been expecting it and had understandably defended himself fiercely resulting in a fight that had left a wake of devastation through the fields of recently planted crops and several injuries. And of course Yao had then decided to investigate and attempt to break up the fight tearing his wound open in the process.

"It's only been three days yet you act as if you've been cooped up for weeks! What do you have to say for yourselves? Well?"

"Sorry! Next time I'll give Kiku more warning..."

"I shouldn't have reacted so quickly... apologies."

Lien's eyes twitched, apparently it wasn't quite the answer she was looking for. Mei immediately felt sorry for the pair, Yao was lucky that Lien had been true to her threat to tie him to the bed. "There will be no next time you hear me?! You will go replant everything you damaged! And you will also apologise to everyone! And maybe after that you can learn to act like civilised members of society because I refuse to clean up any more of any your messes!" She snapped, fire in her eyes. "I quit!"

Kiku frowned, tentatively questioning her words as he realized what she was saying. "You mean...?" He fell silent as Lien turned her glare on him.

"Yes Kiku, I quit as being the beta. I quit as being the one to constantly have to chase up with you three because SOMEONE CAN'T KEEP YOU UNDER CONTROL!" She shouted the last bit even louder so that Yao would hear (not that he needed the extra volume to do so). "You can be beta from now on you hear me? You can keep Yong Soo from biting off more than he can chew! You can keep Mei from getting herself or anyone else killed! You can keep Yao from bruising his ego and sulking over it! Hell I'll even cause the same amount of trouble as you have done for me!" She snarled before storming off as everyone flinched at her words. There were several long moments wherein no-one moved or spoke. Eventually Mei broke the silence.

"...You probably shouldn't push her like that. She gets frustrated easily and with everything going on..."

"You think she meant that? That she no longer wanted to be the beta?"

"Definitely. She doesn't say anything she doesn't mean... And she's been hating the job more and more lately."

"Then why didn't she just say so?!" Yao complained, stung by Lien's harsh words. He was promptly ignored though.

"...Are you going to go after her?" Yong Soo asked.

Mei shook her head. "I prefer my limbs attached thanks. She cools down better on her own anyway. I'll give her some time first, let her beat up some local wildlife, then I'll go after her."

.o.)O(.o.

Things changed drastically once the two packs had joined together. For a while they'd run together whilst learning what they could from and about each other but it didn't take long for Aldrich to grow weary of not only Julius' presence (oh he was more than fond of the man but he liked some personal space every now and then) but also Antonio and Francis who seemed to have joined forces with Gilbert and occasionally Matthias in order to cause trouble that always led to someone coming back with injuries. There was only so much he could put up with before he completely lost his mind and slaughtered the lot of them whilst they slept.

"You want us to split up?" Julius asked incredulously. Everyone seemed surprised by the announcement even the werewolves from his original pack. "Why?"

"Because we can cover more ground that way. Our territory has gotten too large to easily patrol as a single group. We only need to worry about the eastern border for now but it might be wise to delve back over to the west in case any strays slipped under the radar. If we split up we can do so much faster."

It was a sound plan, Julius had to admit though he didn't overly like it. "I suppose you and I could take the eastern border whilst the others handle the rest..."

Aldrich merely shook his head, breaking Julius' wishful thinking. "We should break into three groups and putting the strongest fighters all together would be foolish. Antonio, Francis? Would you be willing to go as far west as possible?"

Both of them looked to Julius before nodding in agreement. Even after traveling together for decades they still looked to Julius before Aldrich just as the others did the opposite. The pair of them were simultaneously the alpha and beta depending on who was being asked. Thankfully they had different approaches to most things so they had access to multiple plans and considerations.

"Julius, you know the south better than I do so it makes sense for you to handle the south eastern border. You can travel from the south and meet me north of there as I'll take the northeast for the same reason and travel south." He explained before glancing at Ludwig, Gilbert and Matthias in order to determine where they should go. Julius was prone to recklessness so therefore it made sense to send the most sensible of the trio. The fact that he was also the strongest of them helped also. "Ludwig and Gilbert will go with you whilst I'll take Matthias."

Julius immediately frowned. "But the north is where you normally come across that black wolf you've spoken of. Maybe you should take Ludwig as well, in case you come across each other."

The venom in Matthias' eyes told Aldrich exactly what would occur if that was done. Ludwig was now beating Matthias in the majority of their spars and the fact infuriated him. If they were paired up it would lead to bloodshed. "You need someone responsible keeping an eye on you. If you're worried I'll take Gilbert with me instead."

The man in question didn't look completely happy about being split up from his brother but he knew why it had to be done. He'd caught on to the fact that Matthias felt threatened by Ludwig (something his brother did not seem aware of else he likely would have held off of beating him in practically everything quite so often. Ludwig was a soldier by nature and he knew the importance of cohesion within a group) and knew that if their relationship was forced it would end in blood at the very least. At least he and Matthias worked well together while Ludwig was a more than capable fighter on his own.

"Fine... Though I still don't like this." Julius sighed, still not thrilled with the idea of splitting up. "When do you want us to leave?"

"I was thinking in the morning. The sooner the better. We can split our supplies to last each of us until we get somewhere to replenish them. Keep in touch by ensuring someone is in the form of a wolf at all times unless there is good reason not to." Aldrich considered, ignoring Julius' sulking.

"Are you growing sick of me or something?" Julius joked, trying to lighten the situation. He wasn't expecting an honest answer, something he should have known better.

"Yes. Your personality is exhausting sometimes and I need time to restore my patience." Aldrich pointed out before offering a rare smile when Julius' face fell. His relationship with the man was akin to taking care of a child he had to admit. "You make up for it in other ways however." He admitted, immediately returning the smile to his face.

Like he'd mused, just like a child. His emotions would change on a whim but it was ridiculously easy to restore the peace...

.o.)O(.o.

All things considered the time split into three didn't go quite as badly as some of their number had believed it would. Sure there were a few accidents here and there (it turned out that it didn't matter how responsible Ludwig was seeing as he didn't know Julius well enough to pick up on the warning signs that he was considering doing something foolish) but none of them died which was the important thing. Human lives were far more expendable than their own. In fact they were successful enough, and more importantly quick and thorough enough, that Aldrich could see the value in doing so more often.

Of course there was down side of travelling without someone to keep Matthias and Gilbert in line. But that was something he was used to so he didn't even blink when the former returned from scouting with Gilbert boasting of chasing off a bear whilst brandishing a cracked rib. He doubted the bear had been looking for a fight (thus the lack of other more serious wounds) so he just sighed and fixed the man up as best he could before threatening murder if they did anything like that ever again.

The list of things they weren't meant to do again seemed to be growing by the day sadly, the pair always coming up with something new to pull that wasn't on said list and was thus unpunishable. Aldrich suspected they were both betting on who would be the first to make him snap and he was doing his best to give neither of them the satisfaction no matter how much he wanted to tear them both a new one.

So when Gilbert (who'd drawn the short straw for the night shift) stiffened and growled fiercely long after the sun had set he'd assumed it was yet another prank. He'd jerked awake at the sound (Matthias still snoring away, completely oblivious) and one look at the sky told him that dawn was still far off. It was pitch black, a thin crescent moon resting at the highest point in the sky amidst a blanket of stars. He threw a glare at the white wolf, expecting him to be grinning wolfishly at having woken him up. Night shift was never fun after all and it wouldn't be the first time one of them had pulled something to break the monotony.

Gilbert wasn't looking at him though, he was staring into the wind. His red eyes glinted in the dim moonlight and the guard hairs along his spine stood straight and stiff into the cool air. This was clearly no false alarm.

He tossed a small pebble at Matthias, hitting him in the chest and making him jump up mid snore. A deep sleeper he may be but there were ways to rouse him, making him convinced he was under attack was one of them. He struck out blindly before realising where he was, glaring at Aldrich with a huff.

"You better have a good reason for waking me at this ungodly hour..." He grumbled, falling silent when he noticed Gilbert was still growling. He immediately tensed, contemplating the situation. "Should we change as well?" He questioned.

Aldrich nodded. There was obviously something up but the threat was likely far off enough for reasonable safety else Gilbert would likely have leapt on top of them to wake them (and you didn't miss that sort of weight landing on your chest) and Matthias would likely have shifted out of surprise. He trusted that Gilbert would watch their backs until they could communicate.

Once shifted it was clear what the concern was even if there was too much noise going on to tell who was speaking to who. It appeared that Ludwig and Francis were on night shift their sides and neither was particularly quiet as they barked questions at Gilbert and the others. Noise aside however there was the distinct scent of werewolves in the night air.

The scent was faint but still strong enough to distinguish two different individuals who had to have been somewhat close to them. _How long had the scent been there?_ Aldrich questioned, eyes going to the still growling white wolf. His question at least drove the rest of them to silence.

_The wind changed just before you woke up. There's a chance they don't know we're here but it would be safest to assume the opposite. If so they're probably keeping their distance._

_We could take them. _Matthias growled, already taking several strides forward with stiff legs. _There's only two._

_That we know of. Neither of them are individuals we've met before and this far north there is a good chance they follow the black wolves we've met before._

_Black wolf you mean._ Ludwig interjected._ Their scents haven't been found together in years along our border._

Aldrich paused for a moment before nodding. It was true that they appeared to have split, their scents split by an invisible border between the north and south. But whether it was true they'd split or whether it was mere coincidence he couldn't be sure. _Regardless there's a good chance there's more than just two. We'll fall back for now, re-join forces before proceeding._ He ordered with a stern growl._ Ludwig, wake Julius and head to Rome. Jumping on him should work if nothing else does..._

_And me?_ Francis questioned. Aldrich could see the problem there. Julius was a light sleeper in comparison to Antonio... even jumping on him would just make him mumble something, roll over and then resume snoring.

_Do what you can to wake him without actually killing him..._ He offered after a moment. There was a good chance that it would be dawn before he actually awoke but he knew Francis would do his best, not to mention that he was creative (to put it lightly). _Then make for Rome as well. Steal a boat if you must but do your best to find other means if possible. We don't want any delays due to you being attacked because you weren't fast enough to leave._

.o.)O(.o.

There was no doubt that the time it took for them all to re-join forces again was one of the most stressful any of them had experienced. Separated and facing imminent invasion none of them were truly calm until Francis and Antonio (having had the furthest to travel) finally arrived in Rome. Their journey had been waylaid by a storm that had left them trapped on the islands ruled by the Celts until the bad weather had passed for no sane man would ever consider travelling in such conditions and it had been weeks until the storms had calmed enough to venture south.

Aldrich, Matthias and Gilbert had also been held up on their journey having had to circle around several lakes and rivers that they had initially swam or boated across but were now frozen due to the approaching winter. The ice hadn't been thick enough to cross on foot as they'd learnt early when Gilbert, whilst testing the surface, had broken straight through the crust and into the icy water. It had taken several long moments to pull him out as the thin ice kept snapping every time he'd attempted to pull himself out and by the time they'd succeeded all of them had been drenched and exhausted. None of them had even risked any of the ice after that incident preferring to take the longer route round until the winter had set in enough to thicken the ice sufficiently.

Only Julius and Ludwig had an easy time travelling, the south not experiencing quite so much harsh weather. It was cold and wet sure, and sometimes there was frost or even a light dusting of snow but nowhere near as much as what the others were experiencing.

The pair were nervous for the others still travelling but they hid it well. Julius ended up in only a handful of brawls (that were thankfully hidden from the public) while Ludwig kept his own anxieties in check by exploring the city he had yet to see in any great detail (seeing as three of their number rather disliked Rome). But of course all things come to pass and arrive the others did (though Aldrich's party was held up due to their obvious Germanic heritage and arrived in a rather sour mood).

"I hope your gear is all packed. We're leaving come morning." Aldrich ordered with no little relief. Rome did not and never had agreed with him. "That means you Matthias, Julius."

"Why do you always pick on me for this sort of stuff? I have a bag sitting on my bed don't I?" Matthias complained.

"Gilbert's bag. You are not quite so neat when it comes to packing." He pointed out. Gilbert, despite his attitude and somewhat unkempt appearance, was surprisingly tidy and prepared; a trait he shared with his brother.

Julius made no protest, merely shrugging as Matthias grumbled and headed off to shove his sparse belongings into a worn leather pack. "But we both know you'll pack for me right?" Aldrich raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

"I will not hesitate to dump everything you own out in the streets and leave it there."

"You're too serious for your own good... and what happened to being equals? Aren't we meant to help each other out?"

"Not when you only take the easy or enjoyable tasks. Now get your stuff together."

"You seriously aren't even going to let us rest for a while?" Antonio complained. He and Francis were packed but to be fair they hadn't had a chance to unpack having rode into Rome shortly after noon. Both were still covered in dust and dirt from the road and frankly exhausted. He half suspected that had they arrived before dawn they would already have left.

Aldrich paused for thought before answering. "Take tonight to rest. Spend it at the baths or something. The rest of us will complete any other preparations we have left." He offered before turning to Ludwig and Gilbert as the pair dumped their packs and took off to make the most of their free time. As they were both prepared to leave already it made sense that they would handle preparing the horses for travel. Normally he would do so but he felt that if he didn't keep an eye on the less prepared of their party they would soon slack off. "You two can ensure the horses will be ready to leave come morning."

"Which horses?"

"Two of the larger ones, they won't be quite as fast but at least that way we'll have a spare horse to handle our bags should misfortune strike." He had been quick to adopt Julius' methods for carrying supplies on horseback rather than using human means when it became clear that they had too many supplies to do so easily. It helped that the horses of Rome (much as he disliked the city and her surrounds) seemed somewhat superior to the horses he was used to. Sure they were not so enduring but they had been bred to be faster or stronger, focus also being placed on their appearance which would have been un-thought of through the majority of Germania; particularly in regards to horses bred for work.

In fact many of the habits of Julius and his people were alien to him, resulting in the majority of the discomfort he felt in Rome. The idea of living in a house for instance, Ludwig and Gilbert may have been used to the concept but he and Matthias had never done so before and preferred to be constantly on the move. But even Ludwig and Gilbert were open to sleeping outdoors whereas Julius expressed dislike to it being done without reason. What with the obsession with material comforts, coupled with the warmth of the region he would be glad to be heading north once more. Things were just so much simpler there.

"So what's the plan?" Matthias questioned, breaking his train of thought. He held a worn roll of deer hide in his hands, his few possessions (predominately furs that had little value this far south) resting inside though not packed all that neatly if the odd bulges within the hide were anything to go by.

"We head back to where we first found the scent and radiate out from there. So long as we remain in the area we'll find them eventually, particularly if they are indeed travelling with that black wolf. I severely doubt they have more in numbers than we do so it should be an easy fight." He explained as the man placed his own pack near Antonio and Francis' better made ones (the Roman desire for comfort extended to travelling apparently for their packs were built to take even cooking supplies like pots instead of just utilising what the environment had to offer). "That sound good Julius?" He asked, slightly louder so that the man would hear. A downside of the Roman packs would definitely be that they took longer to pack and dismantle.

"Sounds like a plan, though I hope it won't be too easy a fight, haven't had a good brawl in ages!" he grinned, eyes glinting with a lust for battle. It was a lust that was shared by practically all of them for with the exception of Antonio and Francis they were all born as men of violence. War and battle was what they each lived and breathed for. Perhaps it would even be what they died for though none of them truly considered themselves to be vulnerable to death. Death was for mere mortals not werewolves.

.o.)O(.o.

_Did they notice either of you?_ Altan questioned, taking note of what Natalia had said as he considered the odds. It would appear to be in their favour all things considered, three of them against the five of their number. Four if you considered Katyusha's dismal fighting record.

_No. Not that we noticed. We followed them as they travelled West for a while to make sure there were only three but no others joined them. It was just the two greys and the white wolf. We heard them refer to each other as Gilbert, Matthias and Aldrich at the point where we were closest. Aldrich being the leader of them. All of them seem to be on the bulky side so they'll likely be more physical fighters like you._

_Don't bet on it. I've fought the grey, Aldrich you say? Before. He's a tricky one, not as bad as Yao but still enough to cause trouble. The other two will be younger and will likely be easier to take out._ Altan noted, gazing at Toris and Ivan thoughtfully as the pair sparred with a pair of sticks (a spar that was likely two seconds away from turning into a wrestling match. It would be easy enough to pair his pack up to take out the other two permanently whilst he took out Aldrich.

_What will you have us do? Do you want us to keep following them?_ Katyusha asked, understandably nervous. The longer they tailed the trio the more likely it would be that they would be caught and either wounded or killed depending on how able to flee they were.

_Return east for now. I'll inform Ivan and Toris of the plan and once you return we will make for Germania together. It shouldn't take long for them to realise they're being invaded and we can make them come to us or hound them if they choose to run, unlikely as that is. _He ordered. They were long overdue for a fight. And this one would not end until he finally stood victorious once and for all.

**A/N2: And things are heating up all round!**

**Review reply: **

**Someone: Ja he was, even today though he can still make mistakes even if he's an above average fighter it just doesn't help that Altan doesn't know the meaning of give up. In fact if you were to have a fight to the death amongst all the werewolves Yao would definitely be somewhere up at the top. He's a tricky little fucker… not to mention too smart for his own good. **

**Altan isn't pure evil so I can understand the whole feeling sorry for him thing. Can he be cruel? Definitely. Should he be held accountable for all the shit he's done? Most certainly. But at the end of the day the world isn't black and white. Altan was better suited to life alone, he's not and never has been a people person and would have been far happier had he continued life on his own. Even as a wolf he was alone and he didn't mind all that much. Not to mention that the whole never give up thing was born from his life before the whole werewolf thing. He was a man eater; willingly hunting, killing and eating humans unlike say Aldrich or Julius who killed in self-defence or for survival of the pack. But he did it in order to survive after an arrow wound festered and left him unable to catch his far more fleet of foot prey. Humans were slow and easy to take down and he soon viewed them as a food source, surviving on wits rather than speed. Even after he became a werewolf and the wound healed as his body changed to accommodate his new form he had this ingrained instinct to survive at all costs. Altan is merely obeying his instincts and surviving and is too stubborn to change his mind set and take others into account for this. But he is learning albeit slowly, you can see it in his interactions with his pack and you'll see more of it next chapter when he is forced to face his actions and beliefs. But ja, he is deserving of some sympathy even if he is slow to change if only for the fact that in order to change he needs to be beaten down until he is forced to confront his own nature… Thanks for the review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: and we have a relatively one time chapter :) which I rambled in… oh well. Happy ace visibility day for yesterday by the way! I'll be heading out for an ace meetup later (probably the reason this is on time…) so that'll be my celebration of it. Should have included Kiku in the chapter since he's ace/aro but there wasn't space/plot for it…**

_We!_

_We will resist and bite!_

_Bite hard_

_'Cause we are all in sight_

_We!_

_We take up arms and fight!_

_Fight hard!_

_Resist and do what's right!_

_Resist and Bite - Sabaton_

They were so on edge that it seemed that something as small as a twig breaking loose upon the landing of a bird would cause them to whirl around snapping. Never had they wandered through another's territory in such numbers or for such a length of time before. The longer they wandered without running into the hostile masters of these western lands the more on edge they got.

Altan had barely let Natalia and her mate rest upon their return before making preparations to invade and challenge the western wolf, Aldrich, once more. A day later had seen all but one of them mounted on horses, the horseless individual (Toris, that time) shifting once away from human settlements to provide them with keener senses. And so they had travelled, all but one mounted at all times throughout their journey through to the border and beyond. They had travelled to where Natalia and Katyusha had last seen Aldrich and when they'd found no trace of them they'd continued pushing deeper and deeper into enemy territory to find any trace of them.

So far unsuccessfully.

"There has to be an easier way of doing this..." Toris groaned, collapsing by the crackling fire as Natalia and Katyusha stood to replace him. They'd been running constant patrols since entering Aldrich's territory and although no-one had taken issue with it before the terrain they were in now was mountainous, and with the mid-winter snows, treacherous. They'd been running patrols in pairs as a precaution due to the countless snow drifts but even with that there would still be a dozen incidents every day. By the time you'd sunk up to your ears in snow more than a few times you would no longer feel said ears, no matter how quick your partner was to pull (or in severe cases dig) you back out. They didn't even have the horses anymore, having been forced to abandon them shortly after the terrain got too steep and slippery for hooves to find a foothold.

"It'll get easier once the thaw comes, this snow can only last so long." Altan pointed out, seemingly in a good mood for he made no comment on Toris' desire for a simpler searching method. "It might also be worth heading south again and scouting there. The snow will be less intense at the very least."

"I thought you wanted us to fight somewhere with a climate we were used to?" Ivan asked, blinking in surprise. He didn't seem concerned by the cold at all, so used to snow and ice that he barely noticed the swirling flakes that rested in his hair and clung to his eyelashes. He wore furs of course, not foolish enough to risk frostbite, but it seemed as though he would be just as nonchalant should he have been naked.

"It would be ideal, but we have to keep in mind that Aldrich's pack will likely be just as confident in a cold climate. This region is hardly a desert after all... not to mention that if we find them after spring kicks in we'll be forced to fight in slush rather than snow and it is next to impossible to remain above that even with the experience we have. If we're forced to fight in that it'll come down to luck rather than skill." They probably still had at least another two moon's worth of heavy snowfalls but to all of them the seasons seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. They had each seen so many years that a year may as well have been a month should they have been mortal. Time passed quickly when there was time to spare.

Both Ivan and Toris glanced at each other with the change of plan but neither had any complaints so long as they didn't go too far south. Too far and they'd hit an actual desert, something only Altan seemed capable of handling (if only for short periods). The rest of them all had thick fur and pale skin that was quick to burn, any fighting that occurred in the deserts would just lead to heat stroke. "Do you think we'll find them soon?" Toris asked.

"I expect so. We'll return to where we started and just remain close to there I think. If we remain in one spot there is a strong likelihood they'll pass by again. It's right on the border so it's not like they have no reason to be there. If Aldrich has any common sense he'll organize patrols somewhat frequently just to make sure I'm not causing trouble." He explained.

"So when do we leave?" Ivan asked. "When Natalia and Katyusha return?"

"Once they've returned and rested. With all this snow I want everyone to be completely focussed to avoid mishaps. You two can rest now while I keep watch and we can switch once Natalia and Katyusha get back so that the three of us can rest. After that we'll head south once more."

.o.)O(.o.

For what had to be a first Aldrich found himself travelling with no incidents from his pack whatsoever. Julius, with his one track mind, was too focussed on the battle that lay ahead to recklessly pit his strength against anyone or anything they came across. Gilbert, aware of the risks that would come, seemed to be picking his misdemeanours carefully so as to avoid any injuries that could prove fatal in battle; a mindset Antonio seemed to share. And without the influence of his friends Francis too was keeping his behaviour in check. Matthias was not as serious as the others but kept to only joking around rather than physical pranks, spending his free moments testing himself but never to the point of wearing himself out. Instead he was merely making sure that he was in peak condition for a fight. Ludwig behaved likewise but typically apart from Matthias so as not to distract each other. If Matthias disliked Ludwig than the same could be said for the opposite for the latter had grown tired of Matthias' attitude and was prone to snapping back whenever they fought.

No-one seemed to be nervous though, nor over confident which was something. In fact, Aldrich was fairly content with the position they were coming from and the odds of winning a fight though he wouldn't be completely confident until he knew exactly how many they were facing. He knew they were all fighting fit though, and it was only Ludwig (who was fast becoming the best fighter amongst them with exception to Julius and Aldrich) who had never fought one of the own in a life or death battle before.

_Must have just missed them..._ Julius grumbled in disappointment, sniffing the ground to commit the jumble of scents to memory. They were faint but there had clearly been a group of werewolves in the area. Five by the looks of things.

_Will be hard to track them though. The trail isn't exactly strong..._ Francis mused, following what little there was but losing it fairly fast. There was only ground scent to go off of and clearly the group hadn't dawdled enough to leave a clear trail behind them when they'd left. The only reason it still remained where it did was only due to the length of time they'd remained in one spot before moving on.

Aldrich growled softly, confident he knew who was invading (and this was an invasion rather than an innocent mistake for the pack were fairly deep into their territory) by the scent. _Are any of you getting anything?_ He questioned, staring into the forest where the rest of their number searched.

_Patches of scents here and there. And the scent of horses. Seems like they went north._ Ludwig answered obediently when the others answered with various negatives. _Though it's hard to be sure..._

_Should we follow do you think? You know the north better than I do._ Julius asked. He was leaning more towards following but there was a hesitance in his mate's stance.

_No, better to wait here and try to intercept them when they return south. Winter is fast approaching and the way they went is full of mountains and passes that will soon be coated in snow and ice._ Aldrich pointed out. He was confident in harsh weather but even so he knew better than to risk a fight amidst it. One wrong foot could send one or both combatants tumbling to their deaths or find them buried in snow several times their height. And already the air held a chill in it despite the sunlight. Winter was definitely coming and when it did it would be better to be somewhere the snow didn't reach quite the same depths and where game was easier to find despite it.

Julius looked somewhat put out by the fact that they would likely have to wait an entire season for a fight (not to mention camping during the winter) but ultimately nodded. He would be willing to put up with some discomfort if it meant making sure none of them broke a leg. _Ludwig, Gilbert, where do you think will be best to wait? If we're going to intercept them it would be best if we chose the battlefield._

Neither of them answered for a moment, considering the question as they turned to return back to the group from their various locations. _If they're in our territory it's because they're looking for a fight... they won't remain north for long when they realise we're not there nor coming there._ Gilbert pointed out.

_Exactly. In all likelihood they will look for us where they expect to find us. There aren't any big towns out here so they'll figure we're hiding out in the wilderness._

_...sadly._

Ludwig ignored Francis' comment, continuing as though uninterrupted._ If I was them I'd return to the border and wander along it since I'd presume we would be checking for them regardless of whether we knew they were there or not. If we choose a spot along the border and wait there they'll turn up eventually._

_It gives us the advantage and we'll be able to determine the battlefield rather than chance upon one and hope it suits us._ Gilbert finished off as he trotted over to where they had gathered. The crunching of branches suggested the others weren't far off either.

Aldrich and Julius both nodded, glancing at one another thoughtfully. It was clear they were contemplating each of their pack mates' fighting styles and considering the environment that would let them each have the best odds. Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig and Matthias were the more upfront attackers and would therefore do better with plenty of manoeuvring room. Whereas Francis had a penchant for out manoeuvring his opponents with his speed and agility and thus did better with plenty of obstacles to utilize. Something Aldrich also preferred and that Ludwig was capable of using. Julius just needed a wide patch of space all to himself seeing as he was prone to damaging everything around him if they weren't careful. He was capable of working in tandem with Aldrich though…

Ideally they needed a space on the edge of the forest or even a clearing large enough to take them all. They also had to keep the snow in mind seeing as half their number were still inexperienced with fighting in a snowy terrain. Light dustings were fine but any more than that was asking for trouble.

_What if we go further south?_ Francis questioned apparently following the same train of thought. _The forest thins slightly and the weather shouldn't get too severe. We camped there the last time we wandered up the border. _He reminded them. At least he hoped it was as it was last time... they had a tendency to reuse the best locations but when you lived as long a life as they did it wasn't uncommon to return to a place they knew and find that after the decades between visits it was no longer there.

Neither Aldrich nor Julius seemed concerned though, nodding in approval at the idea. If they chose their camp wisely there was a chance that they could have the element of surprise as well as the advantage of knowing the terrain. _We'll head there then._ Julius said, still looking somewhat disappointed but content in the knowledge that he would get his fight eventually.

_South it is then._

.o.)O(.o.

Ultimately they weren't able to get to the base of the mountains before spring started settling in much to Altan's dismay. It reached a point where they were trapped where they'd stopped to rest for a single warm day had left the ice and snow less than compact and a single step was likely to send them slipping down the mountain side. The journey slowed drastically at that point, the five werewolves only able to travel a fraction of the distance even after they forwent human forms (the last to shift tying the supplies they needed to each of them in turn as though they were pack animals) and took to travelling only at dawn where the night's chill left the ground at its firmest. Travelling at night was out of the question due to low visibility and later in the day the snow would be too soft to travel safely. And so more than a month passed before the bedraggled and now hungry werewolves reached the valley surrounding the imposing peaks.

"I never want to be that far off the ground again..." Ivan murmured between bites of the rabbit they had roasted over the fire. It was the first thing any of them had eaten in close to a fortnight and although they only had caught two of the rodents it still seemed like a feast to all of them.

"We'll rest here for a few days and get our strength back before moving on." Altan said, silently agreeing with Ivan. They were used to mountainous terrain but in his desire for an ideal battlefield they had left it too late to return to the ground safely. It had put a definite delay in their plans for now they would have to spend time getting back to peak form after surviving on little but the occasional small rodent and bird in exceptionally cold conditions. Thankfully there seemed to be bigger game in the valley and although winter had stripped most of the meat from them it would still be sufficient to last them for now.

There was a collective sigh of relief at his suggestion. Apparently they had been half convinced he would force them to march south in the condition they were in. And maybe Altan would have done so had he not been in the same condition. He was just as hungry as they were, just as bedraggled. He was not foolish enough to believe for a second that they were in any condition to fight.

So rest they did. They still kept watch for those they planned to fight but thankfully none of them turned up. They didn't bother sparring to keep their fighting skills up preferring instead to sleep and give their tired muscles a break. Else they would hunt, as wolves or with a bow and arrow, returning to camp with their spoils to share whether they caught a young rabbit or a full sized deer. It wasn't long before they had put back on the weight they had lost travelling and were feeling rested enough to move on.

They had wasted enough time.

.o.)O(.o.

It had been quiet at the point where they had chosen to camp for a while now. So much so that their camp was actually beginning to look lived in. Working together they managed to build a rough structure so as to keep the snow off their heads throughout the winter (which only gave way twice before they had it sturdy enough) and when combined with furs and body heat provided a relatively comfortable shelter (depending on who was asked). Coupled with a nearby stream (that drew complaints from Julius for being too cold to sanely bathe in) and a reasonable population of wildlife they had a fairly comfortable period of waiting. Even the horses seemed content, growing fat once the snows faded to reveal the spring growth around where they were picketed.

So much so that come the height of summer several of their number felt somewhat disappointed when Antonio and Francis returned from their day long scouting trip with reports of the other werewolf pack.

"There's definitely five of them." Antonio explained as the others listened intently to the information. "So we have the advantage of numbers at the very least. Not to mention being pre-warned."

"They didn't notice you?" Aldrich pressed.

"No. We approached from downwind and observed them from a vantage point they are unlikely to bother with. If they find our scent it won't let them know that we're aware of them." Francis answered.

Julius nodded approvingly, clearly pleased even if he disliked resorting to such trickery. "Can you describe them? What were they doing?"

"They were setting up camp just upstream of us, where the river turns towards the east. One of them was fairly stocky with long hair and fairly dark skin. He was giving the others orders so I take it he's the black wolf you've mentioned. There was also a woman working with a slimmer man, neither looked too confident though..."

The mention of a woman immediately attracted their attention for in all their time they'd never actually considered the possibility of there being female werewolves. Julius in particular seemed dumbfounded by the concept for being a werewolf seemed like a very masculine occupation to him. It was all fighting and death, hardly a becoming environment for a woman. Aldrich was far less thrown, merely shrugging and accepting it for amongst the Germanic tribes it was hardly unheard of for women to be capable warriors. "So one of them is a woman, the other two?"

Francis shook his head. "No two of them are women. The other two were sparring; a massive, white furred male and a smaller, black furred female. Both of them seemed to be adept fighters though the she-wolf was quicker on her feet."

There was a moment of silence as both Julius and Aldrich considered the information, contemplating strategies. "Francis could probably handle the black female. He's also quick on his feet." Julius offered making the man in question go pale. He may have been quick and agile but he was not the best fighter in the group.

Thankfully Aldrich seemed to consider the woman as a bit more of a threat than Julius did and shook his head. "If she's as capable as he suggests it will make more sense to pit one of the others against her. You and I will handle their alpha but the two that they saw sparring should go to the next best fighters." He explained. Matthias immediately looked up warily, watching to see who Aldrich would suggest.

For a moment Aldrich was silent, eyes going over the possible people. Matthias was the most experienced and one of the strongest physically but he lacked endurance, if the fight went on for too long he would quickly lose the upper hand. Ludwig would therefore be ideal for taking on the white wolf seeing as he had enough weight and muscle to hold his own against a large opponent. He also had the endurance and strategic nature Matthias lacked. The only problem was his lack of experience in a fight... but if he was paired with his brother (a strategy that had worked before) Gilbert could accommodate for the lacking experience.

Then there was the black she-wolf... Neither Matthias nor Antonio were built for fighting at high speeds though their bulk could prove effective in slowing her down if they caught her. He was going to decide to pit Antonio against her (for he had proved capable of fighting faster and lighter individuals thanks to Francis) when he caught Matthias' eyes.

Matthias already looked as though he knew who would be picked and there was disappointment in his gaze. He was a capable fighter and they all knew it but his pride was easily bruised. He didn't think he could put up with another few months' worth of moping.

And Matthias had fought in a life or death battle against a far faster opponent before. He'd lost yes but he'd learnt from it. Or at least he hoped he had.

"Ludwig. I want you to focus on the white wolf. He'll likely be a physical attacker so do what you can to counter it." Already Matthias' face had fallen though he perked up when Aldrich turned to him. "Matthias, take the black wolf. It won't be the first time you've battled someone like her so you should know what to do. Antonio, you take the other male. Francis you'll handle the other woman."

"And me?" Gilbert asked, noting the lack of his name being mentioned.

Aldrich hadn't forgotten him though and nodded in his direction. "I want you to back Ludwig up first and foremost. But keep an eye on everyone else as well and help where you need to. That fine?"

Gilbert nodded, apparently happy with the plan. He was probably one of the best at altering his battle style to suit that of whoever he was fighting beside so it made sense to have him assist whoever needed a little extra power so as to shift the tide of battle. "Works for me. So how will we be going about this?"

Julius grinned knowingly, he already had that thought out.

.o.)O(.o.

It hadn't taken long for Altan to realise that Aldrich was close. First it was the faint scent that clued him off and then the stronger scents of three wolves that permeated the ground more and more with every step they took. He was confident of their success, choosing to ignore Katyusha's confusion as she took in the scents they were following. It had been a while since she had scented their quarry so it wasn't hard to believe that she'd mixed up one of the scents.

_I'll take their leader, got it? The rest of you target the one closest to your ability. Ivan, Natalia, I want you to focus on the strongest whilst Toris and Katyusha target whoever's left. Don't let them escape no matter what. I want them permanently dealt with... _

The four wolves nodded, glancing at one another for guidance. They had all taken on their lupine forms at the first trace of werewolves, not wanting to be caught unaware, and had left what little they possessed near where they had camped the night before. Altan expected that they would be back before night fell once more.

_Are you sure it is wise fighting in weather like this? We won't be able to tell if they're coming easily..._ Toris pointed out. The wind was tugging at his black-brown fur, eyes narrowed against it for the strong gusts seemed to be coming from everywhere. Above them the tree branches creaked and swayed, threatening to break.

_And they won't smell us coming either. We have the advantage here so don't turn into a coward on me_. He growled, hackles stiffening ever so slightly as he turned to stare down Toris who automatically cringed in response. Altan had become slightly better over the past weeks and months, becoming less likely to lash out, but it was still unwise to anger him. Less likely did not mean that he wouldn't lash out if given the chance and he was more prone to picking on Toris than anyone else (Katyusha being protected by Natalia's value).

When he got no response bar submission he settled once more, huffing and gazing straight ahead. They were moving at a fairly steady pace, neither rushing least they miss something nor dawdling least they lose their target. Some were taking the task at hand less seriously than others however...

Whereas Katyusha and Toris were at risk of falling behind in their dislike for the situation at hand, Natalia moving only a handful of strides in front of them, Ivan was several paces ahead of everyone. He was moving at a brisk trot pausing every so often to investigate a scent or look back and wait for the others to catch up. It was as though he was keen to prove his value by leaving nothing to chance. He wouldn't falter this time, wouldn't disappoint Altan.

Altan just gave a low growl at his eagerness however. _Don't run too far ahead. If you get yourself killed in an act so stupid I won't be pleased._

.o.)O(.o.

_Now?_ Matthias questioned, twitching despite his best attempts to remain still and silent. They'd split up once they'd realised that the wind was of no concern, blowing as it was. Though they knew exactly where they each were, completely in tune with one another.

However it wasn't one another they were concerned with. No, it was the sight in front of them they were focussed on. Matthias' gaze was pinned to the black she-wolf that had paused to glance between an apologetic white wolf (whose ears had dipped once a second black wolf, not quite so dark as the she-wolf, had growled at him) and a grey female. He wasn't the only one with an almost blind focus, south of him Ludwig crouched with an unblinking stare fixed upon the white wolf.

_No, wait for Francis_. Julius ordered, tail twitching like that of a cat who has spied a plump rat. Of course his target was not so defenceless as a rat, the charcoal black wolf may have lacked the stature of Julius and Aldrich but he was as stocky as either of them. It was not fat beneath his pelt but iron-clad muscle. His claws and fangs were just as sharp as theirs and he would be as willing to roll over and die as they were. _Francis, where are you?_

_Near their rear, perhaps several dozen strides from the grey female. I had to take a longer route back than I initially thought..._ The grey answered. He had been responsible for tracking the invading pack, passing information back to his own regarding their location, direction, demeanour and appearance. He was after the most fleet of foot and the least noticeable of them. But he had had to take several detours to avoid detection in the process.

_Is your position desirable?_ Aldrich asked.

_It'll do._

The grey wolf gave a barely discernible nod, lips twitching in a silent snarl as he watched the white wolf take a single step back towards his own before pausing. There were several strides still between him and the others and they were all in position. _Ludwig, Gilbert. You know the plan._

The pair needed no further goading, two pale wolves launching from the thick undergrowth like a pair of arrows. They were perfectly in sync despite coming in from opposite directions, Ludwig striking first with a deep gash to the white wolf's flank even as he tried to turn away. Gilbert didn't even need to break stride, leaping atop their target's back and slashing at the back of his neck before being shaken loose with a bellow of surprise and anger.

A cacophony of snarls arose from the stunned silence at the ambush. The black she-wolf baring ivory fangs as she leapt forward to defend her paler pack mate. She didn't get a chance to reach him though for at a barked order Matthias joined the fray, his weight knocking her flying (though also protecting her from anything more than a graze and bruise). If she was surprised it didn't hold her back for she twisted her body mid-air, landing heavily but ultimately upright. There was no-one to come to her aid however for even as she twisted on her haunches to dart around Matthias and sink her fangs into his ribs the other leapt out of hiding. With the strongest fighters preoccupied bar their alpha it was the perfect chance to tear their position to shreds.

With slashing jaws Francis leapt at the other female who yelped and twisted to bear the bite with her shoulder. She was bulkier than the grey wolf attacking her and there was doubt in her tread as she snapped in defence. The remaining male seemed somewhat more prepared, leaping clear as Antonio snapped at his throat and returning with a bite of his own to the reddish-brown wolf's chest.

That left just one.

He stood there bristling, every dark hair across his body standing on end. White teeth glinted against pink gums as he snarled furiously. His golden eyes searched amidst the chaos for the mastermind behind the ambush. There was hatred in them when they met detached blue. That anger only grew when his gaze shifted to the brown wolf beside him.

If he feared the odds of a two against one battle he gave no sign of it, instead he gave a deep snarl. He tossed his head like a savage colt, tail streaming behind him as he charged through the chaos towards them.

he paid no heed to the yelps of the grey she-wolf as she did her best to out maneuver Francis.

He paid no heed to the blood falling in splatters against the ground as Antonio slashed and tore at his faster opponent who was fighting just as viciously.

He paid no heed to the spitting black she-wolf who was tearing into Matthias relentlessly but appeared to be getting nowhere for her actions. Matthias kept hounding her no matter how badly he was clawed or bitten, his eyes seeming to hold nothing but blood lust in their depths.

He didn't even pay heed to the white wolf whose neck and throat were swiftly turning red under the combined efforts of Ludwig and Gilbert (the latter limping badly courtesy of a deep gash across his shoulder and foreleg).

No. The black wolf's focus was purely on the pair before him. He cared not when they charged at him also, they grey quickly outstripping the brown wolf. He simply snarled louder, pulling up at the last moment with teeth flashing as he reared on his hind legs to claw at the grey wolf's stomach. Teeth sank into his cheek and he didn't seem to notice. Aldrich too didn't seem notice when a claw ripped the skin along his ribcage. Julius not seeming to notice when the wolf's canines punctured his foreleg.

Such things seemed miniscule in the scale of things. Julius knew that this battle would not end in retreat. Aldrich knew that the only way this fight would end would be with death.

And judging by the mad, fiery glint in the black wolf's eyes he knew just as well as they did.

**A/N2: next week we go back to Altan and see what he thinks of all this. Who knows, you may be surprised…**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: And time to do what I'm good at, break a few hearts/feels :) I've actually had this chapter ready since Tuesday evening believe it or not. That has to be a first in a long time!**

_Wolf father, at the door  
>You don't smile anymore<br>You're a drifter, shape shifter  
>Let me see you run, hey ya hey ya<em>

_Wayward winds, the voice that sings of a forgotten land_  
><em>See it fall, child of wolf<em>  
><em>Lend a mending hand<em>

_Wolf – First Aid Kit_

If there was one thing Altan was good at it was seeing the bigger picture and it was a talent he was now cursing. He should have been expecting an ambush like the one they'd just experienced but even had he predicted it he would never have guessed their numbers. Being outnumbered as they were and then ambushed didn't do much for their odds.

It was chaos in all their minds as their collective surprise had them shouting over one another, the noise of their words mixing with the cacophony of snarls and yelps till their minds were filled with what was essentially white noise. It didn't matter how loudly he could shout, any orders he gave would go unheard ultimately. This would be an every man for himself battle, not the collective front they'd planned for.

And the lack of any plan showed as Altan caught what was happening with his peripheral vision. Katyusha was beginning to panic, the slight grey wolf she was facing off against running circles around her. She was quick but nowhere near as quick as he was. He suspected she'd bolt first chance she got.

And as much as he hated to do so he had to admit that retreat would be the best option. Ivan was bleeding badly from deep wounds around his neck (only his thick fur preventing fatal wounds), unable to defend himself from the double attack he was facing. Altan allowed himself a growl of triumph when he managed to slash at the white wolf (paler than Ivan even for he lacked the odd streaks of grey and even the dark skin, claws and nose they each possessed) and left deep rents in his right shoulder. The grey looked to him in concern but unfortunately it didn't seem to hamper either of them. Even if the white wolf became more cautious and put zero weight on that particular leg. His feeling of triumph was exceptionally short lived.

Natalia too was struggling, her ferocity and speed doing nothing to hamper her large grey opponent. Doubt was beginning to slow her down for the wolf would take every attack and keep coming, using his shoulders and chest to take the blows since her quick attacks could leave only minimal damage. He was relentless, fast landing more and more blows of his own as Natalia grew more surprised by his willingness to take every attack and more concerned for her struggling mate.

Surprisingly Toris seemed to be the best off. With his back pressed against the wall and no other options he was fighting like a demon, something Altan had never expected of the meek man. He was bloodied, pelt torn across his jaws and back, but his reddish brown opponent was no less bloodied even if he seemed to be coping with the violence of it all better.

Even if they bolted they lacked the condition to escape should they be followed. They needed a means to distract them, to prevent them going after them whilst they regrouped. He snarled furiously, all the rage of a trapped animal in his golden gaze as he turned on the leader of the other pack. The grey just faced him calmly, the bulkier brown wolf by his side growling.

If he could take the leader out they would be able to escape regardless of their wounds. He knew the odds were against him, two against one rarely ending well for the one. But he had no choice. If he did nothing they would all die, their fate rested on his shoulders and his alone.

And it was surprisingly heavy. He hadn't realised that he'd grown to feel responsible for those in his care. There was a connection there between himself and the others that he'd never considered before, a connection that put their lives above others in his mind even if he still placed the most value on his own. His life's value was connected intimately to theirs and if their lives were lost he would not be the same man he was... Perhaps Yao had spoken sense when he had alluded to trust and emotional bonds being vital to a strong pack... he doubted that he could ever lean so far towards such a way of being as Yao did but perhaps he could learn to harness it to create a stronger pack. But in order to do so he would need to get them out of there alive. And if that meant winning against the odds he would do so.

He gave a bellow of rage and determined ferocity, charging towards the duo with every intent to tear them apart and get his own to safety. His mind was still chaos, just a wordless buzz of emotions but he put that aside. The chaos would calm once the others fell back and gave his pack a moment to breathe.

He tore into the pair with all the force of a raging storm, biting hard and deep where he could and shrugging off the attacks that befell him. He was beyond words, beyond thoughts, only the drive to live forcing him on. It was kill or be killed, a situation he knew only too well. He didn't plan on being killed so he would gladly kill.

But killing was not easy. These were not recently turned werewolves but clearly old ones with all the experience age begot. The grey was agile, often darting aside and coming at him from behind whilst the brown wolf distracted him with his ceaseless attacks. He would claw at his jaw and face as though to blind him, Altan's vision spared only from his reflexes. He left gashes across the brown wolf's muzzle and neck, even managed to leave a massive tear across the grey wolf's side that would have disembowelled him had he not twisted just out of reach.

But even if the wounds made the pair hesitate it did not make them back down and already he could feel himself tiring. He may have been one of the best when it came to enduring damage but his stamina was not limitless. The back of his neck had been torn open to the bone. Blood was dripping into his left eye and limiting his vision. His chest and sides were soaked in blood and he was starting to find it hard to breathe after a rush from the grey had slammed him into the trunk of a tree.

For a moment the battered wolves paused and stared at each other, gauging one another's actions. Behind them Katyusha finally broke away from the fray and ran, her grey opponent taking a few strides after her before stopping and turning at some silent command to assist the wolf fighting Toris. He may have been holding his own against the reddish-brown wolf but if another joined the fight he would soon succumb. And already his limbs shook with pain and exhaustion.

This had to end. Running was no option. Tired or not. Wounded or not. The fight had to be finished. He had to end it before someone else lost their fight... Ivan could only take so many more blows to the neck before something vital was hit. Natalia could only dodge for so long before her opponent snagged a limb and permanently brought her down. Toris could only remain standing for so long against two immensely different fighters.

He snarled, forcing all of his remaining strength into his legs and jaws as he made a last charge forward. For a moment he felt triumph rush through him as his canines sunk into the back of the grey wolf's neck but his blood quickly ran cold as teeth punctured his own neck and crunched down on bone.

His strength immediately faded, grip weakening until the grey worked free and his muzzle darted beneath his jaw. Immediately he could smell the tang of iron, the scent too strong. It took several moments for the pain to kick in and the first thing he noticed was the sudden warmth against his chest rather than the icy sting of teeth burying themselves in his throat or the tightness in his lungs as they fought for air.

His back legs collapsed beneath him, the only thing holding him up being the two wolves who seemed hesitant to release him. He tried to break free with little success, dots of black darting across his vision as the reality sunk in. This wasn't something he could come back from, his immortality was meaningless. For all his pride and strength he was not in fact immune to death.

He gave a low, strangled whine; struggling harder as he forced himself to realise that fact. He wasn't going to be walking away from this one. This would be his last battle. He was going to die...

He half noticed the wolves around him cease their fights as his limbs grew heavy and thoughts sluggish. He couldn't even remember why they were fighting... but half of them seemed to be running away. Only one of the white wolves remained, seemingly torn between fleeing and staying. He hoped he would flee, though he was no longer sure why he wanted that either. He wasn't even sure of the wolf's name or if he even had one.

He gasped as the ground rose up to meet him, whatever had been holding him upright releasing him. The pain had died down to a dull ache now as his chest heaved a few times in a vain effort to draw air. A (grey? Brown?) wolf had returned and seemed to be tugging the white one away now but Altan found himself not caring too much. He was just tired... So tired...

He sighed softly, eyes no longer focussing properly as utter weariness overtook him. He didn't even notice when one of the wolves standing over him silently lowered his jaws.

.o.)O(.o.

_He was dying already you know..._ Julius pointed out as the black wolf's chest gave one last heave before falling still. His now dull golden eyes stared blankly ahead, tongue lolling against the bloodied earth.

Aldrich just shook his head, releasing the wolf's now broken neck_. That doesn't mean we should let him suffer. We are not monsters._ He sighed, watching as bloodied fur gave way to just as bloodied skin. It wouldn't be long before the scavenger birds showed up, drawn by the stench of blood and gore. It was strange to look upon his long-time rival like this, having come to respect him through their occasional fights. It could just as easily have been him lying there had he not been as lucky, strong or fast as he was.

_Should we go after the others?_ Francis questioned nervously as he glanced around at them all. He may have been free from any deep wounds but his pack was not so lucky. Ludwig was licking Gilbert torn shoulder in concern whilst the white wolf investigated several deep scratches along his brother's back. Antonio and Matthias both seemed ready to collapse at the first available moment. Julius and Aldrich were in no better shape.

Aldrich shook his head, getting a collective sigh of relief._ No they won't be back anytime soon. Not after this loss..._

_Not to mention that none of us will be going anywhere with these wounds._ Julius pointed out, nosing the deep gash in Aldrich's side and earning a sharp yelp and a snap. _We'll patch ourselves up first and go from there._

.o.)O(.o.

"Seriously! Watch where you're poking that thing! I think I have more holes in me than what I started with!"

"If you stopped moving around so much maybe I could!" Aldrich snapped, physically pinning Gilbert's arm into place before he could pull it loose again. He should have done that from the beginning but he'd foolishly believed the man had the common sense to remain still. They had to have snapped a dozen of their limited supply of needles already between the lot of them and he made a mental note to make some more next time they came across suitable pieces of bone. As it was they would need to stop at the nearest village to replenish their supplies of cloth seeing as their various injuries had left their current supply looking rather, well, bloody.

"There. It's done! Now don't use that arm for a while got it? Else I'll tie you to the closest tree until it heals." He threatened, snapping the thread with too experienced hands. He really should not have had as much practice at stitching up wounds as he had...

"Not like I use my right hand for much..." Gilbert huffed in reminder, twisting his head to examine the stitches. The white wolf had completely torn through his shoulder muscle but you wouldn't believe it based on how his arm currently looked. Sure, it was red and inflamed, still streaked with dried blood and some plant matter that Francis had sworn by for its ability to make wounds heal faster but you could no longer see bits of him that probably shouldn't be seen. He poked at the stitches with a small wince, half listening to Antonio's complaints as he was stabbed a few times by Julius. More than likely the wound would scar, possibly badly, but as he'd already pointed out he didn't use his right hand and the positioning of the wound was wrong for any permanent damage to affect him in wolf form.

"I better not be seeing you messing with that wound already..."

Gilbert laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he let the wound be. "Just checking out your handiwork..."

"Suck up." Matthias chuckled earning a raised eyebrow in response. "You just don't want to get tied to a tree again." He grinned, examining one of his wounds. That particular one hadn't required stitching and was simply lightly bandaged but it was obvious Aldrich wasn't impressed by his action.

"I won't hesitate to tie you down either Matthias." He warned with a glare.

"But it itches!"

Aldrich didn't respond, just stared unblinkingly at him until Matthias squirmed and muttered an apology under his breath. Gilbert smirked at the sight, wandering over to elbow the man in the ribs and making him wince.

"Now who's the suck up?"

"Not as big a suck up as you." Matthias grinned, elbowing his friend in the stomach.

"Can't you two give it a break for once? I'd have thought that a massive fight like that one would have gotten rid of some of your energy..."

"Has anyone ever told you that you take yourself too seriously little brother? I mean c'mon, we won that fight! We really showed them! Celebrate a little!"

Ludwig didn't even crack a smile at Gilbert's glee, not quite sharing in his enthusiasm. It appeared his brother was still revelling in the thrill of a hard won fight. Ludwig preferred to look at things far more seriously, a hard won fight was not worth so much celebrating in his mind.

They had won but it would be days before they would be able to move easily. For all their arrogant jokes and bravado they were still wounded. Aldrich may have been playing the same game they were, acting in better shape than he really was but Ludwig had seen the way he'd leant against Julius for support for the last stretch back to their base. He'd seen how Matthias had slowed to pained limp on their return. He'd seen Gilbert's constant grimace as he'd stumbled more and more frequently. Antonio had had to be supported by Francis for more than half the trip and he was hardly in better shape. The scratches along his back had limited his movement and even now he was nervous to move lest he tear his stitches. Of them all Julius and Francis were probably the best off, having avoided most of the damage their own had received. But even they moved stiffly and with the occasional wince.

End of the day they had achieved little of consequence. Yes Aldrich's long-time rival was finally dead and his pack badly wounded but they would doubtlessly return, doubtlessly with more numbers and experience to guide them. Just as they would heal only to re-injure themselves further down the line.

Was that what their lives were doomed to be? Countless battles and wounds until they finally received the one that killed them? Countless instances of ambushing and being ambushed? Of killing and seeing others killed?

That was hardly a life, particularly one for those with the potential to live forever. What they needed was a way to ensure that they wouldn't be ambushed... that they would always know where their enemies were...

It would be a tough method to devise, a hard question to answer... but he had time. Even if the others were willing to carry on as they had done for centuries he had greater ambitions. Ones that could change the very way they operated.

.o.)O(.o.

"We should have gone back... we shouldn't have just left him like that..." Ivan said softly, voice hoarse courtesy of the deep wounds across his neck and throat. Katyusha had sewn them up as best as she could but they would still take time to heal to any extent and there was a good chance that they would scar.

None of them were in good shape. Katyusha was limping badly, her mate nursing several broken or at the very least cracked ribs. Toris was black and blue where he wasn't stitched up.

And one of them wasn't there anymore...

"It was too late for him Ivan. You saw him just as I did..." Toris pointed out, flinching when the man glared at him. None of his usual friendliness was in his eyes nor had been since they'd fled. Ivan hadn't even spoken for several hours after the ambush and had just stared at them with a combination of guilt, confusion and sadness. When that had passed all that had been left was anger.

"We all would have died had we stayed. He wouldn't have wanted that." Natalia lied. Truth was none of them knew what had been running through Altan's mind before he'd fallen. It had been too chaotic to keep track of any single individual until they'd each felt the sharp cold of a consciousness slowly leaving their own. They had only realised what was happening when they'd looked up to see Altan's eyes wide with surprise and blood streaming down his chest as his legs gave way beneath him. His mind had been hazy, no words or even emotions coming through. Natalia half expected that his final coherent thoughts had involved cursing their incompetence.

Ivan shook his head, making Katyusha start in concern when blood beaded at the edges of some of his deeper wounds. "Friends don't leave friends behind! Friends don't let friends die!" He snarled, eyes flashing in anger. He knew how the world worked and this went completely against it. "Friends don't abandon each other!"

But they had... They had left Altan behind. They had let him die. Altan had abandoned them just as surely as they had him. Toris had forced him to leave and he had gone along with it.

And now Altan was dead.

Friendship had not saved him. Friendship had not set their loyalty in stone but in wood. And that wood had burnt away to nothing at the first sign of trouble.

Could that happen again? Would they abandon him if it had been him beneath the jaws of a stronger wolf? Was that what friendship really meant? What loyalty meant?

He sat there silently, frowning as he considered the questions and ignored those around him.

They could all die couldn't they? If friendship and loyalty meant nothing they would all die. But what could prevent that? He didn't want them to die.

Didn't want them to leave him.

He had to make sure they would never leave him. Never even consider leaving him.

"...So what now?" Katyusha asked, glancing between Natalia and the still distant Ivan. Altan had always been responsible for the decision making but now that he wasn't here she didn't know what they would do. All she knew was that she'd follow Natalia and the others beyond that...

Natalia frowned, gaze going to Ivan. She had never wanted to lead and she didn't plan on starting now. End of the day Ivan was the strongest of them all and also the one she trusted the most for leading them. But was he capable of doing so like this?

His eyes hardened as they all stared at him, apparently making up his mind. It wasn't Ivan staring back at them, Toris realised as he flinched at the intensity of the gaze. Those eyes may have been the exact shade of Ivan's but it was Altan within them. It was Altan's anger, his unwillingness to yield. Altan's cold demeanour. There was no trace of the childish innocence and friendliness that Toris had come to expect of his friend. The friend he had risked his life for when Ivan had refused to flee...

"We leave and train some more. We get revenge."

Toris was no longer positive that Altan had truly died as everyone scrambled to obey. They ignored their weariness and the aches of their bodies, following without question. There was a glimmer in Katyusha's eyes that suggested she was realising the same but Natalia seemed blind to the fact. Perhaps choosing to ignore it based on her hopes that Ivan would be the leader she had dreamed of following. She just obediently shouldered her pack with just the faintest grimace of pain, hiding the majority of it beneath a stone cold expression.

Though they obeyed they didn't travel all that far. They were just too weary and sore to do more than a mere quarter of their usual pace. They limped as far as they could but ultimately by dusk they were merely a couple of hours walk from where they'd begun despite having walked all day. Usually they would have been several hours away. As it was they would be unlikely to even set up camp and would merely have to rough it as wolves.

It was Ivan who realised something was wrong as they all put their packs down and gratefully collapsed. He silently counted to himself, eyes going over the collection of bags. When Toris caught on he did the same and paled.

There were only four packs. They'd never considered grabbing Altan's out of habit...

"Where is it?" Ivan asked, voice soft yet still chilling them to the bone. He was too still. Too silent. For a moment none of them answered, not wanting to add fuel to the fire. "Where is his bag?"

There was little in Altan's bag of value (merely spare furs and a bow and quiver the man had preferred over other weapons they possessed) but the way Ivan was speaking it was as though all the wealth of the world had been in there. Toris gulped, speaking up in what could almost be called a whisper. "We must have left it behind..."

He yelped as Ivan shoved him hard, knocking him to the ground. He had always been strong and boisterous but he had never intentionally hurt any of them before. "What do you mean?"

Toris cringed, attempting to move away but without success as Ivan gripped his shirt and held him in place. Katyusha seemed torn between intervening and staying out of it, ultimately choosing the latter when Natalia shook her head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We must have forgotten to grab it. We've never had to carry another's pack before and with everything that happened-"

"You left it behind on purpose. Just like you left him behind didn't you?"

"Of course not I-" he was cut off by a sharp blow to his jaw. Ivan refusing to see sense as he sought any possible source for the cause of his grief. Toris had been there. Toris had fled and dragged him away. Toris had abandoned Altan. Toris was the reason he was dead.

It wasn't just Altan who had died in the battle, Toris realised as he bore the brunt of Ivan's rage.

His friend had died too...

**A/N2: oh Altan. Just a little too late there with the whole epiphany thing and you managed to fuck things up regardless.**

**As I've stated before Ivan has the mentality of a young child and unfortunately that comes with a fairly egocentric view and somewhat warped logic. Therefore he never realised that the others were less than fond of Altan because HE worshipped him. He also failed to see their loyalty (Natalia turning her back on a physically stronger opponent to ensure Katyusha's safety, Toris returning to a fight despite being half dead to take Ivan to safety) because all he could focus on was how they had abandoned Altan (HE had abandoned Altan). Ivan didn't want to view the situation like that so he twisted it in his head, HE hadn't abandoned Altan because TORIS had forced him to leave. HE wasn't responsible for Altan's death because TORIS was. HE was loyal, the others were not. **

**He was therefore completely blind to how the others felt over the matter because all he could see was his own guilt loss and the story he fabricated to abdicate himself. It was also something he never really came back from until modern times where Yao had to put the effort in to get him to deal with everything that happened like an adult (having mentally aged a good dozen years across the centuries).Prior to that he reacted cruelly to anyone he perceived as being likely to abandon him (as Altan had done). Natalia was loyal and therefore protected, Katyusha was terrified but smart enough to hide it (also protected by being connected by the hip to Natalia). Toris however became Ivan's scapegoat, replaced only by Raivis (who's meek, nervous and outright terrified behaviour marked him as a target). Both Eduard and Feliks faced their share of violence for not thinking before speaking but Feliks was strong enough to hold his own and only gave up his position in the pack to protect Toris by taking on the role of the scapegoat.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A little late again since I have had assignments, no travelling for classes (I write on the train typically or before class) and my laptop being bitchy. Also Eurovision (all my European followers please vote for Australia so that we can come back next year! We have to wake up at 4:30 am to watch Eurovision live so if that's not dedication I don't know what is!) because I've been waking up early to watch the semi-finals. Also, expect a massive time skip of roughly three centuries :)**

_And I'm a goddamn fool, but then again so are you_

_And the lion's roar, the lion's roar_

_Has me seeking out and searching for you_

_And I never really knew what to do_

_The Lion's Roar – First Aid Kit_

"You messed up. You messed up big time." Aldrich hissed between breaths. The pair were running at a decent pace but not at full speed, neither taking the chances of having enough time to stop and shift forms. No it was better to run as humans than to run the risk. They were alone out here after all. At least they weren't weighted down with their usual supplies, possessing only a single bag they'd managed to snag.

"How was I meant to know that these people had a less than fond view of werewolves?"

"You shouldn't have been drinking so much last night! You know for a fact that both Gilbert and Matthias can drink you under the table twice and still be fine! But no you get drunk which is hardly easy for any of us and then go blabbing to the guys at the bar about being werewolves! Times are different now Julius, people know about our existence and react with aggression rather than fear."

"That's not my fault... for all we know it was the lone wolves who first fell afoul of the humans and revealed our weaknesses. It could even be because Ludwig started employing humans to find and track other werewolves like i once did." Ludwig's plan had been surprisingly successful and they now knew the names, appearances and rough locations of the packs around them. His spies had tracked the pack now led by Ivan and discovered that he'd since added one to his number. But they had also found the southern wolf Sadiq who now had two men to his number and was inhabiting Egypt, and the black wolf, Yao who had been responsible for wounding Matthias. Of course there was the distinct possibility though that these humans had discovered what they were along the way.

"The latter bit no but the rest? They're after us because of what you said Julius! We hadn't even been here for a week!"

"Fine, you're right! I messed up! But I'll make it up to you promise!" Julius offered when he realised that arguing was getting him nowhere. God only knew that Aldrich was as hard headed as they came, and coming from Julius who had been described as being as stubborn as a mule that was something. If arguing wouldn't work he'd try mollifying him instead.

"You better... but after we warn the others and put as much distance between us and them as possible. You made this mess and I'll make sure you clean it up!" Aldrich hissed as the sound of hoof beats reached them and he cursed. "We'll take the gully. Their horses won't be able to follow us there."

Of course such a route would slow them up as well. The gully was steep after all and the thin trails made up of loose shale and tangled plant growth waiting to snare an unsuspecting ankle. They would have the advantage in the terrain though as they would be looking at the path with a wolf's eyes and also their experience in rough terrain would help guide them through. Those chasing them would not have any of that experience and would thus be slowed up by it.

Though that was something Aldrich wouldn't have had to consider had Julius not put them in this position. But to be fair this wasn't the first time they'd been chased out of town even if this one was purely Julius' fault. It was bad luck more than anything else.

Things had been becoming harder for them since the day they'd faced off against the black eastern wolf and his pack. For a moment it had seemed to have been getting easier whilst Ludwig had put his plan into action to allow them to keep better track of their enemies. So much so that Aldrich had even given in to Julius' ideas of semi-permanent homes and had consented to staying in a single place for more than just a few months. Never for too long of course lest people realise they weren't aging but a few years at least. They'd even attempted a few odd jobs, learning various useful and in some cases frivolous skills as they did so.

Of course their new found stability came at a price. The cities were crowded and stressed Aldrich out as a result until his nerves were raw and he'd snap at the smallest inclination. The others too would grow restless for cities were no place for wolves.

Then came the small towns and villages. They were easier on the nerves but they came with superstitions and distrust of strangers. People there also knew a wolf spoor when they saw one. They knew what wolf kills looked like. They knew what the standard size of a wolf was and that they did not fit that picture. And when they realised that they were dealing with something outside of their accepted concept of normalcy they responded with violence. Violence directed towards the strangers they already distrusted.

Most just chased them off and left it at that. Others used the standard weapons and the intent to kill them but without success for they were quick to defend one another as a unit. A unit that was willing to kill to protect itself. Even if they were wounded the wounds healed quickly for they were formed through iron and stone rather than anything serious.

But then there were those informed by scarily accurate myths. They attacked not with iron or stone but silver. The metal that gave them the sensation of burning with little more than a touch. They'd quickly realised that wounds left by it took far longer to heal when Francis had been nicked by a silver blade whilst distracting a man during the third time they'd been forced to flee. The damage hadn't been bad, simply a gash across his foreleg. Yet it had still taken a good week or two to heal. Normally a wound like that would have been all but invisible within two days. Any severe damage they sustained would likely kill them before they could heal.

Unfortunately it seemed this town had been informed by the same myths. Aldrich had noticed the glint of their weapons whilst they slipped away before those hunting them could realise that they had done so. The glint had been too bright to be anything but silver. Aldrich could guess that the only reason they had had the chance to realise the threat and walk away was because of how rare silver weaponry was. In all likelihood the town blacksmith had been forced to melt down the ladies' silver and plate the standard iron weapons in the molten metal. He may have done a quick job of it but not quick enough for their keen senses had alerted them to danger at the lost moment.

Thankfully the others had been sent out the night before (as punishment in some of their cases) and had yet to return from their hunting trip and training exercises. Aldrich knew where to find them, as did Julius. They just needed to lose their tail…

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he slid on the shale, cursing as he grabbed at a nearby branch to break his fall. He slid only a few feet or so but he still winced, joints protesting the fall. He would do better to pay more heed to the terrain, his experience didn't mean he was exempt from accidents and it wouldn't do to break an ankle.

Julius immediately paused, twisting to look back. Apparently he'd overtaken Aldrich whilst he had been wrapped in his thoughts. "You alright?"

"Just slipped. It's nothing." He offered, testing his footing as he continued again. There was a slight tenderness in his right ankle but nothing he couldn't handle. It wouldn't slow him down unless he injured it further. And he wouldn't do that unless he stopped paying attention again. "C'mon, we should get a move on before anyone catches up." He pointed out, picking up the pace (though remaining cautious of where he placed his feet).

Julius nodded, apparently satisfied as he jumped nimbly to a boulder jutting out of the slope a few feet below him. "We should have just taken them out…"

"There's too many. I counted at least a dozen, all armed with silver. It pays to be rational about these things."

"Also pays not to be a coward…"

Aldrich just gave him a look. "You'll get your fight only if we have no other choice. It is not cowardice to place value on your life and the lives of others. There is a time and a place for you to protect your ego and this is not it." He insisted, following his mate's footprints before ducking ahead to slip through a tight growth of plant matter. "If we make a stand here we die. If we die the others will also since they wouldn't know to keep away from this place. Will you damn us all for the sake of your ego?"

Julius grumbled under his breath but ultimately sighed. "I know, I know. I just don't like running away like this…"

"We have to adapt. Times have changed and they always will change. We have to change with them. If the church wants an excuse to destroy the old ways and insists on demonising us then it would be in our best interests to not antagonise them."

"I just don't understand how they mobilised so fast… a few centuries ago there were no so called Christians and now they seem to be spreading like a plague across the map. I can understand why Rome chose to ban the religion, Constantine was a fool to allow it. It took them what? Not even a century to begin the purging of the old ways? To kill the gods?"

"Religion changes also Julius. Beliefs change. Maybe the old gods of Rome are dead whilst the new god reigns supreme but one day he too shall fall to another belief. Don't forget that Rome too chose to label others as demons and attempt to purge them from the land. That is how the world works."

"Well they're not going to exterminate us just yet. I won't let them."

.o.)O(.o.

_Watch it! That one's mine you hear me?_ Matthias snarled as Gilbert veered in his direction. The white wolf paid no heed to his threat, merely baring his teeth in a wolfish grin as he darted ahead.

_I don't see your name on it. You want it you better catch it!_ He teased, snapping at the doe's hind leg. She was still a bit too energetic for him to catch up but she would have to tire eventually. And if not, well neither Ludwig nor Antonio had taken their turn to run the deer to exhaustion yet.

Group hunts were more about exercise and training than food so Gilbert didn't care if someone else had the honour of taking the deer down. The hunt was purely in order to test their bonds, speed and endurance, putting team work to the test. Sure an extra bite of food wouldn't go amiss but that wasn't the main purpose of the exercise. They'd separated her from her herd easily enough, Matthias spooking the herd and letting Francis run amongst them to separate her from the others. Francis had then driven her wide giving Matthias a chance to take a short cut and cut her off when Francis grew tired._ Drive her east._ Gilbert's ears twitched at Antonio's order as he swung wide to herd her towards his friend.

The deer snorted, legs pumping as she skidded and tried to skirt the white wolf. The grey wouldn't let her though, using a final burst of energy to divert her with a nip to the heel. It wasn't enough to bring her down but it drew a few beads of blood before she kicked out and struck Matthias in the chest and knocked him sprawling. _Better luck next time, Matthias! _Gilbert chuckled, leaving his pack mate to sneeze courtesy of the dust as he took off after the doe. It would take more than a few bruises to keep Matthias down but he would be unlikely to catch up after losing so much distance. Something he seemed aware of as he started cursing up a storm.

_Don't worry, we'll save you a bite~ _Antonio teased.

…_Maybe!_

_Guys hold up. I think Aldrich and Julius are out here._ Francis interrupted, making everyone pause and offering the doe the chance she needed to break away and dart out of sight much to Gilbert's frustration.

_Damn it Francis! Now I need to get her back…_

_I think this is more important. Aldrich sent us off because you and Matthias were getting into trouble. He wouldn't be dragging us back just yet. Not until he believed you'd learnt your lessons._

_If Aldrich always did that though neither of them would ever see a town…_

_C'mon Ludwig! We're not that bad! Besides, Julius wouldn't let Aldrich leave us out here permanently. It's probably nothing._

_It might be best to make sure… Julius isn't the kind to go for traipsing through the woods without good reason. _Antonio cautioned, stretching as he stood up from where he'd been patiently waiting. He was somewhat disappointed that they would have to call off the hunt but there would always be other deer. It was not like they actually needed the food or anything, they could just buy meat.

Francis growled loudly as he scented the air once more, whirling on his haunches with hackles raised. _There's people too! Further behind but regardless._ That was enough to get them all on edge, a surprise visit by Julius and Aldrich was one thing them being accompanied by humans was definite cause for concern.

_Move out. We should get there quickly._ Ludwig ordered. Neither Matthias nor Antonio seemed thrilled by having to take orders without question from him but said nothing. Antonio was typically nonchalant about Ludwig's more domineering nature but he wasn't always such. Whilst under stress he could grow more than a little weary of it. But now was not the time to get snippy over it.

.o.)O(.o.

Not for the first time Aldrich was glad that between himself and Julius they'd managed to create a pack who had their heads somewhat screwed on straight. Sure Antonio wasn't the brightest spark around and had the tendency to be distracted at the drop of a hat and sure Matthias never thought before acting. But both had their good points also and Ludwig and Francis made up for their flaws with their more intelligent thinking. As for Gilbert… well he could be one of the most insightful people around or he could be one of the densest. It really depended on the day and his mood. Today however it seemed like they were working together well for like ghosts they appeared from the trees without needing to be called.

Francis was the first to appear, his lithe grey form being followed by Matthias' bulkier one. The two had been the closest and had wasted no time in returning to investigate if Francis' concerned expression was anything to go off of. He always had had one of the most expressive faces regardless of the form he wore. "Where are the others?" He asked, keeping an ear out for those who were following them. They'd managed to put some distance between them but not enough for him to be truly comfortable. Half of the forces chasing them had circled round the gully they'd cut through which meant they had horses. As wolves they could out pace horses easily simply due to their stamina and build but as humans? Not so much.

Francis gave a low chuff, glancing over his shoulder as Gilbert skidded to a halt next to Matthias. The white wolf was panting slightly from running so quickly, having been built for endurance rather than the sprinting he had just done. Apparently the others weren't far off.

"We'll explain in a moment, it'll be easier if we know exactly where everyone is." Julius explained after a single glance to Aldrich's face. Time was of the essence and although Julius would have been happy to fight off the threat he wasn't going to push the issue if Aldrich was unwilling to take the risk. If it came to a fight they would fight but they wouldn't go searching for one just yet. He and Aldrich had already looked at their options and come up with a compromise and if there was one thing he'd learnt it was that compromise kept everyone happy. Or rather that it made everyone unhappy which was pretty much the same thing.

Thankfully Antonio and Ludwig didn't take too long to re-join the others, only minutes passing before the pair ran full pelt into the area they were gathered in. the sprint seemed to have taken a lot out of them, Aldrich was dismayed to see. Stamina would be of the essence here and only Francis seemed rested enough to have the speed and endurance necessary. Even Julius seemed to realise it.

But no matter, the plan would have to stand. "We've been discovered." He explained, leaving out the details. They could explain them later when time was less pressed. "There are around a dozen humans out here, all armed with silver and half of them on horseback." He said, looking each of them in the eye to ensure they understood the severity of the situation. Judging by the way each of their eyes hardened, hackles rising in a combination of anger, dislike and anxiety they knew only too well. Matthias bared his teeth and took a step forward, making Julius smile. The desire to fight was one he could definitely understand.

It was one Aldrich had no intent of allowing however for he fixed the grey wolf with a stern glare. "You won't be challenging them, got it? There are too many of them and they're all too well armed for a fight. I only want you to fight if you have no other choice."

"But if you have no other choice… Make sure you give it everything. Don't let any of them live to see another day." Julius interrupted with a grin. The danger of the situation only made him more excited to test himself which seemed to frustrate Aldrich to no end.

"Obviously but don't go looking for a fight." He ordered, giving Julius a warning glance that told him that if any of them did something stupid it was on his shoulders and he would be responsible for patching them up. "You are to split up and get out of here. Take the hardest paths possible. Go where humans and horses can't go easily. As wolves you should be able to do so easily." So long as no-one caught up before then… Wolves could run for longer than horses could but horses were faster. Francis whined as he realised that also, glancing at Julius who simply nodded reassuringly. There was no trace of doubt or fear in his eyes, merely the thrill of battle and the chase.

"Francis and Antonio, you go west. Ludwig, you and your brother will go south. Matthias, go north." Julius ordered, taking into account who each of them worked best with. The only problem would be that it would leave Matthias alone but the grey didn't seem concerned by the fact. He always had been the odd one out and he was capable of working alone. He even relished the chance to prove himself by the looks of it.

"North-west. The terrain is harder there but will clear up after a while. If you go north you'll only be held up." Aldrich corrected, closing his eyes as he mentally mapped the area. The trail north was harsh and full of rocks and thickets that would slow everything larger than a rabbit. That included Matthias. If their plan worked they would have a way to slow their pursuers and if they gave everyone the chance to break loose they might be able to use the easier terrain to rest up and simultaneously put some real distance between them. With his eyes closed he could distinctly hear them approaching which made his eyes snap open. "Now all of you go. We'll meet up with you once we're all in the clear." He ordered, tacking on the final sentence when the each hesitated in concern. It was all they needed for they nodded, apparently mollified, and turned on their heels to do as ordered.

"You sure about going through with this? I know you don't like letting any of them go off on their own." Julius pointed out.

"That goes for you as well. Matthias is strong, he'll manage. It helps that he doesn't give up no matter what happens." Aldrich sighed, glancing east towards the approaching sounds. "We agreed to be partners and that means looking out for one another. Your mess becomes my mess by default."

"We won't have time to shift forms… How are you with hand to hand fighting?"

"More than capable. Especially when that's what's necessary to protect those I care about." He said with a small smile as he grabbed a small sword from the bag they'd managed to take with them. It wasn't his preferred weapon and at a disadvantage against bows and arrows but it would do considering he didn't have a spear or a bow of his own on him. Swords were more up Julius' alley.

"Hard to believe that's a thing now. Fighting for others instead of fighting for ourselves."

"Times change. And we discovered things worth fighting for. Things that are worth more than land and power…" Aldrich said before shaking his head. Now was not the time to get sentimental. "I take it the plan hasn't changed?"

"Take out the horses as quickly as you can. I'll take on the men before they can start shooting." Julius ticked off. "It's simple but the best we've got. We'll just have to hit them hard and fast."

Aldrich nodded, running through it in his mind as Julius grabbed his own sword. Neither of their weapons were much to look at but they were at least sharp. It helped that half their number hated sitting still and needed to have something in their hands. Aldrich didn't think he'd had to sharpen so much as a hunting knife since meeting Matthias and Gilbert… "Then let's get to it. You take the side, I'll attack from behind. If we hit them from where they least expect it we might be able to minimise injuries…"

"Bet I can take down more than you can."

"We'll see about that."

**A/N2: And shit's getting serious again. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and all. You can probably expect maybe two more chapters. One of which will be an epilogue so also short.**

**Review reply:**

**Guest: Ja, it really messed the entire Eurasian pack up for centuries down the line. Massive ripple effect there… thanks for the review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Just the epilogue left after this one (and also me altering the first chapter of sleeping dogs to get rid of plot holes…). It'll be sad to see it end have to admit but at least I finish it before I go on my third professional experience. Teaching high school even as a student teacher and writing at the same time seems exhausting… I wanted this to be up on Tuesday since I have typically posted stuff on my birthdays since joining but sadly it wasn't done enough to do so. But oh well, I turned 22 and managed to get this up on the right day which is something in its own right.**

**So Australia came fifth at Eurovision, not bad I have to say! And the song has grown on me… I hated it first time I heard it! **

_Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky_

_With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high!_

_Blood-red were the spurs i' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat,_

_When they shot him down on the highway,_

_Down like a dog on the highway,_

_And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat._

_The Highwayman – Loreena McKinnett (based on the poem of the same name by Alfred Noyes)_

Sadiq was not by nature a patient man and it was hard not to feel for him as he grumbled, only partially to himself, and glared at the two men in front of him. Sadiq may have been ridiculously impatient but those two were far from it.

Heracles had proven to be stubborn from the minute they'd met, pestering Sadiq for close to a year until he had given in and turned him if only to end his incessant arguing on the topic. Sadiq probably wouldn't have minded his tenacity if it had been in his favour but it rarely was.

Heracles was far from impatient let alone particularly active. He was content to while away the years doing nothing more than contemplating on experiences he felt no need to seek out. He was stubborn only in regards to refusing to do that which Sadiq wanted to do with only a few areas the pair agreed on. And that was quite literally limited to good food and sex.

Sure Sadiq was quite keen on these things but it didn't help him keep active. He was too energetic to want to keep still and remain in place for too long. He needed to move around, seek out trouble and get the occasional adrenaline rush. He definitely did not need to sleep the day away like Heracles was prone to doing.

Their disagreements had reached such a point that they had both ultimately agreed that they needed someone to be a tie breaker (which had sparked another argument seeing as Heracles had refused to consider Sadiq as said tiebreaker because like hell he'd obey his every whim). It had taken a while for them to agree on what qualities this person should possess also for Sadiq had wanted someone who was a hard worker (something Heracles had agreed with) and also athletic (something Heracles most definitely did not agree with and argued instead for someone with more of a scholar's background). It had taken several days of arguments (and a fair few physical fights) before they finally agreed on any specific traits but ultimately they had done so. And the effect had been Gupta.

His discovery had been the result of Sadiq sarcastically pointing out that the only way they were going to find a perfect person who fit all the criteria was to spend money purchasing one. Both of them had forgotten that slave markets were definitely a thing in Egypt now that the Romans had started asserting their influence more and more and that said slaves were typically sold based on their abilities with smarter and stronger slaves going for a good arm and a leg. All they had to do was find a slave market and find a slave for sale who ticked off all the points and although it would be pricey it wasn't like they didn't have gold. Sitting around for a ridiculous period of time had a tendency to help accumulate wealth... Besides, an ex-slave would be obedient and spare them the option of fleeing town as kidnappers.

So Sadiq had thought when he'd managed to outbid two other people for Gupta who was labelled as being both strong and smart. Gupta was quiet yes but if he had something to say on the matter then by god he said it. Sadiq had told him time and time again that he was lucky that he'd been turned into a werewolf because by god he would have been an awful slave. He was simply too opinionated and stubborn.

And had a tendency to err on the side of caution and side with Heracles.

"So you also want to wait here and while away the days. You are aware that we have a ridiculous amount of those right?"

Gupta merely shrugged. "Two scents does not equal an invasion. From what we've seen they turned tail and fled almost immediately upon finding our scents in the area. Why seek a fight where it's not necessary?"

"So I don't lose my mind in the process? I can't do this whole sit around and do nothing thing!"

"Gupta and I said no to going north again, we agreed to put these things to a vote Sadiq." Heracles pointed out with a yawn. "Find something else to do."

"I regret the day I met both of you..." Sadiq grumbled, getting to his feet and storming from the room. Having both of pack mates siding together against him got annoying fast.

At least he could think of ways to force them to go north though... if the risks in staying outweighed the risks of going Gupta would quickly change his vote. To an extent at least.

In all honesty attempting to get everyone from Egypt and back towards the land he'd been born in would be akin to herding a bunch of cats.

.o.)O(.o.

"Seriously again? What do you think we are? Made of money?"

Yong Soo and Mei just smiled sheepishly at one another before shrugging. "Oops?"

"Oops? Oops? That's all you have to say? Oops?! We will never be welcome in this town again for a good thousand years! You somehow managed to kill or at least injure half of the livestock these people owned! One person broke a leg and you completely destroyed the temple in the process! And all you can say is oops?!" Yao shouted. "I had to give them practically all the money we had to make things right and they still want us gone by dawn! Aiyah! Lien, don't you have anything to say about this?"

The Vietnamese woman looked up from where she had been packing a few belongings to be placed in the cart, raising an eyebrow. "Not my problem." Sure had she known the extent of the damage that would have been caused she probably would have stepped in but as far as the aftermath was concerned she had no part to play.

Yao groaned in annoyance having had forgotten that Lien no longer responded to the role as his second in command and had not done so for a fair few years now. It was just second instinct for him to turn to her for back up in this regard. "Really aru? You have nothing to add?"

Lien just shrugged, shouldering the pack once it was tied to place it with the others. "Speak to Kiku about it? It's his job not mine."

Speak to Kiku about it. Like that would work... Kiku would scold if he caught people in the act of troublemaking but only then. He believed that scolding was Yao's job not his and ignored the fact that Yao's scolding was rarely taken seriously. Mei was capable of scaring everyone into line for a few weeks but it was dependent on her siding with Yao and not being one of the ones being scolded. Lien had been brilliant at the job of keeping everyone in check but no amount of begging or bribery seemed to convince her to return to her role as beta.

So it was down to Yao.

Who was having no luck whatsoever at doing so. He'd considered adding to the pack in order to have some extra back up but it seemed like a risky concept. Knowing his luck he'd just get a second Yong Soo.

Perhaps he should just tie everyone down for the next millennia...

But to do so would be to emulate Altan and he did not want to go there. There may have been bad blood between them (Altan's willingness to force him to bend through violence was something he was ill inclined to forgive and forget) but the years they'd spent together had forged a relationship. That relationship may have been exceptionally complicated but it was still there and once he had healed sufficiently enough for Lien to cease mother-henning him he had sought means to determine what was happening on Altan's side of the border.

He'd sent countless scouts without success, each aware of what they were and fed lies about the other pack being demons who wanted nothing more than to raise the villages he claimed to protect to the ground. Each scout knew the names of those in the pack, what they looked like and also what they looked like as wolves. But each scout had returned with no news at all, the land too vast to easily find a pack of werewolves.

It had only been in the last decade that one had returned with news of them and it had surprisingly saddened Yao to hear. The scout had mentioned that the group of monstrous wolves had been seen near a town far to the north and he had wasted no time in going there to see for himself. He had seen with his own eyes the pack of five wolves and also spoken to those in town who had done business with them whilst humans. His descriptions had been off however.

He had only spoken of one black wolf, the she-wolf Natalia. Instead the fifth wolf had been a slim grey by the name of Feliks if the town's people were to be believed. Instead of being led by Altan they had followed the massive white wolf Ivan who seemed to have gained several scars around his throat from a recent battle. Seeing as Lien had never laid a hand on him Yao was inclined to believe that Altan had found the western pack and gone to challenge them.

But he hadn't left the west.

It was hard to believe that Altan was gone but there was no other explanation. Altan was too power hungry to abandon his pack who were his means to more power. He was also too capable to have been disposed of by his own pack, his pack too honourable to play any tricks on him that would have guaranteed his loss. No. He had to have gone west. And he had to have died there.

He had mourned for a while but at the back of his mind he knew why Altan had died. He had died because he was too harsh and too eager. Two things Yao swore never to become. Even if it cost him obedience he would never become another Altan.

.o.)O(.o.

Ivan glowered at the man in front of him, not entirely sure what to make of him as he glowered right back before offering a carefree grin. Trust Toris to mess up yet again. This time he had actually bolted and vanished for close to a week, returning with fear in his eyes and a stable boy at his back. Feliks was far from the sort of individual Ivan would ever have considered turning.

He was slight, feminine even, elven face framed by chin length blond hair that he seemed to have spent time caring for. He cared more for his appearance than strength but despite that he didn't seem willing to back down. The second he had turned on Toris for running away and disobeying orders Feliks had gotten in the way. He seemed to have no thought about hierarchy to the extent that Ivan actually questioned whether Toris had explained anything to him.

"It's not nice to pick on people smaller than you. You should at least give him a chance to fight back!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow as Toris grew pale at the outburst. Even Natalia seemed surprised by his words and she was hard to surprise. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. You shouldn't pick on Toris like that! If you're going to you should do so in a manner that gives him the chance to defend himself. Let him fight back or something!" Toris was now furiously shaking his head, looking as though he would give anything to sink into the floor and never return.

Just why? Why did he have to go and discover that this foolish man who did not seem to realise that he was digging Toris into what had to be the deepest hole he had ever been in was his soul mate? Why couldn't he have found someone with a greater sense of self preservation and common sense? Why did he let him talk him into returning instead of running away permanently? They could have been the furthest reaches of the north by now!

Instead he was standing there with shaking legs as Ivan smiled, his expression sending ice water down Toris' spine as he nodded. "Alright fine. But once I teach Toris a lesson I'll have to fight you also, can't have people speaking out like that now can we? That wouldn't be fair…"

Feliks didn't look thrilled by this turn of events but ultimately nodded. A small mischievous glint in his eye said that he had some sort of plan up his sleeve even if he had no fighting experience. "… I suppose that's fair…"

Fair? Fair?! Ivan probably had more muscle on him than Toris and Feliks combined. Toris hadn't beaten him in a fight in years (and had honestly been too scared to even try). All a 'fair' fight would do was give Ivan more chances to beat him up!

Honestly, if he and Feliks both survived this he was going to murder him…

.o.)O(.o.

Doubt filled Aldrich's mind as he watched his targets silently. He was confident in his abilities but he also wasn't over confident. There were over a dozen soldiers, half of them on horseback. As wolves they might have had better odds but their targets were too close to risk changing. As wolves their presence alone would have spooked the horses and maybe even made them throw their riders. With horses panicking like that it would have been chaos and made it harder for any of the soldiers to take aim. As humans they were slower, the scent of wolves not strong enough to freak the equines out sufficiently. Everything was dependent on them sowing enough chaos to leave without mortal wounds and they just didn't have the advantage they needed to do so.

The thought made his heart pound and more than once he wished they were in the forms of wolves rather than humans. Even without the advantage they would have had he would have been grateful just for the presence of other minds to bounce ideas off. Hell even Julius' self-sure attitude would have been a blessing. Julius never doubted himself even when he should have and although it frustrated him to no end it was also a refreshing change of pace. Although he did not show it he enjoyed the periods where they were both wolves and completely alone with each other's thoughts. Often they didn't even need to speak, merely going off of the other's emotions. It was peaceful like that, and comfortable. He'd never really understood the concept of home, never really feeling attachment to any particular place, but for him Julius seemed to fulfil the concept. To him Julius was home, he could be anywhere and so long as the man was at his side he would feel as though he was home. The sensation scared him sometimes, the idea of such a senseless attachment to a person terrifying but it was something he'd grown to love above all other sensations. They fought a lot certainly, their views intensely different but as wolves that was all irrelevant. Their silent companionship, and even adoration though he was loathe to use the word, showed without a doubt that despite their clashing personalities they were designed for one another.

The idea that he might not get another chance to experience the sense of home again if they were unable to successfully lose their pursuers left his heart aching. But if they abandoned the foolish plan what would happen? Horses were fast and they would likely catch up to at least one of their number. Was his desperation to live to fight another day worth the cost of one of those he cared about's life? He knew Julius wouldn't run, too foolhardy to even consider doing anything else whilst others were at risk and no matter how futile this all felt he wouldn't either. End of the day he'd placed the lives of others above his own long ago. He wondered if Julius had realised the futility of their attack before shaking his head.

Of course he wouldn't have. They were dead opposites and if Aldrich was a pessimist than Julius was an optimist. He was likely already visualising their triumph even if he accepted they'd have new scars to mark it. In his eyes they were immortal and invulnerable.

Aldrich sighed, shaking the thoughts from his head as he focussed. From the corner of his eye he could see Julius crouching as he waited, he didn't even need to search for him seeing as instinct told him exactly where he'd be. The man smiled as he caught his eye, giving a small, confident nod. Aldrich couldn't return the smile but he returned the nod regardless if only to acknowledge Julius. The men were approaching and they would fight as they always had done, they would trust each other with their lives as they always had done. They had utmost faith in the other and that wasn't about to change despite the direness of their situation.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to focus on the sounds alone. The fight would be tough and he wanted all of his senses focussed on the situation, any little advantage would be appreciated. He flinched at the horse's snorts, loud to his adrenaline fuelled hearing. It was now or never.

He took another deep breath before pushing off, grateful for the firmness of the earth for it gave him just the smallest boost. He was silent but the movement alone was enough to attract the attention of his targets and arrows were quick to fly, most missed but a couple grazed him and left burning wounds in their wake. Thankfully none hit their mark as his sudden attack caused a few horses to half-rear. The problem was when he slowed as he had to do to strike out at the equines. He mentally apologised for the sword strikes, loathe to cause unnecessary suffering as he had to do. But he didn't have the time for any quick kills, only attacks that would disable them. And so his aim was directed at their legs, tearing through tendons and ligaments with ease.

But he had to slow to do so and the horses were many. He sensed more than saw Julius entering the fray as three of the horses crumpled with screams of terror, their cries joining that of men who fell beneath Julius' blade. He was targeting the archers as they'd agreed but the archers were many. Aldrich hissed in pain as one of the arrows fell too close for his liking, digging into his thigh and sticking fast. He didn't have the chance to pull it out, too focussed on destroying the threat but he knew the wound would slow him. And by god it burnt, the silver akin to someone driving a red hot poker through his leg. But he had no choice to ignore it.

With a curse he spun, wanting to get the space he needed to charge back in to get at the other horses. If he could take out people in the process the better, it would likely help Julius out a lot for the man had also taken an arrow or two for he had a deep tear across his left arm and a shaft buried in his shoulder. Thankfully they hadn't managed to hit his sword arm… The silver thankfully added just enough weight that it made it hard to aim with much success.

He'd taken two strides back towards the remaining horses, sword at the ready when he gasped. An arrow sinking in just below his ribs with enough force that it felt as though he'd been punched. The arrow sunk up to the fletching and it ached and burnt but he merely bared his teeth in a wolfish snarl, intent on ignoring it. It was survivable he told himself as he stumbled, forcing himself on. Too much was at stake to allow even as serious a wound as that to hold him back, it was after all survivable no matter how much it hurt.

He had only sunk his sword into the side of one of the horses when the third arrow flew and made his legs give way. His eyes went wide, sword slipping from his grasp as he collapsed, the arrow buried deep within his breast. Bad luck more than anything had allowed it to miss his ribs by mere millimetres and slip neatly between them. Bad luck more than anything had allowed the silver barb to come within centimetres of missing his heart but still the aim was true. He thought he could hear Julius shout over the chaos but it was drowned out by the sound of his own pounding heart. Each beat was fast and hard but irregular and he didn't need to be told what it meant. He could see with his own eyes the blood welling up around the shaft, feel the blood making his breathing difficult.

For a moment he felt a sense of guilt for leaving Julius to fight on alone for he had always assumed that should one of them die it would be Julius with his foolhardy nature. Julius was not the sort of person who could manage alone whereas Aldrich was better suited to it even if it would have made his heart ache. The guilt only grew worse when he realised that Julius wouldn't have to live on alone. The fight was too hard for any one individual to win, Julius had needed him to survive if he stood any hope of winning and Aldrich had let him down thanks to a stupid stroke of bad luck.

.o.)O(.o.

Grief.

Anger.

Utter desolation.

Julius couldn't put a name to the exact emotion that filled him as Aldrich fell. Aldrich who had meant more to him than all the riches in the world. Aldrich who could amuse him even when the man wasn't trying to be funny. Aldrich who had always been there to stand beside him no matter what danger his stupidity had brought down on their head. Aldrich had always been stern if not a little cold but strong, and most importantly alive in his own way. Not still. Not broken.

He shouted but he had no clue what it was that left his lips, for all he knew t could have been a lupine howl. At that moment he wasn't sure what he was, his rage and grief was simultaneously wolf and human. Never had he felt so much like the wolf he'd been born as. Never had he felt so completely and utterly human…

His blade fell from his hand as he shivered, his features lengthened. His pain both physical and emotional driving his change onwards as he raced towards Aldrich's prone figure. He barely felt the arrows that sunk into him as he made no move to avoid them. He lashed out with the meagre weaponry that all werewolves possessed mid-change, ignoring the fact that half-formed fangs and claws were not capable of causing the damage he wished to exact.

_You're such an idiot…_

Aldrich could not be dead. He would get up and tell him those exact words when he realised Julius had shifted mid-battle. He just had to get there and defend him until he could heal.

_You'll get yourself killed one of these days acting the way you do…_

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if his stupidity and foolishness had gotten Aldrich killed.

_I love you, no matter what mistakes you make that won't change. I'll stand by you and I will fight with you. Perhaps I don't say it often enough but that doesn't make it less true. I will ALWAYS love you and I will ALWAYS fight with you._

Did that extend to getting him killed? Either option made his blood run cold as yet another arrow hit its mark and made him stumble and fall. His mid-change form made keeping his balance hard. His wounds catching up to him as he reached out for Aldrich's hand. It seemed his body lacked the energy to complete the shift between human and wolf forms for it slowed and ultimately any lupine features began to recede. He could taste blood on his lips but he didn't care. He could feel the burn of silver across his body wherever the silver tipped arrows had touched him but he didn't care. He felt ridiculously weak but he didn't care. All he cared about was the feeling of Aldrich's hand beneath his now purely human hand. His skin was still warm despite how unresponsive he seemed.

Almost as though he was merely asleep, he lied to himself.

**A/N2: Also forgot to add notes about the rise of Christianity last chapter! Christianity went from being outlawed and/or persecuted (Christianity under Rome experienced roughly 129 years of peace to 120 years of persecution total with whether or not Christians were persecuted dependent on who was in charge) to being the one doing the outlawing ridiculously fast, within a century to be specific. Constantine (one of the Emperors of Rome) was responsible for getting rid of laws outlawing the practice of Christianity but by 380AD the Christian church had outlawed the practice of the pagan religions. And thus begun the centuries of persecution led by the church which spread throughout Europe and resulted in countless deaths. In fact I think the church might have had the longest run of violent persecution since the church only really stopped killing people they labelled as heretics in the early 18****th**** century. Course I don't have any evidence to prove or disprove this, religions of all kinds seem pretty big on the whole kill the non-believer thing even if that way of thinking has close to died out by the present day.**

**I should have the edited version of sleeping dogs up by tonight.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: and finally we reach the epilogue! Only taken how long? I mean this was meant to be short and it reached thirty chapters… God knows what 'Two wolves' will look like when I start it, I'm aiming for three chapters but with my habit of rambling… This will also be the last of the wolf!verse stories opened by lyrics since the only one left is 'two wolves' and since that will be of an entirely different history it only makes sense to open it differently. How? Well you'll have to wait and see. I'll also be uploading an unconnected (ridiculously long) DenNor one shot soon enough before taking a short break before 'two wolves'. And I'll probably work at editing the rest of the series also at some point. Have to get my teaching practical out the way first before I can start focussing on it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this! Now on to the final, rather short chapter of The Lion and The Wolf.**

_I heard the king was dying_

_I heard the king was dead_

_And with him died the chronicles_

_That no one ever read_

_The closet's fully empty now_

_It's occupied by none_

_I'll draw the drapes now destiny is done_

_Closet Chronicles - Kansas_

Years passed as they were want to do but that day had a tendency to stick out in all of their minds. For years they contemplated the meaning of it all, either discussing the point of everything they had and had worked for with those who remained by their side or simply staring blankly ahead and replaying the event over and over. It never made any more sense and ultimately just left a wake of doubt and guilt as they questioned what they could have done differently.

Just a constant wave of what ifs...

They'd split to go their separate ways almost immediately. Matthias not even bothering to return to where they'd agreed to meet. He had to think things over on his own and he knew just as surely as Ludwig had known that for the two of them to work together without blood was an impossibility at best. With Matthias the way he was, guilt-ridden and ultimately furious at the world, it was more likely that someone would die.

He just couldn't get the image of the day out of his mind, something the others didn't have to deal with. Ludwig had chosen to send him back to look for Aldrich and Julius as he seemed the least worn out and he had gone out of loyalty to Aldrich. Aldrich had saved his life once and Matthias wasn't one to willingly leave a debt unpaid.

But he'd been too slow. By the time he'd reached them they were already dead. Felled by silver tipped arrows whilst ensuring the rest of them could escape unscathed. They'd died together as he was sure both of them had wanted should such an event come to pass (though it was unlikely either of them would ever have mentioned such thoughts) but they'd still died. Their hands, clasped even in death, didn't alter the pointlessness of it all.

What was the point of their essential immortality if they could still experience such tremendous loss? What was the point of their strength if they couldn't protect the ones they loved? Were they doomed to an existence of blood and grief? Was all of this even worth it in the end? Love had gotten both Aldrich and Julius killed in the end and Matthias could hear Aldrich's words in his mind every time he visualized that day.

_Family is your weakness._

He knew that Aldrich had retracted that statement but that didn't change the fact that Aldrich had gotten himself killed over the concept of love and family. Perhaps there was some truth to what he had originally said...

So he'd left. He'd turned his back on family and loyalty. He'd chosen to go it alone. Nor was he the only one apparently for he scented the faint trail left behind by two of his former pack mates a handful of years after the split. Ludwig and Gilbert had gone north also for a while before turning east. But Antonio and Francis hadn't been with them.

None of them intruded on what he had claimed as his share of the overall territory but apparently Ludwig wasn't against considering it for it wasn't uncommon for Matthias to come across his trail. And Matthias couldn't blame him. The north was kinder than the south, sure the people were rougher, the winters harder but the blood spilt was honest. Christianity had yet to reach the lands he had been born in and thus he was treated with respect rather than fear. He could fight and he could kill and that was enough for the north. And by god he revelled in the opportunity to rid himself of his anger and guilt. In blood there was a peace he hadn't felt for a long time. And it was with pride he adopted the name of the north as his own. For the north was no longer Germania so he would no longer refer to himself as Germanic. He was Norse, and he would fight for the land he'd reclaimed as his own.

But it was lonely there he would often admit to himself. Many times he would turn around with a grin in order to share a quip with his companions only to realise at the last moment that those companions were no longer a thing. It happened less and less frequently for sure but never infrequently enough for his liking. He made friends with humans and gladly fought by their sides and ate at their tables but it wasn't the same. These humans may have been like him for all their thirst for battle but they could never truly understand him. He was just too different, his experiences incomprehensible to those who did not have the means to experience them for themselves. A few times he contemplated turning another, just to put an end to the loneliness. He knew the others had to be doing the same for he often caught the scent of strangers at the borders he incessantly paced but never could he go through with it himself.

Every time he considered it he remembered Aldrich's words. And he could never bring himself to risk it. If he did turn someone what would become of him? He was likely to grow too dependent and too loyal. He would just cripple himself all over again. And he couldn't do that now that he'd finally started to make himself strong again. He hadn't pushed himself to the limits only to lose everything courtesy of sentimentality. He would just bear the loneliness as he bore his guilt and anger. Even if there was a limit to how long he could bury such emotions. Eventually there would come a time when he would be forced to face and deal with them but till then he'd hide them behind a care free smile and welcomed violence.

God only knew that that was so much easier.

.o.)O(.o.

"Three hundred years? I knew you had been alone for a while but that long? You never seemed the type to wander alone even if you were somewhat of a black sheep…" Francis pointed out with a raised eyebrow. It had been a while since any of them had been able to talk so freely to one another let alone get together as they were. The truce between packs seemed to have worked wonders for he didn't think he had ever seen Matthias, Ludwig and Antonio so relaxed around one another. One could almost believe that they had been friends their entire lives.

It had been Gilbert who had come up with the suggestion to get the original pack together for a night or so and not one of them could claim that the idea had proven to be anything but enjoyable. Sure there had been fears of fights and the like but there had been similar fears when the borders between packs had been declared open. In the case of the former no such thing had come to pass so to expect it to occur now was folly in hindsight. Instead they had booked a small, private room at a local restaurant, eaten and drank and simply conversed. It may not have been the first time they'd met since that fateful day centuries prior but it was the first time they could actually catch up with one another without fear of attack.

Matthias merely shrugged, leaning back to put his feet upon the empty table and ignoring Ludwig's sigh of dislike at the behaviour. "We all had our own ways of dealing with what happened. I felt more comfortable on my own. And I had humans around a lot of the time so it isn't like I was completely alone. I knew where to look for companionship when I needed it."

"Still. Too be alone like that for so long… I can't imagine it." Antonio said with a glance at Francis. He couldn't even begin to consider what it would have been like to be completely and utterly alone. He'd felt that as a human but as a werewolf he had never really ever felt alone. His short trip to the Americas had been the closest to being alone and even then he knew that Francis and the others would be there if he ever needed company. He hadn't known complete silence in his head for centuries.

"I would have expected a few accidents at the very least! Or was that what Berwald actually was?" Gilbert proclaimed, making Matthias snort and shove his shoulder playfully. It was almost like old times all over again.

Just without all the fighting and bloodshed.

"Not all of us are completely useless at actually killing things we mean to kill. I meant to turn Berwald, in the end at least. He sort of reminded me of Aldrich truth be told. Especially when he essentially told me to fuck off! Not to mention the fact he refused to back down even when faced with a snarling wolf kinda clicked with me. Ya know, the first thing he did after I bit him was to bite me back! How can you not respect that?"

"Foolish bravery always was up your alley I suppose…"

Matthias rolled his eyes as the others watched with baited breath. "Shove your brother for me will ya Gil? Pity they cleared the table else I would have thrown something at him…" He joked making Francis raise an eyebrow. The man had definitely mellowed over the years, he retained some of the old fight and arrogance but he seemed more inclined to laugh things off then break a few bones. He silently thanked whomever was responsible for that personality shift.

"You know where things went from there, met Lukas, Lukas bit Emil, Berwald bit Tino." He continued, ticking them off on his fingers. "Got into a few scraps, some I won and some I lost. I made myself a pack and family to be proud of and I don't regret a second of it… Okay, so some of it I regret but for the most part I'm happy with how things turned out. You know how it goes." He grinned.

Ludwig nodded, fully aware of what Matthias meant. Their lives were full of mistakes but as far as things currently stood every mistake was worth it. "I do sometimes wonder though. I mean, what would have happened had that day been different?"

"Not much I imagine. Julius, Aldrich… Altan? I think that was his name according to Ivan. I don't know for sure that they could ever have survived the modern era. Thinking back, I think they would have been fated to die with it. They were born into a life of blood and battle as far as we know. Hell, maybe they came into that life from the beginning." Antonio mused, surprisingly insightful.

Matthias shook his head. "So were we but we somehow managed."

"Not the same way as they were. We each knew lives outside that life. We had lives, families, love, grief… all the things that make humans, well humans. There were times, looking back, that they seemed to have less in common with humans than we did. For all we know they might not have shared that past with us. I know Julius didn't like talking about his past."

"Aldrich just said he didn't remember anything before becoming a werewolf." Gilbert added thoughtfully.

"Exactly, maybe there was more to the story than we know. Maybe they were different to us." Francis said. "Pity they didn't ever confide in us more… How much don't we know because of it?"

"If we don't know it then it's irrelevant. We've managed this long on guesswork I see no reason why we can't do the same into the future. Hell, I'll even say we've gone beyond anything they ever dreamed." Matthias said with a small shrug.

"So you don't ever wonder what it is we don't know? How that knowledge could have changed things?"

"All the time. But those what ifs will eat you up if you're not careful Francis. Maybe that knowledge would have changed things, for better or worse. Maybe they did know stuff they didn't tell us or maybe we're just seeing things that aren't there. But what good is it to focus on the past? We can't change it. Those what ifs will always be what ifs. The past is just blood and death, to put all our attention on it would be foolish…"

"So you prefer to forget?" Ludwig asked incredulously. Matthias was one to hold grudges for years, this sudden show of wisdom was rather unlike him.

"No, I prefer to learn. I've mourned just as you have. And I've learnt the hard way that holding onto the past like that never ends well. I'll remember and I'll learn from it. And I'll move forward."

"Wise words, but are they easy to practice?" Francis questioned. The words weren't strangers to him, to any of them. They had all lost during their time; friends, family, acquaintances, enemies… Each death always left a mark and they always had moved on from each and every loss. But moving forward was never as easy as people said.

"Not at all." Matthias sighed, a touch of sadness in his eyes that was mirrored in the others. Time may have passed and they may have mourned but grief never faded completely. It would always be there, crouched at the back of their minds and waiting for a moment of weakness. Loss was their burden to bear.

For a moment there was silent, each of them lost within their thoughts before Francis cleared his throat to draw their attention. "Perhaps we should do a toast? God only knows that it's because of them that we're all here in one piece." He offered, standing so as to organise a fresh round of drinks. He already knew what each of them wanted, having already gone through several similar rounds. And it didn't appear that any of them was protesting, in fact upon his return they each raised their beverage as one before taking so much as a sip.

"To Aldrich and Julius, two of the best men the world has ever produced." Ludwig said solemnly.

"Who would collectively kick all our asses for sitting around and growing so god damn sentimental on them!" Matthias chuckled before taking a sip along with everyone else.

Maybe they would have been shocked by how at peace their kind had become but they all suspected that they'd be proud also. Not one of them had any doubt over that.

They had done Aldrich and Julius proud.

**A/N2: And here we are, back at the end of HotD once more. The death of Aldrich and Julius did one hell of a lot to shape all of the original western pack into who they eventually became. **

**Matthias wandered off alone and became somewhat obsessed with becoming stronger. He refused to turn anyone for three solid centuries because of what happened, scared to bring what happened to them down on his own head. Then came Berwald, someone Matthias could see himself and Aldrich in at a time where he was realising that he might no longer have a choice but to build up his own pack. **

**Francis had it cemented in his mind that he most definitely did NOT want to lead after their death, refusing to have the responsibility for others' lives resting on his decisions. He was content to place all his trust in Antonio who didn't have the same fears but instead was left with a lot of doubt over his and their natures. Most importantly in regards to whether they were truly free if orders were all that stood between them living and dying. He needed the chance to think everything over, something he realised travelling with Ludwig (who was exceptionally dominant) would never offer him. **

**Ludwig and Gilbert were also filled with doubt but theirs was more centred on whether or not they were capable enough to take up the space left behind by Aldrich and Julius. They doubted their strength and abilities to the max, spending years travelling aimlessly in search for a sign that they were doing the right thing (because the right thing had gotten people they cared for killed) and what right even meant.**

**Eventually they all found themselves stronger for their loss but time moves fast when that's all you have. It took centuries for them each to overcome the issues left by Aldrich and Julius' deaths.**

**Review reply:**

**Koneko144: Since you don't have PMs enabled I'll just have to respond here… I actually find it exceptionally hard to get into the Baltic nations' mindsets truth be told which is the main reason why I tend to avoid it where I can. There wasn't actually all that much to the story also. Toris had bolted after one of Ivan's bursts of anger (which were almost always directed at him in those days) and had been intending to leave for good when he ran across Feliks who was a stableboy in a nearby town. He somewhat recognised that what he felt upon running (literally) into him was identical to what Natalia and Katyusha had described but he was just exceptionally on edge so voicing it would have got him on edge. A loud sound from nearby was enough to startle him into shifting (since he feared it was Ivan coming after him) and the resultant terror of the horses (and Feliks) had instinct take hold of him and allowed him to bite Feliks before gaining control of himself. Feliks was, well Feliks, they were an orphan and deemed odd by the majority of people who knew them. God only knew that the only reason they even had a job at all was to keep them out of trouble and because they weren't half bad at it. Feliks was always sticking their nose where it definitely didn't belong and was very good at adapting to whatever happened without much in the way of freaking out. So their response to the whole werewolf thing once it was explained to them was more of a 'neat, what can I do with this?' approach rather than the standard 'what the fuck?! Why? What?!' that most people experience. Toris wanted to continue south to avoid returning to Ivan but Feliks, being Feliks, insisted that Ivan couldn't really be that bad and if he really was then it was something they really needed to see because they didn't believe it. That attitude of theirs would go on to get them into countless amounts of trouble so it was probably a good thing that they weren't too bad at the whole fighting thing. Thanks for the review!**


End file.
